


The Music of Eternal Emerald Flames

by LilliannaAnsalla



Series: FFXV Fics [1]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Chocobros - Freeform, Cute, Dating, Don't worry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, GUYS, Gladiolus Amicitia is a Sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, I wanna date him now, IM NOT EVEN KIDDING, Ignis Scientia is the Best, It takes us a long time to get the ball actually rolling, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Good Friend, OC loves that boy, Overstimulated, Overstimulation, Poor Prompto Argentum, Pre-Canon, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Relationship(s), Romance, She sets him straight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma, Trauma Recovery, Young Love, but OC and ignis are actual goals, eventual angst, i kid you not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 132,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliannaAnsalla/pseuds/LilliannaAnsalla
Summary: Asherah Iluka is nobody important. She grew up in the Citadel as a servant, always helping out. She worked in the kitchens while she went through school and was content with her spot in life. Then, Lord Scientia started coming into the kitchens for a light night snacks, and he started helping her with homework, and then they ran into each other (literally), and he sprained her ankle. She didn't know it would send her down a path of love and friendship at the time, but by the time she reaches the end, she wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Those deep green eyes are her home, and his friends are her family. Now, if only she could get him to actually listen to music!
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia/Gladiolus & Iris Amicitia's Mother, Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Original Female Character(s), Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Ignis Scientia & Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Iris Amicitia & Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Original Female Character(s)
Series: FFXV Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860529
Comments: 49
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hi! Greetings!
> 
> Thank you for stopping by! I'm really excited for this work (I usually am, let's be honest), but I've only managed to solidify my love for Ignis with this work. In my last FFXV work, I felt bad that everyone had someone but Ignis, so I fixed that this time around (oh boy, did I fix it). 
> 
> I'll update tags as I go. This might turn into a really, really long work, or I'll post it as a Part 1 & 2 situation, but we'll just see how it goes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Asherah Iluka had always been in the Crown City. In fact, she rarely, if ever, left the Citadel walls for anything. There was just no need to. Her sleeping quarters were there; her family was there; her work was there; why would she ever need to leave? She’d grown up in the Citadel, expected always to follow in her grandparents’ footsteps as loyal members of the staff. Not that Asherah ever felt like it was forced upon her. Her grandparents were more than understanding that she might want to do something else with her life; in fact, they encouraged it and pushed her to explore other avenues. She tried her hand at painting, sketching, science--all kinds of things. Piano was something she found she enjoyed, but she didn’t want to pursue it as a career. She enjoyed listening to music, and her tastes were widespread and ever-changing, but she didn’t see herself as a performer or anything. Instead, she found a love for cooking. Asherah found herself spending more and more time with the kitchen staff, learning when she could and getting out of the way when she couldn’t. By the time she was thirteen, she could easily make many dishes without having to stop and look at the recipe. 

That wasn’t to say her life was all work and no play, though it was the majority of her time. She went to school with other children who were being trained to work in the Citadel when they got older. Her grandparents made special arrangements for her to receive special tutoring in which she learned more than the regular self-defence all of the children were taught. She learned how to fight, to protect others and herself. Asherah found a new passion there, but again, not enough that she wanted to join the Crownsguard or Kingsglaive immediately afterwards. It was nice to know and have the ability, but she didn’t like fighting. She wanted to be able to protect others, that was all. 

All that aside, Asherah rarely left the Citadel growing up, playing in the servants’ quarters and the courtyards and going to school in a select area of the building. She’d been out of the walls only a few times, and only for special occasions. She’d gone ice skating in the mall for her twelfth birthday; she’d gone to the zoo for her ninth. Her grandmother had taken her to a museum when she was eleven. As a general rule, however, she lived inside the Citadel walls, and she was quite content there. 

With the Citadel doubling as the royal household, and with Asherah’s status as a servant, no matter how young she was (she was getting a paycheck, because she  _ did _ do work), it was inevitable that she would run into the King or Prince of Lucis. She remembered her first contact with the young prince clearly. She’d been the only person available to take His Highness the snack he’d requested. So, with the tray carefully balanced, she’d made her way through the halls to the prince’s room, carefully knocking on the door with her foot so she wouldn’t drop the tray. She’d been only nine years old at the time. Asherah kept her face down in respect as the door opened, and she carefully curtsied. “I brought the snack you requested,” she said.

“Oh,” the person at the door said. She knew it wasn’t the prince. She’d heard him before, though she’d never spoken to him. This was his friend and right hand, Ignis, nephew of Lord Scientia. “Thank you. You may set it on the table there,” he said, and Asherah bit her inner cheek to keep from smiling. He always sounded so formal.

“Who is it, Iggy?” the prince’s voice called.

“Your snack is here, Noctis,” the boy answered. Asherah stepped inside, finding the prince quickly and curtsying again before she set the tray down where she’d been instructed and clasped her hands in front of her, like O baachan had told her. 

“Is there anything else you require, Your Highness?” she asked.

“Who’re you?” he asked, shoving a strawberry into his mouth.

“Asherah Iluka, Your Highness,” she answered. “I work in the kitchens.”

“I haven’t seen you before.”

“My duties keep me in the kitchen most often, Your Highness,” she said respectfully, keeping her face down-turned, though she could see him from where he was sitting on a couch nearby. “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“No, this is fine,” he said. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure, Your Highness.” She bobbed another curtsy and left the room, heading back down to the kitchen. She was speaking to Yuki some time later, in the down time between the lunch clean-up and dinner preparation, about some kind of strawberry tart the pastry chef wanted to try out when someone entered the kitchen. Asherah looked up to see the young advisor carrying the tray she’d taken up to Prince Noctis earlier. She sprang up to take it from him. “I’ll take that, my lord,” she said, holding her hands out for the tray.

“No need. I can do it,” he insisted.

“Let her take it, child,” Yuki said. “You’ve got your own things to do, I’m sure.”

“Really, it’s fine. I’ve nothing important to do for the moment. It’s no trouble.” Asherah looked at the tray and back at the boy, who was a good few inches taller than her, even though she knew he was only a year or two older than her. He wouldn’t budge on the issue, but everything she’d been taught fought against letting him do it alone.

“I’ll clean the glasses and bowls. You can clean the plates and tray,” she offered. This way, they would split the work, and both could get their way.

“Agreed.”

That was the first time she met Ignis Scientia. Over the years, they continued to have similar run-ins with each other, especially when he began to learn to cook in earnest. He was often in the kitchen questioning every single one of the cooks about everything while flying through their cookbooks and recipe cards in his spare time. Asherah never really spoke to him, only passing conversations here and there, usually a “Greetings, my lord,” and “Hello, Miss Iluka.” Sometimes, she’d answer a question the cooks didn’t have time to reply to, or she’d tell him there were a few good books in the Citadel library that could show him some new cooking techniques. However, they never really spoke outside of that. They both had their duties that took up the majority of their time. It was only when Asherah was sixteen and Ignis was seventeen that they started to see more of each other. 

At sixteen, Asherah was officially promoted up to kitchen staff, given a pay raise, and all kinds of official duties. She’d really only been an errand girl of sorts up until then. Now, she was official and had shifts and jobs to do. One of those jobs was the “Midnight Oil” position. The Citadel was home to many different people, and all of them had their own sleeping and eating schedules. Therefore, someone always wanted something to eat. Most sleeping quarters came with a kitchen for people to make their own meals. However, there were a few people who liked to take advantage of the available Citadel kitchen and request something special. In those cases, someone had to be there to make the requests. Only one person was ever there, with another servant sitting down the hall ready to deliver the food once it was ready. Asherah loved the late-night position. It really was the easiest shift, and most late-night cravings were easy to make. Plus, no one cared about decorum at two in the morning, so she often got to work in her comfortable clothes and not the uniforms she had to wear during normal hours. Additionally, she had a counter that was dubbed her “sitting counter” that she cleaned before and after her shift, and she would sit on it, wrapped in a blanket, and read a book until someone requested a meal.

It was on one such night that she had a run-in with Ignis Scientia, and she was startled to see him walking into the room at 11:30 at night on a Tuesday. “Lord Scientia, do you need something?” she asked, hopping down off of the counter with her blanket around her shoulders. He turned to face her, somehow still looking impeccable despite the late hour.

“No, Miss Iluka. I merely felt a bit peckish and wished to make myself something to eat.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” she said. “Why don’t you sit down, and I’ll make you something instead?”

“Miss Iluka, we both know how this will turn out,” he said, a grin on his lips. It was true; they’d never outgrown those smaller skirmishes from their childhood. Oftentimes, they ended up compromising on the issue just to avoid any pointless conflict.

“It’s 11:30. I’m at my strongest right now.”

“If I told you that I wished to try a new recipe, and that I’ll share it with you, will you allow me to do it myself?”

“What is it?” she questioned, leaning against another counter and looking at him curiously.

“I had an idea for a berry tart, but I want to try some new spices in it, and I’m not sure how they will turn out.” Asherah weighed her options before nodding.

“Very well, Lord Scientia, if you insist.”

“I do.” She picked up her book again and settled on her counter, leaning against the wall. “If it’s not too much trouble, would you mind keeping me company as I work?” he asked after a moment or two of silence.

“I can read my book aloud?”

“If you wish. That would be lovely.” So, she cleared her throat a bit, took a sip of her water, and began where she’d left off.

_ ‘ **Act III** _

_ My friend, do you fly away now? _

_ To a world that abhors you and I? _

_ All that awaits you is a somber morrow _

_ No matter where the winds may blow _

_ My friend, your desire _

_ Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess _

_ Even if the morrow is barren of promises _

_ Nothing shall forestall my return _

**_Act IV_ **

_ My friend, the fates are cruel _

_ There are no dreams, no honor remains _

_ The arrow has left the bow of the goddess _

_ My soul, corrupted by vengeance _

_ Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey _

_ In my own salvation _

_ And your eternal slumber _

_ Legend shall speak _

_ Of sacrifice at world's end _

_ The wind sails over the water's surface _

_ Quietly, but surely’ _

“Poetry?” Ignis asked.

“I’m reading it for school,” she answered after she had finished the poem. “I hate it, but this isn’t as bad as some of them. It’s better than those cursed romanticization of the Astrals they force us to read as ‘historical literature.’”

“The passage is  _ Loveless _ , as I recall?” She nodded, then realized he wasn’t looking at her, entirely focused on his task.

“Right. We’re going to read the play next. I’m not looking forward to it.”

“It’s a decent and well-developed play, if you don’t mind the somewhat cliched ending.”

“Well, it’s hardly their fault that the final act got lost somewhere,” Asherah defended, resting her head on her palm and watching him. “I prefer  _ I Want to Be Your Canary _ , personally. Then again, I’m a sucker for a good love story.”

“Understandable,” he acquiesced. The pair sat in silence for a bit. “Not going to read anymore?”

“Not tonight. We’re doing an in-depth conversation on the final act in class tomorrow, and the teacher doesn’t want us reading ahead. Someone probably will, but I won’t.” He hummed, continuing to work.

“What year are you, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“I’ll be finished at the end of the spring semester.”

“Indeed? I had placed you a few years below myself.”

“Lord Scientia, need I remind you it’s rude to guess a lady’s age?” she said, tilting her chin up.

“Apologies, Miss Iluka. I was merely referring to your years in schooling, not your age.”

“But by assuming my year, you assume my age,” she replied. The man halted in his movements, looking over his shoulder at her.

“You make a good point, Miss Iluka. My sincerest apologies if I have offended you.”

“I accept your apologies and all is forgiven, Lord Scientia.” That was just the first of many late-night encounters with the Crown Prince’s advisor. Once, he had walked in on her in the middle of memorizing a soliloquy for drama class and had actually requested to help her with her delivery (she’d gotten a perfect score the next day, and when she’d next seen him, she thanked him endlessly for his assistance). Another time, he’d come in disheveled with dark circles under his eyes, and she had gracefully requested that he read the passage of her book to her as she made them some of the lemon tarts she had been wanting to try to make. With his calm voice providing background, she flew through her tasks and found that she really enjoyed the bit of poetry, even though she still despised the genre. He’d seemed more at ease, and the tea they drank with the tarts made for a wonderful late-night snack. 

Sometimes, she would go weeks on end without seeing him. After all, they both had their respective tasks to do, and she didn’t always take the midnight shift if she had something important due for school the next day. And she was a servant in the Citadel. Technically, she wasn’t supposed to talk to the nobility as casually as she did, but Asherah’s philosophy in life was that all rules went out the window in the time around midnight, and Lord Scientia didn’t seem to mind. So, through a series of short late-night encounters, Asherah began to think of Ignis Scientia as a friend, of sorts. They talked of literature and poetry and plays, of recipes and ingredients and cooking, and most recently, of music and songs and dancing. She’d been particularly restless on that particular night, unable to sit still and focus on her reading. Plus, she’d already read this book two years ago, and she knew exactly what happened, so there was no motivation to go through it again. Asherah hadn’t had anything else to do, and she’d finished the last special order two hours ago, so she turned her phone on, found a playlist she enjoyed, and let the sound fill the kitchen as she set about cleaning needlessly, just to have something to do. She was in the middle of singing a popular pop song at the top of her lungs when she turned around, the broom in her hands, to find Ignis Scientia standing in the doorway, watching her. “Oh!” she exclaimed, turning down the music so they could talk. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in, my lord.”

“It’s perfectly alright, Miss Iluka,” he replied in his calm, dignified tone. He honestly had no right to sound so put-together at such a time of night. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

“Oh, I love this song. It’s really popular right now, and I just can’t seem to sit still tonight, so I just--” She trailed off.

“I must confess, I’m unfamiliar with the tune,” he replied, and Asherah’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Do you live under a rock?” she asked, not caring how blatantly disrespectful that sounded.

“My schedule doesn’t provide me much time to listen to music,” he answered. She tsked and shook her head, putting the broom away and shooing him over to her sitting counter.

“This won’t do, my lord,” she said, unlocking her phone and setting it next to him. “Music is always good for background noise when working. It fills the room in ways talking doesn’t.”

“That’s a very nice way of putting it,” he said.

“Yes, it is, but that’s not the point. We are going to educate you in the ways of music. What do you normally listen to, whenever you are listening to music?”

“I truly don’t listen to music much at all,” he insisted, looking up at her with what might be a tinge of amusement in his eyes. She threw her hands up.

“Name one song you know you like,” she said in exasperation. He gave her the title, and when she looked it up, it was a classical piece, filled with violins and flutes. She gave it an honest listen, letting herself get into the middle of the piece before passing judgement. “It does have a nice tone to it,” Asherah admitted. “Any others?”

“The only time I truly listen to music is at parties and gatherings,” he replied. “This is often the type of music they play, and I am usually otherwise occupied.”

“Oh, right, they would have all this stuff playing in the background, wouldn’t they?” She’d never been to any royal parties or anything. She was always helping cook the food. “Well, Lord Scientia, I’ve made my diagnosis.”

“And what, pray tell, would that be?” he replied, still looking amused at her antics.

“You’ve had an absolutely horrendous case of ‘gap in education.’ Luckily, there is a cure.”

“What a relief,” he said flatly, and Asherah grinned at him.

“Yes, it is. It’s a very treatable disease.” She hopped down from her perch atop the counter and set her phone on the counter instead. “I am going to make you the most delicious fudge you’ve ever tasted, and we’re going to listen to music while I do. We’ll find your music tastes yet.”

“It’s not necessary, Miss Iluka.”

“No, no, I insist,” she said, stopping any arguments he might have made. “I feel it is my duty to educate you in the diverse culture of music. And if you decide that you really do like classical best, very well. But at least you’ll have options.” She started him off easy that night, going for some jazz that was closer to his classical music, and he didn’t seem to mind it as much. The next night was a bit of blues; the night after that, she decided to startle him and go for pop punk music, her personal favorite. To her surprise and delight, he didn’t seem to mind it much, though they found he tended to like the more poppy songs. The summer after she graduated, they went through several different genres, and she actually somehow managed to get his phone number into her contacts so she could send him a “Song of the Day” when she wasn’t able to see him for their late-night conversations. He actually seemed to really take the time to listen and think about the songs she sent, always replying with a tactful and thoughtful response, telling her what he did and didn’t like about the song. Of course, there was no telling when he’d answer her; he was the busiest person she knew, always running around and planning things. Once, he’d let it slip to her in the very early hours of the morning in between bites of a pastry he’d made that he often had late nights with paperwork where he’d been sitting at his desk for hours and still hadn’t finished but needed to get up and do something else, and some of those were nights when he’d come down and run into her. Their run-ins were purely accidental, as he sometimes came down and other people were there. Asherah did some sleuthing after that knowledge and learned that he never stayed nearly as long as he did with her when someone else was there. Lord Scientia always came in, insisted on making his own late-night meal, and left after clearing his mess, never engaging in conversation with whoever was there. It made her feel special, in a strange way.

The weeks leading up to her seventeenth birthday were filled with all kinds of busyness. Mainly, this was due to the fact that it was Prince Noctis’s birthday two days after hers, and preparations for that always took up the entire month of August. Ignis seemed particularly busy, always growing more and more disheveled when she saw him those nights in the kitchen, and he protested less and less to merely sitting and talking with her instead of making his meals himself. Still, she didn’t get to see him often, and their run-ins were still infrequent at best. Sometimes, she would see him as she went about her duties in the Citadel during the day, but she never acknowledged him unless he made a move to acknowledge her. She was a servant and he was a lord; they really shouldn’t be so familiar with each other. The cover of night always provided comfort in that regard.

So, it was with great surprise when their dynamic shifted suddenly not a week before Prince Noctis’s birthday. There was a dignitary visiting, a politician from Accordo or Gralea or some such place, and they had requested a glass of wine and a plate of cheese be brought up to their room as a mid-afternoon snack. Asherah had the tray balanced perfectly in her hands, and it really wasn’t too much of a walk from the kitchen up to the dignitary’s room. She was entirely focused on rehearsing what she was going to say to them when she slammed into something, her ankle twisted sharply, and she fell down, landing hard on the marble floor with a sharp cry. “A thousand apologies, miss,” an accented voice she would know anywhere said. “I wasn’t at all paying attention to--Asherah?” She looked up and met Ignis’s panicked and concerned expression with a smile. He was crouching in front of her, his hands held out to check her for injuries, and she smiled a bit.

“My lord,” she replied, remembering her place at the last minute. Behind him, Prince Noctis was standing, his hand slapped over his mouth, though his shoulders were shaking with laughter. His Shield, Gladiolus Amicitia, seemed to be having the same reaction, though he wasn’t covering his mouth, a smile spread wide on his face. It wouldn’t do to call him by his name in front of people. Night and alone in the kitchen was one thing; here, in broad daylight and with an audience was another. “I apologize; I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.”

“No, no, it’s my fault. I should have been more careful. Are you hurt?” She looked down at herself; her dress was horribly stained from the wine, and she was sitting in a puddle of it, along with shattered glass. There were stains on his clothes as well, and she felt horrible about it. She knew how much he cared about his appearance, even if he’d never outright told her such things.

“I don’t think so,” she answered.

“Here, let me help you,” he offered, holding out his hand to her, which she took gratefully. 

“Watch the glass, Iggy,” the deep rumble of the Shield said from behind him.

“Certainly. Do be careful.” He helped her up, and the minute she got her feet under her, her left leg buckled, pain zipping up towards her spine. She would have fallen if Ignis hadn’t caught her by the elbows.

“Sorry,” she said, suddenly breathless from the pain.

“Where are you hurt?” he asked.

“I twisted my ankle, I think.” To her surprise, the Shield knelt in front of her, looking up as if to ask her permission to examine her foot. “I’m certain it’s just from rolling it. I’ve done it a hundred times. Apologies for causing an issue, my lords, Your Highness.” The prince surprised her with waving off her apologies.

“Don’t worry about it. Gladio?”

“It alright if I take a look?” the large man asked, his hands no closer to her foot.

“No, really, I’m fine,” she insisted, putting her foot down again. It hurt, and it was definitely swelling, but she could manage. “Please, don’t worry about me.”

“Miss Iluka,” Ignis said, and she turned her head from the Shield to the person she dared to call a friend, only to find his piercing green eyes looking her dead on in determination, “it would be in your best interest if we took you to the infirmary to get looked at. You may have seriously injured yourself.” She shook her head, hobbling back a bit, mindful of the puddle and the glass all over the floor.

“I’m alright, my lord, I promise,” she insisted, not wanting to take up more of their time. They were obviously going somewhere, and she really was just a servant, no matter how well she knew the faces the advisor made when he was particularly amused or annoyed. “I’ve twisted my ankle many times in the past. I’ll be fine.” She looked down at the mess. “I really ought to--”

“Don’t even think about it,” Ignis interrupted, and his actions seemed to shock his companions as much as they shocked her. “Someone else can come and clean up all this. You really ought to get off of that foot.”

“Specs,” the prince said, a funny look on his face, “why don’t you take her to get looked at? We’ll handle this, right Gladio?” The two men seemed to have a split-second, silent conversation before the Shield grinned and nodded.

“Sure. No problem.”

“I really ought to make sure that Senator Florian gets his meal,” Asherah protested.

“We’ll handle it,” the prince assured her. “Don’t worry—Asherah, was it?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” she said, a bit startled that he remembered when Ignis had used it.

“We’ll take care of it. It’ll be fun.”

“Right,” the Shield said. “Besides, Iggy’s all worried about you now. You’ve got it worse than us.” Did she imagine the blush on the tips of Ignis’s ears? The two men disappeared down the hallway, talking quietly to each other and laughing.

“Shall we?” Ignis asked her, and she shook her head.

“Really, I’m fine,” she insisted.

“You may have sprained your ankle, and continued use of it will only cause more damage.” He wasn’t budging, but she knew how to handle this.

“I’ll stay off of it the rest of the day,” she offered. “If it’s still bad tomorrow, I promise I will personally call you and request that you take me to the infirmary to get it looked at.” He obviously wasn’t very pleased at the offer, but it was all he was going to get, and he knew it.

“Very well. Can you walk?” She tested her foot, and it hurt, but she could manage to the elevator and to her quarters.

“Yeah. I just have to let Yuki know that--”

“I will handle it,” he interrupted again, and the fact that he had done so twice in less than five minutes was surprising.

“Well, let’s go, I suppose,” Asherah said, resigning herself to her fate. “My quarters are over in the north wing.”

“Surely you don’t intend to walk all that way?” Ignis said as the pair slowly made their way towards the elevators, Ignis letting her use his shoulder to provide a sort of crutch for her foot. It was slow going, but he didn’t seem to mind. She glanced around quickly to make sure no one was around to listen.

“Ignis, I’m fine,” she tried again. “I’ve twisted my ankle dozens of times. I’m practically invulnerable to it now.”

“You can hardly put weight on it.”

“I’ll be right as rain tomorrow.” They reached the elevator and were passed by Mitzi, who had a cleaning cart in front of her.

“Are you alright, Asherah?” she asked when she saw them.

“Yes,” she answered. “Just--could you tell Yuki that I’ll be resting?”

“Of course!” the other girl answered. “Take it easy, yeah?”

“Thank you.” Mitzi bobbed a curtsy to Ignis before heading on her way, and the pair got into the elevator, Asherah pressing the button to take them to the correct floor.

“I really must apologize for running into you,” Ignis said as they rode the elevator.

“It’s alright. We’re both at fault.”

“Still, I should have--”

“Ignis,” she said, putting her hand against the one that was holding her elbow to steady her, “I forgive you. Please, stop apologizing.” He sighed, straightening his glasses.

“Still, I feel responsible for injuring you.” She rolled her eyes and laughed.

“We were both at fault. It’s alright. Now, if you bring it up again, I’m going to be very upset with you, and I’ll tell Yuki to bar you from the kitchen for a whole week.” He raised his eyebrows at her.

“Is that so?”

“It is,” Asherah answered as the elevator doors opened onto their correct floor. The pair stepped out and began to slowly make their way through the Citadel towards her quarters. 

“In that case, I shan’t mention it again.”

“Good. See that you don’t.” For a little while, they fell silent as they walked, Asherah leaning on Ignis more and more. Her foot really was starting to throb, and it hurt to walk on. Still, she was determined to get to her room, even if they still had quite a way to go.

“Do you need to rest for a moment?” Ignis asked, and she was foolish to think for even a second that he wouldn’t notice her pain.

“For a little while, yes. There’s a bench up here, by that fern up ahead.” When they reached it, she sat down gratefully, glad to be off of her foot, which was now turning an ugly shade of purple. Ignis, true to his word, didn’t say anything more about it, but she could tell that he wanted to. “My quarters are towards the end of the wing,” she told him. “I’ve got a nice view of the Northern Gardens from my windows.”

“You live in the servants’ quarters?” he asked conversationally.

“Yep. Moved there right after graduation.”

“Where did you live before?”

“In the family living area with my grandparents. They worked in the Citadel too. After I graduated, they moved out to the suburbs and retired. It’s just me now.”

“Surely you get to see them, though?”

“Not since I stepped into my duties in the kitchen,” she replied. “Someone has to make sure that the armies get fed, Lord Scientia. I know that you cook for His Highness more often than not, but the rest of the Citadel calls that the kitchen’s job.” He didn’t say anything on the matter, but again, she could tell that he wanted to. “It’s not ideal, but I call them every morning before I go into work. We eat breakfast together over the phone. It’s not the same, but it’s what we can do.”

“What about your days off? Why don’t you go visit them?” She shook her head a bit.

“One day off every other week,” she answered. “And I  _ always _ have the late shift the night before. What good is going to see them if I’ll sleep the whole day?”

“Only one day?” he echoed, looking shocked.

“Only one full day off. It’s a bit of a rotation. I’ll work mornings for a few days and then nights for a few days. Usually the shifts change after lunch, around 2:30.” She took a deep breath, steeling herself against the next state of their journey back to her rooms. “Okay, let’s go. Get it over with.” She stood up, balancing on one foot for a moment, before Ignis took her elbow and let her lean on him again. He was already so much taller than her, and she could really only hook her hand on his shoulder to keep herself upright.

“Are you certain you can make it?” he asked. “You need only to say the word and--”

“I’ll let ya know,” she interrupted. “Come on.” She gave it her honest best, but they hadn’t even reached the end of the hall when she was gasping and gripping onto his arm with all her strength. “Okay, you were right; I can’t do it,” she admitted. No sooner had she spoken the words than she was swept off her feet, and she yelped in surprise, clinging to Ignis as best she could.

“Apologies,” he said. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” She found herself cradled in his arms, and she could only loop her hands around his neck and hold on as he started forward.

“People are going to talk, Lord Scientia,” she said.

“Let them. I am merely helping an injured woman back to her room when it is best that she stay off of her feet.”

“Scandalous,” Asherah teased. She directed him down the halls until they finally arrived at her room, the very last door in the hallway. “Here we are. You can put me down now.”

“Not until I am certain of your safety,” he said, and she raised an eyebrow at him, leaning her head back a bit so he could see her skepticism.

“We passed how many Crownsguard on the way here?” she asked in a rhetorical manner. “But fine, have it your way. You’re insufferable when you’re worried, you know that?”

“Indeed.” She reached out to the small panel next to her door and put her hand on it, letting it scan before the door clicked, and she pushed the door open with her hand.

“Home sweet home,” she said as Ignis maneuvered them into her apartment. “It’s not much, but it’s mine.” Indeed, it wasn’t much, but she was a servant after all. The kitchen and living room were all one room, with the television mounted above the sink and the couch a few feet in front of the stove. The couch doubled as a futon bed, as Mitzi sometimes came over to talk about her latest boy troubles and ended up staying the night. Ignis placed her down on said couch and immediately headed for her fridge.

“Do you have any ice packs?” he asked.

“Drawer in the freezer,” she answered, noticing how tiny her apartment seemed with him looming inside it. The good thing was that the ceilings weren’t low, so at least he didn’t have to duck, but she felt like he should be, since everything else was so small and compact. He turned back to her with an ice pack and a towel in hand before he noticed that her dress was still wet and stained.

“You really ought to get changed,” he commented. “Have you any clothes that will be easy to get on and off?”

“Yeah,” she answered, and she started to get up, but he gave her a stern look that had her settling back onto the couch with a sigh. “Doors right by the front door,” she instructed. He followed her directions to the sliding doors that functioned as her closet/storage space. “Grey t-shirt hanging up on your right and the starry shorts in the second drawer.” He came back with the items and held them out to her.

“Do you need help getting to your room?” he asked.

“You’re currently standing in my room,” she said, and he gave her a confused look. “Look up, my lord.” She pointed to the space above the closet to where there was a small ladder and a space between the ceiling.

“Your bed is up there?” he asked in surprise.

“Yep.”

“You can’t mean to climb that tonight,” Ignis said, giving her another stern look.

“For your peace of mind, I’ll sleep here.”

“Are you certain you’ll be alright?”

“Ignis, I’ll be fine, I promise. I know how to take care of a twisted ankle.”

“Very well.” He straightened his glasses from where they had slid down his nose and stood upright. “Is there anything else you require?”

“I’m alright. If I need anything, I can ask Mitzi or someone else to bring it to me.”

“If you’re certain.”

“I am,” Asherah said with a laugh. “I’m fine, Ignis, really. You can get back to His Highness.”

“I’ll be by tomorrow to check on you.”

“I look forward to it, then.”

“Until then, Miss Iluka,” he said with a small bow.

“Until tomorrow, Lord Scientia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference pics, for anyone who wants them!!
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/af/71/cc/af71cc0a3d352a52e1d184da54150e98.jpg --Asherah's uniform choices
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5c/a3/0e/5ca30e9eb2882693a67f0187cb3a393f.jpg --Asherah's casual clothes


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on her door at six the next morning surprised her, but she was still on the phone with her grandmother, so she couldn’t just ignore it. “Hold on, O baachan,” she said. “Someone’s at the door.”

“Alright, dear.” She got up and hobbled over to the door, opening it to see Ignis standing on the other side, again looking impeccable despite the early hour.

“Good morning, Miss Iluka,” he greeted.

“Good morning, Lord Scientia,” she replied. “What can I do for you?”

“I came to see if your injury was feeling better this morning and offer any assistance you might need.” She rolled her eyes a bit.

“Hold that thought, please. I’m talking with my grandparents. Come on in.” She hopped back a bit to let him in, and he gave her a disapproving frown. She ignored it. “Make yourself comfortable. I’m back, O baachan.” She settled back at her tiny dining table and propped her foot up on the other chair. Ignis settled on her couch, eyeing her swollen foot carefully. She ignored him.

“Who was it, Kookie?” her grandfather asked.

“A friend. I told you I twisted my ankle yesterday. He’s just checking up on me, and probably dragging me up to get it checked out too.” The nod Ignis gave her told her that was exactly his plan.

“Oh, well that’s nice of him,” her grandmother said. “Anyone we know?”

“O baachan, you worked in the Citadel for how long? I don’t think there’s anyone here you don’t know.” The older couple chuckled.

“He must be a spitfire to deal with you, Kookie.”

“O jiichan!” Asherah protested with a laugh. “Shame on you!” Ignis had a small smile on his lips. Asherah rolled her eyes. “For your information, he’s a gentleman and too pure for the likes of me. I fully intend to corrupt him before the year is up.” Her grandparents laughed, and Asherah grinned. “I have to go. I love you.”

“We love you too, Kookie,” her grandfather said. “Take care of yourself.”

“And you tell Yuki about your foot,” her grandfather said. “She won’t like you overworking yourself on that.”

“I know, O baachan. I will. Love you!”

“Bye, dear!” She hung up her phone and got up to take care of her dishes, leaning against her counter on one foot as she gathered her plates. Ignis appeared next to her and took them from her.

“I’ll handle these,” he said. Asherah wasn’t going to protest anymore. She settled back down on her chair and watched him work.

“Must admit, I didn’t expect you here this early,” she said conversationally.

“Noct had an early-morning meeting at school. My duties don’t begin until eight today.” Asherah raised an eyebrow at him.

“His Highness got called to school early? Ooh, what juicy gossip can you give me?” She was only teasing, of course.

“It’s merely a meeting for all juniors and seniors. Nothing serious.” She snapped her fingers.

“Rats. I was hoping for some fun inside story. You’re no fun.”

“So I’ve been told.” Asherah grinned, braiding her hair as she waited and reaching over to her beanie she’d left on the table top for when she was ready to leave. She’d fully expected for him to drag her to the infirmary, regardless if she was feeling better or not, and she’d called Yuki to let her know she was going to be getting her foot checked out today.

“Ah, I’m sure you know how to have fun. You just don’t like not knowing what’s going on. I bet you plan an itinerary for everything. Not that there’s a problem with that, mind you, but being spontaneous can be fun too.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” His tone told her he was only being polite. She grinned. Once the dishes were washed and drying in the rack, he turned to her. “Are you ready to go?”

“Sure am. Lead on, my lord.” He helped her outside, where she found a wheelchair waiting in the hallway. “Oh, I’m gonna get you for this one,” she muttered.

“I will not apologize for ensuring you don’t injure yourself further.” He pushed her through the Citadel halls towards the infirmary, and Asherah played a game on her phone while they went. Neither of them had anything to talk about in particular, and she hadn’t decided on a song to send him yet. When they arrived, Ignis had apparently already spoken to the doctor, an older man by the name of Dr. Nubia. The man was expecting them, and they were taken to an examination room. Asherah answered all of the doctor’s questions and assured him that it was alright that Ignis was in the room to talk about everything. After x-rays and a thorough examination, Dr. Nubia said that she had a second degree sprain and should stay off her feet as much as possible for the next three weeks, in which she would need to come back for a check-up and see if it needed to be longer. He gave her a brace to wear at all times unless bathing or sleeping, when she would need to wrap it in bandages instead that would keep it still but not cut off blood flow as much, and she was also supposed to use crutches and keep it propped up whenever she was sitting down.

“Do you have any questions, Miss Iluka?” he asked.

“Could you send a note or something down to the kitchen staff?” she asked. “I work there, and I’m not sure that--” She trailed off a bit. “I wouldn’t want to get in the way or anything.”

“Of course. It would be my recommendation for them to either give you time off to heal or find something you can do without moving much. I’ll reach out to them as soon as we’re done here.”

“Thank you.”

“Is there anything else?”

“No, that’s everything.”

“Then I release you into Lord Scientia’s capable hands.” Asherah grinned.

“You’re dooming me to a worser fate, Doctor,” she said, and the doctor laughed, patting her hand in a grandfatherly way.

“You’re not entirely wrong. If you have any other questions or the pain doesn’t start to go away, please come back or call the front desk immediately.”

“I will.” After all the forms were signed, Ignis helped her back into the wheelchair with her crutches and looked down at her.

“Where would you like to go?” he asked.

“Well, I don’t know. I haven’t had a proper rest in a long time.”

“You’re welcome to join me in my office for the present.” She looked up at him in alarm.

“That’s--I’m flattered, but it’s not exactly appropriate.”

“Why not? We’re friends, are we not?”

“I’m nobody, though. I mean--” She gathered her thoughts carefully. “I wouldn’t want associating with me to reflect poorly on you.”

“Are you ashamed of me, Miss Iluka?” he asked, and she was actually surprised to see a smile on his face. He didn’t do that often, but she enjoyed it when he did.

“No, not at all, I just--”

“Nor am I of you. I would be honored for your company today.” She couldn’t argue with that.

“Very well, Lord Scientia. I accept your invitation.” He maneuvered them through the Citadel towards the official area of the building. She’d only been here a few times when it was her job to deliver the late-night meals. She knew the throne room was a few hallways down, and that the king’s study was several doors to the left. The air practically tasted of regality and nobility. Asherah felt a bit out of place already. Ignis stopped at a door and opened it before pushing her inside. She was met with a small office that only held a desk, a few chairs, and built-in shelves. It was tastefully done in dark and light greys, with a lot of white. She felt that everything was put in its place for a specific reason, and she could feel Ignis’s put-togetherness in the room. “Cute,” she commented. “I was picturing a lot more bookshelves, though.”

“The library has all the books I need, and it’s a few floors down.” He helped her into one of the plush chairs in his office and pulled the other chair next to his desk, probably there for meetings, over to let her prop her foot up on. “Is there anything else you’d like? I can get it brought up for you.”

“I’ll need something to do while we sit here,” she said. “I can’t talk to you all day.”

“Ah, yes. I’ll be right back. I’ve got just the thing.” He was gone, the door clicked closing behind him. At that moment, she picked out the song for today. It was “[Real Emotion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sF48r5UWz_M),” a poppy song she loved to dance to. She had every intention of getting it stuck in his head. She laughed to herself and settled more comfortably into her seat. The next few weeks were going to be interesting, for certain.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was four days until Prince Noctis’s birthday, which meant it was two days before her own, and she was still stuck on crutches and spending her days reading or watching movies on her phone while Ignis pretended he wasn’t hovering. Of course, he was incredibly busy, and they rarely exchanged more than pleasantries because he was calling people to check on catering and decorators and all kinds of other things while she was just sitting in his office staying out of the way. She hadn’t spent every day since her injury in his office, but the days she hadn’t been, he had texted her every hour on the hour to check in on her, never mind the fact that Yuki, who had quickly become like her mother over the years, sent people up regularly to see if she needed anything. Asherah had declared she’d rather sit in his office and make sure he knew she was fine than stay in her room and get bugged by him constantly. So, she sat in the chairs in his office, her foot propped up, and read books or watched movies or stared out the window at the people walking outside, free and unhindered. The song of today had been “[They’re Coming to Take Me Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Fn36l_z3WY)” as a testament to how stir-crazy she was going with nothing to do. Lunch had passed in semi-stilted conversation as Ignis hardly stopped working long enough to eat the meal he’d had brought up to them. Asherah had been calmly in the middle of watching a video about making homemade lava lamps when the door to Ignis’s office was flung open, and a skinny blond practically bounced in, a wide smile on his face. “Yo, Iggster, Gladio said you’ve got the stuff hidden in here, right? And I’m supposed to sign it?” Asherah had jumped at the sudden intrusion, but Ignis hadn’t even flinched. She was impressed, really.

“Yes, Prompto. Though I’d appreciate it if you weren’t quite so loud about it,” Ignis said calmly.

“Sorry, dude. I got excited. But I’ve gotta hurry. Noct wants to study, and Gladio can only cover for me for so long.”

“Yes, here it is,” Ignis said, pulling a card out of one of his desk drawers and handing it to him. “Please make sure he actually goes over his science this time?”

“Do my best, Iggy,” the blond said, scrawling on the card quickly before he finally seemed to notice Asherah sitting in the room, grinning at the whole affair. “Whoa! Iggy, there’s a girl in your office!”

“Yes, there is.” Ignis sounded this close to giving a large sigh of frustration, and Asherah was very close to laughing at his expense.

“Asherah Iluka,” she introduced herself, holding out her hand for him to shake. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Hey! I’m Prompto! Well, you knew that, you heard Iggy say it, but--wait, you’re the girl he ran into the other day, aren’t you?” Asherah grinned ever wider, especially when she noticed Ignis’s ears turning pink.

“Yes, that was me.”

“Damn, sprained ankle?”

“Yes, but it’s not the first time, nor the last. I’m perfectly alright.”

“Man, Ignis pulled a momma chocobo on you, didn’t he?” Prompto said. Asherah outright laughed at that.

“Yes, he did.”

“We’ve been laughing about that for weeks,” Prompto admitted. “Noct says he’s never seen Iggy so uncomfortable.”

“It wasn’t only his fault, of course,” Asherah said.

“Yeah, no we know that, but Iggy’s so put together and stuff. We don’t usually have anything to mess with him about. So thanks for that.”

“You’re welcome? I think?”

“Prompto, shouldn’t you be heading to Noct’s?” Ignis said. “Gladio can only cover for you for so long, after all.” Asherah bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“Yeah, I guess. Hey! You wanna come celebrate Noct’s birthday with us?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to--”

“Nah, it’ll be great! Any friend of Iggster’s a friend of ours! Besides, you’ve been this mystery girl for weeks! It’ll be fun!”

“I wouldn’t want His Highness to--”

“Here,” Prompto interrupted. “I’ll give you my phone number and send ya all the deets, but I’m sure Iggy’ll be able to help with that. It’s just gonna be us before they all have the big party the next day. How’re you at video games?”

“Pretty good,” she said, a bit startled at the course this conversation had taken.

“Great! You can help me beat Noct! He always cheats.” Prompto handed her his phone, and she texted herself from it. Her phone buzzed in her lap a moment later, and Prompto grinned. “Great! Okay, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you!”

“You too,” she answered as he ran out the door, closing it behind him. “He’s weird,” she said to Ignis. “Sweet, but weird.”

“Indeed he is. Please don’t feel obligated to come. He often doesn’t think before he acts.”

“It depends on if I have any plans. Which I don’t. Because you won’t let me.” Ignis glanced her way, but he didn’t apologize. Her phone buzzed again, and she looked down at her phone to see a series of texts from Prompto.

_This could be unrelated, bt_ _  
_ _R U the reason Iggy was humming_   
_That pop song from the Summoners_ _  
_ the othr day?

Asherah burst into laughter, nearly falling off her chair, and decided right then that she would definitely go to the party if she was allowed because she _needed_ to be friends with Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference Pics, if you want them!  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ba/c6/aa/bac6aa60982e0751cac633afbbbcc785.jpg ---Ignis's office
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ea/83/08/ea830881b7bc9fec5857806a299fb312.jpg ---Asherah meeting Prompto


	3. Chapter 3

Asherah was a bit nervous as she got ready to join Ignis on the way to Prince Noctis’s birthday party. According to him (and Prompto, who had texted her in all caps in excitement), the prince was eager to meet the person responsible for making his friend so flustered all the time. It wasn’t anything especially formal or anything, she’d been assured, but Asherah wanted to make a better second impression than she did a first one. So, she put on something comfortable but still nice, made sure her hair was neat, and headed slowly down the hall to meet Ignis at the elevator (she’d made him promise that he’d meet her there, and not anywhere else). She met him just outside the doors in the garage, and he escorted her to a sleek black car. “Are you certain you’ve got everything?” Ignis asked, holding the door open for her so she could slide into the passenger seat easily.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she answered, patting the pocket of her jacket, which held her keys, her ID badge, and her small wallet. “I checked three times.”

“If you’re certain.”

“I’m certain.” He slid her crutches into the back seat, out of the way, and he settled into the driver’s seat before easing them out of the garage and through the gates towards the city. She hadn’t been out in quite some time, and she enjoyed looking at all the buildings and the slowly-changing trees that lined some of the streets. The sun was already low in the sky, and it would be sunset within a few hours. Asherah was still nervous, though the scenery was nice, and she fiddled with her fingers and rings. Ignis, of course, noticed.

“You’ve nothing to worry about,” he said. “They’re all quite eager to meet you.”

“Look at it from my position,” she replied. “I’m a servant, have been for years, and the Prince, who I’ve only met in an official setting, gave me permission to join his personal birthday party. I’m nervous.” Ignis was quiet for a moment, but she knew better than to think that he was ignoring her.

“Noctis is different from other royals,” he said finally. “He hates his status and the differences that it puts between him and other people. He stays in his own apartment because he wants to live amongst the people. He’s got a part-time job, and he goes to a regular school. He knows you’re a servant, but he doesn’t care. I promise, you won’t be out of place there. You’ve nothing to be nervous about.” Asherah twirled a bit of her hair around her finger, still working out the nervous energy.

“I hadn’t known all that,” she admitted. “It does help, I guess. It’s just hard to break a lifetime of knowing your place.”

“Is it truly that hard to be a servant?” he asked, glancing over at her in concern.

“No, not like it once was. It’s more that I’ve always been taught to respect those in authority. It’s not like I was forced to think a certain way about myself or something. I just have to remember I’m going as your friend and not as a servant in the Citadel.”

“I see. I’ll do my best to help you remember that. Prompto will probably help in that regard as well. He means well, but he has no sense of decorum whatsoever.” Asherah grinned.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Ignis hummed, his lips quirking up at one corner. “He seems sweet. I feel as though we’ll get along well.”

“He and Noctis have only been friends for about a year and a half, but they’ve bonded quickly.”

“That’s good,” Asherah said as Ignis pulled the car to a stop in a parking garage in one of the quieter districts of town. “It’s important for people to have good friends. Quality over quantity, I always believe.” 

“I concur,” Ignis said before he got out of the car, got her crutches, and helped her up to the elevator. “Now, don’t strain yourself too much,” he told her as they rode the elevator up. “Keep off your foot like you’ve been told.”

“Yes, Mom,” Asherah teased, giggling at the look of displeasure that passed over the man’s face. They stepped out of the elevator and made their way down the hall until Ignis knocked on one of the doors two times and let himself in with a key.

“That you, Specs?” the prince’s voice called.

“Yes,” Ignis answered. “We’ve arrived.” He stepped aside to let Asherah hobble her way in, and she was met with the prince and Prompto sprawled out on a comfortable looking couch playing video games. The apartment was nice, though not overly screaming of wealth and luxury. It was nicer than the family quarters she’d lived in with her grandparents, but it wasn’t nearly as lavish as it could be. It was nice, and she liked it.

“We? Oh, yeah, hi,” the prince said, waving at her. She waved back.

“Hey, you made it!” Prompto cheered, pausing the game to jump up and greet her.

“I did,” Asherah said with a smile. “Hopped and everything.”

“Here, you can have my seat,” Prompto said. “You can prop your foot up on the coffee table and everything.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to--”

“Nah, it’s fine. It’ll save my shoulder when Noct gets mad I beat him again.”

“Not true!” the prince protested, those his smile said differently. “Do you need anything?” he asked Asherah, who was settling into the seat Prompto had just vacated, keeping her foot out of the way.

“No, Highness,” she answered. “Just have to keep my foot up.”

“I put ice packs in the freezer yesterday,” Ignis told her, arriving with one wrapped in a towel for her to place over her ankle. “Twenty minutes, alright?”

“Yes, my lord,” Asherah sassed, rolling her eyes a bit.

“Noct doesn’t like titles in his apartment,” Prompto stage-whispered. “Better stop it now before he gets sulky.”

“I’ll do my best,” she whispered back.

“Just call me Noctis, it’s fine,” the prince said. “Prompto, c’mon. I wanna get back to kickin’ your ass.”

“You wish, dude!” The two leapt into their racing game, good natured banter filling the room.

“Where is Gladio?” Ignis asked as he settled into an armchair on Asherah’s left. “He said he would be here.”

“Oh, got held up by his dad about somethin’,” Noctis said. “He texted right before you got here. Groupchat.”

“I see. Yes, I see it now. Asherah, is there anything you’re particularly allergic to? I meant to ask yesterday.”

“No, I’m good,” she answered, watching as Prompto forced Noctis off the road. “On your left, Prompto.”

“I see it!” His character dodged the projectile that was flung his way, and Noctis hissed.

“No cheating.”

“Well, I won’t mention that fireball on your tail, will I?”

“Oh. Thanks.” All the nerves she’d had in the car were melting away as she gave both of them tips while they raced, and when Noctis came out on top, they high-fived without hesitation. “Thanks!”

“Aw man! Ash, you were supposed to help me win! Not him!”

“Sorry,” she answered with a shrug. “I was helping both of you.”

“We’ve got another controller,” Noctis said. “Wanna play?”

“Sure.”

“Hey, sign me up too!” a deep voice said, and the Shield came into the room, ruffling Noctis’s hair as he passed.

“Cut it out, man,” Noctis grumbled, and Gladio stepped nimbly over Asherah’s leg to get to the spot on the floor between both of them.

“Asherah, right?” the giant said, looking up at her.

“Yes. Nice to see you again.”

“How’s the foot?”

“Still sprained. I go back in a week to get it checked out again.”

“And that ice should go as well,” Ignis said, taking it off of her foot and disappearing into the kitchen.

“Man, Ignis is full mother chocobo, isn’t he?” Prompto said.

“For two weeks,” Asherah replied.

“Remember when you had that cold, Noct?” Gladio said from the floor.

“Couldn’t roll over without him checking on me,” Noctis groaned.

“I  _ can _ hear all of you, you know,” Ignis said from the kitchen.

“We love ya, Iggster!” Prompto called.

“I suppose I won’t be making this meal I’d been planning then?”

“No, Iggy, please!” Prompto exclaimed. “Please, we’ll starve on common food.”

“Speak for yourself,” Gladio said. “We’ll order pizza, and Iggy can relax for once.”

“Won’t happen,” Noctis said without looking away from the race. “He’ll find something else to worry about.”

“Me,” Asherah said quietly, and all of them gave short laughs before all attention went back to the race when Gladio managed to pass Prompto. The night went well. They did end up ordering pizza, much to Ignis’s chagrin, and they all took turns playing video games and talking. They had cake (that Ignis did make), and the guys all presented Noctis with a present of a week’s vacation in Galdin Quay, just the four of them, with approval from all the necessary people to give them a proper week off. At the end of the night, Asherah felt comfortable amongst the boys, and she’d been added to three different group chats with them (one for daily use, one without Ignis and Gladio, and one for memes). Prompto and Noctis celebrated by seeing who could find the most ridiculous pictures from their stash of memes of Gladio and sending them to her, and she was giggling at her phone the entire ride back to the Citadel.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?” Ignis asked, and Asherah nodded.

“Yes, very much,” she answered. “Your friends are wonderful, and I’m glad I got invited.”

“They’re your friends now too, of course.”

“Oh.” Honestly, the thought hadn’t hit her yet. “I suppose they are. How nice.” Ignis hummed at her, and Asherah grinned at the idea of having so many more new friends.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asherah spent the next two days sitting or standing next to one counter in the kitchen. The preparations for Prince Noctis’s birthday celebration were beginning in earnest, and it was all hands on deck in the kitchen to make sure everything got done on time. Asherah had sent Ignis a text this morning before he would arrive to escort her to his office explaining the situation. He couldn’t check in with her all throughout the day because her phone would be in her locker and she would be working virtually nonstop for the next two days. He was more than welcome to text her with updates about his day, but she wouldn’t even see them until her lunch break, at the earliest. At the latest, it would be late that night before she got the chance to look at them. He’d understood and promised to not bother her or send her too many texts. Asherah had sent him today’s song of “Impossible” from a play she’d once watched a recording of with her grandmother before putting her phone in her pocket and making her way down to the kitchens. Everyone had fussed over her, and she’d been sectioned to chop vegetables the entire day (for a birthday party in his honor, they sure were ignoring the prince’s distaste for vegetables). People came whizzing by her, taking the vegetables they needed and hurrying back to their stations. Camelia and Henri, two of the younger kitchen staff members, came over to her most frequently, and they provided conversation in their moments of rest. “So, Mitzi told us about something,” Camelia said with a grin.

“What’s going on with you and the younger Lord Scientia?” Henri asked, smirking at her.

“Haven’t a clue what you’re talking about,” Asherah said, slicing up cucumbers quickly and efficiently as she stood up, her hurt leg resting atop a stool they’d found for her so she could have the option to sit or stand.

“Everyone knows he took you to the infirmary when you got hurt,” Henri pointed out.

“And we all know you’ve been in his office the past few weeks,” Camelia added.

“And you’re the one who asked if he hung out down here late at night during the graveyard shift,” Henri continued.

“So what’s going on?” they asked as one.

“Hey! I’m not payin’ you to gossip and bother my best worker!” Yuki shouted. “Get back to work you two!”

“Yes, ma’am!” the two called back, scurrying away. The pestering didn’t end there, though. Yuki asked her, and Johann, and about five other kitchen staff over the course of the hours before her lunch break. It was weighing on her. They weren’t being rude, though. They were teasing, and they were honestly curious. But Asherah didn’t want to tell them. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of her friendship with the prince’s advisor. Quite the opposite. She just liked having him to herself. Yuki insisted she take the full hour for her lunch, longer even to give herself a rest from being on her feet most of the day. So, she made herself a small lunch and settled out in the gardens near the kitchens to eat, her phone in her hands. There were several texts from the boys in various groupchats, and some just to her directly. 

_ Prom-Pom: Yo, what’d u say to Iggy? He’s all moody this mrng _

_ Nocturnal: Any idea why Specs is in a mood today? I even studied for my test, so it’s not me _

_ Gladioh-no: I think I just saw Ignis growl at Noct. Any ideas? _

_ Knight Racers: _

_ Prom-Pom: Yo any ideas bout Iggster? _

_ Nocturnal: I studied! It’s not my fault! _

_ Prom-Pom: Dude, he growled at u! _

_ Nocturnal: I don’t know, dude! _

_ Nocturnal: Any ideas, Ash? _

_ Noct’s Protection Agency _

_ Gladioh-no: Iggy, you good? _

_ Gladioh-no: I’ve never seen you growl before _

_ Gladioh-no: You feelin’ alright? _

_ Prom-Pom: Yeah, dude _

_ Prom-Pom: Think u scared Noct _

_ Ignorance: Yes. Apologies. I was not in the best state this morning.  
_ _ It will not happen again. _

All the texts were from early this morning, right before Noctis and Prompto started school. There were some memes posted in their meme-chat, but that was it. So, she decided to damage control.

_ Prom-Pom _

_ Me: I didn’t say anything to him! I’m in the kitchens today bc of Noct’s party _

_ Me: I haven’t spoken to him all day except for when I told him that! _

_ Nocturnal _

_ Me: While I’m proud you studied (for real), I’ve got nothing. I haven’t seen him today. _

_ Me: Too busy chopping vegetables for your party _

_ Me: Glad to see they didn’t consult you about the menu again _

_ Gladioh-no _

_ Me: Not a clue. I’ve been in the kitchens all day _

_ Me: I JUST got on a lunch break and haven’t seen him _

_ Me: Maybe he just hadn’t gotten his coffee yet? You know how he can be without it _

Gladio answered almost immediately.

_ Gladioh-no: He may be short, but he’s never growled before. I’ve known him for years _

_ Gladioh-no: Never happened. _

_ Gladioh-no: Not once. _

_ Me: Well, I can ask him, but if he won’t tell you, he probably won’t tell me _

_ Knight Racers: _

_ Me: Maybe he didn’t get his coffee? Haven’t seen him today _

_ Me: I can try to find out. But I’ve been busy all day. I’ll try tho. _

_ Me: Have a good day at school! _

Apparently, the two were at lunch right now.

_ Prom-Pom: He wz acting wrd tho _

_ Prom-Pom: Maybe tlk 2 him???? _

_ Nocturnal: I dunno, but I don’t like Grumpy Specs _

_ Nocturnal: That’s Gladio’s job _

_ Me: Lol I’ll get on it _

_ Me: You two stay out of trouble _

_ Me: I’ll tell Ignis _

_ Ignorance _

_ Me: Yo _

_ Me: I’m getting texts that say you growled this morning? _

_ Me: At Noct?? _

_ Me: And he’s now scared of you???? _

_ Me: What happened, My Lord? _

_ Me: You seemed fine when we talked earlier _

_ Ignorance: Apologies, Asherah. I am well. I merely received some less-than-ideal _ _   
_ _ news this morning that put me in a rather unpleasant mood. I did not mean _ _   
_ _ to concern you. _

_ Me: But did you growl at Noct???? Curious minds want to know _

_ Ignorance: Yes, I did. I have since apologized. _

_ Ignorance: Perhaps I was mistaken, but I thought that you could not talk today? Are _ _   
_ _ you well? _

_ Me: Yeah, I’m good. I’m on lunch break, courtesy of Yuki.  _

_ Me: I’m in the gardens just outside the kitchen area. _

_ Me: She’s ordered me to take it easy a bit since I’ve been half-standing all morning _

Ignis didn’t answer, and she figured he’d gotten pulled away for a bit, digging into her lunch of grilled fish and rice. Noctis sent her a picture he’d managed to take of Gladio mid-sneeze a few days ago, and it made her giggle. Prompto sent her a picture of a dog he’d seen on the way to school that morning. As she scrolled through her various apps, she heard the door back into the Citadel open and looked over to see Ignis step through, a container carefully held in his hands. “Well, this is a surprise,” she commented with a grin. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this fine day, Lord Scientia?”

“I did not want you to eat alone,” he replied smoothly as he sat down across from her at the small table.

“See, here’s the thing,” she mused in between bites of her own food, “I think you’ve been lying to me.” The look that crossed his face was amusing in the fact that she had never seen him look so startled and hurt before.

“I would never,” he assured her, looking very much like she had just shredded his favorite pair of gloves.

“Well, maybe lying is too strong. You’ve avoided certain truths to manipulate me,” she rephrased.

“I’m afraid I don’t catch your meaning, Asherah.” She grinned at him.

“I missed you today too, Igs,” she said. “I think it’s cute you got grumpy because we couldn’t hang out all day. Flat out adorable that you growled at Noctis over it too.” She’d never seen Ignis’s cheeks so red, and she giggled. “I was going to suggest that you come over after I finished my shifts in the kitchen tonight and I could try to get you into  _ The Ice Enflamed _ . Then again, perhaps you’re just in a bad mood. I wouldn’t want you to have to watch the best movie of all time in a negative mindset.”

“I’m afraid you’ve put me at a disadvantage,” Ignis said, and Asherah was finding that his cheeks could indeed turn a darker color.

“You forget, I’m a servant. It’s my job to be able to read people better than anyone else, even you. Why else do you think I never protested your overprotective routine all these weeks, hm?”

“I felt that perhaps you were humoring me,” he replied. “We’ve known each other for some number of months now, and I had hoped that you would know I only had your best interests at heart.”

“I did, and I do. I appreciated all of it, really. And you’ve done a good job of hiding things. I’d imagine even Noctis doesn’t suspect a thing.”

“He’s only met you the one time,” Ignis pointed out.

“Yes, and you spent the entire five hours we were there making sure that I was comfortable and taking care of myself. As I recall, you didn’t even complain about ordering pizza when I know you had planned to cook Noctis’s favorite meal instead.” Ignis sighed and straightened his glasses in an attempt to regain some of his composure.

“It would seem I have been caught out,” he said, and Asherah smiled at him fondly.

“Indeed you have been, my lord. I wouldn’t take it too harshly, though.” She beckoned him to lean forwards a bit, as if she was going to tell him a secret and whisper it into his ear. The table was small, shorter than her arm at its widest point. Ignis leaned over to her with his ear inclined towards her, and she leaned up to him, still smiling. Instead of whispering in his ear, though, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and sat back proudly. “If you’ve been compromised, then I have too.” His cheeks were still bright red, as well as the tips of his ears, but he looked pleased, a smile curling his lips.

“Well, I suppose we’ll just have to work together from now on, then,” he replied. “Wouldn’t want anything to happen to you in your state.” Asherah grinned and sipped on her lemonade, moving her foot to prop up on his lap instead of the small wooden wall it had been on.

“Certainly not, my lord. It would seem you’re stuck with me now.”

“How tragic for me,” he said, but his tone and smile told her the exact opposite.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dude!” Prompto exclaimed as he flopped onto Noctis’s couch. “I think somethin’s up with Iggy.”

“What makes you say that?” Noctis asked, not looking away from his game.

“He seemed fine this morning,” Asherah said from where she was sitting on the loveseat, playing a piano game on her phone. Asherah still had to be off her foot for another week, and then there was the physical therapy for another two weeks. Ignis was particularly busy in the days after Noctis’s birthday, since the prince had finally turned eighteen and several people were trying to vy for the prince’s favor in one way or another. Ignis, as his advisor and right-hand, was responsible for only bringing those most important matters to Noctis’s attention. So, Asherah volunteered to stay with Noctis and Prompto (who was spending the weekend over with his best friend) for the weekend and make sure they took care of themselves and didn’t just eat pizza and cheap takeout. She had no intention of enforcing that last rule, but she would  _ cook _ something for them at least once, even if it was just breakfasts. Ignis had dropped her off at the prince’s apartment that morning after he’d driven Noctis and Prompto to school, showing her where everything was and making sure she had everything she needed before he left to head back to the Citadel.

“Yeah, but remember yesterday? He was humming! Again!”

“It  _ is _ kinda weird,” Noctis agreed, and Asherah laughed.

“Still my fault. I’m trying to introduce him to other music besides just the stuff they play at the parties and such.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Prompto said, “but he was smiling and humming and I even heard him  _ laugh _ !”

“He doesn’t do that much either,” Noctis added, finally pausing his game to address the topic.

“Maybe he’s finally snapped,” Prompto said. “Like, all the pressure of handling your ass all the time had made him crack.”

“Hey!” Noctis shouted, and the two started wrestling, falling into the floor and whacking each other.

“Boys, don’t hurt yourselves please,” Asherah said in a bored tone. “He’ll kill me if we have to make an emergency room trip on my watch.”

“Nah, he won’t kill ya,” Prompto said as they sat up, chuckling and shoving each other a bit. “He likes you too--” He cut himself off, and Noctis and Prompto looked at each other for a split second before they whirled over to her, by her side in mere seconds.

“You didn’t!” Noctis exclaimed.

“Didn’t what?” Asherah asked, closing out her game and looking up at them in confusion.

“You know!” Noctis answered.

“I assure you I do not, Highness,” she said, though “Highness” sounded more like “doofus” in tone.

“Did you and Specs--ya know--” Prompto said, and it honestly took Asherah a bit.

“What? No! God, you two! I swear, boys only have their minds on one thing. No! We did _not_ _fondue._ ” { A/N: If you know, you know ;) }

“Thank the Six,” Noctis breathed, all the anxiousness disappearing. “No offence, Ash, but I don’t wanna know if you guys  _ ever _ \--”

“Would you two cut it out! Why are you asking me about this?”

“Well, he’s always texting you,” Prompto said.

“And he was angsty until he got to have lunch with you the day before the party the other day,” Noctis added.

“That’s about as much as Iggster gets to pining,” Prompto said with a grin. “So we just figured--”

“Did you kiss him?” Noctis asked.

“I thought you didn’t want--”

“Only about--uh--fonduing,” he said, grinning a bit at her word for it. “If you kissed him, though, it explains a lot.”

“You realize I’ve only known you two for a week, and you’re giving me the third degree about if I kissed your friend, right?”

“Gladio tried to set me up on a blind date on our third day of knowing each other,” Prompto said with a shrug.

“What? With who?”

“Some girl in the Citadel. Viola?”

“Oh, her. Wait, that was  _ you _ ?” Asherah exclaimed.

“You know her?”

“Are you  _ kidding _ ? She wouldn’t stop complaining that the Prince’s Shield kept trying to set her up with people! We heard about it for  _ weeks _ !” She turned to Noctis. “Why was he doing that, anyway?”

“Because their date didn’t work out, but he thought she should have somebody. He’s a big romantic,” the prince said with a shrug.

“I can see that,” Asherah agreed, nodding along.

“You didn’t answer the question!” Prompto said, shaking his finger at her. She rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I did,” she answered. The pair cheered. “But! It was only on the cheek.” They groaned.

“Why?”

“That’s for us to know and you to find out.”

“We will,” Noctis said with a sly grin.

“Not from me or him, I can tell you that much.”

“Do you like him?” Prompto asked, much cheerier about this than Noctis was being.

“Sure,” she answered. “I wouldn’t’ve kissed him otherwise.”

“You like Noctis, and you haven’t given him a kiss.” Noctis grimaced.

“Please don’t.” Asherah grinned.

“I won’t, don’t worry.” Instead, she poked him in the arm and rolled her eyes at the pair. “Yes, I do like him, but I’m also very aware of what people might say about the two of us together, so please, keep it between all of us? I don’t want it to reflect poorly on him.”

“No one’ll care,” Noctis said casually. “It’s not like it used to be, with the nobility and such.”

“No, not like that,” Asherah said, uncertain of how to explain it to him.

“It’s like you and me being friends,” Prompto said to Noctis, coming to her rescue. “People think I’m usin’ you for money and such, or to get better stuff. We know I’m not, but people’re gonna talk, no matter what.”

“Why do you care about that?” Noctis asked. “Ignis doesn’t. None of us do.” Asherah sighed a bit.

“I’m starting to see that,” she replied, and she really was. Sitting at lunch in the gardens three days ago had been amazing and fun, especially after not getting to see him that day. She hadn’t cared that anyone could walk through the door and see them teasing each other and making terrible puns. She’d just enjoyed being able to spend time with him. O baachan would have insisted that she only care about what he thought, since he was the only person that mattered when it came to the two of them together. And Ignis had made it very clear that he didn’t care that the two of them spent so much time together. After all, they were friends first, and she really did enjoy being around him. “Still, I don’t want the whole Citadel to know. It’s not their business.”

“We won’t tell,” Prompto said. “Well, we might tell Gladio.”

“Gladio is fine. He’ll find out sooner or later. Might as well be from one of us,” Asherah agreed. Noctis and Prompto, their curiosity about Ignis’s behavior recently and Asherah’s relationship to him sated for now, went back to their video games and homework, respectively, and Asherah was allowed to return to her phone game, but not before she sent Ignis the song for the day, “Stand Up,” and hope that he caught the message. From the smile she received when she video called him that night before bed, he did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s open!” she called when there was a knock at her front door. She was in the middle of cooking and couldn’t leave the stove at that moment. The door opened, and she turned to see Ignis stepping into her apartment. “Hey!” she greeted, giving him a hug as one hand stayed busy stirring the sauce for their dinner that night.

“Hello,” he replied, hugging her for just a moment longer before he leaned next to her on the counter. “How was your day?”

“Fine. Doc says I should finish PT on time, and then I can go back to work. Yuki is thrilled to have me back. Five weeks is apparently too long for me to be absent. She told me to tell you that you’re not allowed to sprain my ankle ever again or she’ll whack you with a spoon.” Ignis chuckled and shook his head a bit.

“I don’t intend to do so, but I shall strive all the harder for the knowledge.”

“What about you, Lord Scientia? How was your day?”

“Filled with Council meetings, I’m afraid.”

“Was there at least progress made?”

“Unfortunately, not as much as I’m sure His Majesty hoped for.” Asherah sighed and shook her head a bit. That was the answer she’d feared he’d give her.

“What type of cookie does His Majesty like best?”

“Sorry?”

“What’s King Regis’s favorite cookie, Igs? Surely you’d know?”

“I’m not sure I follow you, darling,” he replied.

“I’m still stuck here not working, and I thought maybe I could bake him some cookies, just to let him know he’s appreciated. I’ve noticed those in authority aren’t often told they are appreciated; and after a rough day of no progress, I’m sure he’d like them.”

“That’s extremely thoughtful of you,” Ignis said, and Asherah shrugged.

“His Majesty works hard to make sure all of us are safe and provided for. Someone ought to do the same for him sometimes, with a more gentle hand than Lord Amicitia does.” Ignis chuckled.

“Yes, Clarus does err on the side of tough love. Gladio is the same way.”

“I’ve noticed. Though with the arsenal of pictures that Noctis and Prompto keep sending me, I’m not sure he had room to get all high and mighty.”

“Speaking of Noctis and Prompto, they told me something rather interesting two days ago on the way back from school.” Asherah raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

“Oh? What was that?”

“When exactly were you planning on telling me that we missed celebrating your birthday? In fact, we celebrated Noct’s birthday on your own and you told no one.” Oh, the Six save her, she was in trouble.

“I didn’t mind,” she answered. “I wanted to meet your friends, and Prompto was so kind to invite me. I didn’t have any other plans, so--”

“Yes, but had I known, you would have had plans, and we could have celebrated Noct’s birthday on another day.” Oh Shiva, he was upset with her. Not even her alfredo would save her from this.

“It’s alright, Igs,” Asherah assured him. “I haven’t made a big deal out of my birthday in years. I usually treat myself to a cupcake, if anything.”

“Still, I would appreciate being made aware of any other important dates in the future so that I may plan for them.”

“But I didn’t want you to plan for it,” Asherah said. “I just wanted to spend the day with you, and I did! I even got to have cake! Even if it was for Noctis. It was wonderful, Igs, I promise.” She turned her gaze from the alfredo for a few seconds, cupping his face in her hands and searching his eyes. “If it had truly bothered me, I would have said something, but it didn’t, so I didn’t.” Her timer on her phone beeped at her, and she turned back to the stove, mixing in the chickatrice meat and the noodles.

“Be that as it may, we will be celebrating your birthday, belated though it may be.” Asherah resigned herself to her fate, nodding as she plated up the meal.

“If you wish,” she replied.

“I most assuredly do.” Their conversation during dinner turned to other things, like how Noctis’s training was going, and how her grandparents were doing, and what shenanigans Prompto had gotten up to in recent days (that he hadn’t already told her about. Ignis really did know everything). Ignis insisted on doing the dishes, and she settled on the couch, turning on the television over his head and queuing up the movie. She was going to get him to love  _ The Ice Enflamed _ if it was the last thing she did. Though it was nothing more than yet another romantic film about the love between Shiva and Ifrit, it was Asherah’s favorite movie, particularly because of the portrayals of Ramuh as an over-exasperated and tired grandfather-figure and Bahamut as the most annoying brother ever to walk the planet. In short, it was comedic gold, and she was going to force him to watch it, as he’d never seen it before. “Before we begin,” he said, settling onto the couch next to her, “happy belated birthday.” He handed her a small, neatly-wrapped box, and she tore at the paper with a grin to uncover a colorful box. Inside was the absolute cutest [Carbuncle plushie](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/8ef61dce-8ff9-4212-b20a-9538a2848287/dagaoml-f3e1e3e3-b04d-4624-8ac6-b40cab8e493a.jpg/v1/fill/w_800,h_793,q_75,strp/ffxv_carbuncle_plush___for_sale_by_harmonixer101_dagaoml-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD03OTMiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC84ZWY2MWRjZS04ZmY5LTQyMTItYjIwYS05NTM4YTI4NDgyODdcL2RhZ2FvbWwtZjNlMWUzZTMtYjA0ZC00NjI0LThhYzYtYjQwY2FiOGU0OTNhLmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD04MDAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.aaAP8VLSsK03os4UbhfDDJhSPsC_ynvKBJfbq3PEa54) she’d ever seen, and Asherah instantly had it clutched to her chest.

“He’s so cute!” she exclaimed, grinning happily at him. “Thank you, Ignis! I love him!”

“You’re most welcome,” he answered. “I’m glad you like it.”

“No, no, no, I love it! Thank you!” She pulled him into a tight hug, the stuffed animal smushed between them. She planted a kiss on his cheek and snuggled close to him as they settled in to watch the movie. As the opening credits played, she quickly sent him the song of the day, “Funk With Me,” just as a fun and different song, and the pair fell into silence as the movie played. When it concluded two hours later, Asherah was wiping her eyes on her jacket sleeves. The ending was bittersweet, but it was beautiful, and she cried every time she watched it. “Well, what did you think?” she asked, tilting her head back a bit to look up at him.

“It certainly is well-made. The story, though cliched at times, plays with that idea and moves with it, making it unique in ways where the story could very much become trite. The soundtrack especially works well to highlight the tone of the scenes.”

“Who’s your favorite character?”

“Ramuh, I would have to say. He’s relatable, in a sense.”

“You mean you relate to having to wrangle three energetic people at once and still try to keep yourself together? Gee, can’t imagine how he’s relatable.” Ignis huffed a laugh, and Asherah grinned up at him. “He’s my favorite too. I really enjoy his character’s personality. He could’ve very easily been this overbearing parental figure, but he’s really more comic relief than any of the other characters.”

“It is interesting. I can see why you praise it so highly.”

“Thank you. Next time, we’ll watch the live-action  _ Loveless _ play. But not the original one. That one’s actually awful. The one with Castello Maruvia in it.”

“I thought you didn’t like poetry?” Ignis asked as the pair sat up and stretched a bit.

“Oh, I hate it. But they made an actual script and everything. They adapted the poem into prose and made a script out of it. It’s actually really good, and the ending they created for it was actually believable, unlike the original one. But I won’t spoil anything else. And don’t you go researching it either! I want you to go into this with fresh eyes!”

“Certainly,” Ignis answered, rubbing his eyes a bit beneath his glasses. Asherah watched him for a little while, and when he caught her looking, she smiled at him.

“We should go out,” she declared into the silence.

“Now?”

“No, not now. You have to work in the morning. But sometime. It’d be fun.”

“Not until you’re cleared on your ankle.”

“Well, obviously. I can’t expect you to carry me all over Insomnia.”

“If I had to,” Ignis replied. Asherah rolled her eyes playfully.

“My hero,” she said sarcastically. She yawned immediately afterwards.

“I should go. The hour is late, and you’re tired.”

“Alright.” She pressed another kiss to his cheek and watched him stand. “Goodnight, Ignis.”

“Pleasant dreams, darling,” he replied, bending down to kiss her forehead, as he’d begun to do lately. “I shall speak with you tomorrow.”

“Look forward to it.” With that, he was gone, and Asherah got ready for bed. As she was climbing her small ladder, her phone chirped at her, and she opened it to see a text from Prompto.

_ Prom-Pom: So????? How’d it go?????? _

_ Me: What exactly were you expecting? We ate and watched a movie. _

_ Prom-Pom: ASH!!! _

_ Prom-Pom: UR 1ST DATE!! _

_ Prom-Pom: TELL ME!!!!! _

_ Me: Oh, you’re classifying my time with him now, Huh? _

_ Me: It went well. We’re gonna plan something out when I finally get cleared. _

_ Prom-Pom: Ooh! I kno! Iggy likes art! _

_ Prom-Pom: Thr’s gonna b a gallery @ AHM!! _

_ Prom-Pom: U culd go there!! _

_ Me: That’s actually a really good idea, Prom. Thx! _

_ Prom-Pom: I wana b best man @ the wedding :) _

_ Me: Sorry. Gladio already called dibs. _

_ Prom-Pom: Dammit!! _

_ Me: Night, Prompto _

_ Prom-Pom: Night!! _

Still laughing a bit at the blond’s antics, Asherah locked her phone and settled into bed, her stuffed Carbuncle still cradled in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the link in the chapter messed up, here's the little plushie she got
> 
> https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/8ef61dce-8ff9-4212-b20a-9538a2848287/dagaoml-f3e1e3e3-b04d-4624-8ac6-b40cab8e493a.jpg/v1/fill/w_800,h_793,q_75,strp/ffxv_carbuncle_plush___for_sale_by_harmonixer101_dagaoml-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD03OTMiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC84ZWY2MWRjZS04ZmY5LTQyMTItYjIwYS05NTM4YTI4NDgyODdcL2RhZ2FvbWwtZjNlMWUzZTMtYjA0ZC00NjI0LThhYzYtYjQwY2FiOGU0OTNhLmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD04MDAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.aaAP8VLSsK03os4UbhfDDJhSPsC_ynvKBJfbq3PEa54


	5. Chapter 5

Time went on, as it always does, and Asherah was allowed to return to her normal duties in the kitchen unhindered. Though she and Ignis could no longer spend all of their time together, they both agreed that they’d been a bit codependent in the recent weeks, so instead, they limited themselves to shared lunches during the day and dinners when Asherah didn’t have the evening meal shifts. When she had the midnight shift, he stayed with her for several hours before she sent him on his way. It wasn’t ideal, no, because they really did enjoy spending time together, but they made it work. In the later part of fall, when a chill started to seep into Insomnia with a vengeance, the boys began to plan their trip down to Galdin Quay, as Noctis and Prompto would have an entire week off of school, so all of them could go down and really relax. On one of the days where Asherah was able to hang out with Noctis and Prompto and play video games, the prince apologized that she wouldn’t be able to come with them. “It doesn’t feel fair,” he said, as Asherah grinned and reached over, ruffling his hair a tiny bit. “You’re my friend too.”

“I’ve taken enough time off of work to last me a year, at least,” she told him. “Besides, you boys deserve some time to yourselves. Have fun, catch lots of fish, and don’t get burned too badly. I’ll be here for you to tell me all about it when you get back.”

“Still, it’d be fun if you could come with us.”

“Maybe next time,” she said, soundly beating Prompto’s character in their game.

“I’ll take a bunch of pics for you,” Prompto said, putting down his controller and watching her and Noctis battle it out.

“Thank you. I’d like that. I haven’t been to Galdin Quay before.”

“Me either, but Iggy said it’s super pretty.”

“That’s obviously a translation,” Asherah teased. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard him use the word ‘super’ to describe anything.” Noctis snorted as he defeated Asherah’s character.

“I don’t think he’s used it _ever_.” The trio laughed at Ignis’s expense, but they were quickly sucked back into their game, the banter starting up again in earnest. When the boys left for their vacation a week later, her phone was constantly alerting her to texts and pictures and posts she was tagged in and every night, no matter what shift she was working, Ignis called her, and all of them would regale her with the stories of their day before they went to bed. Sometimes Noctis fell asleep right in the middle of their talks, but nobody cared. Prompto’s birthday fell right in the middle of their trip, and he opened the gifts they’d all gotten him while they were talking (he’d squeaked at the chocobo plushie Asherah had bought him and thanked her a solid fifty-three times for it). She promised him a strawberry tart when he came back so they could actually celebrate. The boys included her in their trip as best as they were able, and after their week-long trip was done, Asherah spent her one day off with them in Noctis’s apartment, looking through all of Prompto’s pictures and listening to Noctis’s fishing stories while Gladio told her about the epic sandcastle he’d made (that Ignis helped make, though you wouldn’t catch him admitting that) that was complete with a moat and turrets and everything in between. Ignis cooked dinner for them, and they spent the evening watching some action movie that Noctis and Prompto enjoyed and had seen at least ten times while she and Gladio played cards, trying desperately to gang up on Ignis and beat him (they failed, horribly). None of them even noticed falling asleep until Asherah woke up the next morning curled up on the loveseat and tucked under a blanket. Noctis and Prompto were curled up on the couch together, such a mass of limbs that she couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. Gladio was sprawled out on the floor like a starfish, snoring, and Asherah could hear Ignis moving about in the kitchen, no doubt preparing breakfast. She sat up, stretching and making most of her joints crack from sleeping on the loveseat. Padding into the kitchen, she did indeed find Ignis at work, despite the early hour.

“Good morning,” she whispered, not wanting to disturb the others. Ignis turned and smiled, no doubt finding amusement in her rumpled appearance.

“Morning. Did you sleep well?” His voice was also hushed, not wanting to break the peace of the early morning.

“Hm,” she hummed, stretching again and reaching past him to grab a glass out of the cabinet. “I guess. I don’t even remember falling asleep.”

“I believe it was sometime past two. After we finished the card game.” She hummed again, getting some water out of the dispenser on the fridge and sipping it, watching him as he worked.

“What are you making?”

“I felt cinnamon muffins would be a nice start to the day,” Ignis answered. “Will you be staying with us to enjoy them?”

“Sure. I’ve got the afternoon shift at the Citadel today.” She leaned against the counter opposite where he was working. “I’ve got a three day weekend next month,” she said.

“Oh? That is a rarity.”

“They’ve got a cycle for the kitchen staff so everyone can celebrate Shiva’s Day without understaffing.”

“That’s very thoughtful of them. Do they do this every year?” She hummed and nodded, sipping her water again.

“I’m thinking of visiting my grandparents, since I haven’t seen them in almost a year.”

“I’m sure they would be thrilled to see you,” Ignis said as he mixed the batter carefully.

“I’d like you to come with me, if you want to.” Ignis looked over at her, surprise on his face.

“Me?”

“Well, we’ve been dating for a few months, and they want to meet the mystery man I keep mentioning to them.”

“Still haven’t told them about me yet?”

“At this point, the comedic timing would be too good to back out.” He gave her a smile and turned back to his work.

“I would love nothing more than to meet your grandparents, darling, but that is a very busy time of year for us.” She knew that “us” referred to himself, Noctis, and Gladio. She knew the royal family had all kinds of traditions and obligations they were expected to take care of, and by extension, their entourages were expected to go with them.

“Of course. I understand. It’s why I’m telling you now. Maybe the timing will fall just perfectly; maybe it won’t. I wanted to give you the option.”

“I am honored. I will do my best to see that I am able to join you.” Ignis never gave false promises, and she knew he really would try his best. Noctis and Prompto went back to school, and Gladio and Ignis went back to their own duties, and Asherah had her job in the kitchen to focus on; so, entirely by accident, they all went weeks without hanging out as a group again. Asherah texted them all frequently, checking in on them and joking, and even giving Gladio advice about what to buy his sister for Shiva’s Day. Ignis, however, made it a point to see her at least once a week, even if it was just for a quick goodnight at the end of the day or stopping by to have lunch with her for a few minutes. They did their best, but they were both very busy, so it wasn’t until it was a week before her trip to her grandparents’ that Ignis was able to actually sit down with her in his office and talk with at least a whole hour where they could spend time together. They sat at his desk and ate daggerquill soup and a salad of oranges, apples, and berries. Ignis told her with great apologies that he simply couldn’t make it with her for three whole days when it was so close to Shiva’s Day. “I sincerely was looking forward to it,” he said apologetically.

“It’s alright, Igs,” she assured him. “I knew there was a chance. I know how busy Noctis’s schedule gets around the holidays. Really, don’t worry about it. I’m not upset.”

“I do have a solution, if you’re agreeable,” Ignis said.

“Sure, what’s the idea?”

“As busy as Noctis will be, he can handle himself for one day. If I drove up in the morning, I could easily spend the day with you and your family and drive you back home that night. It will save you a bus fare, and you can still introduce me to your grandparents.”

“Are you sure _you’re_ okay with that?” Asherah asked. “Ignis, you’re absolutely amazing at what you do for Noctis, but you can get a bit anxious when you don’t know what’s going on. Are you sure you can leave him alone for a whole day? I know you worry about him all the time.” Ignis sighed quietly, reaching across the desk to take her hand.

“That may be, but I worry about all those I care about, yourself included. I can take one day and trust Noctis to Gladio’s care. I would like nothing more than to spend the day with you and your family.” Asherah smiled and squeezed his hand before letting go to return to her meal.

“Then it’s settled. They’re going to kill me when they realize I’ve kept you a secret all this time, but it’ll be worth it.” Ignis smiled at her, and the two went back to their meal. She was able to see Noctis and Prompto once more three days later, when she went with Ignis in the morning to drive them to school (Prompto usually walked, but when it was cold and/or raining, Noctis refused to let him and the two rode together). When they got back to the Citadel, they went to his office, where she would keep him company until she had to get to the kitchens for her shift. While they were there, Gladio came and had lunch with them between bouts of training with the new Crownsguard recruits. Soon after he left, but before Asherah left for her shift, the both of them were downright startled when Cor Leonis, Marshall of the Crownsguard and Leader of the Kingsglaive, the Immortal, walked into Ignis’s office. Asherah had seen the marshall in person a few times, but never this close. Every part of her wanted to keep herself out of his way. He seemed to demand respect and exude power in the way he carried himself, and Asherah wanted to stay in her chair next to the window and not say a word, so she did just that.

“Ignis, do you have the reports from the Council meeting yesterday?”

“Certainly.” Ignis opened one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a neat folder, handing it over to the man. “Is there anything in particular you wish to know about it?”

“No. Clarus spilled tea all over my copy. I knew you’d have a spare.”

“Yes. I’ve already scanned them into the database, so you can access them electronically if you wish to.”

“I do, but you know Clarus and His Majesty.” Ignis gave an understanding nod.

“Of course. Is there anything else I can assist you with?”

“No, this will do.” Cold blue eyes snapped over to where Asherah was sitting quietly in her chair, and she instantly dropped her gaze down to her lap, bowing her head a bit in respect, as she was supposed to. “Thank you, Ignis.”

“Certainly, Marshall.” With that, the man left, and Asherah let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. It all came rushing out with a whoosh, and she sagged in her chair.

“By the Six, that man is terrifying,” she said breathlessly.

“The marshall can be quite intimidating, yes,” Ignis agreed.

“I’ve heard people say he never smiles. Is that true?”

“No. He just has a very good poker face and an exceedingly dry sense of humor.” Asherah nodded a bit, still a bit shaken.

“I can see that. I suppose I shouldn’t believe the things I hear in the kitchens. They say you never smile either, and I know that’s not true.” Ignis gave her a smile as if to prove a point.

“You’ve known me for years, darling. You should have known better.”

“You remember that whole thing about us not hanging out until last year, right? When you kept showing up in my kitchen like you don’t have your own in your apartment?”

“Ah, yes,” Ignis said, turning back to his screen. “And how many times have you been to my apartment?”

“None, but I know you stay here in the Citadel, and I know that all the rooms have a fully-functioning kitchen.”

“Perhaps I just wanted to stretch my legs,” Ignis said, a smirk tugging at his lips as he typed away at his computer.

“I’ll buy that quicker than you not having a kitchen in your room.” Asherah rolled her eyes a bit and hopped out of her seat, stretching a bit and glancing down at the time on her phone. “I’m heading back now. Have to get into my uniform and all that.”

“Alright. Have a good day, darling.”

“You too, Igs.” She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving, and her phone “kweh”ed at her. Prompto had sent her and Noctis a picture of a glowing ball of fire in what looked to be a school laboratory.

_Knight Racers_

_Prom-Pom:_ _Science iz cul!!_

Asherah laughed, shaking her head a bit and typing out a response as she walked towards her rooms.

_Me: The minute you convince Noct of that with one picture of a chemical reaction_ _  
__is the day I stop cooking._

_Nocturnal: Hey!!_

_Nocturnal: I LIKE science_

_Nocturnal: I just think it’s boring_

_Prom-Pom: DUDE do u C that fireball??_

_Nocturnal: Big deal. I can do that too._

_Nocturnal: No laboratory required_

_Me: Will you two get back to class and pay attention?_

_Me: You’re SUPPOSED to be learning_

_Prom-Pom: Yes, ma’am!!_

_Nocturnal: Sure thing, Ignis 2.0_

_Me: Just for that, no brownies for you_

_Me: I’ll just give them to Gladio instead_

_Nocturnal: No, wait, I’m sorry!!_

_Nocturnal: You’re the best! I’ll study I promise!!_

_Me: I got it in writing, so you’re off the hook._

_Me: Get back to class, chocobo brains_

Needless to say, she was in a spectacular mood for the rest of the day, and she couldn’t wait to send Ignis and Gladio the screenshots. They’d get a good kick out of this one.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“--but you didn’t, did you, Kookie?” Asherah’s grandfather asked with a teasing tone.

“How was I supposed to know that Meredith’s father put the bucket there?” Asherah defended with a laugh. She hadn’t realized just how much she’d missed her [grandparents](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bd/08/91/bd08910746516aae651df0205a30f760.jpg), the only family she’d known since she was five, and getting three entire days with them was a blessing she relished greatly. Her first day had been spent talking and getting settled in and helping with chores that needed to be done that her grandparents just couldn’t. Today, her second day, was spent running around their far-removed part of Insomnia, running errands and spending the day out with her grandfather. Now, they were standing in the kitchen, bantering like always, and O baachan was watching them fondly as they cleaned up from dinner.

“Use your eyes, Kookie! That’s why you have them!”

“I was carrying your stuff! I couldn’t see past the end of my nose, barely!”

“Quit bickering, you two,” O baachan said. “Hurry up and finish the dishes. I want to play Go before heading to bed tonight.”

“Yes, O baachan,” Asherah said, though she nudged her grandfather with her elbow instead. They continued to pester one another as they worked, only stopping when her phone rang out a loud alert from across the room. Asherah dropped her towel and sprang across the room, adrenaline suddenly surging through her at the sound. Across her screen, in big, bold lettering, read:

**Warning: The Citadel will go into emergency lockdown in fifteen minutes. The gates will not reopen for twenty-four hours. Return to your quarters immediately.**

“What is it, Asherah-chan?” her grandmother asked, but she didn’t answer, too busy dialing the last person she’d called before she left, begging and pleading with the Six that he answered.

“Asherah,” Ignis’s smooth voice answered, though with that one word, she could hear how stressed he was.

“What happened? I just got the notice. Are you okay?”

“It’s Noct and Prompto. Their school was attacked.”

“What?” Asherah gasped, grabbing onto the wall to keep herself steady. “Are they alright? What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, darling. They’re being taken to the Citadel infirmary right now. I don’t know what happened. I wasn’t there.” His voice was strained, emotion filling every syllable.

“Are you--are you sure? How are they doing? How bad is it?”

“The lockdown is procedure; it happens every time the life of a royal is threatened.”

“Where are you?”

“On my way to the Citadel myself. I was driving to pick them up. It’s cold out, and--”

“--and you pick up Prompto so he doesn’t have to walk, right,” Asherah said, breathing a bit easier. “And Gladio?”

“I haven’t spoken with him. He’s in the Citadel, as usual. I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Call me once you know anything about them? Please?” she asked. “I--I can’t not know. The minute you know something, can you--”

“I can’t, darling.”

“What? Why not? You’ll be right there, they’ll tell you, and--”

“They’re taking my phone the minute I get into the Citadel.” Her knees buckled a bit, and O jiichan was immediately there, taking her elbow and supporting her. She vaguely registered her grandmother moving in the kitchen. She was led to the living area and settled down on the soft cushions on the floor.

“What? Why?”

“It’s procedure, love. As part of the prince’s retinue, they have to check for any leaks.”

“Will you get it back?”

“At the end of the lockdown. Only the Marshall and Lord Clarus will have their phones until then.” Asherah whimpered.

“But--that’s so long from now. What if something happens to them? I won’t know.”

“I know, darling. I’m sorry. I wish you could be here.”

“How far from the Citadel are you?” she asked, her voice shaking audibly even to herself, and she could hear how tight Ignis’s voice was getting too.

“Four minutes. The gates will close in seven.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“No, Asherah. Stay with your family,” Ignis said, trying to sound gentle, but only sounding sad instead.

“No. I’ll be there the moment they open the gates. I can’t--Ignis, I can’t not know. I’ll--give me something to do, please. I need to help.” Ignis sighed a bit.

“They both will need new clothes, I’m sure.”

“I’ll get them,” she said. “I’ll take care of everything, I promise.”

“I know, darling. I know you will.” Asherah was shaking.

“Ignis?”

“Yes, love?”

“Promise me you’ll be safe?”

“As safe as I can be, I promise.”

“Give them my love?”

“Of course, darling. I will.”

“How far?”

“Two minutes. I’m nearly at the gate.” She whimpered again.

“I’ll be there the minute they open,” she said, her voice trembling as she fought to keep her sobs in. “Please, be careful.”

“You as well, darling. I’m sorry I couldn’t come get you.”

“I’ll take the bus. It’s okay. I’ll be right outside the gates.”

“I know you will.” She sat there, clutching her phone tightly and clinging to her grandfather with her other hand. “I’m at the gates, darling. I have to go.”

“Be safe, please.”

“I promise. Goodbye, darling. Until we meet again.”

“Bye.” The phone beeped at her, and she fell to tears, her grandparents instantly there to hold her as she cried. They had gathered the majority of what was going on through her one side of the conversation. Her grandmother pressed warm tea into her hands, and she sipped it through her crying as a blanket was draped around her shoulders and her grandfather rubbed her back gently.

“Are you alright, Asheran-chan?” her grandmother asked.

“They--there was an attack,” she managed. “My friends got hurt, and I won’t know anything more until they open the gates again.” Asherah sniffed and rubbed at her eyes harshly. “I know I said I’d stay another day, but--”

“We understand, Kookie,” O jiichan said gently. “You have to help them. We’ll be here.”

“And when you come back, you just tell your friends that I don’t care who their parents are, I’m makin’ them all weed the garden for making my precious girl cry.” Asherah laughed a bit at her grandmother.

“O baachan, you can’t just--”

“Don’t you tell me what I can and can’t do! I used to cook the prince’s favorite meals when he was sick. He can weed my garden!” Asherah’s blood drained out of her face, and she looked at her grandmother’s smug smirk.

“How did you--?”

“Your friends got hurt and the Citadel went into lockdown?” her grandfather said.

“And you call a man named Ignis about what’s going on?” her grandmother added.

“We may be old, but we’re not stupid,” O jiichan teased. Asherah allowed herself to fall into the regular teasing.

“I know that, O jiichan,” she said. “I didn’t think that.”

“You didn’t think at all,” her grandmother scolded. “Why didn’t you tell us you were dating the Prince’s Hand?”

“I meant to,” Asherah said quietly. “Then it got to the point where I wanted to surprise you and see your reactions. He was coming up tomorrow to meet you and everything, but now--”

“There’ll be other times, Kookie,” her grandfather said. “For now, you catch an early bus into town and take care of your friends. Then you can drag them out here some other day and we’ll put ‘em to work.”

“Alright, O jiichan,” Asherah agreed, a smile pulling at her lips. She was still beyond worried about Noctis and Prompto, but she allowed her grandparents to comfort her the way they knew best, and even though she had a hard time falling asleep that night, she held her stuffed Carbuncle close and prayed with all her might that her boys would be safe and sound when she got to them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's an entire article about the people I picture as Asherah's grandparents, and you HAVE to read it!  
> https://www.buzzfeednews.com/article/eimiyamamitsu/the-world-is-in-love-with-this-japanese-couple-h


	6. Chapter 6

Asherah had never been to Prompto’s home before. They always met up in Noctis’s apartment, as it was closer to the Citadel, and he could catch a ride with Noctis back after school. She had his address though, somehow (probably Ignis, if she was being honest. He liked to plan for contingencies). So, that was how she found herself standing outside a surprisingly pitiful home in one of the rougher parts of Insomnia in the steady drizzle of rain that had been falling all day. The house was a dull grey color, and even though it was obviously taken care of, it just seemed sad, as if the entire house was sagging in embarrassment at its existence. Asherah checked her phone for the third time to make sure she was in the right place, and she was. The lockdown was going to be in place for another fourteen hours, so she couldn’t call Ignis and make sure he was certain that Prompto actually lived here of all places. Someone so bright and cheerful shouldn’t live somewhere so sad. Gathering herself, she stepped up to the small porch, looking for a spare key. “Who’re you?” a voice called, and Asherah turned to see an elderly woman standing on her porch, an umbrella held up to shield her from the rain. “What’re you doing here?”

“Asherah. I’m a friend of Prompto’s.”

“Prompto? Is he alright? He didn’t come home last night.”

“No, ma’am. He’s not, but I’m afraid I don’t know anything more about it. I came to get some things for him.”

“He’s gotten into trouble again, hasn’t he?” the old woman said, shaking her head.

“If it helps, ma’am,” Asherah said, “he got hurt protecting someone.”

“He never could ignore someone who needed help,” the woman said. “Well, he keeps the spare key in the flower pot by the door, and you tell him Mrs. Hilaea said to keep himself out of trouble.”

“I most certainly will, ma’am,” she said with a nod. The woman turned back and went into her house, and Asherah stuck her fingers into the flower pot, digging into the dirt and finding a spare key hidden there. Placing the flower pot back and dusting off her hands, she put the key in the lock and stepped inside. If the outside of the house looked sad, the inside was downright tragic. It was neat, but it didn’t feel like a home. It was more like a set from a TV show; everything was there, but there was no heart behind it. All the lights were off, and there was only one chair pulled out at the table. The others were covered in a layer of dust. “Oh, Prompto,” Asherah said sadly. She knew that Prompto’s parents weren’t as involved as they could be, but she hadn’t known it was like this. There wasn’t a picture on the wall anywhere, and she knew that Prompto was always taking pictures. He saw the beauty in everything, and he tried to capture it as best he could. One single flower was sitting by the window in the living room, but it was as sad as the rest of the house. Asherah put her bag down on the floor by the front door and stuck the spare key in her pocket. “Alright, not today,” she declared to the empty house. “Today, he’s going to have someone.” She had plenty of time until the lockdown lifted, and she had to do something with all the nervous energy that had kept her up the majority of the night and kept her from sitting still. She was worried about Noctis and Prompto, and she couldn’t know what was going on with them, or how Ignis and Gladio were doing. She was locked out, with nothing to do but what she could, and what she could do was let Prompto know that she was here for him when no one else was. 

Asherah pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and set to work, dusting and sweeping and vacuuming and straightening everything up. She had no idea how long Prompto would be in the infirmary, so she threw out all the perishables in the kitchen (and there was precious little in the kitchen in the first place, which concerned her for an entirely different reason). In the place of everything she threw out, she left a large pile of gil behind the mirror in his bathroom with a note explaining what she had done, though she had every intention of letting him know in person. The master bedroom was untouched, a thick layer of dust covering everything, and the sheets pristine in a near-uncomfortable way. Ignis had casually mentioned that Prompto’s parents travelled a good deal for work, but surely he didn’t know how bad it was. It looked as if no one had been in here for years. She resolved to talk to Prompto about this first before she spoke to Ignis or anyone else. It wasn’t her place to pry, but she was worried about her cheerful friend. The last room she cleaned was Prompto’s as she had to pack a bag for him anyway. This room felt like a home, like someone lived here. 

It was small, smaller than her apartment in the Citadel, but it was cozy, not close. There were clothes all over the floor, and the bed was messy; that matched with the conversation she’d had with Prompto the morning before, as he’d been running late, taking longer in the shower after his run that morning than usual, and he’d had to dress and get ready quickly when Ignis and Noctis arrived to give him a lift to school. It looked like someone had scrambled around to leave in here. Asherah straightened up everything as best she could, placing clothes in the laundry basket to take care of for him, and she found a small bag that she stuffed two changes of clothes into, as well as the stuffed chocobo she’d gotten him for his birthday, which was sitting proudly on his bed. She found medicine bottles on the nightstand, and she had no idea if he needed them or not, but she put them inside as well. She’d rather play it safe than have something happen and have left them behind. Once she was certain she’d done all she could, laundry included, she stuffed the small bag into her own suitcase, which she still had with her since she couldn’t go back to her apartments yet. She reburied the key in the flower pot and headed on her way, the rain now a heavy sprinkle instead of a list misting. She took the train up to Noctis’s apartment, her leg bouncing the entire way as her mind raced with Prompto’s home life and how he was doing right then and then how Noctis was doing and what Gladio was thinking and if Ignis was blaming himself for not being there fast enough. Her thoughts were spiralling in a way they hadn’t when she’d been cleaning Prompto’s house for him, and she hoped that maybe Ignis hadn’t gotten the chance to clean Noctis’s apartment to give herself something to do. She had ten hours now until the lockdown lifted, and not enough things to do to fill that time. 

She did have a spare key to Noctis’s apartment; it’d been the second thing that Ignis had given her, saying that Noctis wanted all of his friends to have one in case they had to stop by when he wasn’t there. She stepped into Noctis’s apartment and sighed a bit. It wasn’t as neat as it could be, but it wasn’t dirty either. It would seem Ignis had perhaps cleaned up sometime recently, but Noctis had been left to his own devices since then. Asherah set to work as she had in Prompto’s house, dusting and sweeping and mopping and doing laundry and making sure everything was straightened. Again, she got rid of all the perishables in the kitchen, but she didn’t leave money this time because Ignis would just give it back to her. He had a budget just for Noctis’s groceries, and he wouldn’t let her give him money for the stuff she got rid of, especially given the circumstances. Now she had eight hours until the lockdown, and she had nothing to do. She’d packed a bag for Noctis and placed it in her own next to Prompto’s things, and her bag was sitting next to the door with her keys atop it. She had already checked that she had her Citadel ID so she could get in once the lockdown was lifted, and she had her phone charging so she wouldn’t miss anything. Her grandparents called her and spoke for an hour, keeping her calm and distracting her as best they could, but once they hung up, she was back on her own again, and she paced in front of the couch for a long time just to get the energy out.

She was tired; she hadn’t been able to sleep last night, her mind too busy with thoughts about the boys and how they were doing, what was going on, and who was crazy enough to attack the prince at his high school, where there were civilians and children around. If anything, she’d managed a nap on the bus back into the city, but that was it, and that along with the two hours she’d gotten between spiralling thoughts left her exhausted, but she couldn’t sleep. When she did somehow fall asleep, she’d woken up constantly from nightmares where she was running down the hallway towards the throne room because she knew that danger was in there but she had to warn them. The closer she got, the more the floor seemed to stretch underneath her, and she couldn’t get there fast enough. She couldn’t call out to them, and she couldn’t warn them, and just as Noctis’s hand landed on the doorknob, she’d wake up with a sharp cry, her heart racing. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep until she was able to see that they really were alright with her own eyes. 

With four hours left until the lockdown was raised, she raided Noctis’s kitchen and made herself something small to eat, checking her phone obsessively for any notifications or anything. After she cleaned up, Asherah sat down on the couch next to her phone, too exhausted to stand on her feet anymore. She kept jerking awake, falling asleep on the arm of the couch but waking up at the sensation of falling asleep. She was just too tired and too on edge. She wanted to text the boys to let them know that she was thinking about them, but they wouldn’t see them for several hours yet, and she’d be there by the time they did. The rain was still falling lightly but steadily, and the entire day felt dreary and sad, even though she usually loved days like today. She didn’t know how long she drifted in and out of sleep, but she woke up with a jolt when her phone rang, and she knew that ringtone better than anyone else’s. “Ignis?” she asked, her voice shaking.

“Where are you, darling?” he asked.

“Noct’s apartment. I was waiting. Are you okay? Is he? Prompto?”

“The lockdown lifted twenty minutes ago, love. Are you alright?”

“Oh,” she exclaimed, looking at her phone to see the notification had indeed appeared, but she somehow must have slept through it; she wasn’t sure how that happened. “No, actually. I must have dozed off. I’ve been so worried, and I had nightmares, and I guess I just--” Asherah shook herself and jumped up, grabbing her keys and bag, turning off the lights, locking the door, and hurrying to the elevator. “I’m on my way right now. I’ll be there in seven minutes.”

“It’s alright, darling. We’re all safe.”

“I need to see all of you myself, Igs,” she replied, though she’d never been so grateful to hear that smooth voice of his in her entire life. “I believe you, but I just--”

“I know. Go to the East Gate. I’ll be waiting for you there.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait with Gladio?”

“He’ll be alright. You weren’t the only one worried, Asherah. I’ll meet you there, I promise.” She was momentarily scared that he’d hang up on her.

“Ignis?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Talk to me? Please? I’m on my way, but I just--” She trailed off again.

“Certainly, love. What do you want to hear about?”

“How are they? Are they alright?”

“Noctis is well. All of his wounds were superficial, though his old injuries are flaring back up now. He is in pain, but it is manageable. The doctors wish to keep him overnight just to be safe.”

“The injuries from the attack when he was a child?”

“Yes. His back is causing him some pain, but it is treatable. We caught it in time.”

“And Prompto?”

“His wounds were more severe. He is resting now. The doctors gave him a sedative to let him get some rest.”

“How did it happen? Is he okay?”

“From the reports I have been able to find, it would seem that he shielded Noctis from most of the damage.” Asherah gasped, even as she ran as quickly as she could through the streets.

“Prompto did that?”

“Indeed.”

“Ignis, how bad was it? Really?”

“That is the part that I do not know. There is still an official investigation being carried out. I am certain we will know more once it is completed. It could take several days, however.” Asherah bit her lip as she hurried through the city, dodging people and sprinting across crosswalks. “How far away are you?”

“Not long now. I can see the gates.”

“The guards shouldn’t give you any trouble. They know to expect you.”

“I have my ID with me.”

“Sometimes they can be hypervigilant, and a young woman running up to them with a bag over her shoulder does warrant a bit of caution, especially in light of the recently-lifted lockdown.” Asherah nodded, then realized he couldn’t see her.

“You’re right. I suppose I hadn’t thought of that.”

“It’s alright, darling. I’ll be right here waiting for you.” The guards did indeed give her little trouble and waved her through quickly, and she still had her phone to her ear. “Are you through?” Ignis asked.

“Yes, I’m coming up the walk now.”

“I can see you. Be careful up the steps. It’s still wet.”

“Yes, I will be.” She fairly ran up them, though she was careful. Just underneath the awning, away from the wet, was Ignis, his phone still to his ear. She dropped her bag at his feet and leapt into his arms, springing into tears as she held him. The weight of the world dropped off of her shoulders. He was alright; he was safe; everything was alright again. 

“I’m here, darling, it’s alright now,” he murmured gently into her ear, hugging her just as tightly as she was hugging him.

“I was so worried,” she admitted through her tears.

“I know, love. My deepest apologies.” She shook her head, though her tears were still getting his shirt wet.

“It’s not your fault.” She held on for a bit longer before she finally dropped down onto her feet again, and Ignis made sure she was firmly on the ground before he let go of her. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“I feel the same about you, darling.” His green eyes searched her for a minute, not missing anything. “You’re exhausted. Are you certain you don’t want to lie down for a moment?”

“Not until I see them,” Asherah answered, shaking her head firmly. “I can’t sleep until I can see them.”

“If you’re certain,” Ignis said, picking up her bag and offering his arm to her. She hugged it tightly, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked into the Citadel. “Noctis was awake when I left, but he might be asleep now. And Prompto is still resting. They don’t expect him to wake up until tomorrow at the earliest.”

“Alright.” He walked her up to the elevator and through the halls when she saw Gladio pacing ahead of them. She looked up at Ignis, who gave her a smile and a nod, and she took off down the hall. Gladio stopped pacing at the sound of her footsteps and caught her up in a bear of a hug, and more of the weight fell off of her shoulders.

“Hey, Ash,” he greeted, and Asherah gave him a bit of a harder squeeze.

“Are you alright?” she asked, looking up at the giant of a man and searching his face for any signs of pain.

“Yeah,” he answered, stepping back and scratching the back of his neck. “Just tired. ‘S been a long day.”

“Have you slept at all?”

“Nah, but I’ll get some once the princess is settled in again.”

“Promise?” she pushed, giving him a searching look.

“Yeah, I promise, Red.” She rolled her eyes a bit. The nickname came from her red hair, and she was lucky he’d stuck with this one, at least. He’d cycled through a good few before settling here, and it wasn’t the worst of the ones, so she tolerated it.

“Good. Don’t lie to me, Gladiolus. I’ll find out.”

“You hang out with Iggy too much,” Gladio said with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him before looking at the door in front of them.

“Can I go in?” she asked.

“Prolly, but I’ll check.” Gladio stepped inside, leaving the door open. “Hey, Noct. You got visitors. You up for it?”

“Yeah,” Noctis’s voice came from inside the room, and Gladio stepped aside to let her in. Asherah wanted to wrap the prince up in a tight hug and never let him out of her sight again, but instead, she carefully leaned over and hugged his shoulders, not wanting to pain him anymore. “Hey, Ash.”

“Your Highness. You’re lucky I like you so much, or I wouldn’t give you another brownie for the rest of our life.”

“Aw, c’mon, Ash, it wasn’t my fault!” Noctis whined.

“You scared me, Noct! You’re not allowed to get hurt again. I’ll kill you if you do!”

“Wouldn’t that be counterintuitive?” Ignis asked as he stepped inside, setting her bag down on the floor.

“Maybe, but you understand my point.”

“I’ll try not to,” Noctis said.

“Oh, I brought you some stuff from your apartment. Fresh clothes and such. I didn’t know how long they’re gonna keep you locked up in here, so I threw out the stuff that could go bad, too.”

“That was good foresight,” Ignis said. “The Marshall just let me know that Noctis won’t be allowed out until the end of the week.”

“But that’s six days!” Noctis whined. 

“They have to figure out who attacked you, Noct,” Gladio said. “Besides, it’ll give us more time to train.” Noctis groaned, and Asherah laughed a bit. 

“You’ll have us with you, at least. I can come visit after I finish my shifts,” she offered.

“Thanks, Ash.”

“No problem. Oh, before I forget, my grandmother says all of you have to come weed her garden for making me cry.”

“What?” Gladio said.

“Oh, I started crying because I didn’t know what was going on with all of you, and my grandmother says that she won’t forgive any of you until you help her weed her garden.”

“She wants me to weed her garden?” Noctis said, sounding surprised.

“She said, and I’m quoting here, ‘I don’t care who their parents are, I’m makin’ them all weed the garden for making my precious girl cry.’ So yeah, you have that to look forward to.”

“Does she know that your friends are nobles now?” Ignis asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, they put it together pretty quickly after we talked.”

“I suppose we have no other choice.”

“What?”

“Iggy!” Gladio and Noctis protested.

“It would be unwise to have a member of your future kingdom so dissatisfied with you, Highness.”

“Besides,” Asherah said with a grin, “who do you think taught me how to cook?” For a moment, there was silence.

“When can we go?”

“After New Years’, right? I get some free time then.”

“I’ll talk to Dad about it.” Gladio and Noctis started talking over one another, and Asherah shared a smile with Ignis while they started working on a plan.

“Ash?” Noctis asked suddenly, bringing her attention away from Ignis. “Could you sit with Prompto? I--” He paused, gathering his thoughts. “I don’t want him to wake up all alone.”

“Of course,” she agreed. “Let me get your stuff out for you and I’ll go.” She did so, and she caught Ignis smiling at the sight of her Carbuncle plush sitting on the top of her things in her bag. “I’ll be next door if you need anything.”

“Sure thing.” She stepped over to the other door, and when she stepped in, she bit her lip to keep herself quiet. Prompto was always pale, but he looked extremely pale under the harsh lights of the hospital and the crisp whiteness of the sheets. He looked small and fragile with all the machines hooked up to him, and she wanted to cry again. A few tears did manage to escape, but she let them fall. She pulled out the chocobo plush and set it on the bed next to him so that he would know someone was there, in case she had to step out for a bit. Settling into her chair, she started to play a game on her phone quietly as she waited. The door clicked open and shut a moment later, and a hand was laid on her shoulder. Looking up, she found Ignis standing over her.

“You should get some rest, love,” he said gently. “You’re exhausted.”

“I don’t want him to be alone,” she answered. “His parents aren’t here, and he’s just got us.”

“We’ll stay with him, then,” Ignis replied. “But you should get some rest. It’s not good for you.”

“There’s nowhere to sleep, Igs,” she whispered, gesturing to the room, which only had the bed and the one chair, and that was all. There wasn’t even a window.

“Come,” he said, offering her his hand. She took it, and he helped her to stand, before he sat down in her chair and looked up at her expectantly.

“Ignis, no,” she protested. “What if something happens?”

“Gladio is with Noctis, and my first duty is to him. Gladio will take care of him, and if it really is an emergency, you’ll want to be awake anyway. You’re exhausted, love, and I’ve missed you. It’s alright.” Asherah hated disagreeing with him; he always made such good points.

“Very well.” She settled into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder and looking at Prompto’s sleeping form. Ignis’s arms went around her waist to keep her steady, holding her in a firm but loving grip. She always felt so safe with him holding her. She liked it.

“Do you think he’ll be alright?”

“He’s strong, Asherah,” he whispered into her ear. “He’ll be just fine. And if he can’t do it alone, we will be there for him.”

“Right,” she said, her eyes already drooping from how warm he was and her relief from knowing that all of them were alright.

“Rest well, my darling,” Ignis murmured, and she hummed at him before slipping into her dreams, which weren’t plagued by nightmares this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I've actually had time this week to write, so you guys get two more chapters this week!

Asherah was sitting in the kitchen gardens, eating her lunch and enjoying the early spring breeze when her phone buzzed on the table. She looked down to see Ignis’s name flashing on the screen. “Hey, you,” she answered the phone, a grin spreading involuntarily on her face. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this call on my lunch break?”

“Are you scheduled to work this weekend?” Ignis asked, and Asherah tilted her head back to look up at the clouds in the sky.

“In the morning Friday and Sunday. I’ve got Saturday off. Why do you ask?”

“I thought perhaps you might like to go out.”

“Where?”

“That, darling, is a surprise.”

“Are you taking me on an honest-to-Astrals proper date, Ignis Scientia?” she asked with a teasing tone of voice.

“I’ve taken you on many a proper date, Asherah Iluka.”

“Yes, but we never go  _ out _ out. There is a difference, you know.” A very put-upon sigh came through the phone’s speaker.

“Yes, this is a ‘proper date,’ as you say.”

“I would love to,” she said. “What time and what do I need to wear?”

“Dress up, and I shall pick you up at around five? We can have dinner before we go.”

“Go where?”

“It’s a surprise, love. Don’t spoil it.” She giggled.

“Very well. Are you still coming over tonight? I’m still waiting to watch the new episode of  _ Firecracker _ , you know.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’ll be over after I’ve seen to the rest of my appointments today.”

“Alright. I’ll see you then.”

“Have a good shift, darling.”

“Don’t work yourself too hard, Igs.” They said goodbye, and Asherah started typing quickly on her phone.

_ Me: Help! Fashion emergency! _

_ Prom-Pom: What?! What happnd?!?! _

_ Me: Igs is taking me out this weekend and said to “dress up” _

_ Me: I don’t have fancy clothes!! _

_ Me: I’ve only got my uniforms!!! _

_ Me: PROM HELP!!! _

_ Prom-Pom: Ok! Ok! Hold up! _

There was nothing from him for a minute or two while she ate the rest of her lunch quickly and started bouncing her leg nervously.

_ Prom-Pom: When u get off 2day? _

_ Me: 2:30 _

_ Prom-Pom: Meet me @ South _

_ Prom-Pom: We’re goin shoppn _

_ Me: You’re the absolute best and I don’t deserve you _

_ Prom-Pom: I got Gladio’s sister 2 help _

_ Prom-Pom: You know Iris, rite? _

_ Me: Never, not even once. _

_ Prom-Pom: U’ll luv her _

_ Prom-Pom: We’ll pick her up & go _

_ Me: I love you _

_ Me: What would I do without you? _

_ Prom-Pom: Go on a date w Iggy in a cloth sack _

_ Me: You right. You right. _

_ Me: Thanks. I’ll see you in a bit. _

_ Prom-Pom: u got it! _

She spent the rest of the day thinking about what she was going to buy to wear. Ignis said to “dress up,” but she didn’t dress up often. Instead of worrying about it, she decided just to ask him as she was leaving work later that afternoon.

_ Me: Hey, how dressed up is “dress up”? _

_ Me: Like, are we going to a gala?? _

_ Me: Or just a fancy restaurant??? _

_ Me: I need to know so I can plan my outfit _

_ Me: Otherwise I’m arriving in a sundress and sandals and you’ll have to deal with it _

_ Ignatius: No, we aren’t going to a gala, but it is rather formal. _

_ Ignatius: Does that answer your question? _

_ Me: Yeah, that’s perfect _

_ Me: Thx _

_ Ignatius: My pleasure, love. I’ll see you later tonight. _

_ Me: ^_^ _

“Ash!” Prompto called, and she found him standing outside the gate, waving at her with both arms. She giggled and waved back, meeting him on the sidewalk and giving him a hug.

“You’re an actual lifesaver, Prom,” she told him as they started walking away. “I would die without you.”

“Nah, you’d just show up horribly underdressed and worry about it all night instead.

“That’s just a complicated way of saying ‘I would die,’” Asherah answered with a smile. “So, where’re we meeting Gladio’s sister?”

“She’s homeschooled at their house. We’re supposed to meet her there. She’s done with school for the day. I know where we’re goin’, Ash, don’t worry.”

“Oh, it’s not that. I was just wonderin’ if we were about to pick up this child from school.”

“Well, technically yes, but no.” Asherah bumped him with her shoulder, and the pair laughed. Prompto launched into a story about something that had happened at his job the other day, and he kept the stories going as they rode the subway through town to one of the nicer areas of Insomnia. As they walked, Asherah felt a bit intimidated by all of the very lavish and expensive homes they were walking past.

“You can’t tell me that Gladiolus, Mr. “Rough It In the Woods With Cup Noodles,” lives in one of these houses,” Asherah said with a laugh.

“I know! I was shocked too,” Prompto agreed. “But yeah, he’s a noble, so he lives in a nice house. Ignis’s uncle lives nearby too. I haven’t been there, but it’s probably even fancier.” Asherah shook her head.

“They’re both so normal I forget sometimes,” Asherah admitted. “You all act the same; well, except Ignis. He’s a nobleman, definitely.”

“You’ve obviously never heard him get  _ really _ upset,” Prompto said. “I heard him chew out Noct one time, and it was enough to scare me straight.”

“I guess he’s always relaxing around me,” Asherah said, looking at the trees that lined the street, cherry blossoms all around and covering the roads and sidewalks in pink petals. “I’ve seen him frustrated and stressed, but usually he’s decompressing when I’m around.”

“Yeah, he’s loosened up a bunch since you started hanging out more,” Prompto agreed. “Like, even Noct noticed. We’re seniors this year, and Iggy still keeps on ‘im about his grades, but it’s not nearly as bad as it was two years ago.”

“I try.”

“We still tease him about that Summoners’ song you got stuck in his head, ya know.” Asherah giggled.

“I did that on purpose,” she told him in a stage-whisper, even though there was no one around to hear them. “I really,  _ really _ wanted that image of him humming it in my life.”

“He listens to every single one you send him,” Prompto told her as they turned down a long driveway. “I don’t know when you send ‘em, but usually in the morning. Noct and I have a lot of fun with that.”

“As if Noctis is ever awake enough in the morning to pay attention to the music,” Asherah laughed. Prompto laughed with her, and they crested the hill they were walking up. Asherah stopped in her tracks, her jaw dropping open.

“By the Six,” she breathed. It was a gorgeous [home](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/84/69/43/8469437e25aca7e7395b1ddc57ae78c4.jpg), with hedges in front and beautiful walks, and white and blue colors on the front. She didn’t know where to focus first. It was definitely an expensive home, but it wasn’t over-the-top. It felt like a home, not just some manor house no one lived in. “You sure we have the right house, Prom?”

“Yup. Came here once to drop Gladio off after training.” Asherah shook her head.

“I knew he was just a softie. Does he think we don’t see those romance books he reads all the time?”

“No, he knows. He just doesn’t care.”

“With this cozy little place? He’s not a fighter. He’s definitely a lover. I’ll bet he cries during kid’s movies, too.”

“You swear you won’t say I told you?” Asherah grinned and nodded.

“Pinky swear.” They linked pinkies, and Prompto’s face split in the widest grin she’d ever seen.

“He totally does.” The two were howling with laughter when they stepped up to the front door and rang the bell. The butler looked less than pleased at the two teenagers who were losing their minds on his doorstep, but a young girl, barely up to Asherah’s waist, bounced past him and smiled up at them.

“What’s so funny?”

“We’re just laughing about Gladio and kid’s movies,” Prompto said. “Hey, Iris. This is Asherah.”

“Hi!” the girl said with a grin and a wave. “Nice to meet you!”

“Will you require anything more, Miss Iris?” the butler asked.

“No, Jared. Thank you, though! Tell Mom I’ll be back in time for training with Gladdy.”

“Certainly, miss.”

“Gladdy?” Asherah echoed, a grin spreading across her face. “Oh, Iris, where have you been all my life?” The girl looked up at with the a humongous smile and giggled.

“We’re gonna be best friends, right?” Iris said, her red eyes sparkling with joy.

“The absolute best. Now, let’s go shopping, because apparently I have to dress formal, and I never leave the Citadel.”

“We’ll take care of everything,” Iris said, taking her hand and walking them back down the driveway. “Iggy won’t know what hit him!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No, not that one either,” Iris said from where she was sitting just outside the fitting room next to Prompto, who was also shaking his head at the current option. Asherah sighed. It’d been two hours, and they’d been to several stores already with no luck. They couldn’t find shoes until they found the dress, and they hadn’t found the dress so they’d made no progress, and Asherah was beginning to lose hope.

“Maybe I should just wear something I already have,” she said forlornly, her entire body sagging. “It’s not formal or anything, but if I try, maybe?” Iris shook her head.

“No, formal is formal. He might be taking you to a gallery or something, and they mean formal when they make the dress code for those places.”

“I guess you’re right,” she sighed.

“Is that the last one?” Prompto asked, and Asherah nodded. “Well, we’ll just have to go somewhere else!” He gave her a bright smile, trying to cheer her up. “C’mon, Ash! There’s tons of stores in Insomnia! One of ‘em’s bound to have something you like!”

“But I have to get back to the Citadel by tonight,” Asherah said. “Ignis is coming over to catch up on  _ Firecracker _ .”

“He’s busy until like seven tonight,” Prompto said. “I got Noct to run interference.”

“Prompto!” Asherah exclaimed with a laugh, thought she already felt better and stepped back inside to get changed.

“What? We had to have time to find you a dress! You should get to be fancy for at least one night.” Asherah changed quickly, shaking her head at him.

“I guess.”

“It’ll be fun!” Iris said happily. “Besides, you can come over tomorrow and we can prepare and take cute pictures in the garden!”

“I don’t know about--”

“Oh yeah! Your mom’s gardens are great! Ash, they’re perfect for pictures!”

“Prom, I don’t--”

“Oh, please, Ash, please?” Iris begged as she stepped out and hung up the dresses to get put back later.

“Maybe,” Asherah replied. “I don’t promise anything.” The other two whispered to each other, and she rolled her eyes before they headed out into the streets again. Prompto and Iris were chattering excitedly at all the things in the windows, pausing only a few times to let Prompto take pictures of something that caught his fancy, and they ducked into two more stores, but had even less luck than before. “Guys, I really don’t--”

“One more, Ash, please? My mom loves this store, and I’m sure we can find something!” Iris was holding onto her hand and blinking up at her with those big eyes, and Asherah was really regretting letting a child come with them for this.

“Oh, alright. One more,” she relented. Iris darted inside, and Prompto and Asherah headed in after her. It was a nicer store than they’d been in previously, and Iris bounded back to them, took her hand, and led her back to a waiting area with plush couches, pushing her onto one of them.

“Stay right there!” the girl instructed. “We’ll be right back!” Iris took Prompto, and they hurried back into the store, leaving her alone. Her phone pinged at her.

_ Nocturnal: How’s it going? _

_ Nocturnal: You done with MY best friend yet? _

She snorted a bit and typed back.

_ Me: We can share custody, Highness. Don’t be stingy. _

_ Me: No. Nothing’s been right yet. We’ve been shopping for HOURS _

_ Me: I wanna go home. _

_ Nocturnal: LOL _

_ Nocturnal: Me @ every Council meeting ever _

_ Me: I thought you made Ignis go to those for you? _

_ Me: Bc you hate them so much and he takes good notes _

_ Nocturnal: I WISH _

_ Nocturnal: Nah, he makes me go for the experience _

_ Nocturnal: He takes notes because I don’t pay attention _

_ Me: And by that you mean you fall asleep ten minutes in _

_ Nocturnal: My record is five, thank you _

Iris came back suddenly and ushered her to a changing room. “We’ll hand them in to you,” she said. “Don’t peek!”

“Alright, alright!” Asherah said, and they went through five dresses that either didn’t look good on her or just didn’t fit how she wanted them to. Iris handed in the next one, and Asherah gasped.

“Ash? You alright?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah,” she answered, looking at the [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/52/06/fa/5206fa5278b195ad7aaee950696d56b5.jpg) on the hanger in awe. It was absolutely gorgeous. She slipped it on, and it fit like a glove. “This one,” she said before she’d even stepped out. “This is it.”

“Lemme see! Lemme see!” Iris said eagerly, and she stepped out, a smile on her face. Iris and Prompto’s eyes widened, and their mouths dropped open. “It’s perfect,” Iris breathed.

“You look like an angel,” Prompto said. “We’re totally doin’ that photoshoot tomorrow.” Asherah ducked her head a bit, averting her eyes from their amazed looks.

“You really think so?” she asked, feeling a bit shy.

“Do you like it?” Iris asked.

“I love it,” she answered honestly. It was a deep blue, with golden accents all around it and a light sheer cape attached by small buttons on the shoulders. All around it were golden eclipse depictions, and it was so incredibly soft that Asherah kept sinking her hands into the fabric.

“Then let’s find some shoes and a purse for it too!” Iris cheered. “Don’t move. C’mon, Prompto!” They disappeared again, and Asherah pulled out her phone.

_ Me: Promise not to show Igs or Gladio? _

_ Nocturnal: Sure _

She sent him a picture of her in the full-length mirror behind her, her phone hiding her face.

_ Nocturnal: Damn, who’s that? _

_ Me: NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM!!! _

_ Nocturnal: I’m kidding, Ash. Looks great. _

_ Nocturnal: That’s the one? _

_ Me: Yeah, it’s the one. _

_ Nocturnal: Specs is gonna drop his glasses. _

_ Me: He would never, but than _ ks

She was still chuckling over it when Iris and Prompto came back with all kinds of boxes in their hands, and they settled on a pair of [sparkly gold heels](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/90/28/da/9028daf6b8ed1af39626e062b4ede18e.jpg) and a [dark navy clutch](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/c9/69/11/c96911a2e7ed7f1125aec7c31fbfbb69.jpg) that was velvet to match. Asherah ducked back in to get changed, and Iris took the dress from her. By the time she got out and had all of the dresses placed on the return rack, Iris was standing by the front door with a large bag in her hands. “Okay, let’s go!” Iris declared.

“Wait, we have to--”

“Mom got it,” Iris interrupted casually.

“She what?”

“I texted her while we were looking earlier, and she came by, saw your choice, and paid for it. Also, we’re hiding it all at my house so Iggy can’t see it. You know he innocently spots things sometimes.”

“Iris, I can’t just--”

“It’s no big deal,” Iris said with a shrug. “She said she’ll accept the payment of you coming by tomorrow and showing her it all together.” Asherah sighed. If there was one thing she had learned by hanging out with Gladiolus Amicitia, it was that his entire family was stubborn, and there was nothing she could do to change their minds.

“Tell her thank you.”

“Tell her yourself. You guys have to walk me home, after all,” Iris said with a smile.

“C’mon, Prompto,” Asherah sighed, linking their arms and walking after the girl. 

“Are you happy with it?” Prompto asked seriously.

“Yes,” she answered. “It’s perfect. I really do like it. Thank you for coming with me.”

“Oh, no problem. I didn’t really do anything.”

“You supported me,” Asherah said. “It was enough. Besides, you have a great eye for colors, and it helped me.” Prompto scratched the back of his head and ducked his face a bit.

“You’re welcome. I just wanted you to have a good date with Iggy.”

“It would’ve been great either way, Prom, but having you to help me get ready makes it extra special.” She squeezed his arm a bit and smiled at him, and he returned it with a smile bright enough to power all of Insomnia, she was sure.

“C’mon, you two! Dad’ll get upset if we’re late getting home.”

“Iris, your dad barely leaves the Citadel!”

“He’ll know!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links in case the ones in the story don't work for the reference pics!
> 
> Amicitia Manor--https://i.pinimg.com/564x/84/69/43/8469437e25aca7e7395b1ddc57ae78c4.jpg
> 
> Ash's dress--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/52/06/fa/5206fa5278b195ad7aaee950696d56b5.jpg
> 
> Ash's shoes--https://i.pinimg.com/564x/90/28/da/9028daf6b8ed1af39626e062b4ede18e.jpg
> 
> Ash's purse--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/c9/69/11/c96911a2e7ed7f1125aec7c31fbfbb69.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEE THEY'RE GOING ON A DATE!!!!! This is part 2 of the two chapters I'm uploading today, so make sure you don't miss one!

Ignis was waiting for her at the base of the steps of the Eastern Gate exactly five minutes before they were set to meet, but she knew that, and she planned accordingly. Iris had come to the Citadel with her brother to help her get ready after they’d had a photoshoot that morning at her house, and they had spent well over two hours laughing and figuring out what to do with her hair perfectly, and they’d done her make-up with painstaking precision, and when Gladio had come to pick up his sister, he’d actually frozen in the doorway for a moment at the sight of her. “Wow,” he said.

“What do you think?” Asherah asked, looking down at herself and back up at him with a nervous smile.

“He’s not gonna know what hit him,” Gladio said with a smile. “You look great, Ash. Wanna walk down with us?”

“I’m meeting him at the Eastern Gate,” she replied.

“We’ll go with you. I wanna see his face.”

“Gladio, don’t tease him.”

“No, I really wanna know what face he makes.”

“Gladdy, you gotta promise!” Iris chimed in.

“Alright, alright, I promise I won’t tease him.” So, the Shield and his sister walked with her to the Eastern Gate, and Prompto texted her a “have fun” text that she answered before they reached the doors outside.

“Thank you, Iris,” Asherah said, leaning down and giving the girl a tight hug. “Gladio, you’re not allowed to hide her from me anymore.”

“She’s thirteen. She’s not that cool,” Gladio said while rolling his eyes.

“Cooler than a Shield who reads romance novels in less than two days.” Gladio groaned, but he fell silent.

“Have fun!” Iris said, bouncing in place. Asherah smiled and turned, heading out the door and walking towards the steps. Ignis, in a pressed black suit, looked impeccable as ever, and she didn’t expect anything different. At the sound of her heels, he turned around, a smile on his face, but he froze, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Hi,” Asherah said nervously, feeling her heart race. She’d never been this dressed up in her life, and she sincerely hoped he liked it.

“Asherah, you look--” He trailed off, for once at a loss for words it would seem.

“Do you like it? Iris and Prompto helped me pick it out.”

“You put Shiva herself to shame,” Ignis said, and Asherah blushed, looking down at the ground for a minute before taking the hand he stretched out to her.

“You look dashing, as always,” she replied, though the compliment kept the heat in her cheeks for the entire drive to the restaurant, Le Château de la Soleil. She’d never even heard of the place, but Ignis handed the keys over to the valet and helped her out of the car all the same, even as she looked about in awe of the subtle but gorgeous decoration of the outside of the building.

“Come along, darling,” Ignis said, leaning over to speak in her ear. “The night’s only begun.” They were led through an elegant dining area to a table on the covered patio. It was still early spring, so the sun was dipping low in the horizon, but their table was situated so that neither of them had to squint into it. The restaurant was built on an elevated section of land, and it overlooked one of the many parks of Insomnia, which were all in bright, colorful blooms that created a gorgeous view. Asherah was entranced by the entire setting, and when she finally came back to herself, she looked over to find Ignis watching her with a fond look on his face, completely content and relaxed. She blushed again, fiddling with one of the rings that Iris had found in her jewelry box and forced onto her finger. It had been Asherah’s mother’s, and Iris insisted that it went with her outfit, and so it gave her something to work out her embarrassment with covertly. Of course, Ignis never missed anything, and he chuckled, reaching a hand across the table and pulling one of her own into his. “I thought you would enjoy the view, love,” he said gently. “I’m overjoyed that I was correct. Don’t be embarrassed.”

“It’s breathtaking,” she answered, a small smile spreading across her face. It wasn’t the first time they’d been out as a couple, but it certainly was the nicest place she’d ever been outside of the Citadel, and she couldn’t stop looking around in amazement.

“I took the liberty of looking at the menu before we came,” Ignis said. “Would you mind my ordering for the both of us?” She shook her head while she looked down at a fountain she could see inside the park.

“I trust you,” she replied, looking up at him and smiling. “I’ve no problems with blaming you if I don’t like something, too.” Ignis chuckled and shook his head a bit.

“How comforting.” She laughed, and when the waiter came to get their orders, she let Ignis do all the talking while she observed the jade artwork hanging on the walls of the patio.

“So, what else do you have planned for me this evening, My Lord?” she asked as smalltalk while they waited for their food.

“It’s a surprise, Miss Iluka,” Ignis replied. “You won’t get the answer out of me so easily.”

“A shame,” Asherah teased. “I suppose I’ll have to use more unconventional methods of questioning.”

“You would be unsuccessful, love,” he said, an easy smile on his face. It was rare to see him so relaxed, and she was enjoying it greatly.

“Not even if I asked really, really nicely?”

“No.”

“Or if I promised to make those berry tarts you can never get quite right?”

“You made them for my birthday, love. I don’t have any sort of craving for them as of yet.” She snapped her fingers a bit.

“And Prompto’s not here to help me annoy it out of you either.”

“At this point, I doubt the two of you could manage even that.”

“He’s persistent when he wants to be,” Asherah said with a laugh. “I think we could do it.”

“Not this time, darling,” Ignis replied.

“Can I get a hint, then? Please?” she asked.

“No, Asherah,” he said, shaking his head and smiling. “You’re too clever, and you’ll guess it and ruin the surprise.” She sighed, deciding to give it up for now.

“It must be pretty spectacular for you to be this adamant about keeping it quiet,” she mused. “I’ll let you have it for now, Igs, but I can’t promise I won’t push for it later.”

“I count on it, love.” Their time at the restaurant was filled with other conversations, about her grandparents and the latest antics of Noctis and Prompto she wasn’t already aware of, among other things. The sun was nearly at the horizon by the time they left, and Ignis drove her into an older section of Insomnia to a park with an old, old building in the center of a green field with large, old trees and hedges and flowers and a lake with birds and fountains and old statues standing around benches and stone tables. It was like something out of a novel, and Asherah couldn’t believe that something this beautiful and old existed in a city as advanced as Insomnia.

“Where are we?” she asked, looking up at an old stone building that was looming up at the top of the hill they were driving up. Ignis only smiled, his eyes focused ahead of them. “Ignis! If you’ve taken me all this way just to feed me to some local cryptid vampire, I’m going to find a way to scramble your little notebook from the grave!” Ignis only hummed lightly.

“How do you know that I’m not the vampire, love?” he said in a coy tone, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

“I’ve seen you eat  _ way _ too much garlic for that to be possible, Igs. You can’t fool me.”

“Ah, a shame then. And I had thought I’d planned it all so perfectly.” Ignis parked the car and got out, opening her door and offering her his arm. “Shall we, my ill-fated prey?” She rolled her eyes, but she laughed.

“We shall, my poorly-disguised vampire.” Arm in arm, Ignis walked her up the stone steps into the front-entryway of the building, and she looked around to see others in fine dress. Asherah looked around at the high ceilings and chandeliers and the dark wood all around them. She could pick up the sound of music playing faintly in the background from somewhere, but she couldn’t figure out quite where. “Ignis, where have you brought me?”

“A vampire’s ball, of course,” he answered, apparently running with this joke for as long as it would go.

“Ignis!”

“You’ll see, darling,” Ignis replied. He pulled some small tickets out of his inner jacket pocket and handed them to a man with a small ticket booth next to him. He accepted a program from him, secreting it away into his jacket pocket before she could see it.

“Ignis, let me see!” she protested as they were led to their seats in a box with an amazing view of the stage and the orchestra pit below it.

“Do you want something to drink, love?” he asked instead of answering her pleas.

“No, thank you. Ignis, where have you brought me? What in the Six’s name is going on?” He seemed very proud of himself as he settled into his seat next to her, and Asherah sighed slightly. “Please, Igs? It’s much too late for us to leave now, and I know you wouldn’t take me somewhere I wouldn’t like.”

“Oh, very well. I would like to see you smile before it starts,” Ignis relented, pulling the program out of his pocket and handing it to her. Asherah read the front and gasped.

“Ignis!” she exclaimed, turning and throwing her arms around his neck in glee. The program announced the production of  _ I Want to Be Your Canary _ . “You remembered!”

“Of course I did,” he replied, hugging her as he chuckled. “Your favorite play.”

“And to think, I made you sit through an entire reading of  _ Loveless _ that same week.”

“Are you pleased?” Ignis asked.

“I’m over the moon!” Asherah answered, pulling back only so she could press a kiss to his cheek. “It’s a wonderful surprise! Thank you! I’ve never gotten to see it live before.” She could hardly keep still, tapping her toes in excitement. “I’ve only seen the movie adaptations.”

“Gladio mentioned seeing it advertised, and I knew that I would never forgive myself if we didn’t get the chance to see it while the performers were in town.”

“Of course Gladio was the one to notice it,” Asherah laughed. “He  _ would _ notice a romantic tragedy when he saw one.”

“Gladio enjoys the romance genre for reasons I will never quite comprehend,” Ignis mused aloud. “I suspect it is because he himself is a hopeless romantic.”

“Oh, believe me, I know,” Asherah giggled, shaking her head a bit. “The grief I’ve dealt with since he figured out we were dating is endless.”

“Do you wish for me to say something to him about it? I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“No, Igs, it’s fine. We tease each other all the time. He’s like the big brother I didn’t want but love anyway. Iris and I are best friends now. We can handle him.” Ignis chuckled.

“I would enjoy seeing the two of you join forces against him.” Asherah leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Your wish is my command,” she said, settling back into her seat as the lights dimmed and the orchestra started warming up their instruments. As the curtains lifted, the castle setting appeared, and Asherah reached over and grabbed Ignis’s hand in excitement. He gave it a squeeze, and she looked over at him, a giant smile on her face, before turning back as an actor dressed up in the extravagant robes of King Leo stepped out on stage. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” he said in a loud, clear voice. “Tonight’s performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard of this, crosses swords with the king. And now, noble ladies and lords, we proudly present,  _ I Want to Be Your Canary _ !” The audience erupted into applause as the curtain dropped and the lights fully darkened, and Ignis’s hand found hers again in the dark. As the tale of Cornelia and Marcus unfolded on the stage, with Zidane rushing to their aid, his hand stayed there. When intermission came at the end of scene two, after Blank had knocked out Cornelia to keep her from marrying Marcus, Asherah turned to Ignis with teary eyes, but she smiled all the same.

“Why the tears, love?” Ignis asked. “We haven’t reached the end yet.”

“No, but I know the end, and I’m already sad.”

“I thought you loved this play, darling?”

“I do! It’s wonderfully written, and they’re doing a wonderful job! The best stories make you cry all the time, no matter how many times you hear them.” Ignis squeezed her hand comfortingly.

“Do you require anything, love?” he asked. “A short walk to stretch your legs? We’ve a while to go yet.”

“No, I’m perfectly fine right here,” she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking down towards the curtained stage. They stayed just like that even after the intermission ended, and Asherah clung to his arm, tears leaking out of her eyes, as first Cornelia, then Marcus died. Asherah always found his last line horribly sad but moving. 

“What have I done!? Am I never to hear her loving voice again!? Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch!? O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!” He stabbed himself, falling down to the floor, dead, and Asherah clung to Ignis all the tighter. It never got easier to watch, seeing the man accidentally kill his dearest love, and she cried every single time she watched it happen.

“Forgive me!” King Leo cried over his daughter’s body, and the curtain fell as the audience clapped and stood to their feet. Asherah was still wiping at her eyes with the handkerchief that Ignis had handed her halfway through Scene Three, but she clapped and cheered when the cast came onstage to take their bows. When the cast disappeared behind the curtain for the last time, Asherah and Ignis made their way back to the car arm in arm, and Asherah was chattering away in excitement over the cast and how well they performed and the music and the stage decorations, and it wasn’t until they reached the car and were pulling out that Ignis did anything more than smile at her and nod along.

“Are you willing for one more surprise tonight?” he asked. Asherah raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Another one? Ignis, it’s nearly ten o’clock at night! What more could you possibly have planned?”

“If you’re tired, we can certainly go another time. I merely thought it would be something nice to end with.”

“Besides my favorite play of all time?”

“Besides your favorite play of all time.” Asherah pretended to think about it for a moment before smiling and nodding at him.

“Alright, Lord Scientia. I agree to another surprise. I’m at your mercy once again.”

“How kind of you, Miss Iluka.” As they drove, Ignis started up the conversation once more. “Why  _ is _ that your favorite play? You don’t usually like things that make you cry.”

“My grandmother used to play the music from it when I was little. You’ve heard my grandfather call me ‘Kookie,’ right?”

“Yes?”

“For some reason, I could never say ‘Cornelia.’ They’d sound it out with me, but it would get all kinds of jumbled up when I said it. You can imagine that the alternative stuck.” Ignis smiled.

“I think it’s a charming nickname.”

“I prefer ‘Ash,’ if anything. Prom’s the first one to call me that, but I like it. But if you dare drop the little pet names you call me, I’ll make Yuki ban you from the kitchens. You wanna eat lunch with me? You’ll have the climb over the garden walls.” Ignis outright laughed, and Asherah grinned at herself.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, love. Perish the thought.”

“Good. As a counter question, when did Noct start calling you ‘Specs’? No one else does.”

“It came with his teenage years. He didn’t call me such when we were children.”

“No, Gladio told me about ‘Iggy,’ though.”

“That was also a moniker given by Noct. The others merely picked up on it. I don’t know where Noct came up with it. He just said so one day, and it’s been around ever since.”

“I heard Iris called Gladio ‘Gladdy’ the other day. It was single-handedly the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

“He’s quite protective of that one,” Ignis replied. “Noct has never gotten away with it, and he has tried on many occasions, believe me.”

“Yeah, but of all people, Gladio is the least likely to let him get away with anything.”

“I would argue that point.”

“Igs, honey, I adore you, but you dote on Noct more than my own grandmother dotes on me. Yeah, okay, you’re harder on him than Prompto or me, but Gladio never gives him an inch if he can help it. I know you’ve covered for him on at least three separate occasions within the last month alone.” Ignis tilted his chin up a bit, trying to appear a bit more put together. He parked the car in a parking garage, and Asherah was still smiling at his attempts to brush off her very good point as they got out of the car and stepped into an elevator that was ocean blue and white on the interior. “Where have you taken me this time?” They stepped out of the elevator to be met with a giant whale hanging from the ceiling, and Asherah gasped, squeezing Ignis’s arm tightly. “Oh! Oh, you were right! This is a  _ much _ better way to end the night! I didn’t even know they opened this late!”

“The aquarium opens late for one night a month to those who wish to enjoy the exhibits without smaller children running around,” Ignis replied. “I know you’ve never been to the Quay, but perhaps this can make up for your being unable to join us on our last trip.” Asherah’s face crumpled just a bit at the sweetness of it all.

“Ignis,” she said, looking up at him, “you didn’t have to do all this.”

“I was planning on bringing you here sometime in the near future. This weekend just happened to line up perfectly.”

“Well, it’s amazing, and you’re absolutely wonderful and the sweetest man I’ve ever met.” She kissed his cheek and stood with him as he showed their tickets to the person at the entryway. They hadn’t walked more than fifteen steps into the aquarium when Asherah shook her head for a minute. “Hold on,” she said, putting her hand against the wall to steady herself.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked, instantly worried.

“I’m not walking through an entire aquarium in heels, Igs. I love you, but no.” She slipped out of her shoes and hooked the straps through her fingers, ready to continue on, when she noticed that Ignis wasn’t right at her side anymore. She turned around to see him looking at her with a strange look on his face. “Igs? You alright?”

“You said ‘I love you,’” he said, sounding a bit dazed, and Asherah’s heart skipped a beat when she realized she had, and so flippantly too! They hadn’t said that before. They were taking things slowly, just enjoying their time together, but they’d been officially dating for months now, and it had never been more than a “I adore you” or “you’re the most important” and the like.

“Saying oops makes it sound like I didn’t mean it, but ‘oops,’” she said, trying for joking if only to get that dazed look off his face.

“Did you mean it?” She was significantly shorter than him now, without her heels, but she looked up at him in determination and pulled him down so she could kiss his cheek.

“Yep. Every syllable.” In a rare display of unrestrained joy, Ignis laughed, picked her up, and twirled her around, making her fly into a fit of giggles as she clung to him with all her might. When he set her on her feet again, he kissed her cheek and looked at her with bright, sparkling green eyes.

“I love you too, darling.” They didn’t let go of each other’s hands as they walked, her heels swinging on one side and their joined hands swinging on the other. The exhibits were full of all kinds of fish that she’d only seen pictures of, and she asked Ignis if Noctis had caught any of these before (he had, some of them, but not all). She stared in awe of the giant whales and sharks that swam in gigantic tanks, and she giggled at the smaller fish, and in every single tank, she would find ones that she dubbed as them or their friends. Her favorites were the turtles, and she found three of them standing atop each other, somehow. She took a picture to send to Prompto, labelling the trio to Ignis as the her, Prompto and Noctis during movie nights, when they huddled together like baby kittens for some reason or another (Gladio and Ignis could never quite understand it, nor would they ever). The best part of the entire night, though, was every time she would turn to make sure Ignis was able to see the cute fish she was pointing at, he was already looking at her with that same fond and dazed look on his face from earlier, and she’d pull him down to kiss his nose every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash's Hair--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/07/92/0d/07920dbfce27ad2a9636c98301c77258.jpg
> 
> Ash's Makeup (courtesy of Iris)--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/ea/83/08/ea830881b7bc9fec5857806a299fb312.jpg
> 
> Ash's Mother's Ring--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/de/68/7c/de687c878fe68860b3da0946fb99ae0b.jpg
> 
> Ignis's Outfit--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/43/5b/32/435b3254d238744bb85ba26be7291266.jpg
> 
> The Theatre Building (just picture it at sundown and not broad daylight)--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/9a/dd/83/9add83a929527467c15b89a9b7b8893c.jpg
> 
> Aquarium Pic 1--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/46/0b/3a/460b3acf870387a57fd71cc2dd558fa8.jpg
> 
> Aquarium Pic 2 (ignore the small child. No children were present)--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/68/5b/76/685b7633a496db1d3339aa5a23283948.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

Asherah woke up to the sound of running water, which was strange. She opened her eyes and found herself not in her bed in the Citadel. Sitting up in a panic, she looked around and found herself in a room with dark wood walls, grey and white accent colors, and gigantic curtains that were pulled shut against the morning light. She found herself still in her dress from the night before, but she had no idea how she got here, and where exactly  _ was _ here anyway? She threw back the covers of the bed and climbed out, looking around the room for clues. There was nothing, though. She went over to the door that was partially opened and found herself in a hallway. Heading to the end of it, she found herself in a very modern but cozy living area, with large windows that looked over the western gardens of the Citadel. What really caught her eye, though, was Ignis, standing in the kitchen, his hair unstyled and hanging loose, a good bit of it hanging in his eyes, and without his business-style clothes. “Ignis?” she asked, and he turned, giving her a smile.

“Good morning, love,” he greeted. “Are you hungry?” She was, a little bit, and she nodded. “Did you sleep well?” he asked, as he turned on the kettle for tea.

“I think so? Igs, where are we?”

“Oh, these are my quarters.”

“Oh.” Well, that answered that.

“You fell asleep on the ride back, and I didn’t have the heart to wake you when we arrived. As I didn’t trust myself to get you all the way back to your rooms without disturbing you, particularly to open your door, I brought you here. I hope you don’t mind?” She shivered a bit as she looked around the living area with new interest.

“No, I don’t suppose so,” she replied. “I was just disoriented. Thought I’d been kidnapped. I don’t remember falling asleep.”

“It was quite late when we left the aquarium,” Ignis supplied, and she felt something warm draping over her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder to find a wool [cardigan](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/43/5b/32/435b3254d238744bb85ba26be7291266.jpg) hanging on her shoulders, and Ignis gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. She liked casual-morning Ignis. She’d never had the pleasure to see him like this before. Asherah slipped her arms into the sleeves of the cardigan and wrapped it around herself tightly. It was warm and soft, and it smelled of the cologne that Ignis used. She sank onto the couch and cuddled up in it, beyond content and cozy. “Is there anything in particular you’d like to eat?” Ignis asked, leaning over her from behind the couch. She tilted her head up to look at him and shrugged.

“Since you seem to be in the mood lately, surprise me,” she answered. Ignis kissed her nose.

“As the lady commands,” he replied. She continued to look around the room as Ignis disappeared around the island into the kitchen, and she found a pillow and folded blanket on the armchair next to the fireplace. He must have slept in here, on the couch. Oh, he was too sweet for this world. She adored him with everything in her. The clock on the wall told her that it was nine in the morning, and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept in that late. She found her phone on the coffee table, and it was fully charged, the Six bless Ignis Scientia. The first thing Asherah did was send Prompto a picture of the three turtles, along with their designated names, and she sent Iris a picture of the mug of tea that Ignis set down in front of her before he disappeared again. She was beyond comfortable, and she liked hearing him putter around in the kitchen while she sat and enjoyed the morning. Her phone lit up, and she saw Prompto’s name on the screen.

_ Prom-Pom: SOOOOOO???? _

_ Prom-Pom: HOW’D IT GO?!?!?! _

_Me: It was amazing. You busy? I’ll call and tell_ _  
__you about it later?_

_ Prom-Pom: Shift @ 2 _

_ Me: Same! I’ll call you at like 12?? _

_ Prom-Pom: I WANNA HEAR NOW!! _

_ Me: Igs is makin’ breakfast, Prom _

_ Me: Love ya, but he gets me first _

_ Prom-Pom: FIIIINNNEEEEEEE _

He sent a picture of a pouting moogle, and Asherah laughed, sending back a chocobo with gigantic, innocent cartoon eyes.

_ Me: Talk to you in a bit, Prom _

_ Me: Stay out of trouble _

At the same time as she sent it, Iris replied to the picture.

_ Irissistible: !!!!!!! _

_ Irissistible: ARE YOU AT HIS PLACE???? _

_ Irissistible: !!!!!!!! _

_ Me: LOLOLOLOLOL _

_ Me: Yep! _

_Me: Apparently, I fell asleep on the ride home, and he couldn’t_ _  
__bring himself to wake me up to get to my room_

_ Me: He gave ME the bed! _

_ Me: He slept on his own couch! _

_ Irissistible: !!!!!!!!!! _

_ Irissistible: KEEP HIM _

_ Irissistible: I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF IF YOU DON’T _

Asherah laughed again, sending a picture of a cartoon garula laughing.

_ Me: You’re 14 _

_ Me: I can take you _

_ Irissistible: You forget _

_ Irissistible: I’ve got Gladdy _

_ Irissistible: You hurt Iggy, he hurts you _

_ Me: Drat. I forgot he can pull the best friend card _

_ Me: Oh well _

_ Me: He’s ruined me for other guys anyway. _

_Me: He took me to see my favorite play bc he knew_ _  
__I’d never seen it. He’s mine now._

_ Irissistible: Good. _

Ignis came around the edge of the couch, holding a carefully balanced tray in his hands. “Of course you have a legitimate tray in your apartment,” Asherah teased as she picked up her tea mug to give him a place to set it on the coffee table. “I’m not even surprised.”

“It was a gift from my uncle, thank you,” Ignis replied. “It’s very useful at times.”

“Sure it is, Igs. Sure it is.” He’d made Ulwaat berry waffles, which was something she’d never had the luxury to taste before, but she was officially ruined for other berries for life after that breakfast. As much as she wanted to spend the entirety of the morning before work with him, he got called into his office by the marshall about something, and all he could manage to do was walk her to the elevator. “Thank you for everything, Ignis,” she said with a smile. “It was the absolute best night I’ve ever had.” She stretched up to kiss his cheek, and he gave her a tight hug.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, love. Have a good shift.”

“I’ll certainly try.” He disappeared behind the elevator doors, and she practically sprinted down the hall to her room and dialed Prompto’s number to gush about the night to him for exactly two hours until they both had to go to their jobs. Most of it wasn’t even talking, just shouting in excitement at each other over the phone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gladio!” Asherah called as she laughed, hurrying after him. “Wait up!” He tossed a grin at her over his shoulder and didn’t slow his pace at all. “You’re such a brute! Quit it!” Every step he took was two of hers, and he was purposely walking faster than normal, she just knew it. “Gladio!” She started sprinting, pouncing at the last second and landing on his back with a thump. Gladio grunted, grabbing her under her knees to keep her from falling, and he started laughing.

“Oh, is that how it is?” he asked through his laughter.

“You’re the one that wouldn’t slow down for a lady,” Asherah retorted, locking her arms around his neck and holding on tightly. Gladio snorted.

“Not my fault you stop to look in every window,” he replied. She rolled her eyes.

“You  _ do _ remember that  _ you’re _ the one that asked me on this little excursion, right?”

“Yup. And I know exactly where we’re goin’.”

“You’re such a guy, it’s ridiculous. How can someone who reads as many romance novels as you still not understand women and the fun of window shopping?”

“Hey, I understand it plenty, but Iggy gets pouty when he doesn’t get to see you, and I don’t wanna deal with that.” Asherah giggled, her chest filling with joy at the mention of her boyfriend.

“You handle sulky Noct just fine,” she teased. “I think you can deal with Ignis pouting.” Gladio grumbled, and she giggled some more. “Now, where are we headed, my noble steed?”

“I can put you down, ya know.”

“What, gettin’ tired already? That giant sword you swing around, and you can’t carry little ol’ me a couple of blocks?” He took the bait, hitched her up higher on his back, and set off at a renewed pace. She was grinning the entire time. Prompto was going to love this.

“There’s a farmer’s market down near the park,” Gladio told her as he walked. “Iggy wants some fresh fruit for somethin’. Didn’t say what.”

“Probably trying to get Noct to eat something even slightly healthy, since he turns his nose up at vegetables all the time.”

“Maybe.”

“Do you know what to look for?”

“Yeah, but I figured you’d be good for figuring out which ones are ripe or not.”

“Well, they’ll all be ripe. It’s a farmer’s market, not a grocery store. But I can help you find what you need. You’ll have to slow down when you walk, though.”

“I might.”

“Well, if you don’t, I’ll just tell Igs that you left me all alone at the market, and I almost got lost.” Gladio actually stopped walking and tilted his head back to look at her.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?” she challenged, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s a low blow, Ash.”

“Don’t walk so fast then. I didn’t have to come with you, ya know.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Asherah grinned as Gladio started walking again, and she saw the tents of the farmer’s market up ahead.

“I see it. Did you bring any bags with you to carry stuff?”

“Don’t they have some?”

“Well, some of them do. We’ll probably have to buy some reusable bags, though, depending on how much Ignis sent you for. They sometimes have those near the entrances, though. We should be alright. Unless you wanna carry all the items on your head, which you’re welcome to do.”

“We’ll get the bags.” Gladio put her down right near the entrance, and they did indeed have some bags they could purchase. Asherah stuck next to his side as they stepped into the somewhat crowded area.

“Did we just need fruit?” Asherah asked.

“That’s all he sent me for.”

“Okay.” They wandered through the stalls, stopping whenever one of them saw fruit for a good price, and sometimes she stopped Gladio for something else that she knew she needed for her own kitchen. She was trying to come up with a new matzo ball soup, and she figured that fresh spices would make it taste even better. Gladio was holding all the filled bags in his arms, and Asherah was in charge of the empty bags and the money. By the time they had stopped at nearly every fruit stall and found all the things they needed, two hours had passed, which were filled with the usual banter between the two of them as they bickered like siblings sometimes and teased like friends the others. Gladio’s arms were bulging trying to keep ahold of all the bags, and they had to walk all the way back to the Citadel. Asherah’s phone twinkled in her pocket, and she pulled it out, finding Ignis’s face on the screen. “Hold up, Gladio,” she called, and he placed the bags on a bench, stretching out his arms and fingers after holding the bags for hours. “Hey, you,” Asherah answered her phone, setting her pile of bags next to Gladio’s and leaning against the bench. “We were just heading back. What’s up?”

“Would it be too much trouble for you to take the groceries to Noct’s apartment?” Ignis asked, and she could hear the rustle of paper in the background. She looked up at Gladio, who was watching her talk.

“I don’t think so. It’s like, what? Ten? Twenty minutes from here?” Gladio nodded, figuring out her question easily.

“I know how to get there,” he said.

“It shouldn’t be too far. Do you have your key with you?” Ignis continued.

“No. I left my purse in your office, remember? You were supposed to bring it to me.”

“Ah, yes. Gladio has his, though, I would suspect.”

“Always,” Asherah replied, having seen him slip it into his pocket as they were leaving the Amicitia’s house, where she’d been visiting Iris and run into Gladio as well. “We’ll head over there now. Are you going to meet us there?”

“Yes. And I will have your purse with me. Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“I could be convinced,” Asherah said with a smile. “What did you have in mind?”

“That, you will just have to wait and see, love.”

“Oh, you’re no fun, Igs,” Asherah fake pouted, and Gladio rolled his eyes, though she could see the smile he was trying to hide. “Alright, I’ll stay. See you in a bit.”

“Alright, love. See you then.” She hung up the phone, turning to Gladio as she picked up her bags again.

“Meeting him at the apartment,” she told Gladio, who nodded and picked up his own load again. It actually took them about ten minutes to get to Noctis’s apartment, which surprised both of them. Usually, walking anywhere around his place was much harder to navigate. They let themselves inside, Asherah kicking the door closed and toeing her shoes off before following Gladio into the kitchen to set all the bags on the table. “Should we put them away?” she asked.

“Probably a good idea.” No sooner had they put the fruits away and set Asherah’s purchases off to the side for later than Ignis let himself into the apartment and greeted Asherah with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello, darling,” he greeted.

“Hi,” she replied, smiling happily as she returned the gesture.

“Gladio.”

“Hey, Iggy. So, what’re you planning, exactly?”

“I have an idea for a dish, but I’m not certain how it will turn out. And Noctis is more likely to eat fruit. I would like him to have a  _ somewhat _ healthier diet.” So, her guess had been correct.

“Where is the princess anyway?” Gladio asked, settling on one of the stools around the island as Ignis set to work. Asherah hopped up onto the counter to watch.

“He and Prompto had a late study group. They should be done in an hour or so.”

“Suppose that means I’ll have to pick them up,” Gladio grumbled.

“Certainly not. Dinner should be going into the oven to stay warm around the time they finish, so I have no qualms about leaving you to keep an eye on it while I go.”

“Whatcha making, Igs?” Asherah asked, looking over into the small notebook he wrote down recipe ideas in.

“Steak with pineapple salsa,” he answered. The face Gladio made had her nearly falling off the counter with laughter.

“I’ll trust you with it,” she replied, patting his shoulder as he walked by. “Hey, Gladio, isn’t that show you like on right now? What’s it called?  _ The Astrals’ Promise _ ?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Well, aren’t you gonna watch it?”

“Nah, it’s a rerun tonight.” She snapped her fingers in disappointment.

“I was gonna tease you about it.”

“I know.” Instead, they found a deck of cards underneath Noctis’s TV and played a few rounds, leaving Ignis to his own devices until his phone went off. Noctis wanted to be picked up.

“I’ll go with you, Igs,” Asherah said, hopping to her feet.

“You’re most welcome to,” he said. “We’ll be back in a few minutes, Gladio.”

“Yup.” The drive to the high school was short, and Asherah spent the entire time contentedly listening to Ignis talk about his day. She hopped out when they arrived, leaning against the passenger door while Ignis got out to wait with her. They stood there for about five minutes before they saw Noctis and Prompto walking out together, their bags slung over their shoulders and laughing about something.

“Ash!” Prompto cried when he saw her, running full-tilt and nearly knocking her over to hug her. They hadn’t seen each other in several weeks, their schedules just never lining up to hang out or talk on the phone.

“Hey, Prom,” she greeted, squeezing him tightly. “How’re you?”

“Great! You?”

“I went grocery shopping with Gladio. I have so many fun stories.”

“Yeah?” They all climbed into the car, Asherah telling the trio about Gladio carrying her because he wouldn’t slow down, and all the bags she made him carry, and how many times she beat him at cards. The ride back to the apartment was filled with laughter and teasing at the Shield’s expense, and by the time they stepped inside, led by a carefully-composed Ignis, the three youngest of the group were giggling and talking over one another eagerly.

“Have fun?” Gladio called.

“Sure,” Noctis answered, flinging his book bag into his bedroom and flopping onto the couch. Prompto took the opportunity and halfway jumped on him, making the prince groan playfully, and they were soon wrestling on the couch, laughing and grunting every so often. 

“Ash, help me!” Prompto called. She managed to grab Noctis’s wrists, and Prompto began to tickle the prince mercilessly, making laughter fill the air even more, and all three of them were laughing loudly.

“I give! I give!” Noctis yelled through his laughter, and they all sank onto various parts of the couch, gasping for breath and disheveled. 

“If you’re all quite finished,” Ignis said, though Asherah saw the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, “dinner is ready.” They all took up spots around the island, and Gladio, Ignis, and Asherah watched Noctis carefully as he ate the meal, making sure he actually ate it. It was usually easier to get him to eat fruit rather than vegetables, but no one could ever predict when he would get picky again. To their relief, he finished eating without complaint, and he and Prompto disappeared into the bedroom for their sleepover, laughter and conversation heard through the closed bedroom door. Gladio saw himself out, having promised an early-morning training session to Iris. Asherah helped Ignis clean up, the pair doing the dishes in quiet company. “Love,” Ignis said as she was drying one of the pans he’d used.

“Yes?” she answered, glancing up from her work for a moment before going back to her task.

“I’d like to ask for your assistance on an issue I’m trying to solve for Noct.” She looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, he is unable to join his class on their senior trip, due to the security risks involved. He also stated that he wouldn’t go unless Prompto was able to, and, well--”

“Prompto wouldn’t be able to,” Asherah finished, nodding along with his explanation. “I can pitch in what I can, perhaps, but they should get to go somewhere.”

“No, darling, I’m not asking for you to help Prompto. He would not accept it anyway.” Asherah sighed and nodded a bit. Prompto, even though all of their friend group knew how neglected he had been by his family these past few years, was stubbornly independent. He worked three jobs and managed to keep his grades up in school. Asherah had talked to her grandparents about it, and they had told her to tell him that he was adopted now. They sent her and Prompto matching knitted sweaters for New Years, and for Valentine’s Day, her grandmother had sent her chocolate, as well as a small, handmade chocobo charm bracelet for Prompto to wear. He would only accept gifts during holidays; otherwise he felt like it was charity. If she tried to give him money, he wouldn’t take it, and he certainly wouldn’t enjoy a vacation she had paid for.

“What did you have in mind, then?”

“It would be good for Noctis to get out of the city for his break, but he has a stipulation that he has to do community service hours, even if it is his vacation.”

“He’s the prince, not a criminal!”

“It’s to help his image in the eyes of the public. The old kings tended to stay hidden in the Citadel, and in recent years, they have tried to get royalty out in public more.”

“But Noctis hates being the center of attention,” Asherah said, starting to get a sense of what Ignis was asking. “So he needs places that are out of the way and still allow him to fulfill his obligations.”

“Indeed.” Asherah thought for a minute or two.

“Oh! I know!” she said, a smile stretching across her face. “My grandparents live in an older part of Insomnia. It’s been around for a long, long time. Most of the younger people move into the city for work, so it’s mostly older people. There’s plenty of places that would be glad to have a few extra hands around!”

“Are you certain they wouldn’t mind?”

“No! They love the extra help, and I’m sure they would be honored to have the prince help out there! It’s a tiny suburb of the city, but it’s really more of a village. No one ever goes there, and as long as you’re careful about it, no one would even know he’s there!”

“It’s a good idea,” Ignis agreed.

“You can stay with my grandparents if you want! They’d be happy to have you, though they’ll put you all to work just as easily as they would me. I can call a few people tomorrow morning and ask. There’s a few good fishing spots down by the river, too. I’m sure my grandfather would be happy to take Noctis out there! Oh! And it’s their spring break, right? Towards the end of the month?”

“Yes?”

“You’ll be in town for the Light Festival!” Asherah said in excitement. “It’s the biggest festival in the city, and everyone comes back from the city if they can for it!”

“Light Festival?” Ignis repeated.

“Yeah! It’s three days of celebrating the coming spring. People have been doing it for generations. They have bonfires and parties and dancing, and the food is always delicious. There’s games and shows and performances! Oh, Ignis, you’ll have so much fun!”

“It doesn’t seem fair for us to go without you,” he said. “It  _ is _ your home, after all.”

“I haven’t been able to go to the festival in years,” she replied, patting his shoulder. “Don’t you worry about me. You boys will have the time of your lives, I promise.”

“I think you should go with us, all the same. If your grandparents wouldn’t mind, that is.”

“Oh, they won’t,” she assured him. “O baachan loves to entertain guests. And the family next door, the Tagachis, are always willing to have people over, in case you four decide you need more space.”

“Still, you should come with us.”

“Igs, I have to work. It’s alright. Don’t worry about me.”

“Well,” Ignis said, a funny look on his face.

“Well, what?”

“Well, it’s meant to be a surprise, and I didn’t wish to tell you until I was certain it would work out.”

“Another surprise, Igs? Really?” Asherah teased, taking another dish from him to dry.

“I’ve spoken to Yuki, and she agrees that you should get the chance to go on a trip with us, as you didn’t get to go to Galdin Quay last year.”

“You talked to Yuki?” Asherah echoed. “When?”

“Some few days ago. She’s agreed to give you that entire week off to go with us wherever we end up going.” Asherah actually fumbled the glass she was holding, and it shattered on the ground, surrounding them in a field of glass. Prompto and Noctis came barrelling out of the bedroom, clad in pajamas (Asherah absently noted that the fish on Noctis’s pants were absolutely adorable).

“Are you guys okay?” Prompto asked.

“Yes, I believe so,” Ignis replied, carefully picking her up (and she  _ still _ wasn’t over the fact he could do that so easily) and placing her on the island counter, out of harm’s way. “There is a broom and vacuum in the hall closet, if you wouldn’t mind getting that, Prompto.”

“Sure! Be right back.”

“What happened?” Noctis asked as the blond disappeared down the hallway. Asherah was still reeling from the news Ignis had sprung on her.

“I can’t believe you did that,” she said, staring at Ignis in shock. From his point of view, she looked a bit like he’d just told her that he’d hand-picked a star from the sky to her to have forever.

“It wasn’t any trouble, love,” Ignis answered. “Besides, you deserve a break as much as the rest of us.”

“What’s going on?” Noctis pressed.

“We’ve solved your school vacation problem,” Ignis told him calmly. “All of us will travel to Asherah’s home and spend the week there.”

“Whoa, really?” Prompto asked as he came back with the broom, dustpan, and vacuum. “Ash, that’s so cool! I can’t wait to meet your grandma! She seems so cool.”

“She is,” Asherah replied, still staring at Ignis. What had she done to deserve this wonderful, selfless man, who had found a way for her to spend time with him and their friends, meet her grandparents, and spend a week at home, for no other reason than to make her happy? Yes, he claimed it was for Noctis’s sake, but she knew exactly why he’d done it. She sat where she was, and Prompto and Ignis cleaned all the glass off the floor while Noctis felt in the carpet for any shards that might have reached that far. Once everything was clean, they said goodnight to Noctis and Prompto, and Ignis drove them back to the Citadel. He walked with her all the way to her rooms despite his own apartment being in the exact opposite direction, and she stopped just inside her doorway, turning back to him and pulling him down so she could kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Ignis. I really don’t deserve what you’ve done.”

“Of course you do, love,” he replied. “You deserve all the nice things the world has to offer.”

“Don’t wax poetic,” she said, “but really, thank you.”

“You’re most welcome, love. See you tomorrow?”

“Lunch at 2:30,” she agreed, and they said goodnight, but Asherah couldn’t sleep for all the excitement from the prospects of what they could do on their break. She couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis' cardigan that he gave Ash at the beginning--https://i.pinimg.com/564x/43/5b/32/435b3254d238744bb85ba26be7291266.jpg


	10. Chapter 10

Asherah had woken up early for the breakfast shift in the Citadel many times over the years, but for some reason, today was rough. She wasn’t going to work, though. No, this was the first day of her vacation with the boys up to her grandparents’ home to relax for an entire week in the quiet of a small town at the foot of the mountains. Though it was considered a suburb of Insomnia, the village of Silvercreek was much older than the capital and about four hours away (honestly, who classified it as a suburb? It was so far away). It was settled deep in a forest, and at the foot of one of the mountains; most of the population was older folks who had retired from the city and moved out to the country. Why were they leaving just as dawn broke? Noctis was starting his community service that afternoon, and they had to be there with plenty of time to get unpacked, eat lunch, and drop him off. So, Asherah met them all at the North Gate, her bags packed, and they all clambered into the car, Ignis driving and Gladio in the passenger seat while the rest of them got into the backseat, Noctis in the middle with Asherah on his left and Prompto on his right. Noctis dozed off almost immediately as they pulled out, stealing her pillow and Prompto’s blanket in the process. The other two were used to early mornings, though even Asherah was feeling a bit sluggish today. Ignis promised they were going to stop for breakfast somewhere along the way, but he wouldn’t say where or when. Gladio pulled out one of his books and began to read quietly, and Asherah and Prompto played a word game on their phones. About an hour in, Prompto started to look a little green, and he got quiet. “Prom?” she asked.

“Huh?”

“You good?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m good.” She gave him a searching look, and Gladio turned around in the seat to look at him.

“You don’t look so good, Blondie,” he commented.

“I’m fine. Just carsick. It happens.”

“Prompto, I swear to the Six, if you—”

“There is no need to threaten violence,” Ignis cut in. “Prompto, you should have spoken up earlier.” He pulled over, waking Noctis up in the process.

“What’s goin’ on?” he asked tiredly.

“Prom and Gladio are switching seats because he’s getting carsick,” Asherah explained. Once everyone was back in the car, and Prompto had the A/C pointed at him, Ignis pulled back onto the road. They didn’t stay that way for long, though. Gladio and Noctis started bickering like toddlers, shoved each other and fussing. “Ignis, pull over again,” Asherah said sharply, and her tone got everyone in the car silent. Once they were on the shoulder again, Asherah pointed at Noctis angrily. “Get out.” He obeyed, following after her out to the side of the road, and she took a few deep breaths before climbing back in, taking his spot in the middle of the car and Noctis taking her seat. “If I have to move to avoid you two, I promise you, neither of you will enjoy this trip as much as you had planned. If you make me move to avoid a poke, a slap, a conversation, anything, I will make you regret getting into this car. Understood?” None of them had seen her mad, except for Ignis, and they gave her obedient nods. “Good. Thank you, Igs. We can go now.”

“Certainly. We aren’t far from breakfast now.” They went through a drive-in restaurant that Ignis insisted had good reviews, and he proved correct. After everyone had finished, they were back on the road, and Noctis dozed off again. They still had three hours to go, though, and Asherah started to feel groggy. She didn’t mean to, but when next Prompto turned around, he saw her with her face tucked against Noctis’s arm. Nothing much else happened, at least that Asherah was aware of. She didn’t wake up until the last turn onto the old road that led up to the village. Even though she had lived in the Citadel her entire life, at least five generations of her family had retired up to this village; her body knew that last turn, for some reason. She woke up to the sight of the old well that had dried up when her great-great-great grandparents lived here.

“Ignis, take the first turn on your right,” she said as she sat upright and stretched the best that she could.

“The GPS says to continue straight,” Ignis replied.

“Yes, that’ll take you to the house. We’re going somewhere else. Just trust me.”

“Very well, love.”

“Look who’s awake,” Gladio teased, putting his book down as Ignis took the turn onto the dirt road on his left.

“It was a lovely nap, thanks,” Asherah said, elbowing him in the ribs lightly. “Besides, now I’m all rested up to handle you.”

“That hurts, Ash.”

“You’re a big boy. You can take it. Igs, there’s a gonna be a barn up ahead. You can stop right in front of it.”

“A barn?” Prompto echoed.

“Yep. Just trust me, boys. I know what I’m doing.” They rumbled down the old road for several minutes when, just as they topped the hill, an old but well-cared-for barn appeared in the middle of the road, its doors wide open so they could drive through. Ignis obeyed her instructions though, and he stopped the car in front of the doors. “Wait here.” Asherah purposely climbed over Noctis to wake him up when she slammed the door shut. He jumped about a foot in the air and protested, but she ignored him.

From inside the car, the boys all watched as Asherah walked up to the barn and stepped inside, disappearing from sight. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say this is where we get murdered,” Prompto said, looking to where she had disappeared.

“Still might,” Gladio replied, shifting in his seat and crossing his arms.

“We’ll be fine,” Ignis said. “We’ve no cause for concern, I’m sure.”

“You just say that because she likes you so much,” Noctis said, still rubbing his eyes to wake up. “If we get murdered, you’re safe.”

“Unlikely though that may be, I assure you, I would fight for you, not her.”

“She know that?” Gladio asked.

“Certainly. We’ve discussed it many times.” Prompto choked on his water, nearly spraying liquid all over the front seat.

“You’ve talked about if she tried to kill us before?” he asked hoarsely.

“No. If we were in a life or death situation, which may happen, given we are all close to Noct, she knows that I swore an oath to protect him, and though I would desire nothing more than to keep the both of them safe, she understands.” In the rearview mirror, Ignis watched Noctis shift uncomfortably. He knew that Gladio and Ignis had duties to protect him, but he didn’t like the idea of his friends having to choose who to keep safe in a crisis. “Besides,” Ignis continued, “Asherah is more than capable of handling herself.”

“Oh yeah?” Noctis said. “How do you know?”

“Didn’t we tell you?” Prompto asked. “We almost got mugged while we were out shopping, and Ash took care of them all by herself.”

“She what?” Gladio said, sitting forward, newly interested in the conversation.

“Yes, her grandparents had her take self-defense and other such classes as part of her Citadel training, but she knows how to fight. Perhaps not with weapons, but with herself,” Ignis explained.

“I didn’t know that,” Noctis admitted.

“Dude, she told us that, like, months ago.”

“She may have told _you_ that,” he shot back.

“You might not have been there, Noct,” Ignis cut in gently. “She does spend a good amount of time with all of us, after all. There’s certainly going to be one thing she tells some of us that won’t get told to the others.” Asherah knocked on the window, making all of them jump, and she giggled as Ignis rolled down the window. She leaned on the sill and looked in at them with a smile.

“Some lookouts you lot make,” she teased. “You can pull into the barn, Igs. I’ll help ya know when you’re all the way in.” She stepped back and stood next to an elderly man who was standing next to the barn doors, and Ignis let the car roll forward smoothly into the barn. Asherah moved to the front of the car as Ignis slowed the motion to a creep, and she finally held up her hands for him to stop once the back of the car was all the way in. The boys all climbed out of the car, and Asherah grinned at them. “This is my family’s barn,” she said. “No one comes back here except my grandfather, and he’s got the tractor in for repairs for the rest of the month. We’ll leave the car here for now.”

“Why?” Prompto asked as they all started pulling their bags and things out of the car. 

“It may be a small town, Prom, but small towns are full of gossip. A nice car from the city is going to draw attention, nevermind the four of you clearly looking like cityfolk. And it’s not like Noctis isn’t, ya know, the Crown Prince or anything and _always_ in the news. I’m doing my best here, guys.”

“It makes sense,” Gladio agreed. “Smart, Ash.”

“Thanks, I try.” Once everyone had all of their belongings out of the car, she pulled out a tarp from the utility room. “O jiichan, is this the right one?” she asked.

“Yeah, Kookie, that’s it,” her grandfather said from the entrance.

“Guys, this is my grandfather, Hiro Iluka. O jiichan, Gladiolus, Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis.” They all bowed to her grandfather, before Ignis and Gladio turned to help her get the tarp draped over the car to keep the dust and dirt off of it.

“Thank you for having us, sir,” Prompto said.

“Of course. Mei and I love to have guests, and Kookie never brings anyone home.”

“O jiichan!” Asherah protested. The old man just laughed and closed one set of barn doors, locking them tightly.

“‘Kookie’?” Gladio echoed, a smirk spreading on his face, and she rounded on him so fast it startled Noctis, who was standing next to her.

“Don’t you even think about it,” she threatened, poking him in the chest. “It’s my nickname, and I’ll start using yours if you ever try to tease me about it.” He put his hands up in surrender.

“Alright, alright, I won’t. I swear.”

“Good.” She turned back around and picked up her backpack, reaching for her suitcase when Ignis grabbed it before she could. “Ignis! You have enough to carry!” she protested.

“It’s no trouble, darling,” he replied calmly, shifting his hold on his own things and some of Noctis’s to carry her bag in one of his hands.

“But--”

“He won’t give it back, Ash,” Prompto said with a grin. “You know he won’t.”

“I know,” she sighed, giving in. “Alright, let’s go. There’s probably food waiting for us, and we’ll get fussed at if it’s cold when we get there.”

“She’s been waiting all morning,” her grandfather said as he closed and locked the other barn doors behind them.

“Of course she has,” Asherah said. “Not like she didn’t know we wouldn’t be here until lunch.”

“She’s excited, Kookie. You can’t fault her for that.” Asherah rolled her eyes a bit, and she got whacked on the back of her head for her trouble. “Don’t you let her see that. You’ll sleep outside in the shed for sure.”

“No, no, that’s your spot. I get sent to the kitchen to clean.” They were now making their way on a worn path through the forest towards the village, Asherah and her grandfather in the lead with all the others trailing behind them.

“Now, don’t let her think you know that. We’ll both be in trouble before you can think to apologize.” Asherah giggled.

“I’ve missed you, O jiichan.”

“I’ve missed you too, Kookie. Now, let’s get these friends of yours inside. It’s supposed to rain later today, and I don’t like the look of those clouds.”

“You don’t like the look of any clouds. You don’t like the rain.”

“Oi! What’s that got to do with it?” Asherah laughed, dodging the hand he swatted at her with and hurrying ahead.

“C’mon!” she called over her shoulder. “I can smell the cookies from here!”

“Ooh!” Prompto called, and he hurried after her, passing the rest of them to keep up. “She made cookies?”

“Are you kidding? She probably made an entire cake! It _is_ the week of the Light Festival, after all.”

“Ash, I think I love your grandmother.”

“She already loves you, remember? You’re my adopted brother now. We’re family, Prom.” Prompto blushed a bit as they arrived at the small porch at the back of the house.

“Oh yeah.”

“Don’t you let her hear that. You’ll be in trouble before we even have the chance to get into mischief.”

“Oh, got plans for that, do ya?” Prompto asked with a grin.

“You know it, Prom. You know it.” The others arrived, and her grandfather motioned them forwards. “Okay, shoes off. There are no shoes allowed inside. We’ve got sandals on a rack by the doors, and another rack for outdoor shoes. You track mud inside, I can’t promise they’ll ever find the body.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Gladio snarked, and Asherah gave him a warning look.

“Gladiolus, I love your sister, so I’m giving you a fair warning. Watch your tone. Carefully.” He nodded, and they all stepped inside and kicked off their shoes, crowding up the entryway, but there was no dirt on the floor, so they were safe. “O baachan!” she called. “We’re here!”

“It’s about time! Where have you been? It’s been hours!”

“We had to drive from the city, and we stopped for breakfast. It took a while. And Prom got carsick, so we had to stop.”

“Oh! Do I need to put on some peppermint tea?”

“He’s better now,” Asherah said, motioning for the others to follow her down the short hallway into the living area. “Though I’m sure he wouldn’t turn down tea, would you Prom?”

“No, ma’am!” Prompto said, shaking his head with a smile. Her grandmother came out of the kitchen, looking all of them over as the boys literally lined up as if for an inspection. Her grandfather came over to stand next to Asherah, and he elbowed her as he laughed.

“Poor boys look terrified,” he whispered to her, and Asherah laughed with him. 

“O baachan, these are my friends,” Asherah said.

“Yes, yes, I know,” her grandmother said in a short manner, still looking them all over carefully. No one said a word for a long while before a timer beeped in the kitchen. “Oh, that’ll be the oven. Don’t just stand there! Get them settled in, Asherah-chan! It’s time to eat!” Everyone jolted into action, the boys making a bit of a hasty retreat after Asherah as her grandfather laughed behind them.

“Ignis, you and Gladio have this room, since you can sleep through his snoring, and Noctis and Prompto have the one across,” Asherah instructed. 

“Hey!” Gladio protested, but she ignored him with a giggle.

“Bathroom’s the first one that we passed. Don’t even try to get cleaned up. She meant it when she said lunch was ready. Throw your stuff down and go. Igs, I’ll show you and Noct to the community center after we finish eating. You have to be there at two, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Boys, behave yourselves. You passed the first inspection, but you’re not out of the woods yet. Except for you, Prom. O baachan loves you. You’re safe. You’ll sit next to me, out of the line of fire.” Prompto’s breath left him in a whoosh as he sighed in relief.

“What about Specs? Shouldn’t he be safe too?” Noctis asked as they all started dumping out their bags and claiming their sections of the rooms. Asherah stood in the middle of the hallway where she could see into both rooms and talk at once.

“Are you kidding? We’ve been dating for a year, and she hasn’t seen him once. If anything, he’s in more danger than Gladio over there.”

“Hey, why me?”

“You think my grandfather isn’t in there right now telling her about those comments earlier? You’re a dumpling in hot water right now, Lord Amicitia.”

“Ugh. Don’t ever call me that again,” Gladio grunted, a grimace twisting his face. Noctis and Prompto snickered.

“Asherah-chan!” her grandmother’s voice called, and all of them froze. “Come! Lunch is getting cold.”

“Coming!” she called back. All five of them hurried back down into the dining area, sitting down on the cushions in the spots Asherah directed them towards. Asherah knew her grandmother, and she was just being hard on them, but she hoped she wouldn’t do anything too outlandish to prove her point. They were all calmly serving themselves sushi and rice when the peace was broken.

“So, Lord Scientia, what exactly are your intentions with my granddaughter?”

It was going to be a long week.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“C’mon, Prompto!” Asherah exclaimed as she dragged him down Main Street. It was their third day in the town, but Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis hadn’t had the chance to do anything fun. They had all agreed that it was best that Noctis finish all his required volunteer work as quickly as possible so they could focus on relaxing afterwards. Since Noctis was out here by himself, Ignis and Gladio had to accompany him everywhere. That left Prompto and Asherah alone to entertain themselves. They managed to keep themselves entertained, though. Prompto spent several hours in the park with her, making her do several poses all around. They’d also hung out at the community center, playing card games with some of the people there, and playing with the puppies and other baby animals at the animal shelter. They’d kept themselves close to town in case anything happened, even though the chances of anyone attacking Noctis in this nowhere town at the foot of a mountain were incredibly slim. Nothing had, and they’d spent a few good hours on a face call with Gladio to entertain him while Ignis and Noctis were otherwise occupied. Today was the last day of Noctis’s hours of service, and Asherah had promised Noctis something special to celebrate it. The trio would be back at her house later that afternoon, and Asherah and Prompto were buying some of the best desserts in town for them to eat. 

“They won’t be back for a few hours, Ash,” Prompto laughed as the little bell above the door dinged to announce their entry.

“Trust me, Prom, it’s best to get them now. We can keep them the right temperature at the house. Besides, O baachan as other stuff planned too. We’re celebrating.”

“Is that little Asherah I see?” a wizened old voice called, and Asherah spun around to smile at the old woman behind the counter.

“Hello, Mrs. Takami,” Asherah greeted with a bow, which Prompto mirrored. Things were a bit more old-fashioned in this town, and bowing was a more common greeting. “It’s good to see you again. This is my friend Prompto. He and a few other friends are visiting for the Light Festival.”

“Ah, yes, Mei told me about your friends coming. I’ve yet to see them, though.”

“The others have been busy with other things. I’m gonna bring them by during the festival, though.”

“Good. See that you do. How do you do, young man?”

“I’m well, ma’am,” Prompto said, a bright smile on his face.

“What can I get for you today, Asherah?”

“Only the best, of course,” she answered, stepping up to the counter and looking down at all the desserts being kept cold, as well as all the others on display that were warmer. “Mizu yōkan for Gladio, I think. And some mochi. Yours is the best, Mrs. Takami.”

“Oh hush, child. What else?”

“Some namagashi for Noct and Prom. Igs will probably like some wagashi. Ooh, and do you have that sour candy you sent me for my birthday two years ago? They’d like that.”

“Of course.”

“What do you want, Prom?” Asherah asked, looking over at her friend, who was practically drooling over all of the displays.

“Everything,” Prompto replied. Asherah giggled, and Mrs. Takami winked at her, slipping several items into a bag for her friend.

“Well, you like bready stuff. You enjoyed those cupcakes I made for Ignis’s birthday party. What about the castella? And maybe some daifuku, since you like fruit?”

“Sure,” he answered, still staring in awe at all the food.

“I’ll have Li run it over to your house once it’s all ready,” Mrs. Takami said with a smile.

“Oh no, we can carry it!” Asherah insisted. “We’re trying to have a small party at the house.”

“Don’t rush me, young lady,” the old woman scolded. “You run along now, and don’t worry about a thing.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she said, bowing a bit before she paid the woman for the treats and left, Prompto trailing behind her. “Okay, now we have to go to the grocery store,” Asherah announced as she ran through the list of tasks her grandmother had given her before they’d left that morning. “And then we can run by the diner and see how Mira is doing.” [Mira](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/08/63/6d/08636d3ad446d6aa329d72dee287c17a.jpg) was the neighborhood pet, really, a sweet old dog that had been around for years. She always sat next to the counter in the diner, perking up when customers came near. Anyone who didn’t stop to give her a pet or scratch, no matter how many times they’d been by, was considered untrustworthy by the town, and given how small the town was, it was a good way to ensure that you’d pay way too much for way too little for the rest of your stay. Luckily for Mira, Prompto adored her and spent all his time loving over her and talking to her in a sweet voice. They’d gone to the diner for lunch for the past three days, and Asherah always made sure to get a table next to the counter so Prompto could love on the old girl while they waited. If the blond had been adored by her grandparents, he was the saint of the town by how he treated their favorite girl. It was the absolute cutest thing in the world.

“Why not the diner first? Won’t the groceries get in the way?” Prompto asked.

“Ya know, you’re right,” Asherah agreed. “Mira first. Then groceries.” Prompto grinned, now leading the way through the streets as she walked behind him slightly and smiled.

“When are Noct and the guys getting back?”

“Should be there at around three or four. We’ve got plenty of time.” She pulled out her phone to let her grandparents know that Li would bring over the desserts later. She had a message from Gladio complaining about how bored he was, and she offered to play a word game with him to help him pass the time.

“What’re we having?”

“With O baachan? There’s no telling. I just bring the groceries.” Prompto laughed, and the two entered the diner, greeting Yua, who was standing behind the counter.

“Back again?” she asked with a smile.

“Sure am,” Prompto replied, leaning down in front of Mira. “Had to come see my favorite girl.” Mira’s tail thumped happily on her little bed, and Asherah settled into an available booth across from them.

“The usual?” Yua asked, coming over with her pad and pencil.

“Surprise us,” Asherah answered. “You know what I like, at least. That good with you, Prom?”

“Yep,” he replied. “But I want a salad too, please.”

“You got it,” Yua said. “Bring those right out for ya.” Yua was one of the few younger people in town who was there regularly. Her family had owned the diner for years, and she came back to stay after university. Most of the businesses around here were like that, but they were like Asherah’s family: people came here to retire and relax a bit after the city. Asherah pulled out her phone to play games with Gladio while they waited, and Prompto talked and cooed over Mira, who soaked up the attention gladly. After their meal, they headed to the store and managed to get back to the house by three, meeting Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis on the porch.

“Have fun?” Asherah asked. Today was the day Noctis was helping at the feed and seed store downtown, and she knew that Mr. Gi was a bit of a taskmaster at times.

“I’m sore in places I didn’t know I had,” Noctis groaned.

“Sounds like I’m not doin’ my job in training,” Gladio replied, and Asherah elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Be nice. Nothing could’ve prepared him for Mr. Gi. We saved him for last for a reason. But you’re done now!” she said as they all stepped inside, changing into their slippers and finding her grandmother and grandfather sitting in the living area, listening to the radio and reading. “We’re back, O baachan,” Asherah announced.

“Put the bags in the kitchen, Asherah-chan,” her grandmother instructed. “Sit down, boys.” Asherah set to work putting away the groceries so they wouldn’t get warm and found the boxes of desserts all around. She could hear her grandmother talking to them all from where she was working. “There is one last task before you can celebrate properly,” she was saying.

“What is it?” Noctis asked, sounding tired. Mr. Gi really was the stereotype of a bitter old man, and it had doubtlessly been a rough day for Noctis.

“My garden needs weeding.” Asherah dropped the bag of vegetables she was holding and ran around the corner into the living area.

“O baachan!” she exclaimed.

“I meant what I said,” Mei replied calmly. “I will not celebrate until they have righted their wrong.”

“But it wasn’t even their fault!” she protested.

“No, love, she’s right,” Ignis said. “Your grandmother is a woman of her word, and it’s the least we can do to make things right.” Mei nodded in approval, and Asherah sighed heavily.

“I’ll bring out water,” she said.

“Come on, Kookie,” Hiro said with a smile, even as the boys all stood to their feet and followed Mei outside, “you know she’s just testing them.”

“I can’t believe she’s going to make the Crown Prince weed her garden,” Asherah said while shaking her head.

“Builds character.”

“You know for a fact he spent the entire day with Mr. Gi. If his character gets built anymore, he won’t fit into the Citadel anymore.” He laughed, and when later that night, when they’d all eaten to their hearts’ content but could barely move, Asherah made sure to bring them all the painkillers and water and heated packs she could carry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mira, the most important character in this whole story--https://i.pinimg.com/564x/08/63/6d/08636d3ad446d6aa329d72dee287c17a.jpg


	11. Chapter 11

Noctis’s first day of freedom was spent at the river. Her grandfather had loaded all of them into his truck, and her grandmother had sent them on their way with a large packed lunch, and they’d driven out of town to the river. Once parked, he’d led them down a wooded path to a pier, and he and Noctis had gotten settled into fishing, talking about techniques and different fishing stories. The rest of them weren’t as inclined to stay in one place, and Asherah and Prompto had changed into their swimsuits before they left for this exact reason. The river here was lazy and wide, a bit like a lake, so they got in away from where the pair were fishing and raced to the floating pier in the middle, jumping in and doing flips and tricks when they weren’t pushing each other off. Gladio was content to sit in the shade and read, and it appeared that Ignis was napping, though he’d claim otherwise. Noctis managed to catch a decent-sized fish, and they placed it off to the side to use for dinner that night. Everyone applauded him, even Prompto and Asherah, who were standing on the floating pier when it happened. When the pair eventually grew bored of swimming, they made their way to the dock next to Noctis and Hiro, spreading out on the warm wood to let the sun dry them. For a long while, the only sounds were Noctis and her grandfather reeling and casting, along with the birds and general sounds of the outdoors around them. Asherah dozed for an untold amount of time, never quite asleep but relaxed all the same. Eventually, she deemed herself dry enough and went into the woods to change into normal clothes. She settled in next to Ignis under the tree cover, and he let her use his shoulder as a cushion, instead of the hard ground. “What’re you reading this time, Gladio?” she asked.

“ _ Summer Storms _ ,” he answered.

“Do you like it?”

“So far.”

“Is it those cheesy romance novels you like?”

“No. Sci-fi.”

“With a title like that?”

“Don’t believe me? I’ll let ya read it after I’m done.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Will you two kindly stop bickering?” Ignis asked, and the other two snickered.

“Yes, Ignis,” they chimed, falling silent again. Everyone took a break for lunch, the bento boxes that Mei had made for them overflowing with food, before they all went back to their original places. Prompto pulled out his camera and started taking pictures, but by this point in their friendship, everyone was used to being his impromptu models, so no one moved. Asherah was sitting between Ignis and Gladio now, once again using her boyfriend’s shoulder as a pillow. Asherah did manage to fall asleep this time, comfortable as she was cuddled next to Ignis. She was awakened by cheering coming from the dock, and she and Ignis sat up to see Noctis straining to stay upright. She hurried over, followed by Ignis and Gladio.

“It’s massive!” Prompto exclaimed as they ran up.

“Don’t lose your head, boy,” her grandfather instructed, keeping a close eye on his own line. “Wait him out.” Noctis grunted a bit, leaning back on his heels. The line was stretched taunt, and they all watched with bated breath to catch a sight of the fish Noctis had managed to catch. Noctis almost got pulled in several times, and Gladio finally just grabbed onto his waist to keep him upright. Still, Gladio was also digging in his heels to stay on dry land. After what felt like hours, a shadow appeared under the water’s surface, and Asherah gaped.

“That’s the biggest fish I’ve ever seen,” she said in awe.

“How’re we gonna get it back?” Prompto added.

“Carefully, I’d imagine,” Ignis replied. After another agonizing bout of waiting, Gladio jumped down into the water, grabbing the fish with both hands. It nearly threw him off, and Ignis and Prompto ran to the edge. Ignis held out a hand to help Gladio, but Prompto knocked him in by accident. Ignis’s shout of dismay nearly made Asherah burst into laughter, but Noctis shoved Prompto in too. Between the three men and Noctis’s reeling, they managed to get the fish subdued and onto dry land. It was easily as long as Noctis was tall, and there wasn’t any possible way it weighed any less the fifty pounds.

“Good job, lad,” Hiro said, clapping Noctis on the shoulder. “He’s a fine catch.”

“It’ll make a great addition to the feast tonight,” Asherah said with a smile. “You’ll feed half the town with that.”

“Speaking of, we oughta get back soon. Mei’ll kill all of us if we’re late.”

“Gotta clean the fish first, don’t we O jiichan?” Asherah asked.

“No. Aiko’s boys’re in town, and they’re all working on preparing the food this year. We’ll drop it off with them on our way to the house.” The boys all sloshed ashore, and Asherah handed them towels.

“Good job,” she said, and Gladio slung the fish over his shoulder while Noctis carried the others.

“Biggest thing I’ve ever seen,” Prompto said. Even with Gladio holding it, the tail nearly reached the forest floor.

“Excellent work, Noct,” Ignis praised.

“Thanks, guys,” Noctis said, smiling at the compliments. The ride back to town was filled with excited chatter as Asherah tried to explain the festival to the boys while not giving away the fun parts and Noctis and Prompto bugged her for those details. Ignis and Gladio, as usual, watched on with amused expressions, never saying a word while the three talked over each other and interrupted one another, but they still somehow understood exactly what they were all saying. Her grandfather would chime in every once in a while, but he seemed content to just laugh at them the entire time. They were still begging her for details as the truck pulled to a stop beside the house, and Asherah bolted inside, kicking her shoes off with practiced ease before running into her bedroom to hide.

“C’mon, Ash!” Prompto called from outside her door. “Tell us something! We have to know what to expect!”

“Shouldn’t you two be getting ready?” Ignis’s calm voice said from farther down the hall. “The festival starts at sunset.”

“C’mon, Specs, get her to tell us,” Noctis begged. 

“You’ll know soon enough. Leave her to get dressed.” Asherah stuck her head out into the hallway.

“O baachan left you some outfits in your rooms,” she said. “Tonight is a special night, so there’s a dress code. Lemme know if you need help with any of it. It can be pretty tough if you don’t know what you’re doing.” She ducked back into her room, throwing the lock just in case the boys tried to sneak in for hints again. Her grandmother came and helped her put some [elaborate pins](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/63/81/f4/6381f481dd651bd4bc938b025701e61a.jpg) into her hair, and [Asherah](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/b7/11/1b/b7111bcaaa9c1e4884fa719c153ddffa.jpg) grabbed her soft sandals to leave by the door. There was a series of muffled thumps from Noctis and Prompto’s room, and she knocked on the door. “You two alright in there?”

“I think it’s trying to eat me!” Prompto called back, and Asherah giggled.

“Need help?”

“Please!”

“Are you both decent? I would think the bottom part would be easy.”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Noctis answered. Asherah stepped inside, breaking into a fit of giggles. Somehow, Prompto had gotten himself tangled up in the outer robe, and Noctis had gotten his belt tied into knots.

“You two are hopeless,” she teased, stepping over to help Prompto free himself of the ties. “It’s just robes. I’ve seen you wear some before.”

“Bath robes aren’t this hard!” Prompto protested.

“This isn’t hard either. You’re just a mess.” Between the three of them, they got everyone untangled and into their outfits. Asherah tried to help Noctis tame his hair, but it did what it wanted on the best of days, so it was just going to have to do. She stepped back to look at them. “Well, you two  _ can _ clean up nice after all!” The traditional robes that her grandparents had set out for them were very complimentary to them, [Prompto](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/67/2c/3b/672c3bd7fcf800b343bc8856258ae0df.jpg) in a white, black, and gold set and [Noctis](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e5/41/f8/e541f8e7c59c2c4b27e1accbfbcef1b3.jpg) in a white and dark blue. “Grab those sandals too, and we’ll be good. You’ll want those.” They all left and met the others in the living area. [Ignis](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/89/13/93/891393a8671661761995c3a972951892.jpg) was wearing a set of white, black, grey, and a hint of green, and [Gladio](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/5d/cc/6f/5dcc6f2a45dc76875f67f6be97f0068e.jpg) had black and white robes on. She grinned at them. “Don’t look half bad, boys,” she said.

“I did good,” Mei said proudly, and the others laughed.

“You’ve always had a good eye for colors, Mei,” Hiro said with a smile. “You kids have fun. We’ll be along later to see the main event.”

“Oh! One more thing!” Asherah exclaimed, opening a drawer in one of the cabinets. She pulled out several masks, handing them out to each of them according to their colors. “The first night is a masquerade. I don’t remember who started the idea, but it’s fun all the same.” They all put on their masks, said goodbye to her grandparents, and set off for the town, where all the celebrations were being held. “Okay, so the feast comes first, right after sundown, and it’s bad luck to not try some of every dish. You don’t have to get a bunch, but you have to have one bite of everything. After that, there’s a performance celebrating the coming of spring, and it’s a pretty big deal. Then, we have until midnight for the final event.” They reached the edge of town, and already, they could hear music and singing and laughter and the sound of people talking. She was walking arm-in-arm with Ignis, but she looked at all of them as they stepped out of the side street into the main square of town. Their faces lit up in amazement. 

Lanterns hung from anywhere someone could secure them, and colorful strands of lights stretched across the streets. Banners and streamers and flowers fluttered in the breeze, and there were all kinds of stands set up along the edges of the area with lines of people waiting in front of them. Everyone was dressed in elegant robes and dresses, with gorgeous masks on their faces. Children ran in between people, their masks hanging from their necks by strings. No one minded. “You see that bright purple lantern down the street to our left?” Asherah asked, pointing them in the direction she was looking.

“What about it?” Noctis asked.

“If we get separated, meet up at that lantern on the hour. It’s a small sitting area. Prom knows the one. We don’t have to stay together. Go have fun, but we’ll meet up there when it’s time.”

“Where do we go for the feast?” Gladio asked.

“The park. It should be starting soon. Just follow me.” With all the skill of someone who’s had to navigate the crowd many times, she led them through the city and to the park, finding a nice place for them to settle in underneath a pagoda. “They bring us the food, so just get comfy.” Gladio leaned against the railing, looking out over the park, where groups of people were sitting and talking.

“It’s nice,” he commented.

“Everyone comes home for the festival,” Asherah answered. “I used to come here with my grandparents when I was a child. It was the only time we stayed away from the city for a long time. My great-grandparents lived here, and we’d come play here all day. I haven’t gotten to come since I’ve worked at the Citadel full-time, but O baachan would always video the festivities for me.”

“We should come back next year,” Noctis said. Asherah grinned.

“We can certainly try, Noct,” she replied. A couple of kids ran through the pagoda, squealing and laughing as a large man chased after them, pretending to growl at them.

“Hey look! It’s Mira!” Prompto exclaimed, pointing down the hill a bit to where Yua and Mira were sitting underneath a tree.

“Go on, then,” Noctis urged.

“Invite them to sit with us,” Asherah added. Prompto was up and running, and they all waited to see if he tripped over his robes, but he managed to avoid that, somehow. 

“Who is Mira?” Ignis asked.

“The town sweetheart. She’s sat next to the counter in the diner for years. Prompto’s in love.”

“Is it the dog or the girl?” Noctis asked.

“The dog. The girl is Yua. Her family owns the diner.” Prompto came back, grinning widely. “They coming?”

“No, they’re waiting for her family. Her cousins are in town, she said.”

“Oh, well that’s good,” Asherah said. A hush fell over the park suddenly, and everyone looked to her for an explanation. “The mayor is probably giving a speech, but we’re too far away to hear it. It’s basically wishing everyone good fortune in the coming season. Food’ll be here soon. Remember, eat some of everything. I don’t care if you like it or not. Eat some. The entire town will know if you don’t.”

“Noted,” Gladio said, settling down in the spot where he’d been standing. Prompto and Noctis were still looking at all of the decorations. Ignis and Asherah were sitting close to each other, watching their friends.

“Thank you for allowing us to come here,” Ignis whispered.

“You won’t be saying that on the last night of the festival,” Asherah said with a giggle. “Just you wait.” He gave her a curious look, but she wouldn’t say another word about it, no matter how many times he tried to get it out of her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days of the festival went by in a blur of laughter, music, food, and fun. The five young adults were able to relax and act their ages, for once. She kept alluding to something that would happen on the last night of the festival, and no matter which of the boys asked her, Asherah wouldn’t tell them what it was. It would see that her grandparents had picked up on it as well, because they weren’t telling the boys anything either. The last night of the festival was a celebration of the newer generations, the living representation of new life and the heart of springtime. The adults stayed home or stuck to their booths, and the younger people were allowed to celebrate to their hearts’ content. The music was faster, the lights more colorful, and the food in a wider variety than ever before. If there was anyone from outside of town that couldn’t have made it for the entire festival, they came for this night, the night that was ruled by the youth. As they were all getting ready for the night, Asherah told them all to wear light clothes that were easy to move around it. She wouldn’t even let Ignis keep his loafers on. She insisted that they had to wear extremely casual clothes. [She](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/c4/d2/d6/c4d2d67a6713503b1acb5f64485dba78.jpg) was wearing a tank top and striped shorts, leaving her shoes at home and going barefoot. She sat on the bed of her grandfather’s truck, waiting for them all to come out. Prompto came out in his usual combination of tank top and loose pants (he was wearing his running shorts, so she allowed it), and his usual Converse. Noctis was in his signature black t-shirt, but he’d apparently found cargo shorts somewhere (probably borrowed from her grandfather), along with his favorite sneakers. Gladio stepped out in white shorts and black sandals, but no shirt. “Really, Gladio?”

“What? You getting distracted, Ash?” he teased.

“You wish,” she shot back. “At the moment, I’m wonderin’ how O baachan let you out of the house.”

“Blondie distracted her.”

“Figures.” Ignis stepped out in a grey, short-sleeved Henley and jeans. “Nope! Igs, shorts. Believe me, you’re gonna want them.”

“I don’t own any shorts, love,” Ignis replied.

“C’mon, Iggy, I gotcha,” Gladio said.

“You walk back in and O baachan sees you, you’re gonna get whacked with a sandal.”

“I can be sneaky.”

“Dude, you  _ wanna _ die?” Prompto said in surprise. “She’s scary.”

“No kidding,” Noctis agreed, looking nervous.

“We’ll be fine.”

“Asherah, love, are you  _ certain _ I have to wear shorts?”

“ _ Have _ to? No, but you’re certainly gonna want them.”

“Very well,” Ignis said with a sigh. “Stay here, Gladio. I will find them myself.”

“Alright, Iggy. They’re in my duffel bag. Right hand side.”

“Thank you.” Prompto and Noctis hopped up onto the truck bed on either side of her while they waited. 

“So, what’re we doing, exactly?” Noctis asked. “And why are shorts necessary?”

“Again, they aren’t necessary. It’s not like there’s a dress code. But you’re gonna get really hot, I promise, and in my experience, it’s just better to have the shorts to help keep you cool.”

“What’re we doing?” Prompto repeated Noctis’s question.

“You’ll know it when we get there. Let me keep my secrets.”

“Are we goin’ into town again?” Gladio asked.

“Down to the other side of the park is where everything really starts. But it’s all in town again. It’s the last night. The festival is over at sunrise.”

“And then it’s back to the city,” Prompto sighed.

“Well, not until the next day,” Asherah amended. “I don’t know about you, but I could sleep for a whole day after these crazy nights. Which is the plan, I think.” Ignis stepped out just then in a pair of black shorts nearly identical to the pair that Gladio was wearing.

“Better?” he asked, holding his arms out to be assessed, and Asherah gave him two thumbs up.

“Perfect,” she replied, hopping down off of the truck and taking hold of his hand. “Let’s go, guys. You’re not ready for this, but you’re gonna love it.” She led them to the food stalls, and they all ate small bits of food, and she insisted that they not eat a lot, only bring snacks with them if they needed them. They stocked up on water and put the bottles in the small backpack that she had with her for this reason. Then, they followed the flow of the crowds that took them through the park and into the woods until they reached a large clearing that was a good bit away from the town.

“Why are we all the way out here?” Noctis asked.

“On your right, Noct,” Ash answered, pointing to a large stage that was blending in with the treeline somehow.

“What is this?” Prompto asked, and Asherah grinned.

“A music festival,” she answered. “They have one every year. It’s the town’s best-kept secret. You have to be at least fourteen to come here, and no one over forty is allowed. They don’t check ID or anything, but it’s the principle of the matter. This is the night for young adults to celebrate, and we do it with music, mostly.” Prompto was bouncing up and down, and he pulled out his camera to take pictures while the lighting was still good. 

“Why do we have to wear shorts, though?” Gladio asked.

“Again with the shorts? What? Ignis’s calves too much for ya, big guy?” Noctis choked on his water and started hacking, tears quickly springing in his eyes as he coughed and laughed at the same time. Ignis blushed, and Gladio rolled his eyes.

“I hate you.”

“Right back atcha, bud. Now, c’mon. I know a good spot, and it looks like it might not be too crowded yet.” She led them over to a large tree that had thick, strong branches and a sturdy trunk, but it didn’t have many leaves on it. “This is the best place. Can’t see? Climb up. And it gives us something to lean against when we need to sit down.” There was already music playing, though the party hadn’t officially started yet. The crowd wasn’t massive like the festivals in Insomnia could get. This was the family of people in the town and their friends, like her and the boys. The fact that it was smaller added to the charm, and people understood that they wanted to keep it like that. Prompto scampered off to go take as many pictures as he could, Noctis climbed the tree to get comfortable, and Ignis and Gladio settled at the trunk for the moment. Asherah stayed on her feet, bouncing with the music and humming along to the songs she knew.

“When does it start?” Noctis asked from his perch.

“When the sun goes behind that big tree over there,” she answered, pointing to a large oak with large branches covering a good portion of the stage. “We have to be able to enjoy the light show with the music, ya know.”

“I don’t. Never been to a festival before.”

“Oh, well it’s just music and dancing and singing, really. A chance to have fun without anything else. Noct, can you see Prompto from up there?” Noctis searched, pushing aside smaller branches to make himself a spot he would see clearly through.

“Yeah. He’s taking pictures of a dog.”

“Gladio, whistle for him.”

“Why me?”

“Because I know you can whistle loudly.” Sure enough, a piercing whistle filled the air, and not two minutes later, Prompto was standing in front of them.

“What’s up?”

“The beginning is a tradition. It’s a folk dance, and it’s my favorite, I’m gonna teach you some of it so we can all have fun. You too, Noct. C’mon.” Noctis jumped down, coming to stand next to them. “You too, Gladio. Igs.”

“No thank you, love,” Ignis replied. “I don’t dance.”

“You do too!” Asherah and Noctis said at the same time.

“I’d prefer not to, then,” he corrected. Asherah pleaded with her eyes for a moment or two more, but she gave up due to the lack of time before it started. Gladio got to his feet and stood on the other side of Noctis.

“Okay, I’ll walk you through it, sort of. It’s easy to pick up, but it’s fast. Really fast. And I’m sure other people will join in.”

“What’ve you gotten us into, Ash?” Prompto asked.

“Fun,” Asherah answered. “Now, follow me.” She walked them all through the basic steps, helping them get their footing correct. It took several minutes, but they were doing alright. “No one’s gonna judge you if you don’t know the steps or anything,” she said, eyeing the sun’s position to check their time. “New people come in all the time, but that should keep you from stepping on any toes.” The sun sank lower and lower, and Asherah was bouncing on her feet again. There was an air of anticipation as the crowd waited for the sun to sink behind the tree. The DJ had introduced himself while Asherah was teaching the boys the steps, and he played a drumroll over the speakers. When the sun finally disappeared behind the large screen on the stage, the crowd roared and cheered, and Asherah started laughing. She loved this night the best of all the nights.

“Alright everybody!” the DJ called. “We’ve got a tradition around here, and then we’re gonna do a hard shift. I wouldn’t dare skip it, because it’s fun to see all the confused people who think they’ve gone to a renaissance fair instead of a festival.” Laughter rippled through the crowd. “Those of you who know what to do, make sure to go easy on the newbies. But most importantly, have fun! Are! You! Ready?!” The cheers sprang up again, and then the[ song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tpqpq0mPMl8) began to play. The boys moved back, and Asherah reached out to grab Prompto’s arms, spinning around with him as the song played. When they broke apart, she reached out and took the outstretched hand of a redhead standing nearby, who grabbed the pretty blonde standing next to him and dragged her after him. She grabbed Noctis on their next turn, and she saw Gladio spinning with two young girls and a man with green hair. More and more people joined their group dance as the song got faster and faster, and the world was a blur to her eyes as she spun round and round, a smile stretched wide across her face. Two hands took hers, and she opened her eyes to see Ignis giving her a fond smile. She laughed, and the two spun in place, going around and around until she was dizzy with joy, happiness, and a bit of vertigo, when the song stopped, and they stood in place, breathing heavily but smiling all the same.

“Thank you,” Asherah whispered as the DJ started hyping everyone up again, and Ignis pressed a kiss to her cheek, ignoring how sweaty she already was.

“Anything for you, my love,” Ignis replied gently. Then, the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIVy22Tgheo&list=WL&index=20&t=113s) started to build, modern, bouncy music that made her want to jump in place or just move to the beat. Ignis stepped back, and Prompto jumped her from the side, laughing and panting.

“That was fun!” he said into her ear as the volume of the music increased dramatically. She smiled and nodded at him, and as the music continued to build, Noctis appeared next to them, a joyful smile on his face. Finally, the beat dropped, and all three of them started dancing. They weren’t doing anything in particular, just moving to the tempo of the song, and when the sky was fully dark, the only light around them was from the screens and the show lights, making that forest clearing feel like a club in the city. Ignis would appear by their sides from time to time, ensuring that they were drinking water and doing fine, before he disappeared back to the tree again. They’d lost Gladio somewhere during the night, but he was probably off a bit farther in the crowd. He was tall, but it was dark. He knew to go to the tree if he couldn’t find them, and Ignis knew where they were. The three younger friends danced until they were ready to collapse, and they didn’t even stop then. The trio made their way back to their tree, finding Ignis waiting for them.

“Are you alright?” he asked, looking at their sweaty, disheveled appearances.

“Need a break,” Noctis said, though his eyes were bright and shining, and Asherah and Prompto had their arms wrapped around him, all three working to hold each other up. 

“We have some of the food we bought earlier,” Ignis offered, reaching into Asherah’s backpack and pulling out their snacks from earlier.

“You’re the best, Specs,” Noctis replied, leaning against the tree and taking the food he was offered. Prompto didn’t eat, but he drank water, and he took pictures on his phone while he waited.

“You seen Gladio lately?” Asherah asked.

“Yes. He came by a few minutes ago. I believe he found another vantage point somewhere off by the treeline.”

“Good for him.” Once they’d recovered, Noctis and Prompto pulled her to go back into the crowd. “I’ll stay here for a bit,” she replied. “Keep Igs company.”

“Okay! Have fun!” Prompto called, and the pair disappeared again.

“You could have gone with them, love,” Ignis said, and she smiled at him a bit.

“I know, but I want you to have fun, not just worry about us.”

“Watching you have fun is how I have fun,” he answered.

“That’s a boring, old person answer. C’mon, Igs. Dance with me. Please? I promise I won’t laugh or anything. Please?” Ignis didn’t answer. “I’ve seen you do the waltz, Ignis. This is so much easier than that.” She put her hands on his hips, making them sway a bit to the beat of the music. “Just do that and bounce, okay? You know how to move. Just let it happen.” She stepped back a bit, leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and followed her own instructions, losing herself in the rhythm. When she opened her eyes again, Ignis was copying her, albeit hesitantly. Asherah reached out and took his hands, giving him an encouraging smile. She guided him with her hands now, the two twisting and bouncing around together, and she watched the tension bleed from his shoulders, leaving him relaxed and open again. Soon, they were dancing to the beat, bouncing and twirling with wild abandon, and she could hear his laughter clearly, even though the speakers were working their hardest to drown out all other noise. It was the most gorgeous sound she’d ever heard, and it made her laugh. For the rest of the night, she cycled between dancing with Noctis and Prompto and dancing with Ignis. When she finally dropped to the ground in exhaustion, the DJ called out to the crowd that it was now five in the morning. It was nearly sunrise, the end of the Light Festival.

“We’ll see you at the park!” the DJ said, and Asherah staggered to her feet. Noctis and Prompto dropped down from where they were sitting in the tree, and Gladio seemingly appeared out of thin air.

“The park?” Gladio asked.

“It’s the last thing. You’ll see.” They all made their way tiredly back to the park, and people handed them paper lanterns. Asherah pulled out a lighter from her backpack, and she helped them light the small candles. “Now, we wait.”

“For what?” Noctis asked as he held his lantern gently.

“Patience, Noct,” she replied. She was looking at her watch. At 5:30, she looked up at them with a smile. “Now.” They all pushed their lanterns up into the sky, just as the sky turned pink from the sunrise. Everyone had their own lanterns, and the sky was soon filled with[ lanterns](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tpqpq0mPMl8) of all shapes and sizes. The lake in the middle of the park reflected them beautifully, and Prompto’s camera was clicking wildly. Asherah hugged Ignis tightly as she looked up at the sight. “It’s perfect, isn’t it?” she asked him.

“I’ve only seen one thing more beautiful in my entire life,” he replied softly. Asherah rolled her eyes a bit, knowing what he was getting at.

“Ignis Scientia, you’re an absolute sap, and I love you.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her hair and ignoring how filthy she was from a night of dancing outdoors.

“I love you too, darling. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's robes--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/67/2c/3b/672c3bd7fcf800b343bc8856258ae0df.jpg  
> Noctis's robers--https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e5/41/f8/e541f8e7c59c2c4b27e1accbfbcef1b3.jpg  
> Ignis's robes--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/89/13/93/891393a8671661761995c3a972951892.jpg  
> Gladio's robes--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/5d/cc/6f/5dcc6f2a45dc76875f67f6be97f0068e.jpg  
> Asherah's robes--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/b7/11/1b/b7111bcaaa9c1e4884fa719c153ddffa.jpg  
> Asherah's hair--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/63/81/f4/6381f481dd651bd4bc938b025701e61a.jpg  
> Ignis and Asherah's masks--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/ea/33/62/ea336242e9a03a51b0f425d182fde12b.jpg  
> Gladio's mask--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/24/90/42/2490421e0db323aad4d0fcdc084e2054.jpg  
> Prompto's mask--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/af/a2/e0/afa2e065ac3f4adda1fd2575d0cce9c5.jpg  
> Noctis's mask--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/c2/08/f6/c208f62ea8ab08a5b0de28570acf9343.jpg  
> First Festival Dance--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tpqpq0mPMl8  
> Festival Vibes--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIVy22Tgheo&list=WL&index=20&t=113s  
> Asherah's festival outfit--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/c4/d2/d6/c4d2d67a6713503b1acb5f64485dba78.jpg  
> Lanterns over the lake--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tpqpq0mPMl8
> 
> And yes, the lantern scene is Tangled-inspired. It's one of my favorite movies and it's my fave scene in the movie.


	12. Chapter 12

The weeks after they came back from their vacation up to Asherah’s grandparents were hectic, in the most simple of terms. Noctis and Prompto started getting ready for their exams, and Asherah and Ignis spent as much free time as they could helping them study. Iris and her mother, Fortitia, wanted help planning Gladio’s birthday party at the end of the month, so when Asherah wasn’t working or helping Noctis and Prompto, she was at the Amicitia manor, trying to convince Iris that Gladio really wouldn’t want a bunch of entertainers, though the idea was hilarious. Two weeks from the boys’ graduation, they had Gladio’s party at the manor, and it was just their small group and his family. They swam in the pool and played volleyball on the grass, Gladio, Asherah, and Fortitia absolutely crushing Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis. Prompto was taking as many pictures as he could, and when she looked over them with him at his house that night (she’d insisted that they needed to hang out, just the two of them), Asherah begged him for several of them to hang in her room. Her favorite was a picture he’d taken of all of them in the pool, though they hadn’t noticed him taking the picture. Gladio was in the process of flipping Noctis out of a pool float, sheer panic on the prince’s face, and Asherah was laughing from the safety of her own float while Ignis held onto the side, an amused expression on his face, but he was looking up at her laughing. Prompto, who had seen the entire thing from where he sat on the edge of the pool, had managed to capture a selfie at the exact right time, and it got the place of honor on the tiny shelf she used as a bedside table in her loft bed. 

Asherah, Ignis, and Gladio had been planning for weeks how they were going to celebrate Noctis and Prompto graduating from high school, but fate wouldn’t have it. Three days before the ceremony, Asherah came down with the flu. She had no voice, no energy, and absolutely no way of breathing through her nose. She’d legitimately cried, curled up in her bed with her Carbuncle plushie held close. Asherah had desperately wanted to attend the ceremony; both of the boys had worked so hard to pass their exams and keep their grades up, and she wanted to support them, but now she couldn’t even leave her apartment, much less her bed. Ignis, the absolute saint that he is, brought her all kinds of soups and broths for her to eat when she felt she could keep something down, and he did her laundry without complaint so she could have fresh, cool sheets. She couldn’t even protest, because she didn’t have a voice! Instead, she curled up at the foot of her bed, wrapped in blankets but with her leg poking out because it was too hot to be all the way covered up, but she was too cold to get rid of the covers entirely. She wouldn’t let Ignis give her a kiss because she didn’t want to risk the both of them getting sick. Ignis, of all people, should get to be at the ceremony; the Six knew that he’d worked hard all his life to help Noctis get to this point, and he should get to see that effort fulfilled.

“I’ll be alright, love,” Ignis insisted with a gentle smile as he looked up at her perched on the edge of her bed. “You don’t have to worry.”

“Yes, I do,” she rasped, her voice cutting out on every other syllable it felt like, and she started coughing as soon as she did.

“Don’t talk, darling,” Ignis soothed, reaching up to run a hand through her hair, which was disgusting and oily from laying in bed sick for days. “I won’t if it bothers you that much.” She nodded firmly, and he searched her face, trying to find a way that he could help her feel better most likely. “What if I video called you during the ceremony?” he asked. “You could watch it from here and not have to go.” Asherah felt like death warmed over, but his suggestion lifted untold weight from her shoulders. She nodded repeatedly, a smile stretching across her face.

“Yes! Please!” she croaked, coughing again, but she didn’t care. Maybe she wouldn’t get to be there in person, but she could still support her friends.

“Love, save your voice. You’ll only hurt yourself,” Ignis chided gently, his hand still in her hair and his nails lightly scratching her scalp. It felt heavenly. She felt terrible, but he was being so sweet. “I’ll have Gladio hold it so you can see everything. You can just rest and watch, alright?” Asherah grinned, hoping he knew how much this meant to her. She’d never be able to express how much she adored this man who gave so much of himself and expected so little in return. “Do you need anything else, darling?” he asked softly, noticing her eyes already drooping a bit. Asherah grabbed his hand through her blankets and tucked it under her chin, blinking up at him. She really just wanted him to stay. She knew he had things he had to do; there were many preparations for Noctis’s graduation and finally stepping into his role of Crown Prince in full capacity, and Ignis had to balance all of it. Maybe it was a bit selfish of her, but she felt terrible, and she didn’t want to suffer all alone. “Why don’t you come down to the couch and we’ll watch a film?” Ignis offered. “Does  _ Solar Flare _ sound good to you?” She gave him a confused look.

“What about work?” she asked, her voice scratchy and painful, and she reached over to grab her water bottle to sip and soothe it.

“I told Noct that I would spend this evening with you. He says he hopes you feel better soon and to get some rest.” If she was up to her normal levels of activity, she would have just melted a little bit. As it was, she teared up, which made her nose run even more than it already was. “Oh, darling,” Ignis fairly cooed, pulling her and her blanket cocoon off of the bed and sitting down on the couch with her in his arms. “Don’t cry, love.” He pulled one of the many tissue boxes he’d brought with him over and handed it to her so she could blow her nose and try to breathe normally. It was already bright red and raw from how often she’d had to use tissues, but he’d brought her soft ones, as well as some healing salve to help the skin recover. Once she’d composed herself a bit, Ignis pressed a kiss to the top of her head, which said something about the type of person he was, because she really was a mess. “Why don’t you take a hot shower to clear your sinuses, I’ll heat up some of the broth, and we can watch the film? Does that sound alright?” She nodded a bit. It was a good idea, but she didn’t relish the thought of leaving her warmth for the cold air outside the cocoon. “I’ll get the water running so the bathroom will be warm.” He slid out from underneath her and stepped into the bathroom, and Asherah marvelled, not for the first time, how anyone else hadn’t managed to catch his attention first. She thanked the Six often for blessing her with Ignis Scientia, especially over the past few days. His phone, which was sitting on the coffee table, buzzed, and she saw Gladio’s name across the screen. When Ignis stepped back into the room, she pointed to his phone, where it showed that Gladio had left a voicemail. “It’ll be warm in a second, darling. Would you like me to gather some clothes for you?” She shook her head, started to get to her feet, and then nodded. She didn’t want to get up yet. “It’s alright. You rest, darling. Let me handle everything.” She wanted to cry again. He was so sweet. He set a fresh change of clothes inside the bathroom on the counter, and then he began to climb up onto her bed to get all the sheets and change them yet again.

“Igs,” she protested, but this one went ignored as all the others had before.

“Don’t worry, love. It’s no trouble. The bathroom should be warm enough now. Why don’t you relax there for a while? There’s no rush tonight. I’m not going anywhere.” She’d had the thought before, but she would marry him right now. She might legitimately die without him.

“‘Kay,” she answered instead, using the excuse of a sore throat to ignore her rough voice. It totally wasn’t because she was about to cry because of how much she loved him. Definitely not. After her shower, Ignis helped her blow dry her hair because the water was making her shiver, and then he helped her take medicine that technically was just for common colds, but she had always had a bad reaction to the usual flu medication, so it was over-the-counter stuff for her. Once she had that, he gave her a thermos with broth in it if she felt up to it, and he’d folded down the futon to make a bed. The movie was queued up on the TV, and she was allowed to wrap up in blankets that were still warm from the dryer before snuggling up next to Ignis. She dozed off fifteen minutes in, but she was warm, cozy, and completely at ease, even though she still couldn’t breathe well. Ignis was still there in the morning, though he had to leave soon after she woke up, but he made sure she had everything she’d need before promising to video call her at the graduation that night and leaving for the day. She fell asleep soon after taking her next dose of medication, but she did send him a text thanking him for everything and making sure he knew how much she loved him.

Asherah slept for most of the day, the cold medicine way more effective at knocking her out than any bedtime tea brew she’d ever had. She didn’t even move from the couch until she remembered that her phone was up by her bed and Ignis would be calling her soon for the graduation. Migrating back up to the alcove, she tried to make herself look a little bit more alive by braiding her hair and turning on the little light she had for reading late at night. With ten minutes until the ceremony was supposed to start, Ignis called her, as he had promised, and she smiled at him when his face appeared on her phone screen. “Hello, darling,” he greeted cheerfully. “How are you feeling?” She flipped her hand from side to side.

“Alright,” she answered, sipping her tea to soothe her throat.

“That her?” Gladio’s voice said, and he appeared over Ignis’s shoulder. “Hey, Ash,” he said, and she waved at him.

“Hi.”

“Still sick?”

“Yep.”

“Mom wants me to bring you some of her special blend for you to drink. It okay if I stop by tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“Rest your voice, love,” Ignis said gently. She rolled her eyes just a bit, but she didn’t reply. “Gladio is going to hold the phone for you to see, darling,” he told her. “He has to stand up regardless, so you’ll have a decent view.”

‘Thank you,’ she mouthed, and Gladio gave her a thumbs up.

“Sure thing, Ash. Noct and Blondie wanna talk to you when it’s over. Think you can stay awake that long?” Asherah nodded. Even if she was exhausted, she wanted to at least be able to tell them how proud of them she was.

“The ceremony will be quite long, as it’s such a large class. If you need to rest after Noctis and Prompto walk, you’re welcome to,” Ignis said. “I’ll call you back when it’s over so you can talk to them.” Again, she nodded. They were being so sweet. She couldn’t wait until she felt well enough to see them in person. Though, knowing them, they’d all risk getting sick to hang out with her, the idiots. Ignis and Gladio entertained her with small talk until the music for the march began, and everyone stood. Thanks to Gladio’s height, she was able to easily see Prompto and Noctis walking down the aisle, and she did nod off soon after Noctis received his diploma, but she woke up right as people with names starting with  _ y _ were ending, so it was nearly over. She fell asleep again in the middle of the  _ z _ ’s, and the ringing of her phone woke her up an untold amount of time later.

“Hello?” she answered, rubbing her eyes to wake up.

“Are you alright, love?” Ignis asked, a crease between his eyebrows from his worry.

“Fell asleep,” she replied, reaching over and sipping her tea that was cold now, but the herbs in it still helped her throat.

“Don’t forget to take your medicine again,” he reminded gently, and she nodded.

“Mm hm.”

“Noct, Gladio, and Prompto are meeting me at the car. They wanted to head home as soon as pictures were over.”

“‘Kay.”

“Asherah, darling, rest your voice.” She stuck her tongue out at him and straightened out her hair again between sips of her tea. For a while, there was silence, Ignis letting her wake up and her watching Ignis keep an eye out for the others. She had her medicine set out on the small shelves next to her bed, so she took her next dosage and waited. 

“Hey, Specs!” Noctis’s voice called suddenly, and Asherah grinned. He sounded so happy.

“How’s Ash?” Prompto asked in lieu of greeting.

“Eagerly awaiting your arrival,” Ignis replied, and the image blurred and spun until Prompto’s face appeared, his cap sitting askew on his head.

“Ash! Hi!” he exclaimed, a wide grin on his face. She smiled and waved at him happily. “Are you feeling any better?”

“A bit,” she replied, her voice coming out hoarse and rough.

“Did you get to see it? Gladio didn’t put his thumb over the lens, did he?” Asherah laughed, sending her into a coughing fit, but she didn’t regret it one bit. Prompto looked a bit concerned, but he could see her eyes crinkled up in a smile.

“I saw,” she managed after she drank some tea and caught her breath again. “I’m proud of you, Prom.”

“Thanks,” Prompto replied, his smile wide and bright. “Sorry you couldn’t be here, but I’m glad you got to see it. That was pretty smart, Iggy, video calling her for the whole thing!”

“Thank you,” Ignis said from off-camera.

“Lemme talk to her,” Noct said, his head poking in from Prompto’s side.

“I wasn’t done yet!”

“You get to talk to her all the time!”

“Don’t fight over her,” Gladio said, and Asherah bit back her laughter only because she didn’t want to start coughing again. Noctis apparently won the fight, because his face appeared on the camera, smiling and cheerful.

“Enjoy the show?” he asked, and she nodded, grinning at him. “Specs says you fell asleep in the middle of it.”

“After you went,” she admitted. There was no point in lying.

“Feel better yet? We need you in King’s Knight later.” She giggled hoarsely, sounding a bit like a choked whale, but Noctis was laughing with her, so it was worth it.

“I can try. For a bit.”

“C’mon Noct, it’s hot in these things!” Prompto whined, and Noctis ducked and got into the car, which Ignis started up. She could faintly hear Noctis’s music disc start playing over the speakers.

“Good. We’ve got a dungeon we need the whole party for,” Noctis said, and she nodded.

“Okay.”

“Asherah, rest your voice,” Ignis called back, and she and Noctis rolled their eyes at each other.

“Noct, lemme talk to her again!”

“No, it’s still my turn!”

“Gimme that,” Gladio said, yanking the phone from Noctis’s hands, and Asherah was met with his smug smile. “Hey, Ash.” She grinned and waved. “So listen, you gonna knock out again soon?” She shrugged. It was anyone’s guess when she’d fall asleep again. “We’re all crashing at the Citadel, and Iris gave me somethin’ for ya. I’ll have to get that blend from Mom tomorrow.”

“Sure,” she replied, unplugging her phone and climbing down from her bed to find her comfiest sweatshirt to stay warm in.

“Cool. We’ll be there in like fifteen minutes. I’d make it in ten, but Iggy’s driving.”

“There is nothing wrong with obeying the laws, Gladio.”

“Yeah, if you’re a wuss.” Asherah laughed, settling down on her couch with a fresh mug of tea.

“Be nice,” she chided, and Gladio grinned at her, not looking the slightest bit apologetic.

“Gladio, lemme have the phone!” Prompto said, his hand appearing over the camera for the phone.

“I believe I’ll take it, thank you,” Ignis said, and Gladio handed it over. “Rest your voice, darling. We will talk to you later.”

“Kay. Love you.”

“Love you too, darling.” She heard the beginnings of a chorus of “awww”s just before the call ended, and she laughed to herself, deciding to try some of that broth Ignis had brought over the other day. It wasn’t like she didn’t have plenty of it. She put it in a thermos to sip and tucked herself into soft blankets to read while she waited for Gladio to arrive with whatever it was Iris had for her. She’d take the chance to get him to take Noctis and Prompto their graduation presents, since she didn’t get to give it to them before. As she finished the latest chapter in the book she was reading, there was a knock on her door, and Asherah stood up to answer it. She was met with a crowd of smiling faces.

“Hi!” Prompto exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

“Prom?” she said in confusion, though she returned the hug. She’d missed him. She found Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis all standing in the hallway as well, and she looked at Ignis in confusion. “What are you all doing here?”

“Celebrating,” Noctis answered nonchalantly, as if they hadn’t just appeared at her door with no warning. “And we need you for King’s Knight, remember?”

“But--” She pushed Prompto away gently and stepped back. “If you get sick--”

“We’ll be fine,” Gladio said with a shrug. “Iggy’s cleaned the place within an inch of its life.”

“But--” It was a hopeless protest, and she knew it. “Oh, alright.” She stepped back, her apartment suddenly feeling miniscule with all five of them there.

“Oh, cool!” Prompto said, looking at all the artwork she had on the walls. Noctis, predictably, headed straight for her bookshelf of video games.

“Hey, can I borrow this one?” he asked, pulling  _ Lion’s Thorn _ from the shelf.

“Sure.”

“Cool. Thanks.”

“How are you feeling, love?” Ignis asked gently, looking her over carefully.

“Better, really,” she insisted, even though her voice sounded terrible and she coughed a bunch from talking. He placed his wrist on her forehead.

“You’re still warm,” he said. “Have you been sick?”

“No. I have some of the broth. And tea.”

“Quit being a mother hen and let her game with us!” Noctis said from where he was sprawled out on the couch with Prompto. Gladio stretched out on the floor, and Ignis settled on one of the chairs at her table. Asherah felt bad that she didn’t have enough seating for all of them, but Gladio didn’t seem to mind, resting on the area rug comfortably and holding his phone in his hands to start the campaign. Asherah settled on the floor, leaning against Ignis’s legs. Gladio tossed a blanket over her outstretched legs to keep her warm, and Prompto made sure her tea and thermos were close at hand. Noctis tossed her a phone charger. She smiled at all of them taking care of her in their own ways. She still felt terrible, but having all of her friends here with her to take her mind off of it made it not so bad. She did have fun playing with all of them, even Ignis joined in to help their merry band make it through the dungeon, which was harder than usual. 

When she finally got better four days later, the first thing she did was go hang out with them at Noctis’s apartment, and she made a big cake with the words “Thank You, Boys” written in icing on it, and the dogpile hug she got made it all worth it, even though Gladio had a suspicious sniffle for an entire week afterwards.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a double-upload today! This is the first! Don't forget to look at chapter 14!

Life in the next few months got, for lack of a better word, chaotic. Noctis had ten thousand things he had to do, which meant that Ignis and Gladio had ten million things to do, and Asherah was lucky that she was able to sometimes text Ignis while he got ready in the mornings. Prompto was working full-time now, bouncing around three different jobs, and Asherah was promoted to a higher position in the kitchens, taking on new responsibilities and working longer hours. In what felt like one month,  _ maybe _ , summer had flown by, fall was over, and winter had sunk its teeth snugly into Insomnia again, and they’d barely seen each other at all. They texted when they could, and she managed to snag lunch with Ignis a few times a month or head over to the Amicitia manor to visit Iris and Gladio, but hadn’t gotten to see Noctis in more than passing, and Prompto managed to hold tired conversations with her at night sometimes if he wasn’t passing out the second he got off of work. So, when it turned out that they’d all have about three hours free one weekday, they all met up at Noctis’s apartment, where Ignis and Asherah made a delicious lunch, and they all sat around, talking and relaxing together for the first time in months. Asherah was leaning against Ignis with her legs kicked up into Prompto’s lap as the two of them, Noctis, and Gladio played a racing game. She and Ignis swapped out turns sometimes, but he managed to beat them all soundly, somehow, so he was banned from playing to give others a chance to win. “Noct, we have to leave after this,” Ignis reminded. “The Council will not wait.”

“Do they ever?” Gladio snarked.

“All afternoon with the oldest lords in Insomnia? All of whom are older than O jiichan? No thank you,” Asherah grimaced. Prompto nodded.

“Yeah, no. Makes me glad I’m just a plebe.” Asherah whacked him over the head.

“Stop that.” Prompto rubbed his head, taking his concentration off of the race and falling behind.

“You did that on purpose!” he exclaimed.

“Not my fault I’m better at multitasking, Prom.”

“You hit me! Ignis, she hit me!”

“I would have as well, had I been able to reach you.”

“Iggy!” Prompto gasped as he crossed the finish line last, putting his controller down on the coffee table.

“We’ve talked about this, Prom,” Asherah said. “Don’t talk about yourself like that.”

“Yeah, like Noct’s not gonna knight ya the minute he’s king,” Gladio teased.

“Hell no!” Prompto protested. “I’m a lover, not a fighter!”

“Maybe just a lord,” Ignis suggested. “So he will have to go to Council meetings with you.”

“No!”

“Maybe you could convince His Majesty to make him his ward. Then, he’s technically the second prince, and he’d have all those responsibilities too,” Asherah posited.

“Guys! Stop!” Prompto exclaimed, though he was laughing. Noctis was rolling with laughter at the ideas they were throwing out.

“Fortitia could adopt him,” Asherah said, looking at Gladio.

“He’d never escape her clutches,” Gladio replied, shaking his head. She giggled.

“O baachan would get jealous too, I think.”

“Noct, we have to go,” Ignis said, glancing at his watch.

“I hear ya, Specs,” Noct said, heading into his room to get changed. 

“All day meetings?” Asherah asked as she helped Prompto put away the controllers and clean up from lunch.

“Unfortunately,” Gladio said.

“I’m sorry. At least you’ll get to sit down, right?”

“Nope. I stand.”

“The whole time?” Prompto asked.

“Yup.”

“Six, Gladio, that’s awful,” Asherah said, shaking her head. “You’re not made of stone or anything. That’s just cruel.”

“I’ll be fine, Ash, don’t worry.” Noctis reappeared, and they all gathered their things, heading down to the garage, where Noctis and Gladio climbed into the car after saying goodbye, and Ignis gave Asherah a kiss.

“Coming with us?” he asked.

“Nah, I’ll walk with Prom a bit,” she replied. “Have fun, or as much as you can, anyway.” Ignis smiled before getting into the car himself and driving away. Prompto and Asherah started walking towards the subway together. “It’s been awhile since we got to hang out,” she commented.

“Yeah,” Prompto answered, “we’ve all been so busy, it’s hard to find the time.”

“Have you still been taking pictures?”

“Yeah, when I can. Usually to and from work, ya know? Just when I’ve got the time.”

“Can I come over and see them? I’m sure I can find space on my walls somewhere.”

“Oh, no,” Prompto said, suddenly looking a little skittish. “It’s not clean or anything.”

“Prom, I’ve seen you sick with food poisoning, remember? Nothing can scare me ever again.” Prompto laughed weakly, rubbing his hands together against the cold wind.

“I haven’t had the time,” he replied. “Work’s been busy, ya know?”

“Three jobs’ll do that. It’s alright, Prom. I just wanna hang out with you at your house.” He started picking at his nails, and that was when she knew something was really wrong.

“It’s all the way across town, and I don’t--”

“Prompto,” she interrupted, taking a hold of his arm and her heart sinking when she felt how thin it was. Prompto had always been gangly, she knew that, but this was like grabbing a stick. “What’s going on? You’re acting weird.”

“Nothing, Ash, what d’ya mean?” he asked, a blinding smile on his face, but she’d known him too long for that to work.

“Prom, it’s me,” Asherah said. “If there’s something going on, you can tell me. You know that.”

“I’m fine, really!” He was still picking at his nails. She pulled him into a small alley to block them from the wind.

“Prom, Igs and I noticed it earlier, but you’re thin, too thin. And now you won’t let me come over. You’re running yourself to the bone with work, and you look like you’re gonna fall over any minute. If something’s wrong at home, with your parents, please, let me help.”

“It’s fine, Ash! Nothing’s wrong! How could it be? They’re never here, and it’s not like they don’t live across the ocean anyway. I can take care of myself! I graduated and everything! And I’m dealing!” See, that was Prompto’s thing, though. When you made him nervous, when you really pushed him, he was a terrible liar. He rambled, trying to fill the silence and distract you, but he couldn’t lie.

“Prom, how long has it been since they moved to Altissia?” she asked calmly, and he froze.

“What?”

“You said they live across the ocean now. I knew they travelled a lot for work, but they’ve always come back for a little while. So when did they move?”

“Right before I graduated,” he admitted, his body sagging tiredly, suddenly looking like the wind was going to blow him away any second.

“And they left you in the house? Alone?”

“Well, not exactly. I’m fine, though.” He was mumbling now. Meanwhile, Asherah felt like Shiva herself had grabbed her in a chokehold.

“Prompto, where are you living?”

“I’m figuring it out,” Prompto said.

“Prompto.”

“I’m fine, Ash! I don’t need charity or anything!”

“Prompto!” He stopped, meeting her gaze tiredly. “How long have you been on the streets?” He didn’t answer her, and she thought she was going to break into a million pieces for a bit there.

“You’re coming home with me,” Asherah said. “And we’ll figure it out. Together, understand?”

“I don’t need charity!” Prompto said, and she adored this man. He was so independent and responsible, but she was going to get through to him, right now, in this cold alleyway not five minutes from Noctis’s apartment.

“Prom, it’s not charity. You can pay me rent if you really need to. But you’re staying with me, and we’ll figure everything out together, understand? We’re family. My grandparents love you; I adore you.” Prompto had tears running down his face, and she was crying too. “You don’t have to do everything alone, Prom.” He threw himself at her in a hug, and she caught him easily, swearing to herself and the Six that she’d be there to catch him every single time from then on. She wouldn’t let him hide from her again.

“Thank you, Ash.”

“You don’t ever have to thank me. Not ever. We’re family. We’ll take care of each other. Now, c’mon. It’s cold. Where’s your stuff?” The pair stepped back out onto the sidewalk, Prompto leading the way this time.

“The community gym near the subway.”

“Prompto!”

“They’re free, and I’ve got a lock!” Asherah took a deep breath and didn’t push anymore. She couldn’t blame him for doing the best he knew to do. He was painfully independent and always had been. It would do no good to get upset. She just wished he would’ve asked for help. Once he had his bags, the pair walked to the subway and headed towards the Citadel. “Ash?” Prompto asked.

“Hm?”

“You can’t tell the guys about this.” She gave him a confused look.

“Why not? Ignis has connections. It’d make it easier to find you a good, affordable place.”

“I just--can we keep it between us? Please?” Asherah sighed. “They’ll hover, and Noct will get upset, and I don’t want them to figure it out for me. I wanna do this myself.” She sighed again.

“I don’t make it a habit to keep things from my boyfriend, Prom.”

“I know. It’s cute, really, but this is my problem, and I wanna fix it myself.” Asherah really didn’t like this.

“I can’t promise, because I really don’t keep secrets from Ignis and it might slip, but I’ll try.” Prompto hugged her.

“Thank you.” They arrived at the Citadel, and Asherah was glad that the others were trapped in that meeting with the Council right now. It’d make it easier to get him into her room without answering a bunch of questions. “I could be having an extended sleepover with you,” Prompto suggested as they walked, as if he could see her concerns on her face. “We haven’t gotten to hang out like we used to. And  _ technically _ , we are.”

“I don’t like having you suggest ways for me to okay lying. He’ll know something’s up, Prom.”

“I can be sneaky.”

“I’ve watched you trip over a leaf,” Asherah deadpanned, and Prompto blushed. As she turned the corner, she smacked into somebody, stumbling back into Prompto, who caught her with a bit of fumbling. “I’m so sorry!” Asherah apologized, looking up to see who she’d run into. “My deepest apologies, Marshall.” Of all people, she had to collide with Marshall Leonis. Great.

“Are you hurt, Miss Iluka?” he asked. She was genuinely surprised he remembered her name, but then again, it was his job to remember names and people.

“No, I’m alright, Marshall. I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Your grandparents worked for the staff, correct?”

“Yes, sir, they did. They’ve been retired for some years now, though.”

“I trust they are well?”

“Yes, sir. They’re enjoying retirement greatly. I speak to them every morning. I’ll tell them you asked after them.”

“Hm.” His cool gaze landed on Prompto, who shuffled nervously. “Don’t believe I’ve seen you around,” he said.

“This is my friend Prompto Argentum,” Asherah introduced. “He’s visiting me for a few days. Prom, this is Marshall Cor Leonis.”

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Prompto said with a small bow.

“Prompto Argentum. You graduated with Prince Noctis, did you not?” He really  _ did _ know everything! The kitchen people said so, but Six! That was scary.

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m sure your parents are very proud.”

“I hope so too, sir.”

“As I recall, they are researchers. Are they well?”

“They travel a lot, sir.” Asherah was confused. Why was he asking so much about Prompto’s parents?

“Hm.” The Marshall grew silent, and Asherah saw her chance to escape.

“Excuse us, Marshall, but we have plans. Again, I’m so sorry I ran into you.”

“It’s alright, Miss Iluka. Good day. Mr. Argentum.”

“Bye.” The two made their escape, and they didn’t stop until they were in her rooms, sagging in relief. “He’s scary!” Prompto exclaimed.

“You kidding? I was in Ignis’s office with him once, and I could barely breathe!”

“How’d you talk to him like that?”

“A lifetime of dealing with nobility, Prom. I was shaking the whole time. Igs says he’s not that bad, actually, but he’s terrifying.”

“I don’t ever wanna see him again.”

“Good luck with that. He’s always around.”

“Damn it!” Asherah laughed, kicking his foot lightly.

“You’ll be fine. Just smile and nod when you pass him, and don’t scream when he doesn’t return the gesture. Just keep going.”

“I’ll try to remember.”

“C’mon, Prom. I’ll make cookies.”

“Ooh! I’ll help!” If she didn’t get some bulk back on him, she’d never forgive herself. She’d take care of him for now so he could take care of himself later. They were family; he’d know that for certain by the time this was all over.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prompto ended up staying with her for three weeks. That first morning, while Asherah was getting ready for the day, she called her grandparents and explained the situation to them while Prompto was in the shower. His hair was still dripping when he stepped out, but she thrust the phone at him. “O baachan wants to talk to you.”

“You told her?” he hissed at her.

“She just knew! I don’t know how! I couldn’t lie to her! She’d kill me! She asked me how you were doing outright! What was I supposed to do? Now talk to her!” Prompto sighed and put the phone up to his ear.

“Hi, O baachan,” he said, sitting down on the futon while she talked. Asherah was busy making him a lunch to carry with him to work and did her best not to eavesdrop, even though it was impossible not to hear his side of the conversation. When she looked back at him, he was crying quietly, giving small answers to whatever her grandmother was saying. She packed her own lunch and an extra few cookies for Ignis, who was supposed to be having lunch with her today, if he could get out of all the meetings he had on time. “Hi, O jiichan,” Prompto said, his voice tight and shaky, and Asherah pointedly ignored him again. She stepped into the bathroom to do her hair, and when she came out again, her phone was sitting on the table, Prompto already gone to get to work on time. Apparently he didn’t care about his wet hair. She immediately called her grandparents back.

“What did you say to him?” she asked when Mei answered the phone.

“We set him straight on a few things,” Mei said. “Hiro is going to talk to some of his connections in the city about a place for that boy to stay.”

“You made him cry!” she said as she put on a light jacket and left for the day.

“He’s a very mixed-up boy. Thought that we were pitying him. I set him straight on that.”

“Oh Six, O baachan,” Asherah sighed.

“You look after him, Asherah-chan. He needs someone to keep an eye on him right now.”

“Two, when I can spare them, I promise.”

“Good.” Ignis didn’t make it to lunch that afternoon, so they went another week without seeing each other, though he called her while she was making dinner for herself and Prompto a few nights later just to check up on her. Asherah personally ran up Noctis and Gladio lunch a few times the next week, just to see if they were doing alright. She couldn’t be away from the kitchen often, but she managed it when she could. So far, none of her grandfather’s friends had been able to help out Prompto, but he was holding out hope that someone would have an extra room or know of a decent apartment in the area. Asherah enjoyed having him around, though. She wasn’t necessarily lonely, because she had Henri and Yuki in the kitchens, and she talked to Ignis semi-regularly; it  _ was _ nice to come home to someone who wanted to know all about your day and talk about other things to take your mind off of rough shifts.

“Ya know, you could get a job here,” Asherah suggested one evening while they were eating dinner on the couch and watching some movie they’d both seen a hundred times before. “Then, they’d have to provide you the option of housing.”

“Noct would hate that,” Prompto answered. The answer came so quickly he had to have thought about it before.

“Yeah, you’re right. He only barely tolerates me bringing him lunch sometimes because I slip out the majority of the vegetables for him.” Prompto snorted.

“Iggy’d kill you for that.”

“Nah, it’s the compromise we’ve reached. If I can get him to eat  _ some _ , then I’m in the clear.” On the third week, Prompto’s phone rang, and Asherah popped her head down from her bed to look at him. He shrugged, talking to whoever it was as he started walking back and forth. Asherah climbed down and decided to get breakfast started instead. Neither of them had an early shift, so they’d been lounging in their respective beds, but they were awake, and she was hungry.

“Really?” Prompto asked, suddenly excited, and she turned around to look at him in confusion. He was grinning, his eyes wide and hopeful. “Oh, yes, ma’am, I would definitely do that!” Asherah raised her eyebrows at him.

“Who is it?” she whispered, and he flapped a hand at her.

“Yes, ma’am, I can be there tomorrow morning. Nine o’clock, yes ma’am. Thank you! Thank you so much!” He hung up the phone soon after and cheered.

“What? What?” Asherah asked, eager to know.

“One of O jiichan’s friends just decided to rent out her back room. I just have to help her with chores she can’t do, and I can stay there!”

“Prom! That’s great!”

“She sounds super nice. I’m gonna go talk to her tomorrow morning!”

“Don’t you have a shift?”

“I’ll talk to my boss. Since it’s about where I’m trying to live, he should be okay. He likes me.”

“I’m happy for you, Prom! That’s amazing!” They hugged tightly, and Prompto was practically vibrating in excitement.

“Thank you, Ash, for everything.”

“Don’t mention it, Prom. You’d do the same for me.” Prompto moved out by the end of the week, and he was able to get a better hold of his finances because the rent was so cheap. He still worked three jobs, but not with the same sense of urgency. He was taking better care of himself, and that was all Asherah could ask for.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double-upload today! Make sure to go back and read chapter 13!

With about a month left until Shiva’s Day, Asherah found herself being dragged out to the mall with Noctis and Gladio. Apparently, after his third outburst in a Council meeting in as many days, King Regis had not-so-subtly told Noctis to take a few days to relax and calm down. Ignis, unfortunately, would have to attend the Council meetings so he could take notes for Noctis to look over, so he wouldn’t join them, and Prompto had to work. Asherah had been promoted, again, and that meant longer shifts, but she got vacation days. So, they planned a full two days of nothing but giving Noctis full attention (the needy brat that he was), and that meant that she and Gladio were at max teasing. Noctis still seemed uptight, but their familiar bantering was helping him relax. They played in the arcade for a long while before Gladio complained that he was hungry and could they wrap it up anytime soon? So, they headed to the food court. Noctis scoped out a good spot to eat, away from the colorful merry-go-round with screaming children, and claimed the table before anyone could get it. Asherah volunteered to stay with him while Gladio got their food. She wasn’t as imposing as Gladio, but she’d still been keeping up with her self-defense classes when she could. She’d certainly be able to protect herself and Noctis until Gladio could get to them. “Thanks for coming with us, Ash,” Noctis said as he tapped away at a game on his phone.

“Sure thing,” Asherah answered, kicking her feet up into the opposite side’s bench. “It’s been a while since we could hang out. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Specs said that you and Prompto had a sleepover?” Ah, yes, Ignis had run into the pair of them the second week, and they’d had to use their excuse. She hated keeping things from Ignis. Now that Prompto was settled, she’d tell him eventually. Ignis wouldn’t treat Prompto any different from the knowledge. Noctis would take it personally and feel guilty for not having more time for his best friend.

“Yeah. We got to hang out for a little while. Watched movies, ate, talked about you, obviously.” Noctis snorted a bit.

“How’s he doin’? With all the meetings and stuff, I haven’t--” Noctis  _ already _ felt bad for ignoring his friend, apparently.

“He’s doing great, Noct,” Asherah assured him. “He’s moved into a new place, and I got to meet the lady who’s letting him stay there. It’s a good place for him. He’s alright.”

“You sure?”

“Would I tell you if I wasn’t? He’d be here himself if he didn’t insist on keeping three jobs.” Noctis chuckled a bit.

“Yeah, you’re right. I just--”

“Call him tonight. He gets off at eight, I believe.”

“I will. Thanks, Ash.”

“Sure thing.” Gladio came back, his arms laden with food, and kicked her feet out of the way so he could sit down.

“You kids stay out of trouble?”

“We literally didn’t move,” Noctis snarked.

“For you, that’s no indicator.”

“Boys, behave,” Asherah said, sliding Noctis his basket of food and purposefully almost knocking Gladio’s drink over.

“You did that on purpose!”

“Court would never agree. Noct, you’re the judge here.”

“Not guilty,” he said, his mouth full of fries.

“Traitors, the both of you,” Gladio grumbled. The two of them laughed, high-fiving under the table, not that it did any good to hide it. They spent the afternoon shopping and eating, and by the time they headed back to the car, their arms were full of bags, and Noctis was grinning easily again. So, of course, someone had to take a shot at them. Gladio immediately flung himself in front of Noctis; Asherah pulled out her phone to call security, and Noctis unlocked the car so they could jump into it. “Gimme the phone, Ash,” Gladio said as he hunkered down in the front seat. Noctis and Asherah were huddled in the floor of the backseat, and she handed up her phone to him.

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked, and she nodded.

“Fine. You?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, there goes our relaxation,” Asherah sighed.

“Yeah.”

“Hey, good news, I just bought all those board games! Will they keep us in separate rooms? I’ve only been in the staff drills.”

“Since you’re with me, maybe not. They’ll question you about it, though.”

“Like in the tv shows?”

“Worse,” Noctis said. “Six, Specs is gonna kill me.”

“For putting me in danger? Noct, he knows that I chose to come with you. I chose to be friends with you, too. It’s bound to happen some time or another. He’ll be worried sick about you. You know they won’t tell him anything until it’s over.”

“At this point, we’ll be lucky if he lets either of us out of his sight.”

“Looks like I’m movin’ in with ya, Noct.”

“Will you two shut up?” Gladio grumbled as he started the car and peeled out of the driveway. “Did you hear any more shots?”

“No,” they both said.

“Your phone,” Gladio said, tossing it back to her. “Both of you, stay down.”

“Gladio, my foot’s falling asleep.”

“Stay the fuck down, Asherah,” he growled. Noctis and Asherah shrugged at each other. They knew he was uptight right now. Her phone started ringing, but she only had one bar.

“Hello?”

“Asherah?” Ignis’s voice came through the static.

“Igs, we’re fine. I’m losing you, though.”

“What? Asherah!”

“We’re fine! I’m on my last bar.” The line went dead. “Well, that’s not gonna help matters.”

“No signal?” Noctis asked.

“Yep. Always on this stretch of road. I hate it.”

“Hey, stick those card games into your pockets. They’ll take the bags, but you can keep the stuff in your pockets.”

“Sure. Gladio, how much farther? My foot hurts.”

“Pulling through the gates now.”

“He really does speed,” Asherah laughed.

“Specs hates it,” Noctis said, chuckling. “Ya know, this is the most fun I’ve had on an assassination attempt, I’ll be honest.”

“I’m a joy to be around, Highness,” she said, giving a tiny bow. They didn’t go up the Citadel stairs. Instead, Gladio parked in an underground garage, and they were immediately met with Crownsguard. The smile was wiped from Noctis’s face, and Asherah followed Gladio’s lead, allowing the bags to be taken from her and patted down for anything. She emptied her pockets and everything. After it was processed, she was allowed her items from her pockets back, including her phone, but she wasn’t going to have time to do much with it before she was taken in for questioning. She knew Ignis was going to be out of his mind with worry, so she quickly found a happy, bouncy song from her saved music and sent it to him (Rikku’s Theme) to try to convey the fact that they were alright. Her phone was taken again right after she stepped into the Citadel halls. She’d never been to this part before. For what seemed like hours, she was questioned by a member of the Crownsguard to go over every detail of the day up to the attack. She wasn’t trained to notice her surroundings that well, so all she could do was tell them what stores they went into, where they sat for lunch, and where they came out when they were leaving. Marshall Leonis stepped inside her third time through it.

“Miss Iluka,” he said, sitting down across from her. Somehow, that was more intimidating than when he was standing.

“Marshall.”

“How do you know Prince Noctis?”

“I’m dating Lord Ignis Scientia, sir. I have for three years now.”

“How did you meet him?”

“Lord Scientia, or His Highness?”

“Lord Scientia.”

“I work in the kitchen staff and have since I was able to walk, in some capacity or another. I sometimes take the midnight shifts, and he would come down to get a snack while I was there. We got to know each other there.”

“Your family has worked for the crown for some time, correct?”

“As far back as I know, sir.”

“Do you and the prince get along?”

“Yes, sir. He’s one of my best friends.”

“And you’ve known him about as long as you’ve known Lord Scientia?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You’ve also managed a close tie to the Amicitia family, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Asherah answered, though she had no idea how this tied into the attempt on Noctis’s life. “I’ve been friends with Lord Gladiolus for about the same amount of time as His Highness, and Lady Iris I met about a year later. It was through her I met Lady Amicitia.”

“I’m told you visit them often.”

“Not as often as I’d like. Lady Iris is like a sister, and Lady Amicitia has been nothing but kind to me since I met her. I helped the two of them plan Lord Gladiolus’s birthday party this year, and we had a wonderful time.”

“Thank you. Miss Iluka, be honest with me, please.”

“I have been, sir.”

“Did you have anything to do with the attack on Prince Noctis’s life?” Horror crashed over her like a bucket of cold water.

“No!” she exclaimed, horrified that he would even suggest that. “No, I would never!”

“Perhaps someone approached you, said that they could make you rich?”

“No! I’m happy where I am, and I don’t need the money!”

“Perhaps offered you a better job?”

“No! Marshall Leonis, I don’t know who gave you such ideas, but had Lord Gladiolus not jumped in first, I would have thrown myself in front of Prince Noctis to protect him. Not just because he’s the prince, but because he’s my friend! The fact that you would even suggest something like that is horrifying!”

“Thank you, Miss Iluka.” With that, he and the other Crownsguard got up and left, and Asherah was left to rest her head in her hands.

“What in the Six’s name,” she muttered, hot tears welling up in her eyes. She hoped Noctis was alright. If the marshall suggested such things to him, there was no telling how he’d react. Noctis was very protective of his friends, since he had so few of them that were genuine. As it was, the notion that someone thought she would try to get Noctis murdered shook her to her core. She wanted her grandparents. Or Ignis. Anyone, really. She’d take Mitzi or Henri, at this point. But she wouldn’t get to see any of them until the lockdown was over, and that wouldn’t be for an entire day. Six, she’d settle for Gladio crushing her in a bear hug at this point. She just didn’t want to be alone. The door opened again, and the marshall reentered.

“Miss Iluka.”

“Marshall,” she answered, holding her head high.

“My apologies for upsetting you with my questions. This is not the first time someone close to the Crown has betrayed them, and I had to be certain. You’ve passed with flying colors. I hope you can forgive me.” Asherah took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“I have great respect for your position, Marshall Leonis,” she began carefully. “I know that I couldn’t do it with the ease that you do. That being said, it will take some time for me to forgive you for suggesting that I would try to murder my prince and my friend.” She met his gaze head-on, putting all the resolve she could into her stare. “I hope you will not doubt my intentions in the future, should something like this happen again.”

“I assure you, Miss Iluka, my opinion of you has only improved in this instance. Please, come with me. You will have a long wait, and His Highness insists that you be with him during the lockdown.” She didn’t speak another word as she was led through twisting hallways and around corners. Finally, a door opened, and she found herself in a small sitting room. There were four Crownsguard there, along with Gladio and Noctis.

“Ash!” Noctis said, standing up and looking her over to see if she was alright.

“Highness,” she replied, eyeing all the guards carefully.

“I’ll see you in a day, Prince Noctis,” the marshall said, turning to leave.

“Yeah. Cor!” The man turned back around. “How’s my dad?”

“Worried about you, but well.” With that, the man left, and Asherah sank down onto the closest chair.

“Are you alright?” Noctis asked, hovering over her nervously.

“No,” she answered. “I’m not.”

“Here.” He helped her to her feet and led her to a bathroom off to the side, closing the door behind them. “Wanna talk about it?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the tub while she settled on the counter.

“He actually suggested that I was involved,” she said, her head in her hands again.

“Who?”

“The marshall.”

“Fuckin’ Six,” Noctis cursed. “He’d already talked to me and Gladio. He knew you didn’t have anything to do with it. I’m sorry, Ash.”

“He’s just doing his job,” she replied, “I know that. Still, it was--unnerving.”

“I’m sorry. You can stay in here and catch your breath, if you need to. Gladio will stand outside the door until we leave.”

“Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you’re not a touchy person, but--” He had her in a hug before she could finish the sentence. She clung to him like he’d be pulled away from her the second she let go. For several long minutes, she just breathed, listening to his heartbeat and knowing he was alright. “I’m glad you’re safe,” she whispered finally.

“You are too, Ash.”

“Hush. You know what I meant.”

“You’re feeling better.”

“I take it back. I  _ might _ kill you.” They both chuckled. When the day was over and they were allowed to leave, the pair of them patiently went through Ignis’s mother-chocobo manner for the next few weeks. She was happy to know that he had understood what the happy song meant, and by the time Shiva’s Day came around, they had created a code made of songs so they’d always be able to communicate, even if they couldn’t talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should disclaimer that I actually love Cor, and I apologize that he seems a bit cruel to her when he KNOWS Ash is cleared. He's just making sure she's not hiding anything. He's in protective Dad!Cor mode.


	15. Chapter 15

“Hello?” Asherah mumbled into her phone, flicking on the lights above her bed and wincing at the light.

“Love, I need help,” Ignis’s rough voice replied. She sat up, worry and adrenaline kicking in and waking her up immediately.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” she asked as she kicked off her blankets and hurried down to the floor, finding her sandals and sliding them on.

“Do you still have that tea your grandmother sent you?” Six, he sounded absolutely terrible.

“I’ve got peppermint, ginger, or honey lemon,” Asherah answered, throwing open her tea cabinet and pulling them out.

“Any will do.”

“Igs, baby, what’s wrong? You sound awful.”

“It’s just the stomach bug, darling.”

“I’ll be right over, okay? Do you need anything else?”

“It’s alright.”

“You rest, okay? I’m on my way.” She packed herself a tiny bag. She knew Ignis. Even if he was claiming that it wasn’t anything serious, to call her in the middle of the night at all and admit that he didn’t feel well meant it was worse off than he’d said.

“I’ll be here,” he said before hanging up. Asherah immediately called Yuki, who always kept odd hours of sleep.

“Asherah, what is it? You’re supposed to be asleep.” She’d worked overtime the past two days, and Yuki had insisted that she come in a few hours later the next morning.

“Ignis is sick. I’m going to take care of him.”

“Oh, that poor boy.”

“I’ll be there on time, though. He says it’s just a bug, and we both know he won’t let me skip out for that.” Asherah was already walking quickly through the halls towards the elevator.

“Don’t you even think about it,” Yuki said sternly. “You take care of that boy. The Six know he works himself too hard as it is. Probably worked himself too hard, and now he’s sick for it.”

“Yuki, don’t say that.”

“I’ll cover for you,” Yuki said, ignoring her statement. “You’ve worked hard the past few weeks, and you’ve got plenty of vacation days. Don’t worry about us. I’ll send Henri up with some of my special soup for you in the morning.”

“Thank you, Yuki,” Asherah said as she stepped out of the elevators onto the floor where Ignis lived.

“You worry about your boy, sweetheart. I’ll handle the kitchens.” The old woman hung up without another word, and Asherah let herself into the apartment. She and Ignis had long ago made sure they had access to each other’s rooms. It wasn’t uncommon for one of them to make a trip to grab something for the other. He’d grabbed her phone for her once, and she’d found some files he’d needed another time. Ignis still liked to stay with her in her apartment instead of at his. He claimed it felt more like her space, like it was lived in. Ignis’s place was still clinical and clean with few personalizations, despite having lived there on his own since he was sixteen. She was planning on moving some of the pictures she’d taken from Prompto and hanging them up on the wall, as well as using several of the ones she’d taken of the dates she and Ignis had gone on. If she could convince him, she was going to paint a wall or two as well, though that was going to take a lot longer to achieve.

“Igs?” she called, not finding him in the immediate living area. “Baby, where are you?”

“Here,” he replied, his voice drifting down the hallway towards her. She found him kneeling next to the toilet in his bathroom, looking very pale and tired.

“Oh, Igs,” she cooed, putting her bag on the floor and hugging him. “I’m sorry you don’t feel well.”

“Thank you, love.”

“Do you feel up to tea right now?”

“Not particularly,” he said, already looking like he was going to be sick at the mention of eating anything.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No. I’m sorry to have woken you.”

“I’d rather be awake and here than you be alone,” Asherah answered, gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. He suddenly lurched towards the toilet, and she rubbed his back gently, wishing there was something she could do. Ignis eventually sagged backwards, and she caught him easily, hugging him to her and tucking her face into his shoulder. “You’re not going to work tomorrow,” she said.

“I can’t. I have to--”

“Ignis, I love you, and you do so much for everyone, but you’re getting well before you go back. I’ll tell Gladio. The Citadel can do without you for a few days.”

“But--” He didn’t even have a token protest.

“Just let me take care of you, okay? Yuki’s already worried about you. I think she’d kill me if I show up at work.” Ignis sagged even more, leaning his head against hers.

“Thank you, darling.”

“Of course, baby.” For the next three days, she practically lived with him on the bathroom floor. She’d moved in some pillows and blankets to keep him warm, even though the fever he’d come down with would suggest that he was warm enough already. She managed to snag sleep where she could, but leaning against the tub while he used her lap as a pillow didn’t garner much restful slumber. When she wasn’t sleeping, she was running her fingers through his messy, unstyled hair (which she was quickly developing a soft spot for). She used her nails to massage his scalp, and he seemed to rest easier when she was doing that. He was apparently one of the few people who could get delirious with fever easily. Even though he didn’t have a very high fever, he mumbled and talked nonsense often, and she merely went along with it most of the time. She used wet cloths to wipe the sweat from what parts of him she was okay with, usually wiping off his chest, back, neck, and face to at least give him some semblance of a bath. He really was miserable, the poor dear. Henri brought up soups and broths that Yuki made for him, but they went mostly untouched in the fridge. Ignis had only managed a few sips of teas and seltzer water sometimes, but nothing stayed down for long.

On the fourth day, he finally felt well enough to leave the bathroom, and she helped him to his bedroom. He was incredibly weak, and she had to support him while he got changed into clean clothes. She graciously covered her eyes with one hand while he got dressed and leaned on her so he wouldn’t fall over. Once he was settled into bed, she put a trashcan next to the bed in case of emergency, a cloth over his forehead and eyes for his fever, and some tea and medicine on the bedside table. When he actually fell asleep, she left the door open to his bedroom so she could hear him call for her and set about deep cleaning the bathroom, as well as the rest of his apartment, which was suffering for his illness. Once she was certain everything was clean, she took the fastest shower of her life while still getting clean so she would be able to help Ignis if he needed her. As she stepped out, her phone was buzzing on the counter. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Noctis said, and Asherah put the phone down on the counter so she could get dried off and still talk to him. She’d left the bathroom door cracked so she could hear Ignis, but nothing so far. “How’s Specs?”

“Better, slowly but surely. He’s in bed resting. He’s exhausted.”

“What about you?”

“I’d drop right now if I wasn’t worried he’d need me.”

“Want some help?”

“No, it’s okay. Thank you, Noct. Are you guys alright out there? In the real world?” He chuckled.

“Yeah. None of us knew how much Specs did, though. I think Gladio’s ready to punch a hole in the computer.”

“Don’t let him do that, Noct.”

“I’m trying.” Asherah was drying her hair with a towel now, staring at the dark circles under her eyes critically. “You sure you don’t need anything?”

“Yeah, for now. I’ll let you know if I do, though. Promise. Just stay out of trouble for now. Try not to leave a mess for Igs to clean up when he’s feeling better.”

“We’ll try.” They said goodbye, and Asherah pocketed her phone, still towel drying her hair as she walked over to Ignis’s bedroom. He was still asleep, thankfully. She got the cloth cool again and put it back on, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking what felt like her first breaths in days. Ignis didn’t get sick; it didn’t happen. Apparently when he did, it hit hard and fast. She went into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat, pulling out one of the soups Yuki had made. Once she’d cleaned up, Asherah went back to the bedroom and sat on the other side of the bed. Ignis, perhaps sensing her in his sleep, rolled over and hugged her waist, tucking himself into her side.

“Happy birthday, Igs,” she whispered. “You get some rest. I’ll keep the guys off your back for a while longer. Promise.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re doing what?” Asherah exclaimed, staring at Noctis in shock. He didn’t look at her, choosing to stare at his clasped hands instead. “Ignis, tell me they aren’t serious!” she said, looking to her boyfriend for answers.

“They’re desperate, love,” Ignis replied. “The war is not going well for us, and the people would view this is a sign of hope and prosperity.”

“I don’t care what the people want! Noctis, do  _ you _ want this?”

“I don’t have a choice, Ash,” he said.

“That’s not fair,” Asherah said. “You should get to choose who you marry, and it should be for love, not because the people want it. Guys, don’t any of you see a problem with this?”

“Of course we do,” Gladio said, crossing his arms and shifting his weight, his tell for when he was keeping himself in check, “but it’s not up to us.”

“Noct?” Prompto pushed gently, a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“It’s--” Noctis started carefully, “it’s not what I would have wanted, but I promised myself I’d keep her safe if I got the chance. If she can be here, with me, and safe, I’ll be happy.” Asherah sighed, kneeling in front of him and looking up into his eyes, which were resigned and sad.

“Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend, Noct,” she said sincerely, “and Lady Lunafreya is blessed to have you as her fiance. I’m not happy about it, but if I’m not in the wedding party, I’ll kill you myself.” Noctis huffed a laugh, nodding a bit.

“I can do that. Thanks, Ash.”

“Sure thing. Now, I’m angry, and that means baking. Pick something.”

“Ooh! Can we have those brownies you made for Iggy’s birthday two years ago?” Prompto asked.

“Noct?” Asherah asked.

“Sure,” Noctis replied, a smile pulling at his lips easier than it had been when the announcement was given over the news that morning.

“Great. C’mon, Igs. You’re helping me.”

“Coming, love,” he said, following her into Noctis’s kitchen while Prompto and Gladio started teasing each other about fighting in their battle game they’d paused the second Asherah burst into Noctis’s apartment. The sounds of their bickering was punctuated with Noctis’s quiet laughter, and soon the music had started back up again.

“Give it to me straight, Igs,” Asherah said quietly as the pair worked side by side. “What’s really going on?”

“The Council hopes that this will help forge a treaty with Niflheim,” he replied. “With the Oracle and the Lucis Caelums united, it gives them a foothold in all of the continents.”

“They’re just kids,” Asherah said bitterly. “Why should they be used as bargaining chips?”

“It’s politics, love,” Ignis said, “no one likes it.”

“When’s the wedding?”

“In the summer next year. We’re to journey to Altissia and escort Lady Lunafreya back here for the wedding.” Asherah sighed.

“He’s only nineteen,” she whispered. “He shouldn’t have to worry about things like getting married.”

“He’s a prince, darling, whose country is at war and losing. You know his heart. If he can save people, he’s going to do it. Besides, he and Lady Lunafreya have been friends for years. It could be worse, a perfect stranger.”

“Yes, but is it a romantic thing?”

“For Noctis, it is, even if he won’t admit it. He cares very much for her and wants to take care of her.” She sighed again.

“At least there’s that, then. We’ll just have to be there for him either way, won’t we?”

“Until the end of time.” Asherah paused and hugged him tightly.

“I love you, Ignis.”

“I love you too, darling.”

“Igs?” she asked after a few minutes of them working quietly together.

“Yes, love?”

“For my birthday next month, can we go visit my grandparents? Just for the day. I know you’ll be busy with Noct’s birthday.”

“Of course, love. I would love to see them again.”

“Ash! When’re the brownies gonna be ready?” Prompto asked, practically hanging over the couch.

“Half an hour, Prom. Get down before you hurt yourself.”

“Yes, ma’am.” That interaction was in June, and things seemed to start to go badly every month after that. King Regis had been doing poorly over the last few years, but his health took a severe decline soon after Noctis’s twentieth birthday. His father’s failing health had Noctis on edge, and he was prone to outbursts during Council meetings these days. He pushed Gladio for more training sessions, and Ignis was the only one able to talk him down off of doing more than he could handle.

After yet another attack at a different mall where Asherah had to protect Prompto while Gladio and Ignis kept Noctis safe, Prompto began to seriously consider getting some Crownsguard training. The guys had brought it up for one reason or another for years now, but Prompto was a lover, not a fighter. He hated confrontation. Asherah had helped him get some basic self-defense, but he wasn’t very good at it. She knew that Prompto had gone to talk to Ignis about it now, though. After the attack at the mall, Prompto was done feeling helpless, especially when it came to protecting his friends. He talked to her about it during one of their movie nights, when he didn’t get the late shift for once. Because of her promotions, Asherah rarely worked during the nights anymore. It left more time for her and Ignis to have dates or go visit Noctis in his apartment, but Prompto still had his own work schedule to work around. “I’m just tired of being the damsel,” Prompto said over their pizza. “Like, no one likes having to always save the helpless civilian.”

“You’re not helpless, Prom,” Asherah said, kicking his foot. “Just because Gladio can swing a sword that’s as big as he is doesn’t mean you’re helpless.”

“Yeah, but Noct wants me to go with him to Altissia in the summer,” Prompto said. “With all the daemons running around out there, it’s not safe. I have to have some training. I can’t have him worrying about me if we have to defend ourselves.”

“You’re his best friend. He’s gonna worry about you anyway. I worry about Ignis all the time, and he can take care of himself just fine.”

“Yeah, but you’re dating.”

“Prom, I worry about all of you,” Asherah said firmly, shaking his shoulder. “It’s what you do about people you care about. It’s why O baachan calls me every morning, why I always send Ignis a song once a day. To make sure that the ones we care about know we love and think about them. I don’t care if you can suddenly take down Gladio; I’m going to worry about you. I worry about Gladio and Ignis and Noctis too.” Prompto sighed a bit.

“Still, I think I’m gonna talk to Gladio about getting some training in.”

“That’s a good idea. I might do that too.”

“You? But I thought you had all that fancy training as a kid.”

“I did, but it never hurts to have a good sparring partner. Ignis always goes easy on me, and I know he does.”

“How can you tell?” Prompto asked.

“I’ve dated the man for four years, Prom. I know when I’m being played, especially by him. I trust Gladio to knock me on my ass if he sees the chance.” Prompto laughed, and Asherah giggled, the pair settling into the couch cushions to watch the movie. Gladio was more than willing to train with them, though they had to dedicate it to nights and weekends for the most part. The pair didn’t mind. As Prompto’s birthday got closer, Asherah and Noctis planned in all their spare time to give him the perfect birthday party. Iris and Fortitia pitched in to make it all work, and by the time October hit, they were all ready to give Prompto a great birthday. They figured out when he actually had a day off (even if it took a bit of string-pulling from both Ignis and Noctis to get it to work). Noctis begged Prompto for a day out at the arcade, which meant that Gladio was going with them. Ignis and Asherah went over to Amicitia manor to get everything set up. Iris was giddy, helping Asherah decorate while Ignis and Fortitia went to work in the kitchens, making sure everything was cooked to perfection. Gladio was supposed to use the excuse that his mom wanted him to come home for a second before he went to the Citadel with them, so they could all come over to his house. 

“Mom! We’re home!” Gladio’s voice echoed through the house as he stepped inside.

“In here, sweetie!” Fortitia called from where all of them were gathered in the den, Noctis’s game systems set up on the giant screen for them to play. The three men stepped inside, and they all jumped up.

“Surprise!” they exclaimed, and Prompto screamed, stumbling back into Noctis, who nearly fell over from laughing. 

“Happy birthday, Prompto!” Iris exclaimed, jumping him to give him a hug.

“Thanks,” the blond said, looking around in surprise. “You guys did all this for me?” he asked.

“Yep!” Iris said, a gigantic smile on her face. The entire room was decorated in yellows and blues, chocobos of all colors and sizes hanging wherever they could be reached (that included the ceiling).

“Do you like it?” Noctis asked nervously.

“It’s great!” Prompto said, a smile stretching wide. “Thanks, guys!”

“It was Noct’s idea,” Asherah said, winking at the prince, who shot her the most betrayed look she’d ever seen.

“Thanks, buddy,” Prompto said, ruffling Noctis’s hair, who retaliated in kind.

“C’mon, there’s cake!” Iris said, pulling him towards all the food that was laid out on a long table.

“Ignis made that,” Fortitia said, and Ignis had the decency to look pleased when Prompto saw the perfectly-recreated chocobo made in the icing.

“Iggy, this is amazing!” Prompto exclaimed.

“I’m glad it is to your liking, Prompto.” The night was filled with laughter and noises as they all played various games on the console and opened presents. Even Lord Clarus made an appearance, though he had to leave shortly after arriving. He wished Prompto a happy birthday before disappearing again, but he had tried, and that was the important part. They all crashed sometime around three in the morning, and when they had breakfast the next morning, Asherah relished in her boys all teasing and picking on one another while still looking sleep-rumpled and content. It was hard to believe she’d only known them for five years. It felt like she’d grown up with these boys. She knew they were all getting busier, and it would only get worse from here, but she was glad they could still have these moments, even when she had to dodge the eggs that Gladio chucked at Noctis and missed.


	16. Chapter 16

“Gladio, you have to help me,” Asherah said, fairly hanging off of the Shield’s arm as they carried groceries into Noctis’s apartment. “It won’t work unless you help.”

“You expect  _ me _ to convince Iggy to take a whole day off? Ash, he works on  _ weekends _ . The guy hasn’t taken a day off since he got sick last year.”

“Exactly! He missed his own birthday! C’mon, Gladio. I just wanna do something nice for him. It’s gonna be one of the last times I’ll get to see him until after Noctis gets married.”

“Ya had to pull that card, didn’t ya?” Gladio asked as they put away the groceries. “I don’t know what ya want me to do about it. If anyone could get him to take a day off, it’s you.”

“Yeah, but you have to help cover for all the work he gets done.”

“Ash, Cor and I nearly drowned last time. You want us to do that  _ again _ ?”

“Just for one day? Please? For me?” Gladio groaned.

“Lemme talk to the marshall. Maybe we can get it worked out.”

“Noct said he’ll go to all the Council meetings that day, and he  _ promised _ that he would pay attention.”

“That doesn’t mean anythin’, and you and I both know it.” Asherah sighed.

“Gladio, please. He’s already busy enough as it is, and I just want to give him a nice birthday. I’ve got it all planned and everything; I just need you to cover for him at the Citadel.” Gladio stared at her for five seconds before he rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll try. I won’t enjoy it, though.”

“To be fair, I don’t think Ignis enjoys it either.” She levered herself on his shoulders and hopped up to kiss his cheek. “Thanks, Gladio. You’re amazing.”

“Don’t you forget it either.”

“I rarely do.” Her phone beeped at her just then.

_ Igmisshim: Everything alright, love? _

_ Me: Yep! Just putting away the groceries now! _

_ Me: I’ll be heading back in a few minutes _

_ Igmisshim: Thank you for doing this for me, love. _ _   
_ _ I appreciate it. _

_ Me: Of course, Igs! Anything to help out! _

_ Me: See you for dinner? _

_ Igmisshim: Most certainly. I look forward to _ _   
_ _ it. _

_ Me: ;) Love you _

_ Igmisshim: Love you too, darling. _

“What’s goin’ on over there?” Gladio asked.

“Don’t be nosy, Gladiolus. It’s a bad look on you,” Asherah said, sticking her phone back into her pocket. With Gladio and Noctis’s help, she managed to get everything set so she could steal Ignis away from the Citadel for the entire day on his birthday. She was at his door bright and early, knocking to announce herself before stepping in. “Igs?”

“Asherah?” he replied, his head appearing out of the bathroom door. “What are you doing here?”

“Kidnapping you. Are you decent?”

“Certainly, but--”

“Great! Gimme your phone.”

“My phone?”

“Yep. Gimme.” He handed it over, and she put it on silent, sticking it into her backpack purse.

“Love, what are you--?”

“You, Ignis Scientia, are coming with me to celebrate your birthday.”

“I have work to do, love.”

“Already handled. And Noctis promised me to be on his best behavior all day. He’s already awake and doing paperwork. I checked.” Ignis looked surprised.

“You’re being serious.”

“Would I joke about Noct and paperwork?” Asherah replied. Ignis walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you, darling.”

“Of course, Igs. You deserve a chance to celebrate your birthday, and you’re doing it with me. You’re stuck with me all day, Lord Scientia. You don’t touch your phone all day. If it’s an actual emergency, the people know how to get in touch with me. Otherwise, it’s just you, me, and the city.” Ignis smiled at her.

“It sounds lovely, darling.”

“Get yourself together. We’re going to get breakfast, instead of that bagel and Ebony you usually have.” Ignis kissed her forehead again and disappeared down the hallway to get the rest of his things together, mainly his keys and wallet. “If you bring your back-up phone, I’m killing you.”

“Noted, love.” She took him to a small café downtown, where they had a wonderful breakfast and he still managed to get his daily dose of coffee. “So, what do you have planned for the day?” Ignis asked as she munched on her muffin.

“Well, this morning I thought we could go to the art museum, and you can wow me with your obscure knowledge of that. I promise to listen to all the odd tidbits you somehow know. After that, probably lunch at the restaurant down by the farmer’s market.”

“Isn’t that outdoor seating, though? Love, you’ll freeze. It’s still winter.”

“Nope. One, I’m wearing my good coat. Two, they have amazing heaters. I checked.”

“You did your research.”

“I try to live up to your example,” she teased. Ignis smiled at her, sipping his coffee innocently.

“What about afterwards?”

“I got us tickets to that speaker you wanted to listen to. That scientist? I don’t remember her name now, but you mentioned her a few weeks ago.” Ignis looked touched.

“You hate science.”

“But you don’t, Igs. This is your birthday, remember? We’re doing fun things for _you_. Besides, the last things we’re doing today are a present to me, too. But I'm not telling you that.”

“You’ve planned a busy day, love.”

“I fully intend to crash on your couch at the end of the night,” she said with pride. He laughed, and she grinned at him. True to her word, the day was a whirlwind of listening to Ignis talk, and she really didn’t tease him about all the obscure facts he knew about art. Why did he know that the artist created that painting for his mistress’s secret lover to commemorate his birthday? Why, seriously? Who needed that information? Lunch was delicious, and even though Asherah didn’t understand a word of what the scientist was saying, Ignis rambled on about it as they were leaving and made their way down the street. She just nodded along and replied when it was necessary. She loved seeing him so excited about something. He so rarely let himself have fun. Asherah was happy to give him this day. She ordered them a cab to take them to Noctis’s apartment, and Ignis gave her a confused look when they arrived. “Trust me, this is just a waypoint,” she replied as they stepped out and paid the cab. They went inside, and she pointed him to the guest bathroom. “Be ready in an hour.”

“What?” Ignis asked. “What are we doing, love?”

“I’m not telling you, Igs. Just trust me.” With that, she disappeared into Noctis’s bedroom, locking the door behind her. Iris and Gladio had dropped off their outfits earlier that morning to make sure that everything was ready. She needed that entire hour to get dressed, because she had never been to something that required this level of formality. The last thing she put on were the [heels](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/ec/8c/01/ec8c019c4c9cbeed08bc9f52b0de3a20.jpg), and she sent a quick text to Noctis apologizing for the state of his bathroom when he got home, but she’d clean it all up the next day, she promised. He sent a cartoon chocobo laughing and said it was fine. Once she stepped out, she found Ignis standing by the island and fiddling with his watch, looking near mouth-watering in the [dark red suit](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/dd/f5/c5/ddf5c5292e8a65b9726a35356a45cb81.jpg) he was wearing. “Six save me, Ignis. You cannot wear that color again,” she said in amazement. His head turned towards her, and his mouth actually fell open.

“Asherah, darling, you--” She held her head high. She looked good in this [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/d3/b5/3c/d3b53c9e751280d334d51a93f07a77a1.jpg), and she knew it. She’d gone shopping with Iris and Fortitia weeks ago for something to wear, and all of them had agreed unanimously on this one.

“You like it?”

“Darling, I don’t want you to leave this room.”

“Jealous of other people looking at me? Ignis Scientia, that’s not like you,” she teased. “Besides, where we’re going, it won’t matter. And you! You look dashing. You could be a character in those romance novels Gladio likes so much. You definitely came out of your hidden mansion in the woods to woo an innocent young maiden to your lair.”

“Are you the innocent maiden, love?” Ignis asked, holding out a hand for her. She walked over to him and took it gently.

“Certainly not. I’m the woman who’s trying to get you to make a mistake so I can claim you for myself.”

“I’d best be careful then, I suppose.”

“I suppose so.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Where are we going, love?” he asked, done with their little charade.

“You’ll see.” She ordered another cab for them, and they pulled to a stop at the performance hall, where other people in elegant clothing were making their way inside. Ignis helped her out, and they linked arms, heading inside.

“What is all this?” he whispered to her.

“My present to both of us. Come on.” Once the usher looked at their tickets, he led them to a box seat that had a great view of the curtained stage. Once they were seated, Asherah allowed him to see the tickets. “Now that you can’t run away without causing a scene, it’s an orchestra performance. As much as I’ve strived, I’ll concede that you still like classical music best. Therefore, an entire show dedicated to it. This is one of the most respected groups in all of Eos.” Ignis leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you, love. It’s a wonderful present. This entire day has been wonderful.”

“Happy birthday, my love,” she replied, kissing his cheek in return. “Enjoy yourself.” He looked over the program, and Asherah settled in for a long period of sitting and listening to music. Ignis barely said a word to her throughout the entire performance, only checking that she was alright during the intermission. He seemed distracted, and she decided not to push it until they were on their way back to the Citadel, where she had one last present to give him and wouldn’t let him know what it was until they got back to his rooms. “Are you alright, Ignis?” she asked as they walked through the halls, the only sound her heels clicking on the floor.

“Yes, love.”

“You’ve just been distracted since the orchestra,” she replied. “Didn’t you like it?”

“I did, darling, I promise. I apologize for making you think otherwise.” They got to his apartment, and he let them in. Asherah found the bag of her clothes on the couch. It would seem that Noctis was just bucking for brownies again. Not even points, actual brownies now. The performance had been three hours, and he and Gladio had apparently brought their stuff back from Noctis’s apartment. “Before you get comfortable, love,” Ignis said, stopping her from taking her heels off, “would you like to dance?”

“Here?” she asked. 

“Yes.”

“Sure.” Ignis moved the coffee table and furniture out of the way and turned on some quiet music. They didn’t really do anything fancy, just swayed and turned a bit. Her heels made her at eye-level with him, and she found that she liked being eye-to-eye with him, but it was odd to see everything from higher up. That, and the heels were hurting her feet. 

“Thank you for such a wonderful birthday, love,” he said.

“You’re welcome. I just wanted you to have a good birthday and relax.”

“It was just that, darling. I wouldn’t have wished to spend the day any other way. I have a present for you, though. If you don’t mind.”

“No, no, I’m supposed to give  _ you _ presents, Ignis.”

“Well, I was going to wait, but I don’t think I shall anymore.” He reached into his pocket and held something up for her to see. She had to step back a tiny bit to see what it was. In his [hand](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/b7/ed/a3/b7eda355379423afea8e9dab814950e0.jpg) was a thin gold band with an emerald set in it, with a tiny diamond on either side of it. She gasped. 

“Ignis, what--”

“It’s not an engagement ring, love. I don’t know if either of us are ready for that, but things are going to get quite hectic in the coming months, and I’m afraid we might not get to see each other as often as we’d like. But I do intend to marry you one day, Asherah. Until then, would you wear this, and think of me?” Her eyes were watering.

“Don’t you make me ruin my makeup, Ignis,” she replied, her voice tight from holding back her tears. “Of course I will. It’s beautiful.” He slid it onto her finger easily, and she kissed his cheek, holding him tight. “Now my present is gonna look silly.”

“Not if it comes from you, love.” He squeezed her tightly, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Why don’t you get out of those heels and get comfortable, and then you can give it to me?”

“Oh, Six, that’s a great idea.” She stepped back for half a step before returning and kissing his cheek again. “I love you so much.”

“Not nearly as much as I love you, darling.”

“We’ll agree to disagree.” She took her bag to the bathroom and got changed into her [pajamas](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/06/5d/02/065d0239b7be7635321934f9d6fcd32c.jpg) before she slipped over to Ignis’s closet and stole one of his grey cardigans that were somehow way softer than any blanket she’d ever found. She was glad to be in her normal clothes again. Once she was satisfied that she’d gotten all of her makeup off and the pins out of her hair, she returned to the living room and jumped onto Ignis’s lap. “Hi.”

“Hello, love,” he greeted, smiling up at her from where she knelt on his thighs. She reached over to the bag she’d dropped on the floor and pulled out a small, wrapped package for him.

“Happy birthday, Igs,” she said with a grin. He tore the paper carefully (she hated that he did that, and he knew it), and slid out a small book.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Open it and see, silly!” she replied. He opened it to find it was a picture book, with all kinds of photos inside. Some of them were pictures she had taken, others were from Prompto’s collection, but all of them showed them and their friends, hanging out or caught in a moment. “You don’t have pictures on your walls anywhere,” she said. “I know you won’t be gone long to Altissia, but this way, you can have all of us with you wherever you go and remember when we got to hang out and have fun.”

“It’s perfect, Asherah. I love it.”

“There’s some of us, too, see?” she said, pointing at one that she’d taken on one of their dates back to the aquarium. Most of them were selfies, but she adored them.

“Thank you, darling.” He kissed her nose and continued to flip through the pictures. She leaned against his shoulder, hugging him, and he looped his arms around her so he could continue to look through the book. Before she knew it, she was asleep, warm, cozy, and content, and there was nowhere else she would rather be or anyone she would rather be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash's heels--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/ec/8c/01/ec8c019c4c9cbeed08bc9f52b0de3a20.jpg  
> Ignis's suit--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/dd/f5/c5/ddf5c5292e8a65b9726a35356a45cb81.jpg  
> Ash's dress--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/d3/b5/3c/d3b53c9e751280d334d51a93f07a77a1.jpg  
> Ash's make-up--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/6f/ad/11/6fad11bb29bc31f8655127931c917c06.jpg  
> Ash's hair--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/fd/f7/df/fdf7dfefa8852bad4379be9bdd7cd889.jpg  
> The ring--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/b7/ed/a3/b7eda355379423afea8e9dab814950e0.jpg  
> Ash's pajamas w/ Ignis's cardigan she keeps stealing--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/06/5d/02/065d0239b7be7635321934f9d6fcd32c.jpg


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys we've finally hit the actual game! It's here it's beginning!
> 
> Two chapters today! Make sure you read the second one!

The saddest day of Asherah’s life (that she could remember) was the day that they moved all of Noctis’s things out of his apartment in the city. After he came back from Altissia, he would be living in the Citadel full-time, conducting his duties as Crown Prince and most likely King, if what she had heard from Gladio and Iris was to be believed. King Regis had every intention of stepping down as king after Noctis was married, they said. He would help guide Noctis in his first years as king before finally getting the rest he really needed. Asherah and Prompto took the entire day off of work, and they all helped Noctis pack up his things. It didn’t take long, as the furniture was getting donated and he’d been staying at the Citadel more often lately to be closer to his father, who was still doing poorly. Really, it was sad that all of Noctis’s life was packed up in less than three hours. He’d lived here for four years, and it took most people several days to get packed up and moved out. When everything was packed up and in the truck to be taken to the Citadel, the friends stood in the living room, looking at the empty space. “I don’t like it,” Asherah said, breaking the silence. “It feels cold.”

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed, eyeing the space with a hint of distaste. “Are we sure you lived here, Noct?”

“Yep,” Noctis said, “the holes in the wall prove it.”

“That’s what you get for throwing your controllers,” Gladio snarked.

“Surely someone’s coming to fix it, right?” Asherah said. “That doesn’t seem fair.”

“The workers are coming after we leave,” Ignis said, tapping on his phone about something.

“Well, so long, Noct’s apartment,” Prompto said, giving the space a wave. “We’ll miss you.”

“C’mon, Mom made lunch,” Gladio said, ruffling Noctis’s hair. “She wants to see your ugly mug before we leave for Altissia.” Noctis laughed and shoved him away.

“It’s because I’m the favorite,” he replied.

“Are not.”

“Are too.”

“Boys,” Asherah said, grabbing their arms and pulling them out, “behave. Let’s go. Iris said there was ice cream.” They closed the door behind them and went down to the car, all piling into their usual positions. Prompto was chattering excitedly about Fortitia’s homemade ice cream, and Asherah was poking Gladio and pretending Noctis did it when they all knew it was her. Ignis, the saint that he was, ignored all of them and got them to the manor safely. Jared, the Amicitia’s butler, met them at the door and informed them that they were awaited in the garden by the pool. Of course, that was just asking for someone to get pushed in, and Gladio nearly killed Asherah and Prompto when it ended up being him. The boys were leaving in the morning, and this was their last day to hang out. Lord Clarus dropped by again, wishing the boys safe travels, and Fortitia asked them for the fifth time if they were sure they had everything they needed. Iris complained that she wasn’t allowed to go with them, but Asherah pointed out that they would be able to hang out instead while the boys were gone. Once lunch was finished, they went back to the Citadel and crashed in Noctis’s rooms in the Citadel. They played board games (some got more heated than others), ate, and just enjoyed their time together. They’d only be gone for two weeks, since Noctis had convinced his dad to let them make it a small vacation of sorts, but it was what would happen after they got back that had them all scrambling to spend time together. Asherah was never far from Ignis’s side these days, when she wasn’t working. Prompto and Noctis were attached at the hip, and Gladio was always close behind. They wouldn’t be like this after Noctis got married, and they knew it. 

For once, they all agreed to turn in early so they’d be well-rested in the morning. Asherah wouldn’t be able to see them off, so she insisted that they wake her up before they left. She fell asleep on one of the couches in Noctis’s rooms, and she woke to Ignis shaking her shoulder gently. “Time to get up, love,” he said quietly.

“Okay,” she replied, stretching and yawning. She hugged him tightly before standing up. “Have you got breakfast already?”

“Not yet. I was going to make it.”

“Let me. Please?”

“Alright,” Ignis conceded, settling at the table and watching her work. She made pancakes and bacon, and the smell brought the others around, all sitting down around the table and waiting patiently. It was a quiet meal, a combination of still waking up and somber moods.

“Ya know,” Prompto said as they ate, “I always figured Iggy and Ash would be getting married first.” Asherah tossed a napkin at him.

“Nothin’ wrong with taking it slow,” Gladio said. “Besides, Noct and Lady Lunafreya have known each other longer. How long’ve they been sending letters in that notebook?”

“What notebook?” Asherah asked.

“You don’t know?” Noctis asked, looking at her in surprise.

“No? Should I?”

“That’s right, you’ve never been around when Umbra or Pryna show up,” Prompto said.

“What are you talking about?”

“We can’t send letters like normal, since they’d get intercepted by people,” Noctis said. “Her dogs, Umbra and Pryna, are Messengers from the Six to help the Oracle. So, they can go where other people can’t. They bring a notebook that Luna and I write letters in.”

“They’ve been doing it since they were children,” Ignis added.

“Oh, that’s sweet,” Asherah said. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“You’ll like her,” Noctis said. 

“I’d hope so. I’m terribly outnumbered in this friend group, if you hadn’t noticed.” The guys laughed, and Asherah started on the clean-up soon afterwards. They had to get going. Once everything was put away, she helped carry some of their bags to the car that was parked at the southern steps of the Citadel. “Be careful,” she said, giving Noctis a hug. “I’ll kill you myself if you get hurt.”

“I will,” he replied, squeezing her tightly.

“And you, take care of him,” she said to Gladio, poking him in the arm before hugging him. “Not that I don’t think you won’t.”

“I know. I’ll miss you too, Ash.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Shut up, and let me hug you.”

“Bye, Prom. I want pictures every day, you hear me?”

“Promise,” Prompto said. “You’ll get sick of ‘em.”

“From you?” Asherah replied, squeezing him tightly. “Never.”

“Your Highness,” a voice called from behind them. Marshall Leonis was standing behind them on the stairs. “Your father wishes to see you before you go.”

“Be right there,” Noctis said. “C’mon guys.” Asherah held Ignis’s hand as they all walked back inside. She had to get to the kitchens for her shift, but she was going to see them off. At the hallway where she had to take a left and they took a right, she stopped, and the other three went ahead a ways to let the couple have a moment.

“I’ll text you every day,” Asherah promised.

“I’ll do the same,” Ignis answered. “Take care of yourself, love. I’ll miss you.”

“Not as much as I’ll miss you. Try to have fun, okay? It’s a break; enjoy it.”

“I’ll try.” She hugged him tightly, fighting back tears.

“I love you, Ignis.”

“I love you too, Asherah.” She leaned back to kiss his cheek before letting go.

“You’d better hurry. Don’t keep His Majesty waiting.”

“See you in a few weeks, darling.”

“I’m counting on it.” She took a few steps backwards, waving, before turning to get to work, wiping at the tears she let escape once she had her back turned. Suddenly, pounding footsteps sounded behind her, and she turned to see Ignis running at her. “Ignis, what--” He kissed her soundly on the lips, and she could hear Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio cheering at the other end of the hall. He pulled back and kissed her forehead lightly.

“I’ll miss you, darling.” She couldn’t keep her tears back anymore, and she whimpered a tiny bit.

“I’ll miss you too. Be safe, okay? Come back to me safe and sound.”

“I will.” With that, he kissed her quickly before turning and leaving. The others sent her wide grins and waved before leaving for the throne room. Asherah headed to the kitchens and was met at the door by Yuki and Mitzi.

“Go back and see them off,” Yuki said, taking in her puffy eyes and wet cheeks.

“But I--”

“They’ll be back, but go see them off before they leave,” Yuki insisted. “We can handle things for another few minutes.”

“Go!” Mitzi encouraged, and Henri sent her a thumbs-up from behind the pair. With a smile, Asherah turned and ran for a side door that would get her back to the steps quickly. They had just climbed into the car, and she saw King Regis and Lord Clarus on the steps to see their sons off. Marshall Leonis was there too. Asherah put her fingers to her lips and whistled as they pulled away from the stairs. Four heads snapped over her way, and she grinned and waved at them. They all waved back with wide smiles.

“The Six go with you,” she whispered as the car pulled out of the gates. “Come back to me soon.”

“Miss Iluka,” a deep voice called to her, and she turned to see Lord Clarus supporting the king.

“Yes, sir?” she asked.

“A moment of your time, if you will?” Gladio’s father said.

“Certainly, my lord,” she replied, coming up the stairs to talk to him. “What can I do for you?”

“You care very much for my son, Miss Iluka?” King Regis said, and she barely held in her gasp. The king was talking to her? Directly? Well, she was going to call Prompto tonight, that was for certain.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” she said with a small bow. “He is one of my best friends.”

“He speaks of you often, and of Prompto.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“I would assume you youngsters have arrangements to share pictures, correct? What is it Noctis always calls it? Texting?” Asherah smiled, though she was a bit confused.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Would you perhaps be willing to share some of those with me? Noctis never shows me any of the pictures Prompto takes.”

“Certainly, Your Majesty. I have several of them in my room.”

“You work in the kitchens, correct?” Lord Clarus said.

“Yes, my lord.”

“Cor, tell them Miss Iluka will be with His Majesty for some time.”

“Of course,” the marshall said before leaving. Asherah nearly laughed at the marshall being an errand boy for the moment.

“Your Majesty, forgive me for being too forward, but this might be best conducted inside? I wouldn’t want you to strain yourself,” Asherah said carefully. He was already looking winded, no doubt from the walk from the throne room to the front steps.

“You’re very thoughtful, Miss Iluka. Won’t you join me in my study? We should be quite comfortable in there.”

“Certainly, Your Majesty,” Asherah said with a bow. “May I go gather the pictures now?”

“Of course. We will meet you in the study. Take your time.” Asherah bowed again before leaving, her mind whirling. The king wanted to see pictures of their group? More specifically, he wanted  _ her _ to show them to him? Prompto was going to lose his mind.

She gathered all the pictures on her wall in a box she had on hand and carefully brought them to the king’s study. She’d never been here, but she knew where it was. She was required to know where everything was in the Citadel, even if she’d never been there. Once she’d arrived, she found the door already open. Still, she knocked. “Your Majesty?”

“Come in, Miss Iluka.” She stepped into the room, which was filled with bookshelves and comfortable seating. The king was sitting in an armchair, his bad leg propped up on a footrest in front of him. “Would you like some tea?” The king of Lucis was offering her tea. What was her life?

“Yes, thank you, but don’t trouble yourself. I’ll get it.” She placed the box down on the coffee table and poured herself a cup, sipping it to make sure she’d made it to her liking. It was a peppermint blend, and it was very tasty.

“You’ve been friends with Noctis for some years, correct?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” she said. “About five years now.”

“You can dispose of the formalities, child,” the king said. “It’s just the two of us. You’re friends with my son, and I’d like us to be friends as well. He thinks very highly of you.”

“Thank you, sir. It’s kind of him to say so.”

“Come, sit by me, and we can gossip about him, now that he’s gone.” Asherah giggled, grabbing her box of pictures and pulling one of the other armchairs close.

“Prompto took most of these,” she explained. “He’s gotten all of us to be his models, I think.” She pulled out the top picture. “This one is all of us at a river near my grandparents’ home. Noctis caught that fish, and it nearly pulled him and Gladio in.”

“He told me about that. Damn, that  _ is _ a big one!” Asherah laughed and felt more at ease hearing him curse. It made him seem more human.

“It took him nearly an hour to bring it in,” Asherah said. “He was the talk of the village for weeks, as I understand it. Oh, and this is all of us the first night of the Light Festival there.”

“Oh my. What lovely costumes you are all wearing.”

“The town is very traditional, but the first night is always like that. O baachan helped pick out all their robes.”

“Noctis said he enjoyed that week at your home,” the king said. “Thank you for giving him that time.”

“Oh, of course!” Asherah exclaimed. “It was a bit for selfish purposes, I’ll admit. My grandmother had been wanting to meet my friends for ages, and this served the perfect excuse. Oh! This is me and Prom at Gladio’s birthday party last year. Actually, these next four are all there.” For the rest of the morning, she and King Regis looked over pictures, and she talked about all the fun they had over the years. She did her best to make the stories meaningful and still tell what happened. It wasn’t until lunchtime that she was allowed to rest her voice and sip her now-cold tea.

“Thank you, Asherah, for giving me this,” King Regis said.

“Of course,” she replied. “It was my pleasure.”

“I’m glad to know that my son has friends like you in his life, my dear. It gives me hope for his future.” For some reason, that statement felt heavy to Asherah, like he knew something about the future that she didn’t know.

“I’ll stand by his side until the day I day, sir,” she said sincerely. “I may not be a soldier or anything, but I’ll be there if and when he needs me. I promise.”

“I know you will, dear. Now, I believe that you have work to do, yes? I won’t keep you any longer.” Asherah stood and gathered up the pictures that were spread around, when she paused.

“I’d like you to have this one, Your Majesty,” she said, holding it out to him. “I’m sure you’ll miss him more in the coming weeks than I will, but perhaps this can make it easier for you.” It was one of her favorite pictures. They were all in Noctis’s apartment, and she couldn’t remember exactly what had been said, but Ignis had made an absolutely terrible pun, and they’d all burst into laughter. Gladio was leaning back in his chair, laughing. Noctis was rolling on the ground, and Asherah was about to fall off of the couch. Prompto had managed to take a picture of the moment from where he and Ignis had been at the back of the couch, and all of them were smiling and laughing while some game was playing on the television. They all looked happy and carefree, and it always made her smile. The king took it from her and smiled once he saw it.

“Thank you, Asherah. It means more to me than you’ll ever know.” She gave a small bow.

“I am always available, should you wish for me to visit again,” she said with a smile. “There’s no reason for both of us to be miserable while they’re gone.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, my dear. Good day.”

“Good day, sire,” she replied before leaving the room. She could see where Noctis got his soft heart from, now. King Regis adored his son, and she hoped he wouldn’t be too lonely in the time until the boys got back. She promised herself to do her best to help him however she could in the coming weeks. It was the least she could do, really. “We’ll be okay,” she muttered as if talking to Noctis himself. “Come back soon.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today! Make sure you go back and read the other one so you aren't lost!
> 
> Pic from Prompto--https://www.deviantart.com/nightyswolf/art/Chocobos-and-Chocobro-s-763824300

The alarm went off suddenly, and everyone in the kitchen froze. Asherah had never heard that particular alarm before, but she knew what it meant. “Everyone! Get to the tunnels, just like we’ve always done!” she called over the alarms. “Ovens and stoves off, please! Let’s go! Orderly fashion!”

“What’s going on?” Henri asked her, panicked.

“Later, Henri. You know what to do. Go on.”

“Asherah, what’s--”

“Henri, do as I say and go!” The kitchen staff all left and headed through the hallways, going to the underground escape tunnels and heading to the doors that connected to the subways. They’d run this drill hundreds of times before, but Asherah and Yuki knew this was no drill. “Yuki?” Asherah asked the old woman, who was more composed than she’d ever seen her.

“Don’t, child,” Yuki answered. “We’ll--” Asherah never knew what she was going to say, because there was the sound of gunfire, and Yuki fell to the ground, blood blooming in his chest.

“Yuki? Yuki!” Asherah exclaimed. There were screams, and Henri was pulling at her.

“Run!” he shouted, and though tears were pouring down her cheeks, she ran after him. They reached the subways, and it was full pandemonium. Henri clasped their hands together and pulled her up the stairs with him. “We’ve got to go!”

“Henri?” Asherah asked in confusion.

“Let’s go!”

“Where are we going?”

“Don’t ask questions! Just c’mon!” Something about him was off, and Asherah stopped dead in her tracks.

“Henri, what’s going on?” He turned and looked at her, and he rolled his eyes.

“What do you think? Niflheim is attacking. C’mon! We don’t have time for this!”

“I have to--Iris is at home. I have to--”

“You think you’ll be able to get all the way over there? Look around!” It was horrible, like something out of a movie. Buildings were on fire; people were running; men in black armor were running around with guns. “Just follow me, okay?”

“You’re acting weird,” Asherah said.

“Look, I’m just trying to keep you safe,” Henri snapped. “You wanna die? Follow me.”

“Let go of me!” Asherah said, trying to pull her hand away. He pulled a gun out of his belt and levelled it at her.

“I’ve got my orders, Asherah. You’re coming with me.” Her instincts kicked in, and she broke free, kicking him hard for good measure and ran down an alleyway, ducking behind whatever she could use for cover. “It’s a dead end, Asherah! Running won’t do you any good!” Henri called from behind her. She’d fight him off. She would. Well, she was going to until she slammed into one of the men in black armor. She fell to the ground, and there were now two guns pointed at her. “Get up, or I’ll shoot you and drag you there myself,” Henri snarled, and Asherah knew she couldn’t win right now. She had to get a gun from them, and everyone knew about the Niflheim army. Her chances of surviving on her own right now were slim. She had to play along.

“Alright, alright,” she said, putting her hands up. “I’ll come with you.”

“Smart girl.” Henri grabbed her arm and put the gun at the nape of her neck. “Walk.” She was marched through alleys and side streets until they reached a dark truck. Asherah was shoved in the back, and they made their way back to the Citadel via the underground roads used in emergencies. Once they got out, they were met with an entire group of soldiers, and she knew there was no hope of escaping. They made it back to the throne room, and she gasped. King Regis and Lord Clarus were both lying on the ground, a dark pool spreading and dripping down the stairs in front of the throne.

“No,” she whispered, breaking free and running to them. Lord Clarus was already dead. He had to be, or he would have been protecting the king. The king was still alive, but only just. “My King,” she said, tears falling down her face. “I’m so sorry.”

“Tell--Noctis,” he managed.

“No, don’t talk. I’ll be there for him, I promise. As long as there is life in me. He knows you love him, sire.” How did everything go so wrong? It was just supposed to be another day! “Rest, Majesty. He’s safe.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” a new voice said, and she looked up to see a man with magenta hair, a black and white coat, and a dark fedora standing over her. King Regis groaned, trying to get the strength to sit up, but Asherah wouldn’t let him.

“Don’t, please,” she begged him. “Stay down, Majesty.” Asherah looked up at the newcomer with hate-filled eyes. “Why are you doing this? Who are you?”

“Taking back what’s mine, and you’re going to help me do it,” he said.

“I’m just a kitchen girl,” Asherah said. “I can’t help you with anything.”

“This says otherwise.” He waved the picture she’d given the king yesterday in her face. “Now, get the old man to give me the ring.”

“What ring?”

“Don’t play dumb, girl,” the man snapped. “You know which one.” She looked down at King Regis, but he was still. She sobbed.

“Find out yourself,” Asherah said. “He’s already gone.”

“Is that so? Hmm. Unfortunate, but not unexpected.” He turned, trailing boot prints of blood behind him as he walked away. “Bring her to the ship.” Asherah was grabbed by rough hands, and she glared angrily at Henri as she was marched past him.

“Traitor,” she hissed, but he didn’t even acknowledge the insult. She was taken to a large, dark airship and locked in a cell inside. There were soldiers everywhere, so she didn’t dare try to escape now. They’d be vigilant while she was still new here, but they’d relax the longer they had her. She’d escape; she would. She had to find Noctis. Her phone was in her back pocket, but she didn’t dare pull it out right now. They’d just take it from her. She worried about Iris and Fortitia. Did they make it out safely? Did the boys know about what had happened? Where were they? Were they safe? She hoped so. Left with nothing else to do, she tucked herself into the furthest, darkest corner of the cell and pulled her knees to her chest, hiding her face behind her hair to mask her tears. The king was dead; Gladio’s father was dead, too. Yuki was dead, and Henri was a traitor. Were her grandparents safe? How much of Insomnia would be destroyed? How many people were being murdered right now? Why did this have to happen?

“Please,” Asherah prayed, though all the prayers to the Six had long-since gone unanswered. “Please, help us.” But nothing happened, not that she expected it would. Her phone buzzed loudly in the silence of the airship, and the man from before fairly appeared in front of her cell.

“What was that?”

“My phone,” she answered. There was no sense in lying. They both knew what it was.

“Have you been trying to get someone to save you?” he taunted.

“My home just got invaded, and we’re in an Imperial airship in the sky. Who could possibly save me? My family is trying to reach me.”

“Give it to me.”

“No.”

“Don’t make me ask again, girl,” he sneered. “I assure you you won’t like it.”

“I didn’t like you asking the first time.” The cell door banged open, and he stalked in, backing her up against the wall.

“Give. Me. The phone,” he growled, something unnatural appearing in his eyes. She pulled it out of her pocket to see all the missed calls and texts from the boys. He snatched it out of her hand, looking it over. “Oh look, the prince and his friends are worried about you. How touching. Best not leave them worried. Though I wouldn’t mention anything about your--predicament--if I were you.”

“You’re letting me talk to them?”

“It amuses me,” he replied, stepping out of the cell and closing it with a bang. “Don’t misunderstand. Any attempts to let them know about your situation will ensure that the line of communication is dropped. And you won’t like the punishment you get in return.” She saw her opening.

“I promised I would text every day. If nothing were wrong, I’d keep doing it.”

“Very well. Keep your little promise. My warning still stands.” With a casual “Keep an eye on her” to the guards, he disappeared, and Asherah sighed, phoning Ignis immediately.

“Asherah?” he answered.

“Ignis,” she replied, tearing up at just the sound of his voice.

“Are you alright, darling? Are you hurt? Where are you?” he asked.

“I’m alright,” she said, her voice shaking already. “I--I got out. Are you safe?”

“We’re in Hammerhead right now,” he replied.

“Is that Ash?” Prompto’s voice said.

“Let me talk to them, Igs,” she told him.

“Hold on a moment.” There was a moment of silence. “We’re all here, love.”

“Hi, guys,” Asherah said, tears dripping down her face.

“Are you alright?” Noctis asked, sounding tired.

“I am.”

“Ash, are you with my family?” Gladio asked.

“No, I’m sorry,” she said. “I don’t know where they are. I only just got a signal. I’m sorry, Gladio.”

“Is it--” Noctis started. “Is it true, about my dad?” Asherah gasped a small sob.

“Yes,” she said. “I--I went to check on him. I promised I would yesterday, and when I got there--I’m so sorry, Noct.” She took a deep breath. “He wanted me to tell you he loved you. Six, Noct, I’m sorry.” He didn’t say anything, and she wished she could hug him. “Gladio, your dad--”

“I know,” he said. “Thank you, Ash.”

“I wish I could do more. As long as you’re all safe, that’s all that matters.”

“Where are you?” Prompto asked. “We can come get you, right Iggy?”

“If it’s safe.”

“I--” Now, she was really going to straight-up lie, but she didn’t know who that man was, and he was obviously powerful. She couldn’t have them worrying about her, and they couldn’t come try to rescue her. “I headed north, towards my grandparents. It--you wouldn’t be safe. You have to go on without me.”

“But, Ash--”

“No, Prompto,” she said, even though it killed her to say it. “Believe me, I wish I could be with you. You’ve no idea how badly, but you have to stay safe. All of you. I’m alright.”

“Are you sure?” Gladio asked.

“Positive. Stay safe, and keep your heads down, okay?”

“We will,” Prompto said sadly. There was silence.

“It’s just us now, love,” Ignis said, and Asherah gave a weak smile, not that he could see her.

“Be careful, Ignis. Please.”

“The same to you, love.”

“I’ve got to go. I love you.”

“I love you too, Asherah. Stay safe.”

“You too.” She hung up the phone and cried silently into her hands. This was it. She was on her own now. She pulled up her messages and sent Ignis a [ song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2fuTzOnuVM). He wouldn’t tell the others. It was their code, but she couldn’t go along letting him think everything was okay. She might lie to the others, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it to Ignis, whom she trusted most in the entire world. What she couldn’t tell him with words would have to be told through the music. She loved him, she was sad, and she knew he couldn’t help her, no matter how much she wanted him to.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the ship landed, Asherah was marched through a dark, cold set of hallways that were void of humans. They took her to a dungeon, and she was thrown in a cold, dimly lit cell. There were no other prisoners. “Comfortable?” the man asked. “You’ll be here for some time, so I’d suggest you get used to your new home.”

“What do you want with me? I can’t tell you anything! Everyone knew where they were going! Why am I here?”

“You’re here because I say you’re important,” he said, “and I have a use for you. When it’s time, you’ll know. Until then, I want to be able to keep an eye on you. Can’t have you running off and causing trouble.”

“As if I could cause trouble in the apocalypse bunker you’ve got me locked in,” she snarked. Something flashed in front of her, and she jerked back on reflex alone.

“Don’t test me, little girl,” the man growled. “Don’t mistake my use for you for safety. You’re no safer here than anywhere else.” Asherah raised her head proudly. She wasn’t scared of him. Her phone pinged, and the man gave her a smug grin. “Best keep your promise.” With that, he turned and walked away, and Asherah opened up her phone to see a [picture](https://www.deviantart.com/nightyswolf/art/Chocobos-and-Chocobro-s-763824300) from Prompto of the four of them with chocobos.

_Prom-Pom: Look! CHOCOBOS!!!!!!_

Asherah laughed, tearing up at the sheer joy in his face in the pictures.

_Me: You finally got your wish, huh?_

_Prom-Pom: Yeah! They’re SOOOOO soft_

_Prom-Pom: I luv them_

_Me: I’m happy for you, Prom._

_Me: Thanks for the picture_

_Prom-Pom: We miss u, Ash_

_Me: I miss you too, Prom._

_Me: Be safe, okay?_

_Prom-Pom: Promise._

Asherah spent her time pacing and doing calisthenics just to have something to do. She was left mostly to her own devices, not that there was anything else around. Guards would come around every so often, and sometimes the man with purple hair came by just to taunt her. She’d gotten used to ignoring him. He’d get bored of antagonizing her and move on eventually. That could take minutes or hours, depending on his mood. “You know, they’re going to Altissia soon,” he said coolly. “Wouldn’t it be a shame if something were to happen to them there?” Asherah didn’t react. He threatened them all the time. She was used to it. “Of course, I’m not going for them. Word is that Lady Lunafreya is awakening the Six to forge Covenants with Noctis, and the last one is Leviathan. It’d be such a shame for them to go all that way, only for Noctis to die right at the end of his journey to become king.” This was new. She knew they were planning to go meet up with Lady Lunafreya as soon as possible, but already? It’d only been a few weeks! Ignis had mentioned the headaches Noctis had gotten from Titan, but already they had found Ramuh? Usually, the threats just involved inconveniencing them, but this had actual information about where they were going before she knew it! “Come now, ignoring me again? Won’t it get boring?”

“Not particularly,” Asherah said, cleaning underneath her nails. 

“Don’t you want to know what part I play in all of this?” She raised an eyebrow at him and went back to her self-assigned task. “Perhaps this will get your attention.” Out of nowhere, a dark cloud appeared in front of her, purple and black and twisting all over itself. Asherah straightened up her posture and held her head high. The cloud suddenly slammed into her chest and knocked her into the wall. She grunted, and her head bounced painfully off of the metal. Her chest tightened, as if she had wrapped her ribs or something. She gasped for breath, and the man chuckled darkly. “This is what I’m going to do to your precious friends, and you’ll watch the entire thing. And when they’re begging for breath and their eyes are rolling back in their skulls, I’ll let them see you one last time before I kill them, so they’ll know that they couldn’t keep you safe just before they leave this earth.” The cloud disappeared, and she started coughing, gasping for breath. “Keep it in mind, Asherah. Try not to look so dead when you see them again.” He disappeared with a whirl of his coat, and she watched him go with tear-filled eyes. Who was he? What did he want with Noctis? More importantly, why did he want to kill him? Her phone dinged at her, and she looked over at it to see a text from Iris.

_Irisistable: Hey, we’re all settled in at Caem._ _  
__Gladdy says they’re heading_ _  
__for Altissia soon_

_Irisistable: Are you doing okay?_

_Me: Not as well as I could be_

_Me: But yeah_

_Me: I’m glad you’re safe, Iris. I’m sorry about_ _  
__your parents…_

_Irisistable: Thanks, Ash_

_Irisistable: We miss you_

Asherah gasped on her tears, quietly mourning the people she considered her family. She didn’t know about her own grandparents, but the fact that they hadn’t tried to call her didn’t bode well.

_Me: I miss all of you too_

_Me: Take care of yourself, Iris_

_Me: And give the boys a hug for me_

_Irisistable: I will_

Asherah put her phone down before immediately picking it back up again. The clock on her phone told her that it was late at night, but the boys kept irregular schedules these days. If she was in Niflheim, as she suspected she was, it was even later there. Still, she had to keep her promise; it was her only lifeline.

_Me: Be safe in Altissia_

_Me: Get Prom to take lots of pictures_ _  
__for me_

_Me: This one is for all of you_

The [ song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dO9OadwPUC8) for today was supposed to be uplifting, but it didn’t help her stop crying. She just hoped that they’d be safe. For Ignis, the message probably wouldn’t give him any hope about her situation. She was scared; she was alone; she still believed in them.

_Igmisshim: I love you, darling._

He wanted to help; he missed her; he would do his duty to Noct. She hid behind her hair and cried. She was on her own now, and Ignis knew he had no hope of saving her.


	19. Chapter 19

_ Me: I thought of you today _

_ Me: Specifically, this  _ [ _ song _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smliX2zINbU)

_ Igmisshim: This is a new one _

_ Me: Yeah. Trying to keep life exciting _

_ Me: Stay safe, Ignis _

_ Igmisshim: You as well, love _

Today’s message:  **I’m angry; I’m trapped; I miss you**

His reply:  **I’m sorry I can’t help you; I love you too**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Igmisshim: Noct has taken up gardening _

There was a picture of Noctis kneeling in the dirt, making small holes in the ground. Asherah smiled.

_ Me: How did you manage that? _

_ Igmisshim: Iris suggested it _

_ Me: Of course she did _

_ Me: I found a new  _ [ _ song _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSdjztTxYgk) _ for you _

_ Igmisshim: We explored the ruins of a castle several _ _   
_ _ days ago _

_ Me: Did you have fun? _

_ Igmisshim: It was a bit too close for comfort, but _ _   
_ _ educational _

_ Me: You better have found me a crown in there _

_ Igmisshim: You’re already a princess to me _

**I miss you; how are you doing?**

**I’m alone; I miss you too; please stay safe.**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_ Me: Here’s today’s  _ [ _ song _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfmupLRxxM8)

_ Igmisshim: Oh, darling _

_ Igmisshim: I love you too _

**I love you. Don’t look for me.**

**I’ll never stop. I love you.**

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Get up,” the man’s voice ordered her, and Asherah sat up, blinking against the light shining in her face. “We’re going on a trip.” Guards yanked her to her feet, and she was marched down the dark, lonely hallways to a ship. Her hands were bound behind her, and she was locked in another makeshift cell on the ship. “We’re going to Altissia. Aren’t you excited?” Asherah didn’t answer, hanging her head and staring at the floor. “What? You’re not excited to go see your friends? I would think after a month in the dark, you’d be over the moon!”

“Chancellor,” a female voice said, and Asherah’s curiosity got the better of her. She’d only heard his voice for so long that she was intrigued by another human speaking. “We’re prepared for takeoff.”

“Good, good. Carry on, Commodore.” The woman was tall but built like a skilled warrior. Her outfit was a bit unconventional, as far as uniforms went, but there was no doubt in Asherah’s mind that she was dangerous. Her hair was a bright silver color, and she carried a large spear in her left hand. Asherah made eye contact with her and immediately dropped her gaze. She would find no help here, and she knew it. The woman walked past her, her heeled boots clicking on the metal floor, before disappearing into the rest of the ship. “We’ve got a long flight ahead of us,” the man, who was apparently a chancellor for Niflheim, said to Asherah. “Best get comfortable.” He left her alone, and Asherah sat on the floor, leaning against the wall as best she could with her hands behind her.

“What’s your name?” someone asked suddenly, and Asherah jerked her head up to see the woman from before standing in front of her cell. She hadn’t heard her come back!

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because I’ve had the unfortunate pleasure of dealing with four royal idiots who are missing their female companion.” Asherah didn’t trust her.

“I don’t know--”

“Scientia has a picture of you as his phone background,” the woman interrupted. “Look, I can’t break you out of here just yet, but you can trust me.”

“Why would you help me?” Asherah asked.

“They asked me to fly up to northern Insomnia to get you and your family out, but if you’re here, that doesn’t bode well.” Asherah wanted to cry. They’d asked for someone to go get her?

“Tell me something to prove I can trust you.”

“The bit about the phone doesn’t prove it?” Asherah shook her head. “Fine. Scientia said to tell you that he finished  _ Dreaded Fire _ without you but not to be mad because you were right about the third season.” Relief crashed over Asherah like an ocean wave. She nearly started crying.

“Are they okay? Please tell me they’re okay,” she begged.

“They were fine when I left them. They probably won’t be for much longer. In case you haven’t noticed, we’re attacking Leviathan.” Asherah gasped.

“No.”

“It’s not my call to make. I can get you out of here, but you have to play along for a while longer, alright?”

“Okay,” Asherah said, nodding eagerly. “Thank you.”

“Keep your head down and play along. You’ll be fine.” With that, the woman walked away, and Asherah sagged back against the wall again. They were okay. They might be in danger, but she’d be near them. Maybe this Commodore would be able to get her out. Maybe she’d be able to escape! She missed her boys so much.

Asherah managed to sleep, somehow, but sudden rumbling woke her up. The man was standing over her, and he had an evil look on his face. “Would you like to see your friends?” he asked. “I can’t let you speak to them, of course, but you are welcome to see them.” She didn’t answer. “Oh, I wasn’t giving you a choice. Get up.” He yanked her to her feet, and the purple cloud was back, whirling around her viciously and slicing at her as if it was made of a thousand tiny knives. Her hands were still bound behind her back, but he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her forward. They walked to the end of the landing dock, which was open, and she could see the city of Altissia. It was gorgeous, even though the waves surrounding it were crashing and destroying all they could reach. It would seem that Leviathan was awake, and the Tide Mother was  _ not _ happy about it. “Down there. Do you see?” He pointed her gaze to the towering figure of Leviathan, all scales and fins and teeth. There was something small flying around her face, looking like a gnat may seem compared to a human. “Crown Prince Noctis. Aren’t you proud?” She could faintly make out the flashes of blue light as Noctis warped all around Leviathan. “And over there, our merry band of misfits fights to keep the civilians safe.” He pulled her head around to a group of people fighting in a courtyard. She recognized Gladio’s greatsword even from all the way up there. “Scream for them if you want. They won’t be able to hear you. No one could.” 

Right then, everything went wrong. Asherah looked back to Noctis just in time to see him get slammed into a piece of rubble. “No,” she gasped.

“Oh, is it that time already? Shame. I was enjoying watching you look so conflicted.” With a flick of his hand, she was thrown against the wall, the cloud pinning her there. “Can’t have you causing trouble now. I’ll be back soon.” The cloud wiped out her vision, leaving her in a swirl of purple and black.

_ Please _ , she begged, though she didn’t know who she was begging. She could hear gunfire and shouting, sounds of a battle she couldn’t see. The smell of the ocean and smoke filled the airship, and she had no idea what was going on. She struggled and fought, but to no avail. All at once, her vision cleared, and the man had her by the hair again.

“I’ve thought of a fun new game,” he crooned in her ear, and she fought a shiver. “It’s not fair that you’re all the way up here and can’t see what’s going on. Wouldn’t you like to see?” She couldn’t answer; she wasn’t getting enough air to breathe, let alone speak. “I’ll warn you though. The rules are simple: you speak; you get punished. You move; I take it out on you later. You won’t be interfering with my plans. Understand?” She nodded the little bit that she could move. He flicked his wrist, and she was allowed to walk, though it wasn’t by choice. The cloud was forcing her to move. “Oh, one last thing,” he said. “They can’t see you.” Asherah would have cried if she had the energy to do so. She was just tired and sad. That woman hadn’t returned, and what would she do against the power being used? Asherah was forced to walk down the ramp to the ground, and tears instantly started pouring out of her eyes. Noctis was lying on the rubble, unmoving. Ignis knelt in front of him. There was a man she didn’t recognize in white clothes kneeling at the edge of the rubble, but her focus went back to Ignis, as it always did.

_ Ignis, _ she cried silently. He was disheveled in the way he always was after a long day of working. Strands of his usually-perfectly styled hair were falling into his face, and his clothes were rumpled. He looked beautiful and tragic all at once. Against her will, because it was her natural reaction after five years, she reached out towards him, but the cloud yanked her down. She realized that the man’s grip in her hair was gone.

“Iggy!” Gladio’s voice echoed, and he ran up. Asherah’s heart was fit to burst. Where was Prompto? They’d keep Noctis safe, she knew that. If they were all there, they were safe. Gladio appeared unharmed, wearing his Crownsguard fatigues without a shirt, as usual. There was a new scar across his chest though, and another one over his forehead. He must have been proud of them, because he’d have used potions to heal and avoid scarring otherwise. 

“Gladio!” Ignis exclaimed, standing to his feet. “Are you alright? Where’s Prompto?” She’d never heard Ignis sound so desperate. Then again, Noctis hadn’t been this injured since that attack when they were children. She barely even remembered that it happened, but there was no doubt that Ignis did. Gladio didn’t answer. He stared at the man in white, who hadn’t moved.

“Well, well,” he said, stepping over Noctis casually. Asherah’s heart stopped. He would never. Gladio’s first concern was  _ always _ Noctis. They bickered all the time, and they’d gotten in fights, but Gladio took his oath to protect Noctis seriously, and they were friends at the end of the day. He would never so callously ignore Noctis when he was injured. “What have we here?” His greatsword appeared in his hand, and he was swinging it before Asherah knew what was happening. It was knocked away by the man in white, who snarled up at Gladio.

“You,” he sneered. “Ardyn.” Asherah was confused. Who was Ardyn? Gladio’s sword disappeared, and he stepped back in a way she’d never seen him move.

“Oh, dear. Was I that transparent?” Gladio said, making a move as if to tip an imaginary hat. Between one blink and the next, Gladio was gone, and the man who had been torturing her for the past however-long-it-had-been was standing there. MTs stormed past him, knocking Ignis to the ground and restraining the man in white.

“No!” Asherah exclaimed. She didn’t care what happened to her anymore. “Ignis!” The only set of eyes that looked her way was the man’s, and it was a promise of what was to come. Ignis was grunting and fighting, but he couldn’t overpower the three soldiers holding him down. The man, Ardyn, he’d been called, stepped over to Ignis, and he looked down at him, saying something Asherah couldn’t hear. He raised his foot, and Asherah screamed. Ignis stopped moving, and Asherah started to cry, everything in her screaming to go to him, to protect him and Noctis with all she had. “Ignis!”

“Oh, do shut up. He can’t hear you,” Ardyn sneered. “Somebody’s a glutton for punishment, aren’t they?”

“Who are you talking to, Ardyn?” the man in white asked, the fight going out of him.

“A little insurance policy I stole from Noct, though I’m afraid he doesn’t know he’s misplaced it yet. Oh, dear Ravus, there’s so much more going on than you know,” Ardyn taunted. He pulled a knife out of somewhere and knelt over Noctis.

“Leave him alone!” Asherah shouted, even though it took all her breath to do so.

“I’ll deal with you later,” Ardyn replied, giving her the angriest look she’d ever seen. For a long while, nobody said or did anything, and her captor seemed to enjoy the building suspense. Finally, Ignis groaned and opened his eyes. Asherah had never been happier to see those green eyes in her entire life. Ignis’s eyes immediately landed on the knife hovering over Noctis, and he started to resist. “Come now,” he said to Ignis. “Why not follow your liege’s lead and stop resisting?”

“Never,” Ignis growled. If she wasn’t already, Asherah would’ve started crying. She was so proud of him.

“You risked life and limb to safeguard the ‘King of Kings,’” Ardyn continued, ignoring the denial, “only to witness him fail so spectacularly. You must be so disappointed.” Asherah fought harder. No! Noctis gave it his all. Whatever happened and got them here, it wasn’t his fault! She knew him better than that! And Ignis would never be disappointed in Noctis for giving it his all. Ardyn observed Noctis’s form with the air of a scientist looking at a frog.

“Unhand him!” Ignis shouted.

“Get away from him!” Asherah added, and she actually found herself gaining ground against the cloud. Not a lot, but some.

“I know I am.” Ardyn ignored the both of them entirely. “Oh, what good is a world that only ever lets you down? Why not end it all right here?” End what? Asherah was confused. What was he talking about? Was he more insane than she thought? Why was he so focused on Noctis? Then, her heart stopped as he picked up Noctis by his jacket and held the knife dangerously close to his neck.

“No. You can’t,” Ignis protested, struggling harder.

“Don’t!” Asherah begged. Ardyn raised his knife high.

“Noct!” Ignis shouted.

“No!” Asherah screamed. “Please!” A knife suddenly struck the ground in front of Ardyn, and the other man--Ravus, was it?--had fought off his captors.

“My, you two certainly have become fast friends,” Ardyn said, flinging Noctis to the side and standing up. Noctis flopped to the ground, and Asherah was crying and screaming and fighting with all her might.

_ Please _ , she begged to any of the Six that might be listening,  _ please, don’t let him win. Please, I’ll do anything.  _ Ardyn used the purple cloud to knock Ravus back several feet, where he lay still.

“Permit me to make a suggestion,” Ardyn said, his fingers still holding the cloud as he turned back to Ignis. “Rather than follow this flotsam and float away to a watery grave, why not come with me? What do you say?” Ardyn held out a hand to Ignis, and Asherah stopped her struggling so she could hear him. She couldn’t see him, because Ardyn was blocking her view, but she wanted to hear him. Ardyn was a man of his word, she’d found over her captivity. He’d make good on his word to punish her for “breaking the rules.” It may be the last time she’d ever hear his voice, and she wanted to make sure she caught every word.

“If I come with you, will you spare him?” Ignis asked, and Asherah felt like what little air she had left her.

“Certainly, though I can’t promise he’ll survive out here on his own.”

“Then I agree to your terms.” Asherah blinked, and she was back in her cell, but not the cell in the airship. It was the other one, the one where barely any light existed. Ardyn was standing over her, a sinister smile on his face.

“Ready to reap your consequences?” he asked.

“Where’s Ignis?”

“Safe, for the moment. I’d worry about yourself though.” The pain that he subjected her to was worse than anything she could have imagined. She screamed herself hoarse, her throat raw and sore. She blacked out for a long while, and when she came back to herself, she could hardly breathe without whimpering. “I told you there would be consequences,” Ardyn said, looking down at her in satisfaction at his work. “Now, forgive me, but I have other things to deal with.” With that, he left, leaving her cell door open behind her, but they both knew she wouldn’t be escaping anytime soon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took all of her strength, but she managed to get to her phone. She trusted Ignis with all her heart. He had to have a plan by going with Ardyn; he just had to. But she’d spent a month with the madman. He’d kill Ignis when he got bored of him. He’d probably kill her, too, since her use of information from Noctis was done, now. He’d won. She tapped with one finger, but she got her messages sent. 

_ Me: I don’t care what that madman says. _ _   
_ _ You’re my king, forever and always. _ _   
_ _ Even if all else fails, I am happy to _ _   
_ _ call myself your friend, Noct. Don’t _ _   
_ _ you ever forget that. I’m proud of you. _

_ Me: I’m sorry we didn’t get more time _ _   
_ _ together, Prom. I’ve missed you so _ _   
_ _ much this past month. If you find _ _   
_ _ my grandparents, take care of them? _ _   
_ _ For me? Thank you for being my  _ _   
_ _ family, Prom. _

_ Me: You didn’t fail, Gladio. None of this is _ _   
_ _ your fault. You did the best you could, _ _   
_ _ I know it. You’re a good man, and the _ _   
_ _ best brother I could’ve asked for. Take _ _   
_ _ care of yourself, okay? _

_ Me: You already know everything I could ever _ _   
_ _ say or think, but I’m telling you again _ _   
_ _ anyway. I love you, Ignis Scientia. I have _ _   
_ _ for years. You’re the best man in the _ _   
_ _ entire world, and I would happily _ _   
_ _ marry you. I was saving these for when _ _   
_ _ we see each other again, but we might _ __   
_ not get that chance. I love you, Igs. _ _   
_ _ And I’m sorry.  _ [ _ 1 _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8fKHorSFq4) _ ,  _ [ _ 2 _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxcDzr0PsoE) _ ,  _ [ _ 3 _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzriC2w_l6A) __.

She passed out the second she hit “send” on the last text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smliX2zINbU  
> Second song--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSdjztTxYgk  
> Third song--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfmupLRxxM8  
> Fourth song--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8fKHorSFq4  
> Fifth song--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxcDzr0PsoE  
> Sixth song--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzriC2w_l6A


	20. Chapter 20

She woke up with a jolt, and her entire body screamed at her. “Up you get,” the voice she’d come to despise urged, pulling her to her feet. She blinked, and she was being held up by her hair and an arm around her waist. Ignis was standing in front of her, dirty, disheveled, and tired.

“Ignis,” she rasped, and he looked up at her in shock.

“Asherah.”

“How touching,” Ardyn sneered. “She’s been with me the whole time, and you didn’t even know something was wrong. Maybe you don’t care for her as much as she thought.” She was shoved forwards, and Ignis caught her easily, even as she yelped in pain as her wounds were jostled. “Go on, have your touching farewells. I’ll kill her after I kill you, of course. It’ll make for such a good motivation for Noct.”

“Asherah, love, I’m sorry,” Ignis whispered, even though Ardyn stepped a little bit away to give them privacy.

“No,” she replied, shaking her head, “you--protect Noct. Your plan, whatever it is, do it.”

“Darling, you can’t--”

“I love you,” she interrupted through the pain in her throat. “I trust you. We’ve already talked about this, Igs.”

“Love, you don’t--” She grabbed his face, looking into the emerald green eyes that always brought safety and warmth with them. She’d miss those eyes.

“Noctis is your world,” she said. “You swore an oath; you--you cared for him all this time.” Tears were running hot down her face, but she didn’t care. “You--you keep him safe, Ignis Scientia. I will deal with what comes after.”

“Asherah,” Ignis sighed, hugging her as tightly as he dared. She clung to him, her tears wetting his shirt.

“If I lose you to keeping him safe, I will care for him in your stead,” she swore to him. “He won’t ever be alone.” She pulled back and kissed him soundly before gathering all her nerve and strength and pushing away from him. “Go do your job, Lord Scientia.” She stumbled back, and Ardyn yanked her away by her hair. 

“Touching. Near sickening. Now, if you don’t mind--” Ignis held out his hand, a small ring gripped in his fingers. Asherah gasped. It was the Ring of the Lucii. How did he get it? She fell to the ground, but she dragged herself away. If Ignis was going to do  _ that _ , she had already lost him, but she’d come to terms with losing him to his oath a long time ago. They’d already said everything they could ever say. Ignis met her gaze as she tucked herself behind some rubble, and even through the tears in her eyes, she smiled at him.

“Do it,” she whispered with a firm nod.

“This world means nothing to me,” Ignis ground out between clenched teeth. “Do with it as you wish.”

“How did you get your hands on that?” Ardyn breathed, and Ignis took a few steps back.

“But I refuse to let Noct sacrifice his life to save ours.” Asherah gasped, tears running anew down her cheeks.  _ That _ was the Six’s plan?  _ That _ was what Ardyn was pushing him towards? “I won’t let you take him away. Even if it costs my own life to save him, I will pay that price!” Ignis shouted, and Asherah covered her mouth with her hands to hide her sobs. Ignis put the ring on, and he was engulfed in blue flames. He yelled and shouted as power that was not meant for those not of royal blood coursed through him, and flames licked up at his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes glowed pink, and the flames dimmed, though they never disappeared from around his eyes. From her hiding place, Asherah watched Ignis fight Ardyn. He was the fastest person she knew, always lighter on his feet than people half his size and more flexible than anyone she’d ever seen. But this? He was moving faster than anyone. He was almost warping like Noctis could. She could practically taste the magic in the air. They were both moving so quickly that they were little more than flashes of light and bursts of magic. After exchanging blows for several minutes, Ignis froze, gripping at his burning eyes and staring at the hand with the ring on it. Ardyn watched with curiosity, and Asherah stared right into his eyes. For a moment, Ignis’s gaze seemed to find hers, and she nodded through her tears.

“Save him,” she whispered, saying goodbye to the man she loved with all her heart and had dreamed of marrying one day. He seemed to hear her, and then the fire engulfed him, the blue fire spreading all the way down to his arms and leaving horrible burns unlike any she’d ever seen in their wake. His skin was a patchwork of veins glowing like the fire his name came from and the ashy-color the magic blue fire left behind. He groaned and shouted, and Asherah gripped herself tightly to keep herself in control. “End it, Ignis,” she croaked. “I love you.” The fire consumed him, wrapping him in blue, and Ardyn attacked with renewed vigor. If they were fast before, they were too quick to follow now. They flashed all over the room and flung spells left and right. She kept an eye out for the blue fire, now her only marker to the location of her love. Suddenly, everything went quiet. It was almost deafening. She dragged herself out of her hiding place and looked around. At the far end of the room, Ignis was kneeling. Ardyn was staggering, embers like a dying flame flickering all over him. Suddenly, she was standing in front of him, his hand in her hair again, and she whimpered. Ignis heard her cry of pain.

“No!” Ignis exclaimed, wavering dangerously as he tried to get to his feet. Ardyn disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Asherah knelt in front of Ignis.

“I’m here,” she rasped. “I’m here, Igs.” She was afraid to touch him; every inch of him was covered in burns.

“The sacrifice is paid,” a mysterious voice said, and Asherah looked around in confusion.

“Who’s there?”

“Love,” Ignis gasped, unseeing eyes searching for her.

“I’m here,” she replied, her strength failing her as she collapsed next to him. “I’m--”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignis waited for her to finish her statement, but she never did.

“Asherah?” he said, reaching out for her at his side, but she wasn’t there. “Darling?” Forcing his eyes open, he was met with darkness. He turned his head, but nothing changed. “Asherah?”

“Ignis!” a familiar voice called, and there was the sound of boots running towards him, as well as the whoosh that always accompanied Noctis warping. Gentle hands nervously checked him over. Even though he couldn’t see, he knew those hands.

“Noct?” Ignis said. “But how?” When he’d left, Noctis had been unconscious in Altissia. They were in Gralea now, deep in the heart of Niflheim, in the Imperial stronghold, at that. But where was Asherah? Where did she go? His eyes kept searching for her, even though he could only see darkness. Where had she gone? Was she alright?

“Ravus,” Prompto’s voice answered. “He lent us a hand, if you can believe it.”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Gladio ground out, his voice wavering. He was worried too, and relieved, and near tears, it sounded like.

“Noct, where’s Asherah?” Ignis asked.

“Huh?”

“She was--here. Ardyn--had her,” he said. “She was--right here.”

“There’s--no one else, Ignis,” Noctis replied.

“No, she was--” Ignis fought to sit up, weakly reaching out to where he knew Asherah had been not a minute before.

“No, stay there,” Noctis insisted, gently pushing him back on the ground.

“You have--to find her. She was--Ardyn hurt her. She was--right here.” Panic was gripping him tightly. Where was she? She was right here, talking to him, right before the others arrived.

“There’s nobody else here,” Gladio said. Prompto yelped, and there was the scuff of boots on gravel.

“It’s--her phone,” he said.

“What?” Noctis asked in shock.

“And there’s blood,” Gladio added. Something horrible occurred to Ignis. The ring required a price. He’d been willing to sacrifice his life to save Noctis’s. He was still alive; that meant--

“No,” Ignis gasped, the horrible truth slamming into him. “She--she can’t--”

“Ignis?” Noctis said.

“The price--the King--for the world,” Ignis said, his voice shaking. His body was begging him to sleep, but the realization of what he’d done was too horrible. “I--was willing to die--”

“Ignis,” Noctis said again, sadness making his voice waver.

“But I’m--still here.”

“No,” Gladio said, his own voice tight and raspy. They all knew.

“She can’t be--is she?” Prompto asked.

“Those texts,” Gladio said. “She was saying goodbye.”

“No,” Ignis said again, tears burning his eyes. How could this have happened? He’d been willing to sacrifice his own life; they’d talked about what would happen if he’d died to protect Noct. She was strong enough to carry on. But this? He wasn’t prepared at all. She was gone.

“How could we let this happen?” Prompto asked sadly.

“How could  _ I _ let this happen? This is all my fault,” Noctis said, his voice tight with emotion. Prompto was crying quietly.

“Noct,” Ignis managed.

“If I’m really some kind of savior, then why can’t I save the ones I love? I’m sorry. I’m--I’m so sorry.” Ignis looked towards Noctis’s voice. “You guys have stayed with me this whole time, and all it’s done is caused you pain. And now, Ash--” He choked up and stopped to breathe. Noctis gently took his hand and pulled the ring off of his finger. The weight disappeared, but the pain didn’t lessen. His Asherah, his light, his love was gone, and it was his fault. Noctis was suddenly gasping and breathing heavily; he must have put the ring on himself and was coming to terms with the toll the ring demanded to be paid. Prompto sniffled, and Noctis pulled Ignis up to sit upright. “Not anymore. All that ends now.” Ignis closed his eyes, breathing through the pain as Noctis supported him. “Please,” Noctis called, “lend me your strength! Help me protect my friends!” There was a pulse of magic unlike anything else Ignis has felt, and he could breathe easier, and the pain around his eyes lessened. Noctis let go of him, but Gladio’s arms were immediately there to support him. Prompto’s hand was on his shoulder.

“We gotcha, Iggy,” he said. If his emotions weren’t a swirling turmoil, Ignis might have thanked him. For now, though, he couldn’t bring himself to answer. Asherah was gone, and it was all his fault. The whoosh of Noctis warping sounded, and Ignis forced himself to open his eyes. The view was hazy and out of focus, but he could make out Noctis standing in the middle of the light of the crystal. Ignis gathered his strength and nodded. He believed in Noctis. Noctis returned his nod before turning and disappearing into the light of the crystal. Ignis wasn’t worried, though. He’d seen visions from Pryna before she’d died, and the mysterious voice he’d heard while walking through the Keep had told him that Noctis would return to defeat Ardyn once and for all. He knew the darkness was coming, and they had to be prepared. Preparing was what he did best. He just didn’t think he’d be doing it without Asherah by his side.

“Ignis?” Gladio asked once the magic faded. “You ready?”

“Just--a bit more, please,” he said. Prompto squeezed his shoulder.

“Take as long as you need,” he replied. All of them silently mourned their friend, the fifth member of their merry band, who was always ready with a listening ear or sweet treat to snack on. Prompto remembered all of their late-night movies and the trips to see her grandparents and the days spent in the city taking pictures of everything, and how she was always there to encourage him when he needed it. Gladio remembered her carefree smile and how she never failed to bring him down a peg when he needed it and the love she gave his little sister, who didn’t always make friends easily, and how she’d tease him endlessly about his romance novels but would just as readily listen to him ramble about it and volunteer to watch the movie adaptation with him. Ignis remembered the quiet mornings in her apartment, listening to her talk to her grandparents, and the easy conversations over lunch, how just her presence made the day easier to bear and how he lived for the times she stopped by to see him in his office with a snack she’d made and wanted him to try out. He remembered her smiles and her laughs and the way she always swung their hands when they walked together. He remembered how much he loved her, and he knew right then that he’d never stop missing her.

_ Goodbye, my love, _ he whispered in his head, the tears falling faster than he could stop, but neither Prompto nor Gladio pointed them out. They were all going to miss her, and they would never forget her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in bush*  
> Plz don't kill me.   
> *throws flock of baby chocobos and runs away*


	21. Chapter 21

Noctis grunted as he landed on the ground, looking at the dust-covered wasteland he’d ended up in. “Where the hell am I?” he muttered to himself. Nothing looked familiar, no landmarks he recognized. Was this what the inside of the Crystal looked like? This looked like the deserts in Leide, but there was usually some time of grass or plant even in the most remote part of the desert there. “Ignis?” he called, getting to his feet and looking around. Where was he? He reached for his phone, but he couldn’t find it. Had he dropped it? Wait, no, it’d gotten messed up in the fight with Leviathan. Cid was fixing it for him. “Great,” he muttered to himself. Just then, he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around, a woman was walking towards him. She was all pinks and blacks, even her skin and hair, and she had a blank expression on her face. She reminded him a bit of Aranea, but even the Commodore showed emotions, however aloof she pretended to be. “You the welcoming committee?” Noctis asked, stepping back just a bit to keep the distance between them. The woman drew her sword, and Noctis jumped back, summoning his sword from the Armiger. Before the woman could attack him, she fell to the ground in a cloud of sparkles. Behind her was a woman who looked just like her, only there was actual color to her, skin the way it should look, and a tiny bit more emotion.

“You okay?” the [woman](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/24/89/1e/24891e80f45e29bc857acef76a194d1c.jpg) asked in a low, husky voice. Noctis jerked back, gripping his sword. “Wait,” she said, holding out her hand in a non-threatening manner.

“You real?”

“What’s it look like?” she snarked, putting a hand on her hip and cocking it out. Noctis looked to the disappearing form that had attacked him and back to the woman. “I’m sure you can figure it out.”

“I gotta be dreaming,” Noctis muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry, but you’re wide awake. First timer, huh?” She crossed her arms and looked him up and down as she shifted her weight. First timer? What did that mean?

“So then, you’re from around here?” The woman shook her head.

“However, others like us should be here,” she said.

“There’s others?” Noctis asked. What in the Six’s name was going on here? Suddenly, a blue man fell to the ground beside the woman, disappearing in a cloud of sparkles like the other thing had. Behind it, a man in purple and gold armor with a horned helmet, sword, and shield appeared, straightening his stance.

“Like him.” The [man](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/4c/7a/a3/4c7aa34d297307a1306eee459ce09c53.jpg) started walking towards them.

“Is that you, Lightning?” he asked. “And he is--?”

“Hey there,” Noctis greeted, nodding a bit.

“A new ally?” the man asked. “Welcome to the fight.”

“Ally? Hold on,” Noctis protested. What had he gotten himself into? He was just going into the Crystal to get stronger and defeat Ardyn once and for all. He just wanted to protect Ignis, especially after Ash--The thought of her made him want to cry, and he shook himself to ignore the emotions.

“I thought it was finished,” the woman called Lightning said. She had pink hair, Noctis noted. How strange.

“We have been called upon to serve a new purpose,” the man explained.

“By Cosmos?” Lightning asked.

“No, by the heiress of her will.”

“Serve what new purpose?” Noctis asked, and the pair regarded him with appraising looks. He didn’t like this. He generally didn’t know what was going on, but Ignis was usually around to explain things to him. Noctis was so out of his element here.

“I’ll explain on the way,” the armored man said.

“You’re coming too,” Lighting said. Noctis rubbed the back of his neck.

“Seriously?” he mumbled. Why couldn’t they just tell him now? Then again, they’d been attacked twice in less than five minutes by those--people? Were they people? Maybe it was a good idea to keep moving. The man nodded before turning and motioning with his sword to a tall, glowing building in the distance.

“We shall go and seek an audience with her,” the man said. With that, they all started walking, and Noctis wondered yet again what he had gotten himself into.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything hurt. Was that normal? Yes, yes it was, considering the torture she’d been through not a few hours ago. With a groan, Asherah blinked open her eyes, met with a pink sky, like it was just now sunrise or sunset. Where was she? She’d been with Ignis in Niflheim, but now, she was in a desert? She winced, her wounds still paining her. “Ignis?” she called out, her voice cracking dangerously. There was no answer, and she forced herself upright. It hurt, but she had no idea where she was or if it was safe to be here. “Hello?”

“Look out!” a voice shouted, and she ducked out of instinct just as something flew over her head. A blue man who was slightly transparent swiped a sword at her again, and she fell to the ground with a cry. “Stay down! I’ll help!” the voice called, and she covered her head as best she could with her arms. There was the sound of a struggle for several moments before it all went silent. “It’s alright now,” a gentle voice said, and she peeked out from behind her arms to see a man kneeling in front of her. He was dressed strangely in armor unlike any she’d ever seen, a blue cloak draped over his shoulders, and a lance, longbow, and sword strapped to his person. “Are you hurt?”

“No more than I was before,” she rasped. The [man](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/f3/93/4b/f3934b7bfba90f238a29ea7c7f8bdcda.jpg) helped her up, and she wavered dangerously.

“What happened to you?”

“Madman,” Asherah answered. “I--I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Firion,” he introduced. “Here, I have a few potions on me.” He handed her a few, and she drank them carefully, the magic healing most of her aches and pains, and the cuts scabbed over quickly. “I would give you more, but I don’t want to overdo it.”

“No, thank you,” Asherah replied. “I’m Asherah. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“Forgive me, but do you know where we are? I was in a building not a minute ago, and now I’m in a desert.”

“I have a suspicion, but I’m not sure yet. I was just on my way to investigate when I saw that manikin about to attack you.”

“‘Manikin?’” Asherah echoed. “Like in a store?”

“Worse, I’m afraid. Come with me. You’ll be safe, and I can explain everything to you.”

“Thank you.” The pair started walking, Asherah only stumbling a little before she got her footing back to walk next to him. She still ached horribly, but she could manage. It felt like she'd just had a hard training session with Gladio or something.

“If we are where I think we are, we have been summoned to fight for order within this world.”

“Summoned?”

“In this world, there is a struggle for order and chaos. I have fought in this battle many times myself, but usually we don’t have our memories. This time, it would seem that we do.”

“We?”

“Yes; warriors from other worlds are brought here to fight.”

“Other worlds?”

“Indeed. I would imagine that I look as strange to you as you look to me.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s a bad thing,” Asherah replied. “You’re not that bad.” Sure, his outfit was strange, but he had a kind face. His hair was silvery-blue, and his eyes were golden, but he seemed trustworthy. He could’ve killed her, but he saved her instead. She wanted to trust him.

“The same to you.” They crested a hill and found themselves on a dusty plain, a glowing building rising up out of the dirt and rocks high above them and far off in the distance. “Here again,” Firion mumbled.

“You were right?”

“I was.”

“It has been too long, my friend,” another voice said, and they both turned to see a [man](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/17/f4/ad/17f4ad95c2842058722dd5422775c46c.jpg) who could’ve been Firion’s twin walking towards him. He was in purple and white armor and wore his hair loose, unlike the ponytail Firion’s was in. His hair was also silver, and they really looked incredibly similar. Asherah had to look several times to make sure that they were in fact two different people.

“Likewise,” Firion said, reaching out and clasping the man’s hand in greeting. The pair smiled, obviously happy to see one another. The other man looked to her in curiosity.

“A newcomer?” he said.

“Asherah,” she introduced, holding out her hand to shake.

“Cecil,” he replied. “A pleasure to meet you.” Asherah gasped as something ran past them, stirring up dust. Firion and Cecil stood on either side of her, protecting her. Whatever it was ran between them, and the first thing Asherah saw was a monkey’s tail covered in yellow fur. It turned around, and it was a [person](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/f9/de/ce/f9dece4ea1ec2f7580b89690d3e34696.jpg)! He had hair the color of his tail in a ponytail trailing down his back and wore bright blue clothes. Bouncing in place, he gave them a salute and a wide smile.

“Hey!” he greeted.

“Zidane!” the men exclaimed. Asherah took a deep breath. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she was actually in a coma and this was all in her head. A man with a monkey’s tail? It was moving about, so it wasn’t a part of his costume. He gave them a bow like a performer might do at the end of a performance. Then, mischievous blue eyes found Asherah, and he grinned.

“My lady, what are you doing wandering in such ragged clothes? A beauty such as yourself should be clothes in fine silks.” He reached out and took her hand, kissing the back of it in another bow. Asherah took her hand back.

“You get held captive for a month and see if you come out looking like a spring flower,” Asherah replied. Zidane instantly backpedaled.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean any--”

“Don’t try it again,” she said with a teasing smile that he gladly returned.

“Zidane, this is Asherah,” Firion introduced.

“Nice to meet you,” Zidane said. “First time?” She nodded.

“I’m still getting used to it all.”

“It’s alright,” Zidane said, crossing his hands behind his head and leaning on them. “It took all of us a while too. We’re used to it now, though.”

“We were just on our way to try to figure out why we’re back here,” Firion explained.

“Lemme guess; you’re headed that way.” He turned and looked towards the tower. “Think I’ll tag along.”

“Sure,” Cecil agreed, and Firion nodded. The group started walking again.

“You all seem pretty chill with this whole thing,” Asherah commented. “How many times have you done this?”

“It’s hard to say,” Cecil replied. “Our memories are often taken from us to encourage fighting. The more we fight, the more we remember.”

“That’s horrible. Have you gotten all of them back?”

“Time is a strange thing here,” Firion said. “There’s no telling how long you’ve been here or which cycle is the right one for the memory. We fight until we’re sent back.”

“Warrior of Light would know,” Zidane said. “He’s got that bond with Cosmos, remember?”

“Who?” Asherah asked.

“No one knows his name,” Firion said. “He’s just always been Warrior of Light.”

“That’s terrible. And all of you have had to do this before? Multiple times?”

“This time is different,” Cecil said. “All of our memories are intact. Perhaps we will find more answers when we arrive at Sanctuary.”

“That tall building up there?” Asherah asked.

“Right.”

“But why would I be summoned? I’ve never actually fought anyone. I’ve only trained.” The other three stopped.

“Not ever?” Zidane asked. She shook her head.

“What part of ‘held captive for a month’ did you miss? If anything, I’m a side character that got killed off for shock value.”

“I’m sure Cosmos has a reason,” Firion said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We will ask when we arrive.” They made their way across the dusty plains, the boys explaining to her what they could about the world they found themselves in. The balance between light and dark was fragile here, and the gods who protected it called on the warriors of other worlds to protect it. They’d been through this cycle many times, and they weren’t sure how long each of them had been. They came across another group of manikins, and Asherah kept out of the way while the other three fought.

“Are you sure you don’t want to try?” Zidane asked after they’d made sure all of the manikins were taken care of.

“I don’t even have a weapon,” Asherah said.

“Do this,” he replied, holding out his hand. In a flash, one of his daggers was in his hands. Asherah followed his lead, and she gasped when a dagger of her own appeared in her hands. She’d used them before, of course. Ignis had let her try them during one of her training sessions with Gladio, but she hadn’t gotten to practice with them as much as one might have hoped. “See?” Zidane said with a smile. “We’ll help you fight, right guys?”

“Of course,” Firion and Cecil said.

“You guys aren’t helping the twins image you’re giving me,” Asherah teased. They looked between each other and shrugged.

“Ya know, they do look alike, don’t they?” Zidane said thoughtfully, twirling his dagger.

“You can’t tell me you’ve never noticed.”

“I see it, though.”

“What are you talking about?” Cecil asked, and Asherah and Zidane grinned.

“Just don’t get upset when I refer to you two as ‘The Twins,’” Asherah said. She wasn’t thinking, and she dropped the dagger in her hand. With a gasp, she bent to pick it up before she froze.

“Asherah?” Firion asked, suddenly concerned. Asherah gently picked up the weapon and held it reverently

“This--Ignis,” she breathed.

“Who?”

“My boyfriend,” she answered Zidane’s question. “This is one of his daggers.”

“I’m sure he’s alright,” Cecil said gently, coming to stand next to her and place a hand on her shoulder. “Perhaps Cosmos felt you would be more comfortable with one of his weapons.”

“You don’t understand,” Asherah said, shaking her head. “When I left him, he was wounded terribly, worse than I was. And then I wake up here with one of his daggers, and--” She held it tightly, tears leaking out of her eyes.

“It doesn’t mean anything, Asherah,” Firion said, coming to stand on her other side, his hand on her other shoulder. “This world is strange and different. Things don’t work like they should. Don’t think the worst of him. He was alive when you left him, correct?”

“Yes,” she replied.

“Then you have to assume that he is alive now. Time is strange. You have to have faith, Asherah.”

“I’ll try,” Asherah said. “You just--It’s hard, after what I’ve been through.”

“You’ve got all of us,” Zidane said with a smile, “and all the others, too. Well, maybe not Lightning.”

“Or Cloud,” Cecil said.

“Or Squall,” Firion added.

“They don’t do feelings very well,” Zidane explained, “but they’re good people. We’re here for you. C’mon, let’s just get to Sanctuary, and it’ll all be explained.” Asherah nodded, and the dagger flashed away.

“Okay. Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightning--https://i.pinimg.com/564x/24/89/1e/24891e80f45e29bc857acef76a194d1c.jpg  
> Warrior of Light--https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4c/7a/a3/4c7aa34d297307a1306eee459ce09c53.jpg  
> Firion--https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f3/93/4b/f3934b7bfba90f238a29ea7c7f8bdcda.jpg  
> Cecil--https://i.pinimg.com/564x/17/f4/ad/17f4ad95c2842058722dd5422775c46c.jpg  
> Zidane--https://i.pinimg.com/236x/f9/de/ce/f9dece4ea1ec2f7580b89690d3e34696.jpg


	22. Chapter 22

The small group climbed the steps leading up to the top of the tower. It was cool and quiet, almost unnaturally so. She was so busy looking around that she almost ran into a man dressed in all black. “Oh! Sorry!” she exclaimed.

“It’s fine,” the man said in a quiet voice.

“Hey! Cloud!” Zidane greeted, bouncing in front of him. “Long time, no see!”

“Hm. Zidane.”

“Hello, Cloud,” Cecil greeted.

“Cecil, Firion.” Glowing blue eyes went to Asherah, and she got the distinct feeling she was being calculated. “You’re new.”

“I’m Asherah,” she introduced.

“Cloud.”

“Nice to meet you.” He hummed and nodded, closing his eyes as he went back to leaning on the wall.

“Have the others arrived yet?” Firion asked.

“Not all, but some,” Cloud answered. Asherah decided he was a man of few words. He gave off that vibe, with his dark clothes and blank face. “They’re waiting up at the top.”

“See you there, then!” Zidane said, racing ahead.

“Come on, Asherah,” Cecil said, motioning her along.

“Coming!” They headed up the stairs to a wide, glassed-in room that provided a view of the clouds. The entire room was bathed in a blue light, and there were a few other people standing around in groups, talking. Asherah gasped when her eyes landed on a figure in black.

“Noctis!” she shouted, and everyone’s heads snapped their way, but she only cared about the one person she least expected here.

“Ash?” he exclaimed, before the pair ran to each other and collided in a hug. Asherah burst into tears, and she felt water on her neck, showing Noctis was crying too. “We thought you were dead,” he said into her shoulder.

“I thought  _ you _ were dead,” she replied. They clung to each other tightly before she pulled back and ran her hands over his face, looking him over. “Are you alright? Are the others okay? Is Ignis alright?”

“We’re all fine,” Noctis said, sniffling through his tears. “We thought--Ignis said you were gone. We thought Ardyn had killed you.”

“I just passed out and woke up here. I didn’t know what happened. Are you sure Ignis is okay? All those burns?”

“The Crystal healed him before I entered it.”

“The Crystal?”

“I don’t know how, but it did. He was on the mend when I left.”

“Then--if you’re supposed to be in the Crystal, how--”

“I don’t know, but that doesn’t matter.” Noctis pulled her into a hug again. “You’re alive. Ash, I thought--I thought I’d failed you.”

“You never could,” she insisted. “Not ever. I’m fine. Firion helped with my wounds. I’m okay.”

“Who?” Asherah stepped back, and she immediately started blushing at all the pairs of eyes that were on them. Noctis stepped closer, pressing their arms together, something he did when he was nervous.

“Is this Ignis?” Zidane asked with a teasing smile on his face.

“No,” she answered. “He’s a friend, though.”

“So you don’t greet all strangers like that?” a blond in overalls (of a sort) asked from where he was standing on the other side of Cecil. “Rats. I want a hug like that.”

“Tidus, stop,” a blonde girl in colorful clothes and a cape said, smacking his shoulder.

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” Asherah said. “I’m Asherah.”

“I’m Noctis.”

“Welcome to the team,” the other blond man said.

“Proper introductions are in order,” a dark-skinned woman with white cat-ears and a tail said. Other worlds were weird, Asherah decided. Noctis wore them as a cosplay that one time at a fair. They looked strange on a person. “I am Y’shtola.”

“Tidus!” the first blond said with a wide smile and wave.

“I’m Terra,” the girl introduced with a small smile. She was quiet and nervous, Asherah noticed.

“My name’s Vaan,” the other blonde said with a grin. He was wearing all black too, but he wore a leather holster on his chest instead of a shirt.

“You met Cloud earlier,” Cecil said, pointing to the spiky-haired blond who was standing off to the side.

“Squall is the sulky one standing next to him,” Zidane said with a grin. Asherah made note of the man with brown hair wearing all leather and leaning against the wall next to Cloud. From the frown on his face and the way he was pinching the bridge of his nose, he was probably as quiet as Cloud was, though she wouldn’t judge.

“Those two over there are Lightning and Warrior of Light,” Noctis said, pointing to the man and woman standing farther away, talking between themselves. Cecil, Firion, and Zidane introduced themselves as well.

“We’re told others are coming, but they haven’t arrived yet,” Terra said. 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Asherah said with a small bow. The group stood talking, and more people came in. A small woman with a tiny nose and pointed ears than only spoke in rhymes was introduced as Shantotto (Tidus whispered in Asherah’s ear that she scared him, and Asherah laughed, but noted it for later). She was soon followed by a boy in a uniform of some kind who was only introduced as Onion Knight. It seemed like more of a title than a name, and Asherah didn’t like that trend here.

“It’s time,” Warrior of Light said, and they all stood in a semi-circle around the cylinder of blue light in the middle of the room. There was a flash, and then a woman with pink and yellow hair dressed all in white with a scepter shaped like the tower appeared in front of them.

“Thank you all for coming here,” she began in a soft voice. “It could not have been easy.” Asherah bit her tongue. “I am pleased, however, that you answered my call. I am Materia.” There were noises of confusion from the ones who had been here before. Apparently, this wasn’t who they were used to dealing with. “It is my purpose to deliver this world from the grip of the Void--to prevent its destruction. I am the manifestation of order and harmony in this realm. A god, if you will.” Asherah wouldn’t. She didn’t trust anyone who proclaimed themselves to be a god based on their own word.

“Materia,” Cecil spoke up.

“Yes?”

“You speak of preventing destruction, but how do you intend to do that?”

“This realm feeds off a very specific type of energy--energy born of battle. Despite my best efforts, however, I have yet to produce it myself. Thus--”

“Thus you gathered us here completely out of the blue, and against our will, so that we’d fight each other?” Lighting said in a sharp tone. Asherah decided that she liked Lightning. She was having the same thoughts.

“Yes,” Materia answered. Asherah clenched her fists.

“No,” Firion said quietly.

“Leave it to a god to just do as they please,” Lightning said bitterly.

“Let us forget the means for a moment,” Warrior of Light said. “You wish us to help you preserve harmony in this world, do you not?”

“Well,” Materia said slowly.

“Well what?” Zidane pushed, stepping forward, his tail twitching angrily.

“Yes. Please, for the sake of my world--” There was a rumbling, and a voice sounded out of nowhere.

“The sake of  _ your _ world, you say?” Red light overtook the blue of the tower, and Asherah heard Shantotto whisper to herself. 

“Who are you?” Materia asked.

“Spiritus. I am a god, born of dimensional fragments and given form to rule this world.”

“Two people, one throne. This is sounding more ridiculous by the second,” Asherah muttered to Noctis, who nodded.

“Spiritus,” Materia said. “How peculiar. That name I do not know. I do know, however, that I am this land’s only keeper.”

“Seems to be a bit of confusion here,” Asherah mumbled, and Zidane looked back at her and nodded.

“Yeah.” Either way, a hole seemed to open up out of nowhere and a twisted-looking man on a throne made of fire and holding a giant sword appeared.

“Continue to think that if you wish. It bothers me not. My might, however, will soon prove you wrong!” A ground of warriors all appeared around him, all looking less-than-friendly. “This is a cruel world, and it can only be tamed by a crueler heart!” Amidst his laughter, Materia spoke.

“That is not true. You--you could not be more wrong!” The red light disappeared, and the hole closed. Their group turned back to face Materia, who looked shaken.

“You okay?” Zidane asked. His question seemed to help Materia pull herself together.

“Um,” Noctis said as he raised his hand as if he were back in school. All eyes turned to him. “Hate to butt in here, but do you think I can ask--how we get back home?” It was a good question, Asherah would admit. She wanted to get back to Ignis as quickly as possible. If he thought she was dead, there was no telling what he might do.

“You may not!” Materia said in a sharp tone.

“Oh,” Noctis said, and Asherah clenched her fists harder. She didn’t trust that answer at all. From the looks of it, that answer didn’t sit well with the others either.

“I beseech you,” Materia said, “defeat Spiritus. That will be all.” The others all stepped back, heading towards the stairs. “Asherah,” Materia said, and she stepped forward.

“Yes?” she answered. 

“Apologies. I am still new to my abilities. I meant to heal you upon your arrival. Allow me to complete the task started by others.” With a wave of her wand, Asherah felt warmth cascade down her, and she looked down to find herself not in the uniform she’d been wearing for the past month, but in the clothes she would usually wear when she had a day off. Her injuries weren’t harming her anymore, either.

“Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome.” Asherah turned and headed back for Noctis, who had waited for her, and they headed down the stairs after the others. When they arrived, the groups were already being determined.

“So, we just fight?” Asherah said.

“That’s usually the case,” Squall replied, blue eyes cold and already looking annoyed. She got the feeling he just always looked like that, though.

“C’mon, Ash!” Zidane called. “You can come with me!”

“But--” She looked over at Noctis, who was gravitating towards Cecil and Warrior of Light.

“It’s okay,” Noctis said, giving her a smile. “If you go with him, I mean. I know you’re safe; that’s all that matters. Maybe I can get strong enough here to deal with Ardyn.”

“Are you sure?” Asherah asked. Noctis nodded.

“You’re independent. You don’t have to tie yourself to me. It seems like we won’t be going home anytime soon.” Asherah gave him a tight hug.

“Be careful.”

“You too.” She looked over at Cecil and Warrior of Light.

“Keep an eye on him, will you? I only just got him back.”

“Of course,” Warrior of Light said.

“You can trust me, Asherah,” Cecil said with a smile. Asherah nodded and headed over to where the rest of the warriors were standing. She looked back to see the trio already walking away, and Noctis turned back to give her a smile and a wave. They’d find a way home, she knew they would. They both had people waiting for them. For now, they’d play along; but they’d get home, with or without Materia’s help.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, what’s the plan? We just fight until they send us home?” Asherah asked, looking over at Zidane for answers.

“Pretty much,” he replied, leaning back on his crossed hands like before. “It’s how it’s always worked before. Although, Materia didn’t seem to know too much about us. She didn’t even seem to know much about her world, come to think of it.”

“Nor did the two gods seem to know each other,” Lighting added. “Maybe Spiritus isn’t our enemy after all.”

“Maybe not,” Zidane agreed. “We need to find out what we’re dealin’ with here.” Asherah looked over at Squall and Terra, who were standing nearby.

“I think I can help with that,” Terra said with a bright smile. Everyone turned to her. “I sense the espers of this realm. They might be able to teach us about Spiritus and Materia.”

“‘Espers?’” Asherah echoed.

“Summons,” Squall answered. She nodded in understanding. Squall swung his sword up onto his shoulder and started walking away. Terra immediately went after him.

“You’re going after them, aren’t you?” she asked. “That’s where you’re headed.”

“Whatever,” Squall rumbled. Asherah giggled. The glare she received in response didn’t scare her one bit. Terra was looking up at him with big eyes. “Go on, keep making that face. It’ll get stuck that way,” he said, though there was a hint of fondness in his tone. She was gathering that the boys liked to dote on Terra a bit. Asherah could understand that; the girl seemed incredibly sweet.

“Then let us come along so it doesn’t,” Terra said with a laugh, bouncing on her toes in front of him before walking on ahead. Squall remained frozen in place, and Lightning and Zidane followed after her, while Asherah stayed closer to Squall, where she was in amusement. Zidane laughed at Squall as he passed him.

“She’ll only get into trouble on her own,” Asherah said with a smile.

“Not my concern,” Squall replied.

“Oh?” She observed him closely, like Terra had. “I think you’re lying to yourself and you actually care a whole lot. But have fun, alright?”

“What? You’re not coming?” She looked over to where Firion was walking north compared to Terra’s eastern direction.

“I think I’ll go with Firion for now,” she said. “Zidane!” He turned around and tilted his head at her.

“What?” he called back.

“I’m going with Firion! Stay out of trouble!”

“You too!” She turned and ran after Firion and one of the blonds--he was Tidus, right? At the sound of hurried footsteps, the pair turned to look at her.

“Is something the matter?” Firion asked.

“No,” Asherah replied, smiling. “I just thought I’d come with you for a little while.”

“You’re most welcome to join us.”

“Yeah!” Tidus said with a smile. “The more the merrier, right?”

“Right,” Asherah said, nodding. They all continued on their way, and she walked between the pair as they talked.

“My old man was there with Spiritus,” Tidus said. “I saw him. If he’s here, I don’t care what that girl wants; I won’t fight.” 

“And here I thought it was over,” Firion said sadly.

“Do all of you have people you know to fight against?” Asherah asked. She hadn’t seen Ardyn in the mass of people, and that was the only person she might have known.

“Usually,” Firion replied. 

“But your dad is there?” Asherah asked, looking over at Tidus.

“Yeah. I’m not gonna fight him.”

“You might not have a choice,” she replied, looking up at what might pass for a sun in this world. “If she’s to be believed, she doesn’t know how to get us home.”

“What?” Firion and Tidus gasped.

“That was classic deflection,” Asherah said. “If she just wants peace, what better motivator than to promise to send all of us home? It’s what we all want. But she got angry and snapped at Noct instead. Then, she immediately begged us for help. I don’t trust her. This whole thing feels wrong.”

“Good day, I say,” a voice said, and they all turned around before finding Shantotto standing before them. Tidus jumped back in surprise. She was standing pretty close. “Good day, I say!” she said in a harsher tone.

“Hello,” Asherah greeted with a small bow.

“Hey there,” Tidus added.

“Greetings,” Firion chimed in. The boys looked nervous, and Asherah couldn’t blame them. The small woman just gave off an aura to be careful around her. Shantotto sighed before walking right past them.

“Children these days are ruder than ever, yet I’ll forgive you, for this endeavor.” 

“Always the rhymes?” Asherah asked Firion in a whisper. He nodded cautiously. They all watched her walk a bit away before she turned around, her brows furrowed angrily.

“Are your heads full of brick? Follow me, and be quick!”

“Why? Where to?” Tidus asked.

“Simple, my dear,” Shantotto replied. “To find a way out of here.”

“You mean, you think you can get us home?” Asherah asked in surprise.

“I prefect taking the easiest route to my goal. I won’t waste time on pointless rigamarole!” With that, Shantotto started walking away.

“I think that’s a yes,” Tidus said, and Asherah and Firion nodded.

“Guess we should go with her, then,” Asherah said, and they all hurried after the small warrior. For a long time, they just walked in silence. Asherah and Tidus did make a small game to play while they walked. Every time they walked thirty steps, they had to do a flip of some kind. It didn’t matter if they succeeded or not; they just had to do one. Asherah had once been good at flips as a child, but she hadn’t done them in a long time. She landed on her back more often than not. Tidus said that he was a blitzball player, and he did flips all the time. He proved his claim. Then, he pulled a ball that was covered in bumps out of nowhere and began to bounce it on his feet as he walked. “Teach me?” Asherah asked.

“Sure!” They bounced it back and forth as they walked, and Firion watched in amusement.

“Children, now is not the time for play! We don’t have time to dally all day!” Shantotto scolded.

“Yes, ma’am,” they said.

“Don’t take it personally,” Firion said softly to her. “She’s very cross when she’s focused.”

“I’ve gathered.” Instead, the trio trailed behind their smaller companion, telling each other about their worlds. Asherah was intrigued by Tidus’s blitzball. Sports weren’t that popular in Insomnia, but she knew they existed. Firion told her about his world and the conflicts involved, but that all he wanted was a world full of flowers, where peace would reign. Their conversations were often put on hold due to manikins running around, but both of the boys helped Asherah put her daggers (she apparently had two of them, like Ignis always had) to good use. 

“You’re improving,” Firion commented as they walked behind Shantotto.

“Thanks. Though, I’d like it more if we were improving in other areas instead of just wandering around.”

“Hey, can we take a break?” Tidus asked Shantotto. “We’ve been walking for hours!”

“Stopping now will benefit no one,” Shantotto replied. “We will not cease until the job is done!”

“Ma’am, a rest might be helpful,” Asherah tried. “We’ve been fighting a lot, too.” The look she got in return shot that idea down as well.

“We tried,” Tidus said with a shrug. The other two nodded.

“Nothing to do but keep going,” Firion said, and they continued on. Still, when their group stopped for a rest hours later, they hadn’t found anything.

“Maybe we should head back,” Asherah suggested. “Regroup with the others. Maybe they’ve found something that could help.”

“The idea does have merit,” Shantotto said. “The lamps of knowledge might be relit.”

“After we’ve come all this way?” Tidus whined, kicking his ball absently.

“Well, we know what’s in this direction,” Firion said. “Perhaps if we head another way once we have a better plan, we’ll find something.” So, once they’d all rested, they turned around and headed back the way they’d come. It seemed to take three times as long to get back to Sanctuary; the manikins were multiplying, causing more trouble, and just getting in the way. When the glowing spire of Sanctuary finally came into view, Asherah was ready to drop. She’d never had to fight this hard or this often; she needed a break.

“I’ve never been so glad to see a tower in my life,” she mumbled. Tidus nodded, looking equally exhausted.

“A rest would be nice,” Firion agreed. When they arrived, it seemed that a few other groups had come to the same decision. Asherah smiled at seeing Noctis looking out over the plains, and she hurried over to him.

“I take it you didn’t find anything?” she asked. Noctis shook his head, glancing over at Materia, who was tending to some of Cecil’s wounds.

“Warrior wants to talk to Spiritus,” he whispered. “He thinks he may not be the enemy here.” Asherah’s eyes widened.

“Really?” she asked in a hushed tone. He nodded.

“We weren’t having luck with the teleportation crystals, so we came back. Did you guys have any luck with what you were doing?”

“No,” Asherah said, shaking her head and looking out at the world stretching out in front of them. “Shantotto thinks she can find us a way home, but we didn’t find anything either.” Their conversation fell for a bit.

“How long do you think it’s been? Back home?” Noctis asked. She shrugged.

“I don’t know how long it’s been here,” she replied. “I couldn’t possibly tell you. I want to say only a few days, but it could be much longer. Firion says that time works in strange ways here.”

“Come with me, when we leave again,” Noctis said, and Asherah looked over at him. “I haven’t seen you in so long. I thought I was okay with being in different groups, but I’m not.”

“Alright,” she replied, reaching down to squeeze his hand in reassurance. “You don’t have to justify yourself to me, Noct. I missed you too.” He searched her face for something before he pulled her lightly.

“Come with me.” She followed him down the stairs to a small hallway. “Materia made these rooms for us,” he explained. “We can rest here, for a little while at least.” He took her into one of the bedrooms, and they sat on the bed, facing each other. “Were you really with Ardyn the whole time?” he asked, surprising Asherah a bit.

“Noct?”

“I’ve been thinking about it since Ignis said you were just there with him. How could you be there? You said you were north of Insomnia.” Asherah sighed, playing with her fingernails.

“I got captured the day of the attack,” she explained. “Henri was a traitor, and he dragged me back to the throne room after I had already escaped to the town with the kitchen staff.” She gave Noctis the entire truth of her time in captivity, not sparing him the details. It wasn’t worth it; he deserved to know. The range of emotions that crossed his face were wide and varied, but he waited for her to finish her tale of trials, only interrupting to pull her closer to hug. “--and then I passed out, and when I woke up, I was here, and Firion was saving me from a manikin,” she concluded, sniffling through her tears at the memories she had to drag up. Noctis was quiet for a long while, processing everything she’d told him.

“The entire time, he had you?” he finally asked, breaking the silence.

“Yes.”

“Even when we talked on the phone?”

“Yes.” He took a deep breath, as if to calm himself down.

“I’m sorry, Ash,” he said, pulling her close and squeezing her. “I--we should’ve known--”

“Ignis knew,” she said gently.

“He did?”

“Yes. We have a code, in case we can’t send messages freely. We made it up after that last lockdown situation. He knew I was being held captive.”

“Why didn’t he say anything?”

“We knew it would just worry you, and there was nothing you could do. I didn’t know where I was, and you had other things to worry about. Please, don’t blame yourself, Noct. It’s not your fault at all. I know you would’ve come after me if you’d known.” Noctis took another deep breath.

“I wish I could’ve done something.”

“I know,” Asherah replied. “Don’t blame yourself. Talking to all of you has always been the highlight of my day. It was just a bit more special, that’s all.” For a long while, they were silent again, Noctis refusing to let go, and Asherah holding him just as tightly.

“What about O baachan and O jiichan?” Noctis asked. “Are they alright?”

“I never heard from them,” Asherah said, her voice shaking again as tears welled up and poured over. “I don’t want to assume the worst, but--” She didn’t finish her sentence, and they both knew what she was going to say. If they had been alive, they would’ve tried to contact her.

“I’m sorry, Ash,” Noctis whispered, his own voice shaking as he cried. Her grandparents had become the grandparents of all her friends. They sent everyone presents for Shiva’s Day, and each birthday was heralded with a phone call. They’d even managed to make a trip into the city for Noctis’s twentieth birthday last year!

“I miss them,” she said carefully, “but until I know for certain, I’ll still hold out hope that they just couldn’t get to a phone. I just--they’d do the same for me.”

“We’ll get home and find them,” Noctis replied. “We will.”

“We’ll all go looking,” Asherah added, and Noctis nodded against her shoulder. Now, all that was left was for them to find a way home. They had work to do.


	23. Chapter 23

Travelling with Cecil and Warrior of Light (who Asherah started to call Warren because she felt bad that he didn’t have a name. He didn’t mind, and in fact seemed a bit touched at the gesture) was different than travelling with Tidus and Firion. With Tidus and Firion, they had laughed and joked, and Tidus had taught her how to use a blitzball. In her new group, she and Noctis were left to fill the silence, which they did easily, but it was just the two of them. Cecil would sometimes join in with a witty comment or two, but it was usually Asherah and Noctis chattering away in the way that people who have known each other for years sometimes do. He was in the middle of telling her about the absolute monstrosity of a fish he’d caught in Galdin Quay when they were attacked by a giant of a man in a suit of armor. He made Gladio look like Prompto in comparison. He was huge, tall and broad, and completely covered in armor. He wielded a sword that was bigger than any of the swords she’d seen Gladio use, and his horned armor looked sinister and dark. Asherah instinctively stepped closer to Noctis, keeping a close eye on the newcomer. “So, we are here again,” the man said in a deep voice that echoed from inside his armor.

“Garland, step aside,” Warrior of Light said, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. “We wish to speak to Spiritus about his role in this world.”

“Never thought you would back down from a fight. After all, what are you without a battle to win?”

“He’s baiting us,” Cecil said quietly, his own sword held firmly in his hand. Noctis and Asherah hadn’t drawn their own weapons yet, choosing to watch the interaction instead.

“Don’t you tire of this ceaseless fighting?” Warrior of Light asked. “Forever and ever without end?”

“Certainly not!” Garland replied, sounding gleeful, in fact. “It means I get to defeat you endlessly!” He hefted his sword and charged at Warrior of Light, and Asherah and Noctis spun away with Cecil to attack from the back. However, manikins arrived at that exact moment, and their attention was split.

“Should we help him?” Asherah asked Cecil.

“Their grudge goes beyond this battle,” he replied as he swiped at a manikin. “It’s best to leave them to it.”

“C’mon, Ash,” Noctis said, and they stood back to back. “Just like training, right?”

“I have never used daggers in my life, Noctis Lucis Caelum, and you know it!” With a laugh, he hurled himself at a manikin that had an extremely long, thin sword, and Asherah took on one that looked like Y’shtola. The trio worked together while Warrior of Light and Garland fought their own battle. Suddenly, Asherah heard a pained gasp that she’d know anywhere. She turned just in time to see the thin sword be pulled from Noctis’s body. “Nooo!” she screamed, and the manikin turned emotionlessly towards its next target, Cecil.

“Go!” Cecil called. “I’ll cover you!” Asherah ran to where Noctis was lying on the ground, grasping at the gaping hole in his chest. 

“Noct,” Asherah whimpered, putting pressure on the wound as she blinked back tears.

“Sorry,” he gasped. “Should’ve--been more--”

“Stop,” she interrupted. “Save your strength. Cecil!”

“I’m here,” he said gently, kneeling beside her. “Asherah, there’s nothing I can do.”

“No, you have to--I can’t--”

“Ash,” Noctis whispered.

“No, I can’t lose you too,” she cried, her tears falling onto where their hands held his wound. “Cecil, there has to be--” Before she could even finish her sentence, there was a flash of light, and she was suddenly holding nothing. “Noctis!” she whimpered, staring at her blood-covered hands.

“So, the second warrior has fallen,” a deep voice said, and Asherah looked up to see Garland standing over them.

“Second?” Cecil echoed.

“Where’s Warren?” Asherah asked in panic, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

“Until we meet again, Warriors of Materia,” Garland said before he disappeared into a portal.

“No!” Asherah yelled into the empty air, tears falling rapidly down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Asherah,” Cecil said gently. “Let us return to Sanctuary.”

“No,” she replied, her hands clenched into fists as she stared at the red that covered them. “We can’t go back.”

“Perhaps we can find the others,” Cecil tried. “The two of us aren’t safe enough on our own. Come. Let us press on.”

“I’ll kill him myself,” Asherah gritted out through clenched teeth. Cecil didn’t say anything in response. She never got her revenge. The pair didn’t make it long by themselves, and Asherah died in a pool of her own blood before she opened her eyes in the same plain she’d been in when Firion rescued her. She found her way to Sanctuary easily this time, ignoring the manikins that tried to get in her way. Asherah ignored Cloud and Y’shtola, as well as Terra and Onion Knight, in her mad dash to the top of the tower. She found Noctis over by the window again, and she crashed into him, holding him tightly and crying. The next several cycles were nearly the same. One by one, the Warriors of Materia fell, taking out any number of Spiritus’s warriors, before they inevitably fell, and the cycle started over. Then, they managed to defeat all of Spiritus’s allies, Cloud, Terra, Zidane, and Asherah the only ones left. Still, they weren’t allowed to return home. How many times they did this, she lost count, but Asherah had seen all of her friends die in a myriad of ways. It got to the point when she knew they could be saved and when they couldn’t. She and Noctis stuck together for their first few cycles, and something he would die first and other times she would. However, by their tenth or eleventh cycle, it didn’t matter. They accepted that they might not see each other again until the whole thing started over.

“There must be something we can do,” Terra said at the start of the newest cycle, folding her hands over her chest and looking sadly at the ground. “Some way to end this for good.”

“Maybe we should start over,” Vaan suggested, and the entire group of warriors looked to him in confusion. “Our plans were good, right? Figure out more of this place and find a way back home? Why don’t we try again, but we just don’t come back to Sanctuary?”

“That is where it all went wrong the first time,” Firion agreed.

“Right, and we try to get the other guys on our side too. If we can get them to agree to end the fighting, maybe we can find a way home.”

“That won’t be easy,” Asherah said. “Most of them are happy to stay here and cause endless chaos.”

“That’s just it, though,” Lightning said. “Their chaos has an end, and then they have to start all over.”

“We can use that to our advantage,” Cecil continued. “If we can escape, their plans have an effect. Even if we plan to stop them once we return, at least it’s progress.”

“I’m willing to try anything,” Noctis said, crossing his arms and staring at the floor. “I’m over this.”

“Yeah,” Tidus agreed.

“This endless cycle is getting rather tedious,” Y’shtola said, her tail flicking around thoughtfully behind her.

“Then it’s decided,” Warrior of Light said. “We will go on our original journeys separately and attempt to sway the warriors of Spiritus to our cause.”

“Right,” Onion Knight said with a nod. “Good luck, everyone!” They all headed off in their original groups, which left Asherah with Tidus, Firion, and Shantotto again, and off they went, hoping that maybe this time would be different.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shantotto had assured them that she could feel the power of this world in the past, but the trio who followed after her felt that they were walking aimlessly. They’d left behind the dusty plains and made their way into a snowy mountain range, full of canyons and crags that manikins sprang up out of at any given moment. Asherah wondered how Tidus wasn’t cold in his summer-weather outfit, but he didn’t seem bothered. Shantotto eventually came to a stop in the middle of a snowy area that was surrounded by snowy cliffs. “If the crux of our problem is this force, we need only follow it to the source,” she said. Firion leaned over to Tidus and Asherah, whispering to them.

“She has the appearance of a child.”

“Appearances can be deceiving,” Asherah whispered back.

“She’s got the aura of something from your nightmares,” Tidus added in softly. She snorted, shaking her head at the pair.

“Listen up, pups,” Shantotto said, pointing her staff at them and floating at eye level with all of them, and they all jumped back. “Are your ears garnish, or full of varnish?” she asked.

“Pardon us,” Firion said. “We did not mean to ignore you.” Shantotto turned around and sank back to earth.

“Best cease your prattle once we begin battle.”

“Battle? There’s no one--” Asherah spoke too soon, as a portal appeared in front of them, and Exdeath stepped out, his blue and gold armor sparkling in whatever passed for a light source in this world. He was easily as big as Garland, and just as powerful. Asherah was getting tired of having to deal with the big ones. She never got to fight Ultimecia, Jecht, or Kuja! Exdeath laughed and created a sigil in the air.

“Like moths to a flame,” he laughed, flinging a magic spell at them. Before any of them could react, the cold magic flew around them, missing completely. As the snow settled, Shantotto stood with her staff pointed in front of her.

“To give a greeting that uncouth...What were you taught in your youth?” she scolded.

“The whelp’s tongue is as sharp as its teeth,” Exdeath said, his fingers crackling with magic. Asherah pulled out her daggers, casting a flame spell on them to further the damage caused. She and Tidus rushed at Exdeath while Shantotto and Firion covered them. She went at his back while Tidus dealt with his front, when she was suddenly grabbed by her shirt collar and yanked backwards, the cold wind of a portal greeting her before she fell on the ground.

“What in the Six’s name?” she muttered, before Tidus pulled her to her feet and jumped away.

“Kefka!” Tidus snarled, and Asherah rolled her eyes.

“Not the clown. Why the clown?” she groaned.

“Because he loves chaos more than anyone.” The pair stood back to back, their weapons at the ready.

“I hope Firion’s okay,” Asherah murmured.

“With Shantotto behind him? He’s fine. We’ve got more important things to worry about!” Asherah cast a wind spell around them, easily deflecting any magic that might be thrown their way. It didn’t seem like their foes were focused on them, though. Kefka and Exdeath were floating in the air, bickering about something they couldn’t hear. Suddenly, Kefka looked down towards the ground.

“That would please you, right Ulti?” he asked, and the pair followed his gaze to a woman dressed in a dark red velvet dress that barely held on to her body and thick, black wings from her back, and a headdress that shaped some of her hair into horns.

“That  _ would _ release plenty of energy,” the woman said. It would seem that Asherah was going to get her wish, though she really wished she didn’t have to deal with the clown.  _ Everyone _ hated to deal with the clown. Kefka made a noise and turned, and Asherah followed his gaze to where Firion was standing, his bow drawn to fire an arrow at the clown.

“Tidus! Ash! Are you harmed?” he called. Using the distraction, the pair ran to his side.

“I thought you’d never come!” Tidus exclaimed.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” Asherah said. Shantotto appeared near her side, and they all looked across the large room to where the warriors of Spiritus were gathering.

“To be on the menu at such a grand venue,” the small woman said. “I’ll say it straight; we were their bait.”

“We were?” Tidus exclaimed in surprise.

“Weren’t we supposed to be convincing them to help us?” Asherah asked, tightening her grip on her daggers.

“There’s no reasoning with them now,” Firion said, and they all readied for battle.

“They forgot that since I’m on your team, we’ll foil their cruel scheme.” Asherah shared a grin with Tidus, and they lowered into their fighting stance.

“You think to keep the gate from being prised open?” Ultimecia said in her low voice, not unlike Lightning’s.

“You’ve both the garb of a jester and the wit of one! I could laugh at you for days before being done. Now be good boys and girls and lay your heads to rest. Leave opening the gate to the one who can do it with zest.”

“You wish to swoop in and steal our thunder?” Asherah was silently laughing with the two boys about the verbal sparring Shantotto and Ultimecia were getting into.

“I’m saying I’ve made it my mission to bring your failed plan to fruition.”

“You’re so full of yourself, you’re bursting at the seams. It’s no wonder everyone gives you a wide berth.”

“I’m beginning to like the rhymes better,” Firion whispered, and the other two nodded.

“Confusing yourself with others now, are we? I can’t fathom how wretched your life must be.”

“My condolences on the loss of your hearing, but such is old age.” Asherah was still laughing at how the boys were all looking back and forth, trying to figure out if they should be fighting yet or not. They didn’t get that the women  _ were _ fighting right now.

“More like your mind is so infantile that even listening proves a trial.”

“Is that so?” Ultimecia didn’t seem to have a good comeback, and Asherah was nearly choking on how hard she was trying to keep her laughter silent. “Now I want those cavalier lips of yours kissing dirt.”

“In due time you shall come to rue biting off more than you can chew.”

“Or you will rue misjudging me!” Ultimecia exclaimed.

“Can we fight now?” Tidus whined. Asherah barked out a laugh.

“Yes, Tidus, we can fight now,” she laughed, and Asherah and Tidus went after Exdeath again, keeping his focus divided on either one of them. Firion seemed to be handling Kefka well, and no one was getting in between Shantotto and Ultimecia, giving them an entire half of the room to fight in. In no time at all, however, they had regrouped, each opponent standing and staring at each other. Suddenly, a portal opened up in the air, and Shantotto flew towards it, surprising everyone. The trio barely had time to run past them before Shantotto flung a magic spell at the other warriors to cover their escape. As one, they all leapt towards the portal, and everything was going well until black glitch-like shapes appeared and blocked their entrance, sending them all to the ground again.

“Is everyone alright?” Asherah asked. They all reported that they were. The black glitches appeared down in front of them, and Tidus started pushing against it.

“Cease your asinine attempts to make the barrier bend, unless you wish to plummet down that vortex to its end.”

“What’s down there?” Asherah asked. Shantotto started mumbling to herself instead, and she was drawn by the sound of magic being used. Firion and Kefka were at it again, and she and Tidus hurried to help. This time, Asherah got a shot at Ultimecia, who stepped in to fight. “I’ve heard about you,” Asherah said. “Squall says he’s taken care of you a few times already.”

“Not even at his strongest could he defeat me alone,” the woman sneered. “What makes you think you can?”

“I’ve got people waiting for me, lady. I’m not doing this all over again. We want to stop the cycle, all the senseless fighting.” She dodged a barrage of magic from Ultimecia.

“Ash!” Tidus yelled, and Asherah looked up to see Firion being flung backwards into a portal. Suddenly, a man appeared in it, grabbing him tightly and disappearing inside of it. Asherah recognized him from a description she’d heard long ago. She hurried over to Tidus and grabbed his arm, pulling him into yet another portal that appeared behind him.

“Move it, Blondie!” she called as she yanked him in, the cold magic of the portal engulfing them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portal dropped them high in the air, and Asherah gripped onto Tidus as he flipped and easily landed on the sandy beach below them. She didn’t land as gracefully, but the sand helped lighten the force. “Jecht!” she heard Firion exclaim behind them, and she turned to see Firion being gripped tightly by a man that could’ve been Gladio in another life.

“Ain’t you lively?” the man said in a rough but friendly voice, setting Firion down on the sand. He righted himself, and Asherah hurried over to him.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” he replied with a smile.

“I keep ya waitin’ long?” Jecht asked with a lazy grin.

“Ha!” Tidus exclaimed. “We’re not waiting for an old man!” Asherah grinned.

“So, this is your dad, huh?” she said, looking between the two. “I see the resemblance.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Tidus asked, and she grinned.

“Told ya ‘bout me, did he?” Jecht asked, and Asherah laughed.

“Less than glowing remarks, I will say,” she said.

“Sounds ‘bout right. You’re the new girl, right?”

“Asherah,” she introduced herself. “Nice to meet you.”

“Same here. Keepin’ him in line?”

“I’m trying, at least.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter, old man!” Tidus exclaimed.

“Looks like this ‘old man’ needs to save your butts,” Jecht said, motioning to the black glitches, which were flying around them again. Suddenly, Firion pulled Asherah back, and they just missed the magic attack that was flung at them. Kefka, Ultimecia, and Exdeath were all hovering over the portal that she and Tidus had just come out of.

“This bodes ill,” Firion said. “Shantotto is gone!”

“What? She is? Where’d she go?” Tidus asked.

“One of you is missing?” Jecht chimed in.

“She can handle herself,” Asherah said, pulling her daggers out again. “We’ve got other things to worry about right now, gentlemen.”

“Why must everybody meddle in my plans?!” Exdeath yelled.

“If that baby’s gonna drag us into his tantrum,” Jecht grumbled, shaking his head.

“Okay then! Let’s start the second half!” Tidus said in determination. They all shared a nod before leaping into battle again. Asherah was amazed at how strong Jecht was when he fought. She wished he’d been on their side from the start. She felt like they’d get along really well. Tidus and Jecht had similar fighting styles, but Jecht was all brute force where Tidus was speed and agility. It was fun to watch, what little she got to see of it. Asherah and Firion provided cover in the form of magic and arrows, and Kefka came after her this time instead of Firion.

“I don’t like you,” Asherah said, jumping backwards from an air attack.

“Nobody ever does, and I just don’t know why!” Kefka whined, and Asherah rolled her eyes.

“Might be the whole crazy clown thing. I dunno.”

“Ash!” Firion yelled, and she jumped away, a powerful arrow knocking the clown away. With all four of them fighting, they managed to drive the others back and start winning. Just when it was about to be over, the glitches amped up, and the portal began to flicker. “It won’t hold!” Firion shouted.

“Time to leave this dump for greener pastures!” Kefka cheered. “Adieu!” He was soon gone.

“Vanish along with this world,” Ultimecia said, disappearing after the clown. The four of them sprinted for the portal, and Asherah jumped in after Firion. Tidus came through a moment later, and the portal closed soon after.

“What about Jecht?” she asked.

“He’ll be fine,” Tidus said, waving off her concern. “He’ll find us again later.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Yep. C’mon, let’s get moving!”

“Where?” Firion asked.

“To Sanctuary! Look! The portal brought us right back!” Tidus said, pointing behind them. Sure enough, there was the tower. When they arrived, they found the rest of the group standing at the entrance.

“Hey!” Asherah called.

“You’re back!” Terra said, a wide smile on her face. 

“And all in one piece,” she replied. “And all of you?”

“We’re just fine,” Onion Knight said, standing up straight and puffing his chest out a bit. He was so cute, but he’d be so mad if she said that.

“What did all of you find out?” Firion asked. “Have you found the answers you sought?”

“Spiritus isn’t the enemy,” Lightning said.

“Really?!” Tidus asked.

“There’s a dragon eating the world,” Squall said. “Our conflicts lure it out, and it devours the worlds we enter.”

“Soon, everything’ll be gone,” Zidane said sadly.

“There might still be hope, though,” Y’shtola said. “We have plans to fight the dragon, all of us, the Warriors of Spiritus as well.”

“How?” Asherah asked.

“We’ll give it a meal it can’t refuse!” Zidane said with a smile.

“All of us will fight, and when the dragon shows, we turn on it,” Vaan said.

“What happens when we win?” Asherah asked. No one answered for a moment.

“We don’t know,” Lightning said, “but for now, our focus is to save this world.”

“Even though horrible things have happened here, we’ve all made such wonderful friends,” Terra said. “None of us want to lose that! And no world should be doomed to die like this!”

“You don’t have to justify it to me,” Asherah said, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I just want to get home. My boyfriend thinks I’m dead. I’d like to get back before anything bad happens because of it.”

“I’m sure it will begin very soon, once everyone gets back,” Onion Knight assured her. “For now, I think we should all rest up for the battle ahead.”

“A sound idea,” Y’shtola agreed. “A rest would be nice.” They all filed in, and Asherah went to the room that she and Noctis had used whenever they were last here. Time was strange here. She felt like she had been walking for days, but she hadn’t really had the need to sleep or eat. None of them appeared to have aged, but they’d been fighting for a long, long time. There were no days and nights, just fighting and resting. If things went well, if their plan worked, maybe they’d all get that rest they really needed and get to go home. She wouldn’t mind seeing everyone again, but she was tired of this endless fighting. If there was a way to visit everyone else without all the fighting, she’d be okay with that. Until that day came, however, she was willing to cherish the memories that she’d made with all of them, because there were some good ones in there amidst all the dying and fighting. She fell asleep before Noctis came back, but she had no doubt that she’d be ready to fight at his side with their friends when it was time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was like some scene out of a movie: two sides standing on opposite cliffs stretching over a wide plain, all of them waiting for the other to make the first move. Asherah stood next to Noctis, bouncing on the balls of her feet lightly. “Ready?” she asked.

“Yep. You?”

“As I’ll ever be. I just wanna go home.”

“Me too,” Noctis agreed. They looked across the ravine at the Warriors of Spiritus, some of whom neither of them had the chance to fight, and others they’d had the privilege of fighting multiple times over many cycles. Asherah turned her gaze to Warrior of Light, who stood at the helm of their group. He was the one who would give the command to attack. Asherah felt that there really ought to be some kind of epic music over it, but there was just silence. There wasn’t even wind to whistle forebodingly. Garland, almost predictably, made the first speech. He was dramatic at the best of times.

“To cast off the chains that bind us to the cycle, we must make our stand!” His voice echoed off the rocks loudly. Warrior of Light raised his sword towards the sky.

“Our common enemy is none other than the planesgorger,” he said. Apparently, that was the name of the dragon that was trying to eat everything. Asherah thought it was a ridiculous name. “Whether we be gods or their champions--” He paused, laughing, and Asherah looked over at Zidane in a confused shock.

“He’s snapped,” she whispered.

“Yeah,” Zidane agreed. His laughter died out, and he stretched his arms out in a gesture to all of them.

“We may have our differences, but in this world, we are one!”

“ _ That’s _ what made him laugh?” Noctis mumbled.

“It’s been a long day,” Asherah tried to reason, but the prince shook his head, and they laughed at the absurdity of the statement. Noctis summoned his sword in a flash of blue crystals, and Asherah pulled out her daggers, looking down fondly at the emerald gems in the hilt of the daggers.  _ Soon, _ she thought.  _ I’ll be home soon, Igs. _

“This world is pretty cool after all,” Noctis said, looking back at Zidane and Shantotto.

“Let’s meet up again once things calm down,” Zidane said with a smile. The Warrior of Light looked back and gave them a nod, and everyone got ready for the fight. 

“Nary a more capable band of champions exists, of that I harbor little doubt,” Spiritus said, hefting his sword aloft.

“Go forth and prevail!” Materia said in her proud voice, and as one, they leapt into the fray, charging down the clearing towards their opponents. Asherah found herself trading blows with Jecht while Squall covered her with a hail of bullets.

“Not bad for a newbie,” Jecht said with a grin.

“I’ve had time to practice,” she answered, smirking. She jumped up and away just as Squall jumped in with a slash of his blade. She left him to deal with Jecht while she helped Lightning fight Sephiroth, raining down spells on him while Lightning crossed swords with him. It was absolute chaos, and Asherah could barely focus on her current opponent before she had to move on to the next one for another warrior to take her place. Cecil and Firion were dealing with the Emperor, who was barraging them with powerful, dark spells. “Twins, left!” she shouted, and the pair jumped aside as her dagger flew past them and embedded itself in the Emperor’s side. He yelled and pulled it out, dropping it to the ground.

“Insolent brat!” he sneered, and Asherah rolled past him to pick up her blade and stood with the two lookalikes.

“I might be,” she said with a smile. She moved on to help Terra and Y’shtola with Ultimecia and Cloud of Darkness, not that her daggers did much damage against all the magic attacks they were throwing around. She caught sight of Noctis warping above her, the blue flashes assuring her that he was safe. A particularly hard blast from Ultimecia sent her flying backwards, but she was caught by Cloud, who set her down on the ground and blocked an attack from Garland.

“You good?” he asked.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Look out!” a voice yelled, and she found herself pulled around flying rocks and set down on one of the rocky cliffs next to Squall. Exdeath was hovering in front of her, and a glowing spear appeared out of nowhere. Looking up and to her left, she saw Bartz, apparently a warrior of Materia that had been missing until Cloud found him. Zidane seemed excited that he’d been found; the pair were apparently great friends over the course of their endless cycles together. Jecht came out of nowhere while Cloud went after Exdeath, and Squall and Asherah found themselves right back where they were before. By some unspoken agreement, everyone retreated back to their cliffs, where the gods gave them a bit of their power. It was weird to look down and see herself glowing blue. Noctis reached over and squeezed her hand. She gave him a wide smile, and then, once again, they all charged at each other, streaks of blue and red behind them. She and Noctis attacked as one, power crackling in the air around them.

“Look!” someone yelled, and all the fighting stopped. The golden dragon appeared above them, glowing and growling and enormous.

“This is it,” Noctis said.

“Scared?” Zidane teased.

“Nope.” The dragon suddenly attacked, and everyone ducked down, but the skilled magic wielders created a powerful barrier between them and the dragon, blocking the blow. When the barrier fell, they were surrounded by a scorched earth, flames licking up around them.

“Ash?” Noctis asked in concern.

“I’m fine,” she replied, looking around at their allies. No one seemed harmed. Tidus seemed to be helping Jecht to his feet, and Asherah sent a healing spell their way, which Jecht gave her a nod of thanks for. The dragon rose up, large and menacing above them and roaring angrily.

“Now!” Warrior of Light yelled over the chaos, and everyone, regardless of who had called them here, jumped to attack. Asherah could only focus on herself now, as laser attacks surrounded the dragon, and she had to dodge them to even get a hit in. She jumped atop floating rocks and flung her daggers with great accuracy, piercing the wings and creating large holes in them. Then, the magic wielders worked together again to make an attack, providing the cover that they needed. All the swords and daggers attacked, one after the other, slashing at the dragon’s body, and when the light from the magic died down, the dragon had been cut clean in half, from nose to tail. Asherah found herself floating in mid-air, something she’d never done before in all her time fighting here. She was floating next to Zidane and Firion, staring at the damage they had done. The dragon suddenly seemed to implode on itself, sending a massive wave of energy towards them, and Asherah was knocked backwards, flying through the air in a haze of golden light, and then there was darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

Asherah woke up to something jabbing her in the back. She groaned, rolled over, and was greeted with a mouthful of dust. Spluttering, she jerked back, pushing herself to her feet and spitting in disgust. “Where in the Six--” she gasped, looking around. “Oh.” She was back in Gralea, in the stronghold where Ignis and Ardyn had fought. Looking around, she didn’t see anybody, though. No one was there. In fact, it didn’t look like anybody had been there in a long time. “Hello?” she called, her voice echoing back. There was no answer. Asherah turned, looking out to where the crystal had been; it was gone. She remembered Firion’s statement that time was a funny thing in the other world. “How long have I been gone?” Asherah murmured to herself. There was only one way to find out. Her phone was nowhere to be seen, so she carefully made her way out of the wreckage to find a doorway into the rest of the keep. She’d never been out of her cell, so she had no idea where she was going. All she could do was hope for the best. The problem was that this place was built like a maze. Even the random “You are HERE” maps weren’t that useful. That, and it was nearly pitch black. She was mostly stumbling around in the dark, feeling her way through the gloom. 

As she wandered down yet another hallway, she kicked something that clanged when she hit it. “Ow!” she yelped. She instantly regretted it when she was met with glowing red eyes. “Six,” she whispered, bringing her hands out to her sides, stunned when she didn’t feel the weight of her daggers in her palms immediately afterwards. The MT swung its sword at her, and Asherah ducked, jumping backwards. “Six!” she exclaimed before turning on her heel and running as fast as she could. She could hear the clang of metal feet behind her, and she was frantically hoping that nothing else was down that hallway to follow after her. She didn’t  _ have _ daggers anymore; Materia had given her those weapons. She wasn’t there anymore. Now, she’d have to find her own weapons. She skidded around a corner, her hand slapping into a metal pipe. It wasn’t ideal, but it was all she had. Asherah waited, forcing herself to control her breathing. The metal footsteps came faster and faster, and at the exact moment those glowing eyes appeared around the corner, she swung, hitting it square in the face and sending the MT sprawling. Quickly, she jumped on it, grabbing the short sword it held and wrenching it away. “Mine now,” she said, swinging down hard. The MT went still, the glowing eyes fading into the darkness. She took a deep breath, gathered herself, stood up, and headed back down the hallway. She had to keep going. She had to figure out exactly how long she’d been gone. More specifically, she wanted to know if her boys were okay.

Asherah wandered through the dark halls for an untold amount of time, and there was no sign of any way for her to contact anybody. The power was out, and what little light there was came from tiny windows to the outside. She had to fight off MTs, and she was suddenly grateful that she’d been taught how to fight by the best warriors the universe had to offer. The MTs kept coming, but she was faster, and more skilled. She did eventually find a flashlight, but she had to be careful about when and how she used it. In the pitch black, the slightest sign of light drew the MTs. Finally, after what could have been hours or days, she found a control room. She locked herself inside, barricaded the doors, and prayed that everything still worked. With her flashlight, she found the phone, and she dialled one of the few numbers she had memorized.

“We’re sorry. The number you have dialled has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again.” The automated voice was a death sentence. She slid down the wall, sitting on the floor with the phone pressed to her ear as the message repeated. 

“No,” Asherah whimpered, tears dripping down her face. “No, he couldn’t be--” She hung up and dialled again, going slowly to make sure that she hit every button correctly. Same message.

“We’re sorry. The number you have dialled has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please hand up and try again.” She tried another number and got the same message. She only had two phone numbers memorized: her grandmother’s, and Ignis’s. Both were out of service. Asherah hung up the phone, hung her head, and allowed herself to cry for five minutes. She sobbed and gasped and shook for five minutes, and then she pulled herself together. She had to get out of here. She had to leave Gralea, leave Niflheim, and get back home.  _ Someone _ would know  _ something _ . Asherah had spent years of her life surviving with little to no information, always moving, always fighting. She was exhausted, ready to sleep for weeks on end, but she wasn’t safe here. She didn’t have Firion or Cecil or Noctis or Lightning or Y’shtola or Cloud here to watch her back. She was on her own. She knew that Lucis was east of Niflheim. If she headed east, she’d eventually reach the coast, and she could maybe find a boat that could take her across the ocean to Lucis. Even if the only thing she found was a sad line of headstones, she’d know that she tried. She had to try. First things first, though. She had to find a way out of this maze. 

The control room had a map, and Asherah tore it off the wall, placing it on the floor and using a pen to map her way out. There was nothing here to help her survive, only what she’d learned in the endless fighting. She did this herself, or not at all. She had a gun, a sword, and an axe that she’d stolen off of MTs. She had her magic, which she’d learned from Terra and Y’shtola, but that wouldn’t do her much good. She’d learned how to channel the magic into her daggers, to make her attacks more effective, but she’d never been that skilled otherwise. Asherah risked a quick nap, once she had a plan in place, but she didn’t expect to get much sleep until she was out of this horrible nightmare of a place. 

Semi-rested, Asherah turned off her flashlight, tucked the map into one of the pockets of her shorts, and slipped out of the control room. She took off her shoes, padding along on the cold metal floor to minimize noise. She silently thanked Cloud that he’d helped her work on that. Sometimes, it was easier to sneak past manikins to get an advantageous position, and he was somehow the quietest of all of them. No one knew how he did it, but he had taught her when she’d asked. Making barely any noise by walking on the sides of her feet and toes, she followed the path she’d mapped out before, picking up random items she found along the way. Some of it wasn’t useful: a rusted cog, an old coin, or a metal bit. These, she planned to use for distractions; throw them one way while she went in the other. Others were actually helpful. She found two potions, and she fashioned a bag out of some old lab coats to carry them in a way that wouldn’t let them clink together. Asherah quickly grew bored of the dark grey walls and the looming shadows all around her, but she didn’t have a choice. She could only move as quickly and quietly as possible and pray that she was able to make it out easily. She ended up resting in small barracks-style rooms when she came across them, barricading herself inside. She never slept restfully, though. The smallest sound had her jolting awake, ready to defend herself. 

After her fifth time of resting, she was equally alert and exhausted. Asherah was beginning to miss the never-ending battle if only because she never got this exhausted or this hungry. She was surviving on small rations that she found around in the rooms she rested in. There was no way for her to tell how long she had been travelling, but when she finally found her hallway that led to an exit, Asherah was certain there were few sights that were more beautiful than that dull, grey door. Unfortunately, she found a new obstacle. Daemons scuttled across the floor between her little side hallway and the door out. She had a vague familiarity with them in the way most people of Insomnia did. She’d been educated about them enough to know that they were dangerous and powerful and to avoid them at all costs. Asherah sent up a silent prayer before tiptoeing around the outskirts of the room, sliding behind boxes and containers for cover. She was nearly at the door when a shrill screech filled the room, and she didn’t dare look back. She ran for the door, wrenching the door open and closing it with a slam. Sprinting as hard as she could, she ran away from the door, finding herself in a courtyard, of sorts. There were no trees or gardens, but there were designated areas for  _ something _ . She wasn’t sure what, but something had been meant to go there. Asherah ducked into another nearby building, something that looked more like a regular office building than a maze of horror and darkness. It was dark in here, too, but she had gotten used to that by this point. It was actually some sort of motel, probably for the army’s higher-ranking officials. Exhausted, she found her way into a somewhat-decent room, barricaded all the doors and windows, and collapsed onto the dusty bed. She had a long way to go, but she was out.

_ I’m on my way, _ she thought just before she fell asleep.  _ Wait for me. I’m coming home. _

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Asherah had no idea where she was going. She’d never been to Gralea before, obviously, but it looked like the city was as much of a maze as the keep had been. She’d woken up and managed to find a knife and a gun. She would have to be careful about when she used the gun, though. If noise brought those MTs, she’d have to use it as a last resort. And her knife was more of a hunting knife than a usable weapon like the daggers she’d been used to using. She didn’t have a choice, though. She must’ve slept through the day, because it was dark out again, and she wanted to get on her way. It took her  _ way _ longer than she wanted to determine which direction was east, but she found a map in the building she was able to use to figure out the layout of the city. She tore it off the wall and put it in her back pocket and headed off. Asherah found a solid pair of boots that she swapped for her shoes that were really more for walking casually than traveling and set off to try to find a place to grab provisions and hopefully warmer clothes before she started her trek to the coast.

She had a vague idea of where to go. Noctis had told her that their plan before everything with Ignis had happened was to take a boat to the northern harbor and then take the train through Tenebrae to Gralea. She figured she would backtrack. The train tracks would probably be intact, and she could follow them to the coast without worrying about losing her way. That would take her to the harbor where she could try to get a ride across the ocean. Well, she would, if she found anyone. She’d been walking through the uptown of Gralea and seen absolutely nobody. Cars lined the streets, but there weren’t any lights on, or any signs of life at all, really. She’d heard stories in Insomnia that Niflheim had run out all of the humans, not voluntarily but because everyone wanted a better life. There were a number of refugees in Insomnia, and more throughout Lucis. It had been a point of contention for years, but King Regis had been dealing with it easily. Maybe the rumors were true. Besides the dim light of the odd street lamps, there was nothing, nobody. Just her. She really wanted someone, anyone to talk to. She’d take Cloud at this point, just to know that she wasn’t alone, and he hated talking  _ and _ people!

She came upon the suburbs, and she decided to risk going into a home. She really needed provisions if she would be going by train tracks and not a road. She went to the third house she came across, just to be safe, and found the front door unlocked. With one hand gripping the knife, she stepped inside. There was no one there. She checked the entire house; it was abandoned. She managed to find a backpack, but the food was all bad. Her next home yielded some soups and a bowl and spoon, but that was it. The one after that, she found a warm jacket and gloves. Gralea was a cold place, the cold air already making her shiver slightly, and she would be grateful to have some shielding from the elements. By the time Asherah reached the end of the suburbs, she had enough food and water to last her for a good while if she was careful with it, at least until the next train stop, and warm clothes. She’s also managed to find a better handgun and a lance she strapped to her back. She managed to find the train station that she needed and stepped onto the tracks, slowly making her way out of the city. By the time Asherah stopped to turn around, the darkness hid the city from view, and she was glad for it. She hugged herself to shield her body from the cold wind that hit her atop the elevated tracks. Below her was a ravine she couldn’t see the bottom of, steeped in gloom as it was. She could barely see her hand in front of her face as it was, let alone the bottom of the ravine. 

“Better not fall,” she muttered to herself, and the instant she said it, she heard growling below her. “Six.” Glowing yellow eyes appeared in between the slats of the tracks underneath her, and the glowing purple magic at their fingertips let her see a daemon’s snarl. It jumped towards her, and she nearly fell off of the tracks, catching herself at the last minute and regaining her footing. Her lance in hand, she stabbed at the daemon, beyond grateful that she’d learned how to use all kinds of weapons from her fellow Warriors of Light. She was able to deal with the one daemon, and for way too long, she crouched on the tracks, listening for any sound of movement below her. When no other daemons appeared, she slowly started to make her way down the tracks again, careful to not make a sound. It meant slow going, and every step felt like it took half a minute, but she didn’t want to stay anywhere close to the place she had been imprisoned for months in, nor the place where she had nearly watched Ignis die. The tracks eventually reached the other side of the ravine, and she was grateful to have solid ground nearby to walk on, instead of the gaps in the cross ties of the railroad. 

Asherah knew that she couldn’t rest easy, though. If she made noise, gave the appearance that there might be something of note nearby, the daemons would attack. She’d learned this with the MTs and the manikins back in the other world. Usually, they hadn’t had to worry much about it, because there were always two or three of them around to fight off any mankind that attacked. Now, though, it was just her, and she had limited weapons at her disposal. She really missed her daggers now. They didn’t need ammunition to function, like her gun, and they were easier to carry than the lance she held in one hand. She’d even take Squall’s gunblade at this point, and that thing  _ did _ use ammunition, but it was surprisingly light and easy to maneuver. It was a long way to the coast, she knew that, but she couldn’t stop. She had to get home. She just had to. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How long has she been walking? 

She couldn’t tell. Time was meaningless. She didn't know why, but the sun never came up; she’d tried to stay awake to see the sunrise one day, but it never came, and she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. The biting cold and deep snow didn’t help matters. That made her trip and stumble, and the sound of the feet thudding on the ground or the train tracks drew a group of daemons to her, which she had to fight off, and that only made her more tired. The only option to the perpetual night was that the sun never came up anymore, but she had no no idea why or what it meant. There was no light anymore, besides the bit she had from her eyes adjusted to the gloom. She never saw the moon or the stars, only the darkness, and she missed the light. Once upon a time, she’d love the darkness, the thought of watching movies in the darkness with Ignis on her couch and laughing making her pray the sun would somehow set faster. Now, she would give almost anything for a sunrise, a bright sunny day in the park with Prompto taking pictures of whatever caught his fancy, a day of fishing with Noctis, or an afternoon with Iris and Gladio in their family gardens. But all she was met with was the darkness and the faint sounds of daemons somewhere off to her left. 

She’d been through a train stop, where she’d found a motel that had once operated out of a sleeping car, and she’d managed to get better boots, because hers had worn out, and a thicker, better jacket, because the one she was wearing had been torn by daemon claws, and she’d managed to find an amulet to ward off dark magic. What had surprised her was the face that met her in the mirror of the tiny bathroom. She’d been dying her hair for years, ever since she was a teenager, and she wasn’t certain that the boys could remember a time when she hadn’t had bright red-and-orange streaked hair. It had somehow persisted through the time in the cell and in the other world, but now, her hair reached well below her hips, and the dye was losing its luster for favor of her naturally black hair. She hadn’t seen dark hair on her head since she was fourteen. How long had she been walking? Her face was narrower, her eyes were tired and dull, and she had a scar running down her cheek from a daemon she hadn’t managed to dodge in time. What was more shocking was the muscles that showed underneath her skin. She was never weak, taking self-defense classes when she could fit them in always helped with that, but they were actually present! She looked a bit like Prompto, all lean muscle. 

How long has she been walking?


	25. Chapter 25

Asherah could smell the sea before she could hear it. She’d never been, but the boys had smelled like it when they came back from their trip to Galdin Quay, and she’d recognize the smell anywhere. She broke out into a run, but her feet never made a sound. All this time dealing with daemons had taught her how to move quickly and silently. She’d made it! She’d reached the coast! She could go home! Upon reaching the harbor, she felt some of her joy dissipate. There was no one here. It made sense, perhaps. This place was riddled with daemons, and any self-respecting person would move for safer lands, but she’d hoped that maybe  _ someone _ would be there. No matter. She’d just have to pilot herself across the ocean. If she headed far enough east, she’d be able to see the glow of Ravatogh, and it would lead her home to Lucis. Then, surely, she’d be able to find someone to take her home to Insomnia, or at least give her a way to find Ignis. Surely the Six would be merciful this once? She’d met them in the other world, the “espers” as Terra had called them, and they had been helpful, if a bit unconcerned with the people they were fighting with/against. Maybe now, they’d be gracious and let her find her way home quickly. She missed her family. She’d mourned them for years, hoped and wished and cried over their fates. She had to know.

It took her a good while to make her way down the harbor, where all the boats were docked. It took her even longer to find a boat with conceivably big enough of a tank to get her across the ocean. Noctis had said that they had planned to take his dad’s old boat from Altissia to the coast, and she’d seen pictures of King Regis’s boat. So, if she found one that looked similar, she should be able to make it to Ravatogh with no problems, right? Her mind made up, she turned and headed down the docks, looking at all of the boats. Some were fishing boats, and others were military boats, but there were very few boats that she would be able to pilot herself, which she definitely needed because she was alone, and she had never driven a boat before. She finally found one, far on the end, that was black and white, looked about the same, and she could drive by herself (hopefully). Sadly, it looked like whoever had owned the boat had come in from a journey, so there wasn’t much gas in the tank. She’d have to figure that out on her own. Somehow.

—————————————————————————

Asherah slept in the back of the boat when she finally collapsed from gathering all of her supplies. She’d hauled barrels of fuel down the docks, as well as raided the harbor master’s office to check for food and water. She had no idea how long it would take her to get to the Lucian coast, but she wanted to be prepared. More importantly, she wanted to get home and not have to worry about anything on the way. The sound of the waves quietly lapping at the sides of the boat was welcome noise. She’d been walking in total silence for the Six only knew how long, and it was a sound she welcomed wholeheartedly. When she woke up, she carefully untied the boat from the docks and pushed it off, using an oar she’d found to quietly row it away from the shore. She didn’t know how far out she needed to be to not attract daemons, but she wanted to give herself the best chance of surviving. The wind was coming from the east, and she could already smell the smoke from the ever-smoldering volcano. When her arms were ready to fall off from exertion, Asherah risked starting up the boat, praying and hoping that it started. The engine roared to life, and the suddenness of it made her jump. Maybe it was the fact that she’d had to be quiet for so long, but the noise scared her more than any daemons appearing out of the darkness could. She heard screeching behind her, but she didn’t dare turn around to look. She pushed the boat forward carefully, and she left behind the coast, pointing herself in the direction the wind had been blowing.

Asherah relished the rumble beneath her feet, now that she was used to the engine noise. It was something; she hadn’t had anything or anyone in so long, years it felt like, that even this machine making noise to keep her company made her happy. What was even better was the fact that it didn’t appear that the daemons could swim. Nothing had come after her. When she realized this, she actually stopped the boat and dropped the anchor. Shutting off the engine, she took in the quiet again, which was now deafening in its own way. She could rest here. More than the fitful sleep she’d been getting, and she could catch some fish. There was a tackle box in the cabin below, and she knew how to fish, very well in fact. She could eat something that didn’t come out of a can! Ravatogh could wait for a little while longer. She really,  _ really _ wanted some fish. It took seemingly hours to get a decently-sized catch, but she finally caught one, and Asherah relished a bit in cleaning it so she could cook it. It was a bit crude, cooking a fish over a flaming lance, but she managed it, and it was the best thing she’d tasted in eons, even if it had no seasonings or anything. She missed Ignis for many reasons, but she wanted to beg him to make some daggerquill soup or a pasta of some kind. She really, really missed him.

Having an actual meal led her to use the bed in the boat’s cabin, and she actually got a decent amount of sleep. When she woke up, she was ready to head to the Lucian coast and find a way home. For a long time, it was just her and the ocean, but she saw the first glimmer of light she’d seen in forever. It was a dull red, one that colored the sky high above her, and the smell of ash was almost as good as one of her grandmother’s cakes. Ravatogh rose high into the air, it’s fires lighting up the skyline. Now, she had to follow the coast to Caem. Noctis had said that’s where Iris, Cid, Cor, Talcott, and Cindy had been. She’d only met the Marshall, Iris, and Talcott out of that bunch, but the others were friends, and she knew they would be able to help her find her boys. Noctis said Caem had a lighthouse, but it was on the southern shore of Lucis. She’d have to follow the coastline, but she could do that. She had plenty of fuel, and she could always catch more fish if she needed to. A lighthouse would be easy to find against the gloom, unless the daemons had managed to snuff it out. With a grateful look at Ravatogh, fueled by the fires of Ifrit, Asherah turned the boat to follow the coastline. She could do this. She could find her way home.

After another time of stopping to eat and rest, she made her way along the edge of the shore, keeping an eye on the small radar of the boat to figure out where she was as best that she could. What was probably two days later, though she had no way of knowing that, she saw a bright light on the horizon. It was faint, but it got brighter the longer she headed towards it. Asherah could’ve broken down into tears at that moment if she didn’t have to worry about driving the boat. 

She slowed down the boat and headed towards the small cove beneath the lighthouse, eventually turning the engine off and rowing herself towards land. With the waves’ help, she was able to get to the dock easily, where she found another boat already docked, King Regis’s boat by the looks of it. She didn’t dare go up into the rest of the lighthouse, especially when there was no way to get up without the elevator, so she closed the door to the docks and settled down on the couch there, even though it was dusty and threadbare. She could get on her way later. Right now, she would relish in being home, in her own country, and rest in the relative safety of the basement of the lighthouse. She was almost home. She could do this.

_ I’m coming home, Igs. Wait for me. I’ll be there soon. _


	26. Chapter 26

When she woke up the next morning, Asherah decided she would rather take her chances by climbing up the cliff than risk the noise of the elevator attracting any daemons. It took her much longer than she had hoped for, but she found herself standing opposite of a grown-over garden. It obviously hadn’t been tended in a long time, weeds and vines growing everywhere, and Asherah mourned the potential for some fresh vegetables. Her canned rations were okay since she was able to fish while on the boat, but she would be inland now, and there was no telling what all she would be able to get, or if she’d be able to find any natural food at all. She really didn’t know anything about what she could and couldn’t eat. Asherah saw a run-down house by the light of the lighthouse, and she carefully made her way towards it. The door was standing wide open, and it was dark inside. Stepping lightly and praying that the floors didn’t creak, she stepped inside. There were signs that someone had once lived here. There were some sets of shoes by the door, male and female, and there was a picture hanging on one of the walls that looked like a child’s drawing. Signed in the bottom corner was Talcott’s name. Asherah bit back a gasp, tears springing into her eyes. They’d been here. She didn’t doubt Noctis, but she’d been in strangers’ homes and in a foreign land for the Six only knew how long. This was a place where those she called family had once stayed. Reaching out a shaking hand, she ran her fingers along Talcott’s name. How old was he now? What did he look like? Did he finally grow into that maturity he’d always had? Her foot kicked something, and she looked down to see a pin that Iris had once worn on her jacket. There was cloth still in the clasp, so it had mostly likely been torn off. It was a [pin of a turtle](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/00/64/3e/00643e7aa122a3717f51cd74c4ac243d.jpg), Iris’s favorite animal, with a compass on its shell. Gladio had given it to her for her fourteenth birthday; Asherah had helped him pick it out. She gripped it tightly in her hand and held it to her chest like the precious treasure it was. How old was Iris? Was she okay? Did she ever get to see her brother again? Did she ever grow out of her crush on Noctis?

Sitting down on one of the old chairs at the dining table, Asherah planned out her next move. She was in Lucis, at Caem. She had no idea where her boys would be, if they were still alive. Where would they go? If they thought that she was dead, and they knew Noctis was in the Crystal, what would they have done? They would’ve given Ignis time to recover, of course, but they would have to do something afterwards. If they could, they’d bring the Crystal back to Lucis, where it belonged. They couldn't get it back to Insomnia, at least she didn’t think so, but where would they go? Gladio would’ve been worried about Iris. Ignis and Prompto would’ve been hard-pressed to convince him to go anywhere before he was sure she was safe, Crystal or no Crystal. From Caem, they’d go to people they trusted. Where were those people? Cid and Cindy had been here in Caem with them, but where would they have gone? Hammerhead! That was where their garage was! Noctis had mentioned it before that they ran a bunch of errands for Cindy and always stopped by Hammerhead to check in on her and Cid. That’s where she would go. Someone there  _ had _ to know something. Hammerhead was just a few miles outside of the Insomnian border, so she would have to head east. She could do that. Asherah was bound to run into a town along the way, and she could get a map that would tell her which way to go. For now, she’d follow the road east, and hope that she could find a map.

Hitching up her bag on her back and making sure her lance and gun were within easy reach, she set off. Her path down the hill was already cleared, something she wasn’t used to anymore, but she still kept to the grass, where she could move more quietly. When she reached the bottom of the hill, she was met with the warm glow of a streetlight, burning brightly in the gloom. Asherah stepped off of the road into the shadows, walking along the side until she reached a tunnel. It was also still lit, lights shining on the walls. She had no choice, really. The cliff was a sheer drop, and she had no idea what was at the bottom. Gripping her lance tightly, she got back onto the road and started walking. The lights were bright, and it took her eyes a long while to adjust to the sudden influx they were getting. Asherah kept looking around for daemons, but none appeared. She was an easy target, here in the open with no way of escape. Why weren’t they attacking? She wasn’t making any noise, true, but they could definitely see her if they cared to look. Left with more questions, she made it to the end of the tunnel after several long minutes of walking, and she stepped off into the shadows again, following the road’s twists and turns, never straying too far. For some reason, the daemons didn’t seem to bother her as much here in Lucis. She definitely could hear them lurking around, and she sometimes caught the odd glowing magic of one off in the distance, but they never came too close to the road. Why? She got her answer along the lonely stretch of road she found herself walking that was void of any streetlights.

She scuffed her shoe one too many times, and they were on her in a flash. The glowing bomb-like ones, the tiny goblins, even one of the giant hulking ones with a flaming sword that appeared out of the ground. Asherah had no way to take them down, even as her lance sparked with electricity to help her blows have more power. Turning on her heel, she ran back the way she came, hoping that they would forget about her if she put enough distance between herself and them. No such luck. A glance behind her showed that the tiny ones and the bombs were following her closely, and Asherah poured on all the speed she had, running back for a better place to fight and trying to get off of this empty road. Then, she saw it, up in the distance: a streetlamp. She could fight better if she could see them more than the flashes of magic they flung at her. Skidding to a halt underneath it’s glow, she turned, gripping her lance tightly. To her surprise, just outside the beam of light, the daemons screeched and circled her, but they didn’t come closer. Fire and ice were flung her way, but no physical attacks. She tilted her head in confusion as she flung up a magic barrier to give herself time to catch her breath. Why weren’t they attacking her? She looked up at the light above her head, a literal lightbulb as she realized what was going on. They couldn’t come into the light! Her resolve returned, Asherah danced in and out of the orb of light, slicing and stabbing at the monsters and retreating to the safety of the cone of light. Fire and ice and electricity filled the air, but between her lance, gun, and barrier, she was able to handle the small daemons one by one. 

As she dealt with the last three, she felt something pierce her shoulder, and only what had to be months of practice had her biting her tongue instead of screaming in pain. Looking down, she saw an arrow coated in darkness through her shoulder, shot at her by one of the imp-like daemons. A flick of her wrist, and the daemon was gone, but the arrow remained. Asherah leaned against the streetlight pole, carefully slipping off her jacket and her shirt to get at the wound. She didn’t have bandages, but she did have potions. Not many, but a few. Carefully, she broke off the head of the arrow and pulled the rest of the shaft out, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out. It was awkward, but she ripped her shirt to make bandages, pouring a potion directly onto the wound to deal with the dark magic that might have been missed by the amulet she still wore. That hurt worse than anything she’d gotten since leaving Gralea. Then, she soaked the cloth in half of one of the other potions she had, tying it around her shoulder as best she could. Drinking the last of that bottle, she put her shirt back on, now a ragged crop top, and zipped up her jacket against the cold night air. The pain was gone, thanks to the potion, but she still had to make it across that bridge. She couldn’t risk taking off her shoes here, but she did start walking more slowly than she had been before. Asherah couldn’t risk backtracking again. She was already tired from the fight, retreat, and fight again she’d just done. She needed a safe place to rest and give herself a change to heal slightly before continuing on. When she reached the bridge again, she walked even more quietly, hoping that the giant had moved on to other prey, wherever that may be. Perhaps the Six were feeling kind, because it was gone, and she headed on her way. 

Asherah had gotten used to being alert but also not paying attention. The slightest sound had her on edge, but she was often lost in thought. She had no one to talk to except herself, and she often had conversations in her head to pass the time. However, this led to her losing long expanses of time. She had no idea how long she’d been walking, how many times she’d fought off daemons, or how long it had been since she’d slept. Any time length would make sense. If someone had told her she’d been walking for two hours, she’d believe them just as easily if they’d told her she’d been walking for two days. She had nothing to measure the passage of time with. It was meaningless. There was only forwards and backwards, and she never went backwards. So, to her great surprise, she blinked and found herself in an abandoned town. There were tired old buildings, and the entire settlement seemed to sag at the weight of its own existence. What it did have was a place to sleep. It was an old caravan, but it was good enough for her. She stepped inside, locked the door, and promptly collapsed onto the tired old bed, which at that moment felt like a cloud to her. Her shoulder was starting to throb, now that she wasn’t on high-alert, but she ignored it for now. If it still hurt later, she’d try to find some normal painkillers so she could save her potions. But that was for after her nap. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asherah passed through town after town, following the road ever-eastward. She slept where she could, ate food when she could spare it, and fought daemons when she absolutely had to. At one rest stop, she managed to find a map of Lucis and found herself in a place called Cauthess. She’d apparently gone left when she should’ve gone right. The quickest way to Hammerhead from where she was was if she took the road that headed straight through the middle of the mountains separating Leide from Duscae and then followed the main road north to Hammerhead. She could try to cut straight across, but it was honestly safer to take the chance that she’d find another town instead of wilderness. The map told her she could expect to hit Longwythe next, a town she’d never heard of, but it was the stopping place between the two areas of Lucis, so she’d hope to maybe find someone there who could give her a lift. Stocking up, she headed back the way she’d come, this time armed with knowledge of her route instead of wandering aimlessly. She hoped that someone would be there. Asherah was tired of singing songs in her head to pass the time. Several miles, rests, daemons, untold amounts of time and scratches later, she stumbled tired, dirty, and bloody into what the map told her was Longwythe. It was just as empty as all the other towns. It had a motel, though, and she risked the sound of running water attracting daemons to clean off the blood of her latest series of wounds. She felt like she had more scars than skin at this point. Untold amounts of near-misses and lucky hits were piling up. She hissed at herself in the mirror, matted, tangled hair hanging in sad braids down to her hips, grown out from the last time she’d chopped it off with her lance to tell her time had passed again. A dirty, stained face stared back at her, with dull grey eyes and sunken cheeks. Even though she’d found new clothes in the other towns, she still looked like she was wearing Ignis’s clothes instead of her own. There was a scar running down her right cheek, and one running across her forehead. Another one sliced across her mouth. They weren’t horrible, little more than silver streaks on her skin, but she noticed them painfully. Her arms were littered with scratches, old and new, and she knew she had a scar lashing around her side. She’d had to stay in a motel room for a long time until she could move easily again. 

Asherah turned away from the mirror, angry at the image that met her. She didn’t look at all like herself, and she hated it. She wanted to break the mirror, but it was too dangerous. All she could do was sit on the lumpy mattress and seethe. Would Ignis even recognize her? She looked so different. She hated the way she looked, and she wanted to scream at Materia and Spiritus and Ardyn and the Six for the unfairness of it all. What had she done to deserve all of this? She could be the last person alive, for all she knew! What difference did it make to spare her life but take her reasons for living away? What would she do if she found that her family had died while she’d been wandering aimlessly? What if they had died while she was in that other world, fighting over and over and over again and making new friends, a different family? Her anger melted into sorrow, and she cried silently, muffling her sounds in her hands. What if she’d come all this way only to fail in the worst possible way? Asherah cried for a long while, eventually turning to silence her sniffles in the dusty blankets. 

When she finally calmed down, she laid for a long while, staring out into the darkness that had become her norm. She came to a decision: she owed it to her family to keep going. If they were alive out there, she had to try to find them. They would do the same for her. Her grandparents had raised her, even while they were grieving the loss of their daughter and son-in-law. They’d taught her to do her best in everything and never give up until she had nothing left to give. She could still walk, run, and fight. She owed it to them to keep going, to find her family, in whatever state they were in. When she’d finally rested enough to feel like she could keep going easily, Asherah sat up, gathered her things, wiped her face on her sleeve, and walked out of town, headed east. She’d make it to Hammerhead, and if no one was there, she’d keep searching. She had to find her answers, no matter how long it took.

Her resolve was shaken a few times, when she got another wound from a daemon and when she finally ran out of potions to heal herself with. Reaching the fork in the road that she knew would lead her to Hammerhead, she didn’t know how she could make it another step, she was so exhausted. She had to, though. She knew she was so close. Yeah, maybe it was so far off that she couldn’t even fathom making it that far, but she was close. Someone had to be there. She’d walked here all the way from Caem, hundreds of miles, maybe even thousands; she could make it the tens of miles to Hammerhead, even though her feet were aching and there wasn’t a safe spot to rest between here and there. Asherah was sure she was breathing in more dust than air, but it told her she was in the right place. Leide was dusty, everyone knew that. Noctis had told her that it was the hottest place he’d ever been, besides when they’d climbed to the top of Ravatogh. It wasn’t hot now, but it was dusty and windy. It got in her eyes and in her mouth, and she felt even worse than she had before, but she blinked and there was light up ahead. It was faint, flickering in the midst of the gloom and the dust, but it was there. A group of daemons seemed to appear out of nowhere, and she was so tired that it took her a long time to get them dealt with. 

By the time the last one had disappeared, she had exhausted herself completely, but the light was right there. She could see it more clearly now. Plodding along, she hugged herself against the chill and in an attempt to stop the bleeding on her stomach from a good claw slice. She was almost there. The light was bright white, piercing through the darkness in a beautiful halo-like glow. She stumbled into the edges of it, being met with an iron fence and gate and what was definitely a gas station. There was yelling from inside, but she was staring and blinking up at the lights. She made it. It was bright, too bright, but it was the most beautiful and welcoming thing she had seen since the fires of Ravatogh lit the sky over the ocean. The gate opened, and hands were reaching towards her. “You alright, hon?” a voice with a thick accent unlike any she’d heard before asked. Asherah hadn’t heard another human being in so long it actually startled her. “Damn it, she’s in shock. Someone get a cot ready!” She was led by gentle hands through the lights, and she heard the gate shut behind her. She made it. She was safe. “Hon, can you tell me your name?” the voice asked, and Asherah was still squinting into the light to see, but she could make out blonde curls and a red hat. Asherah opened her mouth to speak, but she’d inhaled so much dust that all that came out was a rough croak. “Oh, you poor thing. Don’t you worry, we’ll take good care a ya.” If it was possible, it got even brighter, and Asherah hissed, raising her hands to shield her eyes. “It’s alright. You’re safe now. You just keep yer eyes closed. We’ll handle things.” It sounded like a good idea, and she was settled down onto a soft mattress, much softer than the ones she was used to finding. “That’s it. Just relax, sugar. Everything’s alright now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris's pin-- https://i.pinimg.com/564x/00/64/3e/00643e7aa122a3717f51cd74c4ac243d.jpg


	27. Chapter 27

After what felt like three gallons of water was poured down her throat, along with at least two elixirs, Asherah was feeling much better. Her eyes had slowly adjusted to the light, and she was able to see that she was in a diner-turned-shelter, with beds and cots and boxes of supplies and weapons piled up in various corners. “You look like you could use a hot bath,” the curly-haired woman said with a kind smile. Asherah nodded a bit, but she had something more important first.

“I’m looking for Cid and Cindy,” she said.

“I’m Cindy,” the blonde said, looking a bit confused at what she could possibly want. “What brought ya all the way out here alone to find me?” Asherah’s heart jumped with hope.

“My name is Asherah,” she said, her throat still raspy from disuse, but she  _ had _ to find out about her boys first. “I’m looking for my family. Noctis told me I could trust you to help, and that Iris was with you.” Cindy’s eyes grew wider and wider the more she spoke.

“Your name’s Asherah?” she said. Asherah nodded.

“Asherah Iluka. I was a servant in the Citadel kitchens. Please, they’re all I have. Can you tell me if everyone’s alright?”

“Who’s everyone?” Cindy asked. Asherah could see how suspicious she must seem, appearing out of the darkness, ready to drop of exhaustion, and spitting out names left and right.

“Ignis, Prompto, Gladio, Noctis, Iris, and Talcott. Six, I’d even take the Marshall at this point. Just please, tell me that you know if they’re okay.” Cindy’s eyes were watering, and she gave Asherah a smile.

“Ya feel up to walkin’?” she asked. Hope was giving Asherah strength she didn’t know she had.

“Ma’am, I’ve walked across most of Lucis and Niflheim to find them. I won’t stop now if I have to go farther.”

“None of that ‘ma’am’ stuff,” Cindy said, waving her off. “Come with me.” Cindy helped her to her feet, and Asherah stumbled a bit, but she regained her balance and followed her out of the shelter towards a garage. They came in through the backdoor, met with yellow lights and the smells of oil and grease. Asherah looked around, trying to see past the cars and boxes that were stored in here. “I’m back!” Cindy called into the space.

“Oh! What was all the noise about outside?” a voice she wasn’t certain she’d hear again said, and Asherah gasped, tears springing into her eyes. Cindy led her past a wall of supplies and Asherah stepped out into a workspace, her eyes immediately finding a skinny blond she would know anywhere.

“Prom?” she whispered, and the man turned around, looking in confusion from Cindy to her.

“Have we met?” he asked, looking her over. “You seem familiar.” Of course. She looked different than before. She had black hair now, and she hadn’t washed it in forever, and she was covered in scars.

“You used to like to take pictures of people in the park,” she said carefully, her voice shaking with emotion. “I would bring books to read while you ran all over capturing beauty only you could see.” Prompto looked surprised, looking at her more closely. “We once stayed up until four in the morning watching  _ Cocoon _ because you promised Noctis you’d watch the movie with him, but you hadn’t seen the tv show, so you made me watch it with you.” With a gasp, Prompto dropped the wrench he was holding.

“Ash?” Asherah felt her face crumple as she nodded repeatedly, and Prompto launched himself at her, grabbing her up and clutching her as if she’d disappear any second. The pair were crying into each others’ shoulders, clinging to one another and most likely not letting go for a long while. “You’re alive. Ignis said--we looked for you, but there was nothing there. You’re alive!”

“I was so scared you’d be gone,” Asherah replied. “I didn’t know how long I was gone. It was so dark, and no one was there. I’m so glad you’re safe.” Back and forth they went, pouring out their fears and worries and relief to each other. When they finally pried themselves apart, Cindy had left them to their privacy. They looked each other over, taking the other in again and wiping tears away. “You’ve grown.”

“Your hair is black.” They both laughed.

“You’ve got a beard.”

“You have a scar on your mouth.” They laughed again. Prompto wiped at his eyes harshly. “You’re alive. I didn’t--we didn’t think that--”

“I know,” Asherah replied gently, grabbing his hands tightly. “Noctis told me everything. It’s okay, Prom. I’m alright.”

“Noct? You--you’ve seen him?” Prompto asked. She nodded.

“It’s a long story, Prom. Are--are Ignis and Gladio--?” She didn’t dare finish the sentence.

“They’re in Lestallum. They’re fine. Iris and Talcott are there too.” She sagged a bit, and Prompto pulled her upright, hugging her again. “We’re all okay, Ash. I promise.”

“It was just you, and for a moment, I thought--”

“We’re okay. I promise, we’re okay.” She nodded against his shoulder, composing herself again.

“It’s a really long story. I--can we go see them? Can they come here? I’ll tell you everything, I promise, but I just--I have to see them.”

“We can go to Lestallum. Talcott should be back with the truck soon. It’ll be easier to meet everyone there.”

“I--I tried to call Ignis, when I first got back, but it wouldn’t go through.” She tried to explain her worry to Prompto, but he knew her better than that, at least, she hoped he did. 

“His old phone got broken during Altissia,” Prompto explained. “We had to get him a new one. The old one has all his pictures still, but he can’t get calls on it anymore.” He paused. “He carries it with him everywhere. He still listens to the songs you send him.” Asherah clung to him harder.

“I’ve missed you all so much,” she whispered. “It’s been--I don’t know how long I’ve been trying to reach you. I just--I had to find you.”

“It’s alright, Ash. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” Asherah smiled and nodded.

“I’m home.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy had helped Asherah find some new [clothes](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7e/9d/cb/7e9dcb162cd460f9d7ee93fadf2a912c.jpg), as her old ones were torn and bloody from her trek across the continent. Unfortunately, it was a combination of Cindy’s outfit choices (it was  _ way _ too cold out for her to be wearing those shorts!) and spare sets from the men around the compound. So, everything was either smaller than she wanted or too big. Prompto insisted that she shouldn’t worry. “We’ll get you some better clothes in Lestallum. That’s where everyone else is.” Asherah trusted him. By the time she’d gotten cleaned up, washed her hair, and finally gotten something to eat, Asherah was exhausted and ready to drop again. The thought of seeing someone she knew had given her the extra boost she needed, but now she was just ready to sleep for a week. Prompto, perhaps seeing how tired she was before she could mention it to him, gently steered her behind the diner, to where a tent had been set up a few feet from the edge of the fence. “You can sleep in here with me,” he said. “There’s not really anywhere else besides the diner, and you’re more likely to not get bothered back here.” Inside the small tent was an air mattress, a lantern, and a duffel bag.

“Prom,” she said sadly. She remembered when he’d been sleeping on the streets, but this wasn’t much better.

“There’s nowhere else, Ash,” he replied. “Besides, I don’t sleep so good anymore.” She gave him a look, and he glanced away.

“Noctis was fine when I last saw him, Prom,” she assured him, and Prompto deflated. As usual, she could read him just as well as he could read her. “I promise I’ll explain everything when we’re with everyone else.” She would have said more, but a wide yawn made her jaw crack.

“Get some sleep,” Prompto said gently. “We can leave after you’ve gotten some rest.”

“You’ll stay, right?” she asked as she laid down on the mattress and wrapped herself up in one of the blankets.

“Yeah, of course,” he said, settling down next to her. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend this was one of their sleepovers at her place in the Citadel. It was quiet, and it was just the two of them. She was asleep within minutes, the sound of Prompto’s breathing a reassurance that she was safe. 

She didn’t know how long she slept, but she was woken up to a blast of cold air, making her jerk awake. “Sorry! Sorry!” Prompto exclaimed, hunching in on himself a bit in embarrassment. “I was just gonna go get something to eat.”

“It’s okay,” she insisted, shaking her head as she stretched. “Is the truck here?”

“I dunno. Maybe, though. You wanna come with me?” Asherah nodded and climbed out of the tent with him, wrapping her arms around herself against the cold. 

“How aren’t you cold in that vest?” she asked as she followed him around towards the front of the diner. He was still wearing those tank tops, apparently, and she was freezing. She usually thrived in cold weather, but she was near freezing right now.

“Guess I’m just used to it,” Prompto said with a shrug. She settled atop a box inside the diner, which was a bit warmer, but not by much.

“Feelin’ better, sugah?” Cindy asked, stepping over to her.

“Much,” Asherah replied. She did. Her body and mind must have sensed that she was near someone she could trust to keep her safe, because she felt rested in a way she hadn’t felt since back in Insomnia. “Prom’s getting us something to eat.”

“You let me know if he doesn’t take care of ya,” Cindy said with a wink. “I’ll set him straight.”

“Oh don’t worry about me,” she answered. “We’ve been friends forever. I’ll deal with him myself.” Prompto brought her some steaming soup, and the pair ate quietly, trying to keep out of everyone’s way. Cindy had left to go deal with a truck that wasn’t starting but was needed for some of the hunters to go out on patrol.

“Prompto!” a voice called, and they both looked over to see a tall man walking towards them. “Cindy just told me--” he trailed off when he looked at Asherah. His eyes grew wide. “She was right!” A bright smile spread across his face, and Asherah looked between him and Prompto in confusion.

“Ash, you remember Talcott, right?” Asherah whipped her head back around to look at the man who stood before her. Prompto had mentioned that Talcott would be back with the truck, but she had thought that he was just mentioning someone she’d know, that someone else would have been with him. But this was a teenager! A young adult, in fact!

“Hello again, Miss Iluka,” he said, giving her a small bow that instantly reminded her of the little boy she’d met in at the Amicitia manor. Asherah put down her empty bowl and stood up, looking him over.

“Talcott,” she replied, a smile pulling at her lips as she found herself at eye level with him. “You’ve grown so much!” She reached over to ruffle his hair a bit, and he chuckled, ducking away. “It’s good to see you!”

“You as well, Miss Iluka.”

“Oh, none of that. Call me Asherah like everyone else.”

“Ash, if she really likes you,” Prompto teased. Asherah stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the teenager in front of her.

“Have you been staying out of trouble?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Talcott answered. “I usually run back and forth between Lestallum and Hammerhead with supplies to help Cid and Miss Cindy. Sometimes I take back roads too, though, just to check out old towns for supplies or pick up hunters.” Asherah smiled again and nodded.

“Good for you. I’m glad you’re doing well.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you’re alright as well. Prompto says we’re going back to Lestallum, so just let me know when you’re ready to leave.”

“Now, right now,” Asherah replied eagerly, looking back at Prompto, who shrugged.

“Sure,” he said. “I’ll tell Cindy.”

“I’ll do it,” Talcott insisted. “I’ve got to pick up some things to take back for Cid from the garage. I’ll meet you at the truck.” With another small bow, Talcott headed out of the diner, and Prompto and Asherah went back to the small tent to let Prompto grab his duffel bag.

“He’s so big now,” Asherah said in wonder. “He was just a kid when I last saw him.”

“He’s just turned fifteen,” Prompto said with a small laugh. “It’s enough to make  _ me _ feel old!” Asherah halted in her tracks.

“Fifteen,” she whispered, shock hitting her like a bucket of water. “It’s been eight years?” Prompto turned back, a strange look on his face. It looked like a mix between sadness and resignation.

“Yeah, Ash, it has. You and Noct have been gone for eight years.”

“This whole time,” Asherah said, hugging herself tightly, “I thought that maybe I’d just been walking for months, but--”

“It’s okay, Ash,” Prompto said, coming up and gently holding her arms. “We knew it would happen. Ignis said Pryna showed him something back in Altissia before she died. He knew Noctis would be gone for ten years, but that he’d come back to deal with Ardyn.”

“No, Prom, you don’t understand.” She shook her head repeatedly. “Prom, I woke up in Gralea, back where the Crystal was.” Understanding washed over Prompto’s face, and he pulled her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, his voice tight with growing emotion. “If we’d have known, someone would have been there for you. Oh, Ash, I’m so sorry.” She squeezed him tightly before insisting that he let her go.

“Let’s go. It’s--I know you’ve got questions, and I want to see the others. Please, Prom?”

“Right. You’re right. Let’s go.” He scrubbed harshly at his face with his hands before the pair set off. Talcott was loading some boxes into the back of the truck.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yep!” Prompto said, no trace of his emotion from moments before in his face. It was scary how good he’d gotten at that since she’d last seen him. She used to be able to see through the mask easily. Now, if she hadn’t been there to know something was wrong, Asherah wasn’t certain she’d have known to ask. “It’s a long drive, Ash,” he said, throwing his bag into the truck bed. “Do you need anything?” She shook her head and slid into the middle of the bench seat.

“No. I’m alright.” The two boys climbed in on either side of her, and Talcott pulled the truck through the gate and out onto the road, leaving behind the light of the compound with only the headlights to guide them. Asherah was glad that the lights were there. She could feel herself tensing the farther from the safety of the compound they got.

“Ash?” Prompto asked. She shook her head a bit.

“I’m alright.”

“Don’t worry, Asherah,” Talcott said with a smile. “Miss Cindy put on headlights that are so bright, they keep the daemons away. We’ll be perfectly safe.” She gave him a smile, but it didn’t help what was apparently years of walking in the darkness and having to always be on alert. She’d been able to relax in the compound. She wasn’t certain she could right now.

“You can try to sleep if you want,” Prompto suggested. “It’s several hours to Lestallum.” She wasn’t sure if she could.

“Just--I’ll be alright,” Asherah insisted. “Just get us there safely, Talcott.”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asherah's borrowed clothes--https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7e/9d/cb/7e9dcb162cd460f9d7ee93fadf2a912c.jpg


	28. Chapter 28

Asherah was tense the entire way, and she couldn’t sleep even if she had wanted to try. By the time they entered a long, lit tunnel that Prompto said led right to Lestallum, she was practically in knots. Prompto and Talcott had done their best to distract her, talking about memories from Insomnia, but it hadn’t helped much more than reminding her she wasn’t alone out in the wilderness surrounded by daemons in the darkness. They passed what had to be hundreds of daemons, and every single unearthly glow had her tensing even more. When they reached the gates into Lestallum, much like the ones into Hammerhead, she finally began to relax. There were lights everywhere. It was practically a beacon of safety. Prompto nudged her with his shoulder, and she turned her head to give him a relieved smile. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied. “I am now.” He grinned at her. 

“Good.” Talcott pulled the truck to a halt.

“Say hi to the others for me,” he said with a smile.

“You aren’t coming with us?” Asherah asked, looking over at him in confusion. He shook his head.

“No. I’ve got other things to do. Supplies to collect and hunters to drive around.”

“The usual suspects,” Prompto laughed. Asherah gave Talcott a hug, which he gratefully returned.

“It’s good to see you, Talcott. Be safe.”

“Yes, ma’am. The same to you. It’s good to have you back with us.” With that, she and Prompto hopped out, and Asherah looked around at the tall buildings in interest. It was more colorful than Insomnia, and there were tempting smells coming from down the streets. She didn’t realize how hungry she was until that moment.

“I know that look,” Prompto teased.

“What  _ is _ that?” she asked in amazement.

“Lestallum has all kinds of people running street vendors,” Prompto said. “Cid figured out a way to get a greenhouse working, so they were able to keep their restaurants running. Are you hungry?”

“Yes, but--” She paused, catching sight of a familiar mop of black hair. “Prom, is that--?” Asherah asked, pointing ahead of them.

“That’s Iris,” the blond said. “She’s grown, but she’s still shorter than all of us. She’s furious about it.” Asherah laughed, shaking her head a bit.

“You’re so mean,” she said. Prompto took her hand and pulled her towards the girl, who looked much the same that she had back in Insomnia. She was wearing the same style of clothes, and her hair was still cut short. Really, she just had an older face.

“Iris!” Prompto called, his voice carrying over the din of people in what was obviously the busy section of town. The younger Amicitia turned at the sound of him calling her, and her eyes fell on Asherah in confusion until they widened in shock. Iris sprinted past several groups of people and crashed into Asherah, gripping her in a tight hug.

“Oh my god!” she nearly shrieked. “You’re alive! Thank the Six; you’re alive!” Asherah had nearly fallen over had Prompto not caught her, but she didn’t dare let go of the younger woman. She wasn’t used to having to catch a fully-grown Iris. The last time she’d seen her, she was fifteen, and Asherah could have picked her up easily. Now, there was bulk and muscle hidden behind the girl. She was different, stronger, faster too most likely, but Asherah wouldn’t have dared changed her. She’d missed her. 

“Iris,” Asherah said, hugging her tightly. “You’ve grown.”

“You’re alive! I can’t believe it!” Iris pulled back to look her over, and the girls both noticed the scars covering their faces. Iris had a scar over her eye, like her brother, and Asherah knew that she had many in various places. Tears dripped out of both of their eyes as they took each other in. “Where have you been? It’s been years!”

“I’ll tell you everything, I promise. I just want to have everyone together first,” Asherah promised. “How are you doing?”

“Good! I’m good! Even better, now that you’re here!” Iris immediately turned and smacked Prompto on the shoulder. “You knew! And you didn’t even call!”

“Hey! Hey! She only found me yesterday!” Prompto protested. Iris smacked him again.

“Gladdy’s at the hotel. C’mon! C’mon!” Iris dragged her by the hand through several mazel-like alleys. She was energetic as always, Asherah was happy to notice. They passed several barricades and walls, presumably to keep out daemons or any other monsters that reached the city in the event that the lights went out. People were milling about, talking or shopping at stalls, and she noticed that almost all of them had a weapon of some type strapped to their person. Her own weapons had been moved into Prompto’s bag, mostly because they were old and he was going to give them to the arms dealer to use for other purposes. 

Iris waved to people she knew, which was most of them. She always was the most personable of all of them. Finally, they reached a courtyard of sorts that had a fountain in the middle. Some street performers were there, playing music, and several people were dancing or listening nearby. If she hadn’t noticed all of the weapons they carried, Asherah might have thought this was just a normal night for the city. “Gladdy!” Iris shouted towards the tall building in front of them, pulling Asherah by the hand up the stairs into a lobby of sorts. It had once been the reception area, but it seemed to be more of a waiting room now.

“They turned it into a hospital,” Prompto explained in a whisper, and she nodded in response, looking around with new interest.

“Serah, have you seen Gladdy?” Iris asked a woman who was passing by.

“He was heading towards the marketplace for something to eat,” she replied. “I don’t know where he went after that.”

“Okay, thanks!” Asherah found herself pulled away and back out the door, looking to Prompto for help, but he just grinned and followed after the girls.

“Iris, you don’t have to drag me,” Asherah said.

“I’m not. I’m holding your hand,” Iris replied unapologetically.

“You’re yanking my arm!” she laughed. Iris turned around and smiled.

“I’m making sure you don’t get lost.” Asherah dropped the subject. She wouldn’t win. Prompto walked beside her, explaining that it wasn’t very far to the marketplace, and Gladio was well-known around town, so it’d be easy to find him.

“That’s because you can’t miss him anyway,” Asherah chuckled. “He’s the size of a mountain all on his own.” Prompto and Iris laughed, and Iris led them down a short alley, the scent of spices and food wafting towards them. “Oh, Six, that smells amazing,” Asherah said, mouth watering at the smells she was hit with.

“We can stop for food,” Prompto offered. Asherah shook her head.

“No. We’ll find Gladio first.”

“You sure, Ash?” he asked.

“I’m sure.” He nodded, taking ahold of her free hand and squeezing it. There were more people here, and Iris maneuvered them through the crowd towards the back of the marketplace, stopping at an outdoor restaurant.

“Have you seen Gladdy?” she asked the old man standing at the front.

“Just missed ‘im,” he replied. “Said he was headin’ home to do some chores.”

“Thanks!” Iris called, nearly vibrating with energy. “C’mon!” Asherah found herself spun around and pulled back the way they’d come before Iris started pulling her down side streets and through narrow alleys.

“This place is a labyrinth,” she said.

“I got lost four times in one day,” Prompto replied. Asherah laughed.

“You also got lost in a parking garage, so that doesn’t set a good precedent.” Iris snorted and started giggling while Prompto poked Asherah’s shoulder.

“It was dark! I was tired!” he protested.

“It was three in the afternoon, and you didn’t pay attention. I was there, Prom, you can’t fool me,” Asherah replied, snickering. He pouted a bit, and she pulled him lightly to loop her arms around his shoulders. Iris had stopped yanking her as quickly, and they were all walking side-by-side now. “Don’t pout,” she teased.

“I’m not.”

“That’s your pouting face.”

“Shut up.” Asherah laughed, and Prompto’s frown melted into a smile. He pulled her closer for a side hug.

“I’m glad you’re back, Ash,” he whispered where Iris couldn’t hear.

“Me too, Prom,” she replied.

“Here we are!” Iris said, standing in front of a cream-colored building. She let herself into the building, and the trio made their way up three very narrow flights of stairs.

“How do his shoulders fit through here?” Asherah mused aloud. “The man gets stuck in narrow doorways. How does he do this?”

“He walks sideways,” Iris replied.

“No!” Asherah gasped, looking up at Iris, who turned around with a grin and started nodding earnestly.

“He does!”

“I’ve seen him,” Prompto added, and Asherah started laughing hysterically. She almost couldn’t walk, and Prompto had to push her the rest of the way up the stairs.

“He walks sideways!” she wheezed, and Prompto and Iris were laughing with her. Asherah was crying, she was laughing so hard, and when she blinked away the tears, she found herself in the entryway of an apartment. The realization of who’s apartment they were in hit her, and she stopped laughing, though she had the pleasant ache in her stomach and head that followed a really good laugh.

“Gladdy!” Iris called, walking further into the apartment.

“Quiet,” a deep voice rumbled from down the darkened hallway. “Ya wanna wake up the whole damn building?”

“But Gladdy, it’s--”

“Prompto? What’re you doin’ here?” Gladio asked, stepping into the living area. He hadn’t changed much, like his sister. His hair was longer, and he had a full beard, but he looked the same, thankfully. “You’re usually in Hammerhead. Did something happen?” Asherah stepped out of the entryway. She hadn’t meant to be hiding behind Prompto, but it happened while she was taking everything in. Dark eyes fell on her, and it took him more time than Iris, but less than Prompto.

Gladiolus Amicitia never cried. The one and only time she’d ever seen it happen was legitimately while Ignis was cutting onions, and he was sitting too close. Not once during those romance movies he liked, and never during those “Try Not to Cry” videos they’d shown him over the years. She knew he did; he just did it behind closed doors. Watching his face nearly crumple as he crossed the room in three strides to scoop her up into a hug cracked her heart. Gladio was loud; he was built to be noticed, and he wore that with pride. His sorrow was silent, though. His breath didn’t hitch; he didn’t sob. His hands shook, and he held onto her like she’d break apart if he let go. His hugs were always all-encompassing. He was so much bigger than everyone, it couldn’t be helped; but he was mindful of his strength. He held those he loved like they were spun glass, firmly enough to keep them safe and gently enough to know he cared. 

This hug was different. Gladio held her tightly, wrapping himself around her as if to shield her from everything and everyone. She knew he could see the scars that she could hide more easily from Prompto or Iris. For some reason, Gladio could always find the things Asherah tried to hide from everyone. The only people who were better at it were her grandmother and Ignis. Maybe it was from having a little sister already; maybe it was just how she acted around him. She’d never know exactly, but Gladio had always been the older brother she never knew she wanted, and she’d missed him terribly. Iris and Prompto had slipped away, and she heard the door click shut behind them, so they probably went to get some food. That left her time to focus on making sure Gladio wouldn’t shake apart.

“Hi, Gladio,” she said into his chest, squeezing him tightly.

“You’re alive,” he rumbled, his voice tight and hoarse.

“I’m here,” Asherah replied. “I’m safe.”

“Iggy said--”

“Prom told me. It’s okay. I’ll explain, I promise.” She leaned back just a bit to try to see his face, but he was resolutely keeping it hidden atop her head. “How are you? Are you okay?”

“You’re askin’ about me, when you’ve been gone for--” He cut himself off.

“Of course I am. I missed you. I wanna know how you’re doing.”

“Not now.”

“Okay. Later, then. Promise?”

“Mhm.” He held her for another minute or so before slowly letting go and stepping back to look down at her. She gave him a smile.

“Hey, big guy,” she said fondly.

“Hey, Red.” She snickered.

“Not so much anymore.” They were falling into old habits already. There was no trace of shaking in his hands anymore, but she’d check on him later to make sure he really was okay.

“Yeah, what’s this about?” He tapped one of the buns atop her head.

“My hair grew out. Dying it was at the bottom of my list of priorities, you may be surprised to hear.”

“Yeah, but there’s no red at all.”

“Later, Gladio, I promise.” She looked around the apartment. “Cozy little spot you’ve got here.”

“Iris decorated it,” he replied.

“Well, I figured you didn’t choose the lavender walls yourself,” she teased.

“I did, actually.”

“Gladio!” she gasped, pretending to be scandalized.

“It was that or like orange.”

“Those were the colors she offered you?”

“She insisted they’d match the couch.” The couch in question was dark grey, so she shrugged.

“I mean, I guess? You need to stop letting her get her way, Gladio.” He rolled his eyes.

“You try that and see how it works out,” he said, crossing his arms and smiling at her.

“Is that why the ponytail exists?” she asked.

“I chose that all on my own, thank you.”

“I like it,” Asherah said, settling onto the couch and grinning up at him. “It’s a nice look on you.”

“You just hated the mullet.”

“I did not. I think this looks better, though. You just wanted to look like your mom. This looks like you.” Gladio shook his head, falling onto the couch next to her.

“Caught that, did you?”

“Oh, Mom told me everything about you, mister. Baby Gladio was a momma’s boy.” Gladio groaned.

“How much did she tell you?” he asked.

“How much? Does a certain tale about you and a patch of flower seeds ring a bell?” He groaned even louder, hiding his face behind his hands.

“No, she didn’t.”

“Oh, that and everything in between,” Asherah giggled. “My personal favorite was you stealing her necklace and refusing to take it off for three whole days.”

“I was three!”

“You were adorable,” Asherah corrected, poking him in the bicep.

“Don’t you ever tell anyone about that, Ash,” Gladio warned, pointing a finger at her.

“I don’t have to. She told us all herself.” His eyes widened in fear.

“What?”

“What did you think we did while we decorated for your birthday parties?”

“I dunno! Listen to music? Ignore each other? Not that!” To save his dignity, Asherah decided she wouldn’t tell Prompto how red Gladio was turning.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe Mom told you that!”

“What part of you scaring off frogs because Iris was afraid of them is bad?”

“The fact that she told you!”

“It was cute, Gladio.”

“I’m not cute.”

“No, you’re a big, menacing, ferocious, manly man,” she amended. “Most definitely not cute in any way whatsoever.”

“Shut up.” She laughed, and Iris and Prompto walked back in at that exact moment.

“What’re you two up to?” Iris asked as she set down bags on the table.

“None ya damn business,” Gladio said to his sister, who laughed and winked at Asherah, and she grinned back at her. “What’s in the bag?”

“I’m starving,” Asherah replied. “I hope that’s food.”

“Yep!” Prompto said. It all smelled amazing, and the four huddled around the table, talking and laughing and enjoying being together again. Everyone shared bits of their meals, enjoying the different flavors. Prompto and Asherah fought over the spiciest dishes, complaining that the other was eating all of it while Gladio and Iris watched on in amusement. There was still a good bit of food leftover, and Asherah started to clean up, Iris following her lead.

“Gladio, should we--” Prompto said, looking towards the leftovers.

“Don’t wake him up,” Gladio interrupted. “He needs to rest.”

“Who?” Asherah asked. All eyes turned to her in surprise.

“I was gonna tell you,” Gladio replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Iggy and I bunk together.” She nearly dropped the container of food she’d picked up. “He’s exhausted, Red. We can wake him up later, but he’s not been sleeping good. I didn’t want to wake him after he just fell asleep.”

“I won’t,” she cut in. “Which room?”

“The one at the end,” he said.

“We’ll clean up, Ash,” Prompto said, giving her a small nudge, and Asherah nodded, turning and walking down the hall quietly. The other three started talking in hushed tones, and she reached the end of the hallway quickly. It really wasn’t that big of an apartment, and the fact that two of the biggest men she knew lived here threw her. She thought that Gladio and Iris were staying together. She hadn’t expected that Ignis would be  _ here _ . Quietly, barely making a sound, she twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door. The light from the living room spilled down the hall and through the opened door, casting a faint glow inside. A small lamp was in the corner, further brightening the room, and she easily found the bed. Ignis was curled up under the blankets, dark shadows under his eyes. Asherah knelt down beside his bed and covered her mouth with her hands to muffle any sounds she might make. She’d been so worried that the ring would have caused horrible scarring or even killed him, but he looked alright. There were scars around his eyes, but they weren’t horrible, more nicks than anything. A shadow fell over the doorway, and instinct had Asherah reaching for her lance. It was just Prompto, though. She moved silently to the door, wiping her eyes of the tears that had appeared there as she pulled the door nearly closed behind her. “Iris and I are going,” he whispered. “Gladio says you’re welcome to stay.”

“Okay,” she replied, reaching out to give him a hug.

“We’ll be back tomorrow, okay? We can talk then.” She nodded against his shoulder.

“Thank you, Prom.”

“You’d do the same for me,” he said. “I’m just glad you’re safe.” With that, he gave her another squeeze and disappeared down the hallway. Iris gave her a small wave before following Prompto out of the apartment. Asherah slipped back into Ignis’s room, closing the door with a soft click and sitting down on the floor again. She stared at his sleeping face, taking him in again. His hair was different, darker than the light brown it’d been before. It was styled differently, too. She liked it, though. Still, he took her breath away, just like he always had. He amazed her in everything he did; anyone who could keep Noctis on track was amazing, but he did so much, and he was so good at so many things. More than that, though, he was such a great person. He made her want to be better, to continue to improve in the things she did. She’d missed him so much. For a very long time, she just sat and stared at him, taking in all the tiny details of his face that had blurred with time. It was because of this that she noticed when he started to frown, a crease appearing between his eyebrows, and he shifted in his sleep, mumbling something. Without even realizing she was doing it, she reached up and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She’d done it a thousand times before when he fell asleep during one of their movie nights; it helped him relax then, and it seemed to do so now, his face smoothing out again, and he stilled once more. Ignis was a quiet person, and he slept like it. He barely moved, didn’t snore, and even his breathing was quiet. However, she still knew when he was uneasy, and apparently his dreams weren’t kind. He’d frown and make small noises of protest, and she’d reach out again, soothing him back to peace once more. 

It was only when Asherah could hear Gladio moving about, presumably getting ready for the new day (though she couldn’t tell how he knew that. Nothing outside had changed), that Ignis started to stir in earnest. With a quiet huff, he stretched out and rubbed at his eyes, blinking them open to find her watching him silently. He gave her a sleepy smile. The sight of it made her heart swell in her chest, and tears leaked out of her eyes again. She was getting tired of crying so much, but these were happy tears, at least. “Good morning,” she whispered.

“Mm,” he hummed in answer, evidently still waking up. He would not be this calm under other circumstances.

“Did you sleep well?” A slow nod, and he stretched again. “That’s good. I was worried you’d have nightmares. Gladio said you’ve been having trouble sleeping.”

“Not when you’re here, love,” Ignis said, his voice rough from sleeping. She smiled at him, resting her head on the bed and reaching out a hand to hold his cheek. Tears were falling faster now. She loved him so much.

“I love you,” she said quietly, not wanting to break the spell harshly and startle him.

“I love you more, darling.” He noticed her tears and frowned slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Igs,” Asherah replied. “Absolutely nothing.”

“You’re crying.”

“I’ve just missed you, baby. I’m so happy to see you.”

“Missed me? But--” He blinked, looking around the room, and Ignis suddenly jerked upright, staring down at her as if she were a ghost. She just let him process everything, her hand laying where it had fallen on the sheets. “Asherah?”

“Yes?” Slowly, he reached out and brushed away the tears on her cheek. He gasped, and he practically fell off of the bed to kneel on the floor in front of her. She sat up to look at him, smiling fondly at him through her tears. He reached out and cupped her face in his hands, tears of his own filling up his eyes and overflowing.

“I’m not dreaming?” She reached up to gently hold his wrists.

“No, baby. I’m really here.” The sound he made broke her heart, and he pulled her into the tightest hug yet, crying into her shoulder and rocking just a little bit. She was crying too, the two of them gripping each other tightly and reassuring themselves that the other was really there. Gladio was a saint for not coming to check on them at that moment.

“I thought I’d lost you forever,” Ignis fairly whimpered, and Asherah squeezed him even tighter, if that was possible. “Darling, I’m so sorry.”

“No, Igs, it’s not your fault. I promise, it’s not,” she replied. “You didn’t do anything.”

“The ring demanded a price, and then you were gone, and I--I thought I’d lost you, love. I thought I’d never see you again.”

“It’s not your fault, baby, I promise it’s not. We can blame capricious gods and vicious cycles, but it’s not your fault, Ignis. I’ll tell you everything, I promise.”

“Not now,” Ignis said.

“Okay, baby. Later.” She took a deep breath, breathing him in and relishing in being with him again. “I’m so glad you’re alright. The burns you had--I was so worried about you.”

“I’m fine, love. Are you?” He pulled back and looked her over, his hands fluttering up and down her body checking for wounds, his brow creasing at all the scars she carried.

“I’m okay now. Cindy and Prompto took care of me.”

“Cindy?” Ignis echoed. “You were in Hammerhead?”

“Only since a day ago. I’ll explain everything, Igs, I promise.”

“Later.” She smiled and nodded.

“Later.” They both reached out and wiped the tears from the other’s face and took each other in.

“I love you so much, darling,” Ignis said, pulling her practically into his lap.

“I love you too, baby,” she replied, holding onto his shoulders for balance. He pulled her down and kissed her, and she finally, really, felt like she was home.


	29. Chapter 29

It was cramped in Gladio and Ignis’s apartment, but the entire group managed to fit, even if Iris had to sit on a pillow on the kitchen counter for them all to be comfortable. Asherah was low-key glad that Marshall Leonis hadn’t joined them, even though Ignis told her that he was in town. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to bare her soul with him in the room. He made her nervous. If he’d smile, it’d all be fine! But no. Can’t have that. How will people fear him on sight if he smiles? She was glad he wasn’t here. “You’ve got questions,” Asherah said from where she was wedged on the couch next to Ignis. Prompto was sitting on the floor in front of the window, and Gladio had settled backwards on one of the chairs from the table, his arms crossed on the back of it. Talcott and Cid had joined the group (she liked the grumpy old man more than she expected to), taking up two more chairs, and Iris had just decided that she was going to sit on the counter rather than fight for space to see. “I’ll try to tell you everything, but some of this is confusing for me, too. If you have questions, please ask.

“During the attack on Insomnia, Henri turned out to be a traitor and brought me to Ardyn in the throne room of the Citadel. I got there just before King Regis died, and Ardyn took me immediately into one of the ships. I suppose we flew to Gralea, but I never left this tiny cell on the airship. He let me keep my phone, probably because he knew I was close to Noctis and would be able to get him information. It let me tell Ignis that I was alive, but not safe.”

“How?” Prompto asked. Asherah looked over at Ignis, who started to explain.

“After the second time we experienced a lockdown, Asherah and I decided to come up with a code of sorts to let the other know what was going on without anyone noticing. Since she sent me music every day, we could continue to do so without alerting people. We both knew the code couldn’t be understood, because it seemingly has no meaning behind it. She could continue to send songs to me, and I would continue to send responses, and no one would be the wiser.”

“So, you knew the whole time she was captured?” Gladio asked.

“No, only that she was in danger. Most of the citizens of Insomnia were at the time, and I had no idea what sort of danger she was in.”

“And I couldn’t tell him,” Asherah added. “I wanted to, but I had no idea if Ardyn would catch on. For a long time, I stayed in that cell, probably to fly back to Gralea, and then I was moved into a cell in their keep, where I stayed and was mostly left alone until you all arrived in Altissia. He moved me back into a cell on an airship, and we flew there.” She paused. “There was a woman there who said she knew you, that she was going to help me get out, but she never came back before everything with Leviathan happened.

“Aranea,” Gladio said. “She said she’d keep an eye out if she saw anyone who looked like you, in case you got captured and couldn’t tell us.”

“Is that her name?” Asherah replied. “I appreciated her efforts, but Ardyn got me before she could help. He seemed to get some joy in making me watch all of you fight. He made me watch it all.” She didn’t elaborate. They all knew. “He--there was a rule he gave me, before it all happened: he’d let me see all of you, but you couldn’t see me, and I couldn’t struggle or try to call out, or I’d get punished.” She’d promised explanations, and Ignis needed to know, at the very least. “But he put me in the middle of everything, and I couldn’t help it. I--I tried to warn you, to stop everything, but he had such a grip on me, it didn’t do anything. The next thing I knew, I was back in my cell in the keep, and--he made good on his promise.” Ignis held her hand, and she squeezed it back. She didn’t like the memories, but it had been so long ago for her, she really didn’t feel bothered by it. “I managed to get enough strength to text all of you, in case I didn’t make it, but he apparently had plans for me, to use me as bait to bring Noctis to him. I guess he didn’t count on Ignis doing what he did, but after everything, I’d exhausted myself, and I passed out.

“When I woke up, I wasn’t in Gralea anymore, though I did have the injuries to prove I had been there. The very short explanation of where I was is a battle royale for the fate of a world. A group of warriors from all sorts of places is summoned by the denizens of harmony and chaos to this abandoned world, and they fight over and over until someone manages to find a way to break the cycle. Apparently, the cycle has happened several times before, but this time was different because they were allowed to keep their memories. I don’t know how long I was there, fighting, because time is different in that world. It bends and twists and folds in on itself, and I could’ve been there for eons and wouldn’t really know, because you don’t have to eat or sleep, but your body gets exhausted from the endless fighting.” She paused and looked up at everyone, especially her boys. “Noctis was there, and I know it was our Noctis because he thought I was dead. I don’t know if that means that the world was in the Crystal or if he was summoned just before he entered it or what, but the two of us were there with a bunch of other people, and we fought for a very, very long time.”

“Was he okay?” Prompto asked.

“As well as any of us could be in an endless battle that nobody ever truly wins. We both died, several times, for real, but once one side falls completely, everyone comes back and starts over, so there’s no telling how long the fighting went on for, and it happened so many times that it lost its gravitas towards the end. Finally, we all got fed up, both the Warriors of Materia and the Warriors of Spiritus, and we all joined forces to end the cycle. We won, and there was this giant dragon that got cut in half, but I wasn’t there for that meeting, apparently. I don’t know what it was or what it meant, but we cut it in half, and there was a bright light, and when I woke up, I was back in Gralea where I had passed out.

“Noctis wasn’t there when I woke up, and neither was the Crystal, so I figured that you guys had found a way to bring it to safety, and I had no idea what was going on. I eventually found a way to get in touch with people, but I only know Ignis’s and O baachan’s phone numbers, and neither were working. I figured I ought to try to make it back home, because that’s where all of you would be. I don’t know how long I walked, really. I lost bits for a while because it was just me and no one else.”

“You walked all the way from Gralea to Hammerhead?” Iris said in shock. Asherah nodded tiredly.

“I managed to find a boat on the coast, headed east until I could see Ravatogh’s fires, and then followed the coast down to Caem, since I knew that you and Talcott had been there, at least at some point. I followed the road for the most part, but daemons come at any noise, so it took me a really long time. I don’t know how long, though. Only that it gave enough time for my hair to grow out twice. I managed to make it to Hammerhead, and I don’t think I could’ve made it much farther alone, but I would’ve tried, if no one was there.”

“That was a brave thing you did, girly,” Cid said, and she smiled a bit.

“Thank you. I just wanted to get home.”

“You’ve made it, though,” Talcott said with a wide smile. “You’re with us now!” Asherah nodded at him.

“Right.” Iris, Talcott, and Cid all left soon afterwards, as they had jobs they needed to attend to, but the boys stayed where they were. Questions were coming, she was sure of it.

“Did you see anyone?” Prompto asked. “In Gralea?”

“Just the soldiers. They were mostly like the daemons, though. If I made noise, they attacked. If I was quiet, they ignored me. Other than that, it was a ghost town. No one’s there anymore. I checked a lot of houses trying to gather supplies, and there was no one around at all.”

“How did you get to the coast?” Gladio questioned.

“Noct and I talked a bunch in the other world, when we were travelling together. He told me what your plans had been before Altissia happened. I just worked backwards. I walked along the train tracks until I reached the coast.”

“That was smart,” he replied. She shrugged a bit.

“It saved me from having to fight off as many daemons, but that’s hard to do anyway with just a gun and a lance.”

“A lance?” Ignis echoed.

“I found one in a train stop. It was better than the small hunting knife I was using. Materia actually gave me a pair of your daggers to use in the other world. I might be better than you now, Igs.” He gave her a small smile.

“I hope we don’t have to find that out, love.” She leaned her head on his shoulder.

“My friends there taught me a lot about fighting, since I didn’t know much outside of self-defense and the bit from practicing with all of you. I’ve got all kinds of expertise now. I can shoot an arrow now, if I need to. And Squall had this thing called a gunblade that was a sword  _ and _ shot bullets. He let me use it sometimes, just to learn.  _ That _ was fun. I stuck with Zidane and Firion a bunch, and they taught me daggers. You would’ve liked Zidane, Prom. He’s a lot like you. Had a tail, though. It was weird. Oh! And you remember those costumes Noct made you guys wear for that festival? The one with the cat ears?”

“Yeah?” Gladio asked.

“I met someone from there! Or at least who looked like that game!”

“We did too! Guys, you remember Y’jimei?” Prompto exclaimed.

“How could I forget?” Gladio said with a heavy eye roll. “You and that big ass chocobo she had with her.”

“The one I met was called Y’shtola. I’ve never seen magic like hers. She taught me some, and Terra, another girl there, taught me some too.”

“Do you miss them?” Ignis asked, something in his tone telling her he was sad she’d been through so much, and he was trying to hide how upset he was.

“They’re my friends, and I would like to see them again, but not if it means the endless fighting again. Besides, I’m home now, with you guys. I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.”

“Ick, they’re getting mushy again,” Prompto teased.

“Quick, let’s go find Cor,” Gladio added, though his tone was flat. He didn’t move, either.

“You’ll find love one day, big guy,” Asherah said with a smile. “You too, Prom.”

“He’s already got Cindy,” Gladio said, and Asherah looked over at the blond with new interest.

“Ooh! Spill! I wanna know everything!”

“There’s nothing to tell, really!” Prompto exclaimed, shaking his head emphatically.

“He’s had a crush on her since he laid eyes on her,” Gladio said.

“Indeed. He’d drag us back to Hammerhead for the smallest excuses,” Ignis chimed in.

“Guys, c’mon! Don’t do this!” Prompto protested. Asherah giggled.

“That’s cute, Prom.”

“Oh! Look at the time! I told Holly I’d help her at the plant! See you guys later!” He was up and out the door in a minute flat, and the trio laughed at his frantic escape plan.

“We’re interrogating him later, right?” Gladio asked her with a mirthful smirk on his face.

“Definitely,” Asherah answered. “I’m starving. Igs, make something for me? Please? I’ve been  _ eons _ without your dishes, and I’m wasting away as we speak.”

“Of course, love,” Ignis said, pressing a kiss to her forehead and getting up to rummage around in the kitchen.

“That’s my cue to leave,” Gladio said, standing up and stretching. “Told Cor I’d do a supply run for him.”

“Be careful,” Asherah said, not liking the fact that he was leaving already, but he had responsibilities. “Come back in one piece.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, giving her a quick hug before leaving.

“It’s just us now, Igs,” Asherah said, coming to stand next to him in the kitchen. “Whatever shall we do?”

“I thought I was making you a meal,” he replied with a smile.

“I mean after.”

“What would you like to do, love?”

“I don’t know. I’ll think of something.” As he started working, she watched him from the table, enjoying the calm that fell over her when he was nearby. Of all the people in all the world, she felt safest with Ignis. She felt a sense of home like no other, and she could feel the weight of the past few years slipping away. “Gimme your phone,” she said suddenly, and Ignis handed it to her without question. “I couldn’t talk while I was walking, so I talked to myself in my head,” she explained. “Sometimes, I sang songs in my head. I did it in the other world, too, just out loud so everyone could enjoy them. This was one that stuck with me.” She hit play, and she sat on the counter, letting him work while the  [ music played ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsWDUvuF0Xc) . It wasn’t a particularly sad song, but it hit home in ways no other song could. By the end of it, both of them were crying again, and Ignis was hugging her waist while she buried her face in his hair. “I never forgot about you, Igs, not once. I fought my way home to find you. I would’ve never stopped looking, I promise.”

“I know, love. I’m sorry I wasn’t easier to find. I’m sorry I couldn't have been there for you.”

“You were when I really needed you, baby. If not in person, in my memories.”

“Never again. I’m not leaving you ever again.”

“I know, Igs. I’m not going anywhere either. Not ever. I promise.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we get into some things that may be triggering to some people. It’s mostly overstimulation and dealing with some of the trauma that Ash has been dealing with. However, feel free to skip or read.

For a very long time that day, Ignis and Asherah were attached at the hip. They were hardly away from each other, and they didn’t leave the apartment at all. He told her about what he did in Lestallum, and the few hunts he’d been on recently, but they mostly ignored everything that was going on. Problems didn’t arise until that night, when they settled down in Ignis’s room. Ignis, the absolute gentleman and saint that he was, refused to let her sleep on the floor, but she protested that it was his room first, and she hadn’t really been sleeping on soft beds lately anyway. “Igs, baby, I get it, I do, but I just don’t think I’d be able to sleep there,” she said. “It’s your bed. I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll not let you sleep on the floor, darling.” Asherah sighed.

“What about your camping stuff? Do you still have that?” Maybe they could compromise. They’d done this since they were children. She’d give a little, and he’d give a little, and they’d move on.

“Yes. What about it?”

“I’ll use that. You bought it, so I know it’s good quality.” Ignis did not look happy at the idea, but he conceded. With a flash of sparkles, the bedroll appeared in his arms, and he went about setting it up on the floor of the room. Asherah sat on the floor and watched him work in silence. The bedroll was laid out under the window, leaving a small strip of floor for them to walk on. He tossed a few blankets and pillows onto it as well, trying to make it comfortable any way he could. With that, the pair got ready for bed, though all that entailed for Asherah was brushing out her hair. She didn’t have any other clothes to wear.

“Darling, surely you aren’t going to sleep in that?” Ignis asked, looking at the dirty pants and oversized button-up she was wearing. She looked down at herself and suddenly felt sheepish.

“I don’t have anything else,” she said quietly. Ignis made a sound, and she looked up at him to see a look as if he’d been struck. In one stride, he had her bundled up in his arms, holding her tightly.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, love,” he said.

“It’s not your fault, baby,” Asherah assured him. “We couldn’t have known.” He took a deep breath before turning and rifling through his drawers.

“Here,” he said, handing her a shirt and a pair of soft pants. “We can get you new clothes tomorrow. Iris runs a shop in the main square.”

“Of course she does,” Asherah said with a smile before heading to the bathroom to change. His clothes swallowed her whole, as usual, and the long sleeves reached far past her hands; her toes peeked out from underneath the legs of the pants. All in all, she was glad her boyfriend wasn’t Gladio’s size, because there was no way she’d be able to wear his things. Her exhaustion was catching up with her again, her body seemingly sensing that she was safe now and letting her feel how tired her ordeals had made her. Ignis had the low light on again, and Asherah only barely kept herself from flinching whenever his shadow skittered across the wall. Instead, she laid down on her bed, tucking herself under the blankets. Instinctively, her hand reached under her pillow for the gun she usually slept with, but now she found nothing. Looking around, she found a metal pipe that looked to be leftover from some repair job Ignis or Gladio had done. It would do. Without Ignis noticing, she tucked it under the pillow and gripped it tightly. She could protect herself now, if anything should happen.

“Goodnight, love,” Ignis said.

“Night, Igs,” she replied, closing her eyes. 

She did not sleep that night, however. Any small noise had her jerking away, sitting up and looking around for a threat. Ignis shifted on his bed, and she was up. Someone outside the window spoke; she was awake. Someone in the apartment turned on water; she was ready to attack. Finally, she just gave up, sitting upright with the blanket around her shoulders to keep her warm. Her mind wandered, as it so often did these days, and her thoughts flowed slowly from one subject to another, quickly forgotten when she moved on to another idea. In the dim light, Asherah found herself staring at every shadow with suspicion, and any noise within the quiet startled her. She’d been on edge for too long, too wary of anything that wasn’t her, to be able to fully relax. Ignis would feel terrible if he’d known that he himself was sometimes the reason she jerked suddenly, tightening her hand on her temporary weapon. She was exhausted, but her mind and body wouldn’t let her relax. When Ignis began to stir an untold amount of time later, Asherah slid the pipe under her pillow. He didn’t need to know.

“Good morning, love,” he greeted, his voice rough from sleep.

“Morning,” she said with a smile.

“Did you sleep well?” She shrugged.

“Not used to indoors yet. It’ll get better.” Ignis sat up and gave her a sorrowful look.

“I’m sorry, love. Is there anything I can do?” Asherah smiled and shook her head.

“It’s okay, Igs.”

“Are you hungry?”

“If you’re cooking, I can eat,” she replied with a smile. She padded after him into the kitchen just in time to see Gladio stumble in, covered in dirt. “You’re back,” she commented as a greeting.

“Hey,” Gladio greeted roughly, scrubbing at his face with his hands. “You good?” He stopped and took a second look at her before snorting. “You look like you got swallowed,” he teased. Asherah flopped her hands in the sleeves that fell over her hands.

“I don’t have any other clothes,” she replied.

“I plan to take her to visit Iris today to remedy that situation,” Ignis informed Gladio as he started working at the stove.

“Oh, that’s a good idea.”

“Are you hungry?” Asherah asked, taking his bag from him as he stooped to untie his boots.

“Nah, I ate at the street vendor down in the square. Thanks, though.”

“Get some rest,” she instructed gently. “I’m glad you’re safe.” 

“Right back atcha, Red.” Gladio pulled her into a hug before taking his bag back and lumbering down the hall. Ignis made a simple breakfast of eggs and toast before they took turns cleaning up for the day.

“Are you ready to go?” Ignis asked as she stepped out in the clothes she’d worn yesterday. 

“Yeah,” Asherah replied as she tied her boots. “Should we leave Gladio a note?”

“He knows where we’re going. Besides, he’ll probably be asleep for some time.”

“I’m leaving him a note anyway.” She found a small notepad by the fridge and left Gladio a note that they’d gone out and would be back later. “Okay, now we can go.” Ignis took her hand, and they headed down the narrow stairway (which Asherah laughed at again picturing Gladio walking up it sideways) towards wherever Ignis was leading her. She’d never been to Lestallum, and Iris hadn’t slowed down enough for her to take everything in before, but Ignis was walking slowly and letting her process everything. The buildings were close together, and many of the alleys were narrow, with pipes and wires skittering up their sides like strange ivys. In the distance, Asherah could hear conversation, and she tensed before remembering that sounds weren’t dangerous here. Ignis didn’t seem to notice. They left the alley they had been walking in and came upon the main thoroughfare, where stalls and people walked about, and Asherah shifted closer to Ignis quite without meaning to. Ignis merely linked their arms and continued walking.

“Many of these stalls weren’t here when we first arrived,” he explained. “They appeared shortly after we returned from Gralea. Vys, the man at the booth with photos, used to pay us to go around taking pictures for his stories.” Asherah smiled.

“I bet Prompto loved that.”

“He was ecstatic. He and Noct used to run all over the place trying to find the best angle and lighting.” Asherah was surprised at how loud it was. People were talking and calling to each other, and there was music playing somewhere. “Darling, are you alright?” he asked, and she looked at him in confusion.

“Why do you ask?”

“Your hands.” She looked down and noticed that she was picking at her nails. She stuck them in her pockets. “Are you alright?” Asherah nodded. It was just people. People who were alive, safe, and happy. Ignis wouldn’t take her somewhere she would be in danger. They were going to see Iris.

“I’m fine. Didn’t even know I was doing it.” Ignis pressed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled her along through the crowd. It was so loud! She forgot how loud crowds could be. She wanted to cover her ears or something.

“Iris’s shop is just up here,” he said. They found a small little open-air tent that Iris was standing in front of. “Iris,” Ignis called, and she turned around, her face lighting up as she found them easily.

“You’re here! I was hoping you’d come! I’ve been dying to show you some of these clothes, Ash!” Iris bounced up and took her hand, pulling her from Ignis. Irrationally, Asherah got scared, but she stuffed it down. It was Iris, and Ignis wouldn’t go anywhere. This is fine. “Prom told me that all your stuff is borrowed, but I’ve got some things I think you’ll like.” Iris started pointing out different things and pulling out others, and Asherah suddenly felt the need to take off the shirt she was wearing. She didn’t want to just wear Cindy’s stuff, but the shirt suddenly felt too itchy, and she started scratching. “Are you okay?” Iris asked.

“Yeah,” Asherah answered. “What do you have?”

“Step into my dressing room, and we’ll get you all sorted out.” Asherah looked over to Ignis just before, and he gave her a smile from where he was sitting at a small bench next to Iris’s stall. He was right there; she was fine. In the tent, the thick canvas muffled some of the noise, and Asherah felt herself breathe a little easier. She was able to get through Iris playing dress-up and got some clothes that fit her better and she didn’t feel uncomfortable in. She stepped out, and she was immediately hit with the noise from before. Without meaning to, she blinked rapidly against the lights and covered her ears. She wanted to go home. It was too loud, and she didn’t want to be here.

“Asherah, love?” Ignis asked.

“What?” she asked.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just--Iris, I can’t pay you for--”

“Don’t worry about it,” Iris said, pretending that her friend didn’t currently have her hands over her ears. “I’m just glad I could help.” She handed Ignis the small bag holding Asherah’s new clothing options. Asherah forcibly pulled her hands down, shoving them into her jacket pockets. The jacket had a hood, and she wanted to sink further into it, even though that wasn’t possible. “Do you want to get lunch later?”

“Maybe,” Asherah replied.

“Come by the apartment,” Ignis said. “I’ll see if I can whip something up.”

“Cool! See you then!” Ignis linked their arms and led her back to the apartment, not saying a word. When they reentered the apartment, Asherah took her boots off without making a sound and sat down on the couch.

“Darling,” Ignis said, and Asherah took a deep breath before she looked over at him.

“Yes?”

“Are you certain you’re alright?” he asked, sitting down on the coffee table to meet her eyes.

“I’m fine.”

“If I may, I don’t think you are.”

“I’ve never been here before, Igs. I was just amazed at everything.” She did  _ not _ want to have this conversation.

“Love, I’m not trying to be difficult,” he said. “I’m worried about you. You were practically stiff as a board the entire time. And your nails. You’ve never picked at them before. And when you came out of the tent--”

“I know, Igs. Thank you for the play-by-play.” Oh great, now she was snapping at him. She sighed. “No, wait, I didn’t--”

“Asherah, love, you don’t have to defend yourself,” Ignis said gently. “It’s only me. What happened? What was going on? I’ll help you if I can, you know that.” Asherah ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

“It was just--it was too loud, and too bright. I couldn’t think; I didn’t feel safe; I just--I just couldn’t.”

“Couldn’t what?”

“Couldn’t! That’s it! I just couldn’t.” Ignis took her hands in his and squeezed them.

“You panicked when you couldn’t see me. You looked nervous about going into the tent,” he pushed in the gentle, non-intrusive way of his.

“I feel safe around you,” Asherah answered. “I--you’re safe. I know I’m safe with you. I’ve never been here before, and I didn’t want--” She trailed off. She didn’t want to say it. It would break him.

“You didn’t want to lose me again.” He said it instead, and he sounded just as sad as she’d thought he would. “Darling, I have a job. I can’t always be with you, especially now.”

“No, I know that, I do,” she insisted. “I just--for some reason, I couldn’t handle not being close to you right then. I know you’ve got responsibilities. Prom told me.”

“You’ve been through a great ordeal, love,” Ignis said. “Going through what you have is going to leave some trauma behind. You’ve been too exhausted to deal with them, but now you’re safe and getting rest. I’ll help you, okay? I think I know what happened in the square. You got overwhelmed, but you kept pushing yourself. Why don’t we start small? We can just slowly build up until you’re okay with going out into the square again, alright? It doesn’t have to happen all at once. You’ve got to get used to people again. Does that sound okay?” Asherah nodded, squeezing Ignis’s hands tightly. 

“Thank you, Igs.”

“I just want you to be safe and happy, love,” Ignis replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “We’ll work on this together, okay?”

“Okay.”


	31. Chapter 31

Ignis had things he had to do the next day, duties that he absolutely  _ had _ to attend to, and Gladio had disappeared soon after he’d woken up to go on a hunt of some kind. It took Ignis a full hour to leave the apartment, pressing gentle kisses to her face and hair and whispering promises to come home soon. Asherah clung to him tightly, burying her face in the space between his jacket and shirt, blinking rapidly to hide her tears. Finally, she managed to compose herself enough to let him go, and he still took him three tries to gather the willpower to leave her behind, leaving promises of being home before dinner and pressing a tired, battered phone into her hands while insisting that she call him the moment she needed him, that he would come running the very second she called. It really was difficult for her in the minutes just after he’d gone, but Asherah found it easier to borrow one of the jackets hanging in his closet and wrap herself up in it. Lestallum was safe; Ignis and Gladio had assured her of that. There hadn’t been any incidents in all these years, the lights of the city too bright for daemons to risk anything. Ignis was going to the power plant, the source of all the light in the city. He’d be fine. Gladio was one of, if not the best fighter she’d ever known. He could take care of himself; on top of that, Ignis was too much of a mother chocobo to let Gladio go on hunts that were too much for him. It didn’t matter that Gladio was the oldest and the strongest; Ignis wouldn’t have let him leave the apartment if he didn’t think it was safe for Gladio to go alone.

Once she had rationalized about an eighth of her concern (really, she was just as nervous and on edge as before, and if it hadn’t been for the sudden sharp pain in her hands, she wouldn’t have noticed that she was picking at her fingernails again) Asherah wasn’t sure what to do with herself. For a long while, she sat in the living room of their apartment and just got lost in thought (in other words, she was silently losing herself into the spiral of worries and thoughts, but she felt bad calling Ignis back so soon after he’d left). However, the silence was suddenly broken when the door opened and Prompto practically bounced into the room. “Hey, Ash,” he said, collapsing onto the couch next to her.

“Hi, Prom. What’re you doing here?” she asked, hiding her slightly bleeding fingers away in the sleeves of Ignis’s jacket.

“Well, I was busy all yesterday running errands for stuff Cindy needed, but I’m all yours today! Whatcha wanna do?” He gave her a bright smile, and some of her worries melted away (again, she was still nervous, but Prompto always made for pleasant distraction).

“Um, I don’t know,” Asherah replied. She didn’t want to tell Prompto that she was having problems with crowds and the city itself at the moment. Not to mention the fact that she was slowly and quietly panicking over Ignis and Gladio being out of reach at the moment.

“We could listen to the radio,” Prompto suggested. Oh. She could do that.

“Sure.” He went over and began to fiddle with things in one corner of the living room, and music began to fill the air. The volume was low, more background noise than the reason they were there.

“There’s only a few stations, since it’s all here in Lestallum, but they do a good job of keeping things interesting,” Prompto explained. He gave her a soft look, and she realized that Ignis had told Prompto about the incident yesterday in the square. The realization was followed by the fact that Prompto knew Ignis would be gone today, so he’d come to keep her grounded, her mind distracted, not just because he’d missed her.

“That’s good,” she said with a nod. It was good that the people still had entertainment, that they could still have fun. Prompto suddenly pushed the coffee table out of the way into the kitchen and sprawled out on the floor like a star, his arms and legs thrown out as far as they would go. “What are you doing?” Asherah asked with a smile.

“I dunno,” Prompto answered, a similar smile on his face. “Just felt like the right thing to do.”

“Prom?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we look at your pictures?”

“Uh, sure,” he said, sitting up and pulling his camera out of the void in a flash of sparkles. “Why?”

“Tell me about your adventures. I wanna see the places you’ve been.” He scooted his back to the edge of the couch, and she leaned in over his shoulders, looping her arms around his neck loosely in a hug while watching him fiddle with his camera. Most of the pictures were of the boys in various places: running around, at landmarks around Lucis, riding chocobos, in the car, at campsites. Some were of the people they met along the way, like Holly at the power plant here or Sania, who made them catch frogs a great deal for her research. The picture of Noctis jumping in the mud to catch a frog made them laugh. They spent a lot of time looking at pictures while Prompto told the stories behind them. Asherah had missed doing this with him. They’d done it all the time back home; it was one of the few times that they could hang out without the others. Truth be told, she really had just missed him, all of them. Getting to see them well and whole after all this time was a blessing she’d dreamt of, and she relished each moment with her boys in ways she never had before. 

When they got hungry, Asherah raided Gladio and Ignis’s kitchen to find something to fix, falling back on her instincts from all of her time in the kitchens to find out what would taste good together. She cobbled together a meal while Prompto sat at the table, talking about some cat that Iris wanted to adopt that had managed to follow them all the way from Caem. They had only just sat down to eat when the door opened, and the pair looked up to see Ignis standing in the doorway, looking a little frazzled. “Ignis?” she asked. In two strides, he was across the distance between them and hugging her, not that she would ever complain.

“I didn’t hear from you,” he said. “I was worried.”

“Prom came to keep me company. I’m alright,” Asherah assured him, rubbing his back gently. Ignis didn’t really let go of her, but he turned to Prompto, who was smiling fondly.

“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis said sincerely.

“Don’t mention it,” the blond said, waving the thanks away. “She’s my friend. I was coming to visit anyway.”

“We’re fine, Igs,” Asherah said, giving him a smile when he looked back at her. “Are you hungry? I made lunch.”

“That sounds wonderful, darling.” He pressed a kiss to her temple while she got up to fix him a plate, waving off his protests that he could do it. She’d thought she was the only one nervous, but it made her feel better that Ignis wasn’t doing as well with the two of them separated either. With Prompto providing an endless stream of chatter, punctuated with Ignis’s laughter and calm replies, Asherah felt herself settling down again, the racing that her mind had subtly been doing calming to it’s usual levels. If Gladio and Noctis were here, it’d be perfect, but she was glad to have Ignis and Prompto here, distracting her from the daemons in her mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Red,” Gladio called from where he was leaning in the doorway of the bathroom. Asherah glanced at him in the mirror as she cut her hair to it’s normal length. “Got plans today?”

“Not to my knowledge, but I’m sure you’re about to tell me I do,” she said with a smile, trimming some uneven edges.

“You’re right. Lemme know when you’re done chopping off your hair.”

“Careful, Gladio, or I’ll chop off yours next,” she teased with a smile. He chuckled, disappearing towards the kitchen. Once Asherah was satisfied, she poked her head into Ignis’s room, where he sat at his desk working on something. “Igs, check my ends for me?” she asked.

“Certainly, love.” He followed her back into the bathroom, evening out anything that was uneven before placing the scissors on the counter. “There. All done. You look lovely, darling.” He kissed the top of her head and smiled at her in the mirror.

“Thank you. Gladio wants to do something with me.”

“So I heard. Are you certain you’re up to it?” Asherah hummed slightly.

“It depends on what he wants to do,” she replied.

“Don’t push yourself, love.”

“I won’t. You don’t work too hard, okay?” Ignis smiled, giving her a hug.

“I’ll try. Have fun.” She headed back into Ignis’s room, slipped on her shoes, and zipped up her jacket, giving Ignis a kiss before heading into the living room, where Gladio was waiting.

“Okay, I’m ready.” He stood up, stretching, and his back popped several times.

“Let’s go.” He led her out of the apartment, but to her surprise, he didn’t go down the stairs towards the street. Instead, he turned and headed up the stairs. He opened a door, and she found herself standing on a rooftop balcony of sorts. Someone had strung up lights, and there were some tired-looking lawn chairs gathered around an iron table, but not much else was up here.

“What’s all this?” she asked, following Gladio to the chairs.

“They used to have parties up here, I guess,” he replied, settling down into one of the chairs and motioning to the one next to him. “No one uses it now, though.”

“Except for you, apparently,” Asherah said.

“It’s good for thinking, quiet conversations.” She looked over him quietly.

“You’ve grown calmer,” she commented. “You were never one for thinking and quiet before. It’s nice.” Gladio raised an eyebrow at her.

“We need to talk,” he said, changing the subject, and Asherah crossed her legs in her chair, motioning for him to begin. “You’re not sleeping.” Well, she certainly wouldn’t lie to him.

“Not nearly as well as I could be, no,” Asherah replied.

“Iggy’s too worried about you and crowds to notice, and he’s got a bit of a blind spot for you sometimes when he gets too focused.”

“And you don’t?”

“I know what a soldier goes through when they’ve been pushed past their limit,” Gladio said. “You’re not sleeping; I’ve seen you flinch at shadows moving; you’re picking at your fingers; I haven’t seen you really relaxed since you got here.”

“I know all that, Gladio,” Asherah said, huffing just a little bit, but not at him.

“Red, you need help. We can’t always be around, not with everything that’s going on.”

“I know that. I’m getting better at it. The radio helps, and Igs is taking me to a quieter part of the square for noise soon.”

“We can’t help with the nightmares, though,” Gladio said calmly. “Maybe you would get better on your own, Ash, but we can’t help you fight the monsters in your head. Not if you keep hiding them.” Asherah sighed.

“You have enough to worry about,” she said quietly. “You all spend so much time with me, making sure I’m okay, and I just don’t want you to worry more.”

“We worry because you won’t tell us what’s wrong,” Gladio corrected. “We’re  _ going _ to worry about you; you’re our friend. Hell, Iggy’s so smitten with ya I don’t know if he  _ ever _ doesn’t think about you. But eventually we’ll have to go out on hunts again, and we won’t be back quickly, and I know I’d feel better about it if I knew you were safer than you are right now.”

“What am I supposed to do, Gladio?” Asherah said, hugging herself a bit against a chilled breeze that picked up suddenly. “I can’t--I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You’re not, and never will be.” A large, warm hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed gently. “I’ve got a friend; she might be able to help, if you’re willin’ to talk to her. It’s not going to be easy, but maybe with her help and us supporting you, you’ll be able to deal with everything in a better way than pickin’ at your fingernails and sleepin’ with a pipe under your pillow.” She looked up at him with wide eyes.

“How did you--”

“I grew up with soldiers, Red,” Gladio replied. “I know the signs, and the tendencies. Prompto took your weapons, and you haven’t asked any of us for new ones. And when I was helping with laundry I found it under your pillow.”

“Please, don’t tell Ignis about that,” Asherah asked. “He’d feel terrible about it.”

“He keeps a dagger under his pillow,” Gladio said gently. “We’re all on edge, Ash. These past few years--” He cut himself off with a shake of his head, as if trying to wipe away memories. “None of us are okay. We’re just good at pretendin’. Prompto doesn’t go anywhere without his gun; I’m going on hunts and runs way too much; Iggy is obsessively in control of everything. We’re not okay, but we’re getting through it. You don’t have to be completely okay either, Red. What you went through--Six, I wouldn’t wish that on anybody. We don’t expect you to be normal again. We just want you as okay as you can possibly be. So, if you just want to talk to me, we can. If ya want me to call my friend, I’m sure she’ll be willing to talk.” Asherah’s eyes were watering. “Just--let us help?” She jumped out of her chair and into his lap, hugging him tightly. She couldn’t say anything, the words wouldn’t come out, but he relaxed and gripped her in one of his all-encompassing hugs that she adored and let her shake and sniffle. He understood. Once she’d calmed down somewhat, she leaned back and swiped at her face with her sleeve-covered hands.

“I’ll--I’d like to talk to your friend, I think,” Asherah said. “If you trust her, then I think I could handle it. But--could we do this again?”

“Anytime you need to, Red,” Gladio replied with a warm smile. “Promise. Just say the word.”

“Which one?”

“Any of them.”

“Gladdy?”

“Not that one.” She giggled, giving him a quick hug before standing up.

“Maybe we should stay up here a while longer,” she said. “If I go back looking like I’ve been crying, Igs will kill you.” Gladio chuckled, leaning his chair back on two legs and kicking his feet up on the iron table.

“Probably a good idea.” Instead, the two turned to talking about more pleasant things, like a prank that Iris had played on Cor the other day and just exactly what her intentions were with that stray cat that was seemingly immortal.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Darling, you don’t have to do this.”

“No, I know,” Asherah replied, pulling on her jacket and tucking her hands deep into the pockets. “I need to do this, though. Esmerelda says I should slowly build my confidence, and I feel safest with you, so I’m more likely to feel at ease.” She sighed, looking up at Ignis, who was hovering anxiously by the doorway. “You can’t keep working from here, and I can’t hide in this apartment forever.”

“You’ve been through a great ordeal, love. I don’t mind.”

“I know, Igs,” she said, smiling up at him while she gathered her boots. “I appreciate the time you’ve all given me, but I haven’t been out in weeks. I--I need to do this, for me. If I can’t leave the apartment because things are too loud, I’ll be of no use to anyone.” Ignis didn’t look happy, but it was concern for her that had him anxiously tapping his finger against his leg.

“If you’re certain,” he replied. Asherah finished tying her shoes and stood up, nodding firmly at him.

“I am.”

“I’ve a good idea where we can begin, then.” The pair walked into the main living area, where Gladio was lounging on the couch, reading.

“Heading out?” he asked, giving Asherah a look that asked if she was okay. The two had had several more rooftop conversations over the past few weeks, usually after she met with Esmerelda (Ignis and Gladio always graciously left the apartment for their talks so she could talk freely, though Ignis wasn’t happy about it because he always wanted to be there for her if she needed him), in which they had addressed some of the sources of her triggers and why she had such a hard time with crowds and loud noises now. Esmerelda had suggested that she start slowly, like Ignis had suggested previous, getting used to more and more noise. Esmerelda had stressed, however, that it was still possible for her to be triggered, even years from now.

“It won’t go away overnight,” the therapist had said, “but we can create tools for you to be able to manage and keep track of yourself better. Ways to help you feel more in control.” So, Ignis was going to take her out of the apartment after they’d already determined she felt comfortable around several people in the apartment at once. She knew all of these people, though, and even with Iris and Prompto in one room at their most energetic, she hadn’t felt like she had back in the square. The next step was her and Ignis in a place with people she didn’t know with tolerable levels of noise. 

“We’ll be back soon,” she replied, assuring Gladio that she wanted to do this without saying those words. He nodded.

“Prompto’s bringing over dinner,” he said, turning back to his book. “Don’t be late.”

“We won’t,” Asherah said, waving goodbye as she followed Ignis outside. When they reached the alleyway, she looped her arm around Ignis’s slightly, reaching down to entwine their hands.

“Are you ready?” Ignis asked, and she took a deep breath, nodding after a moment of consideration.

“Yes. Let’s go.” He led her through quiet alleys, and Asherah was still amazed that he could navigate this maze of buildings so easily. They arrived in front of the hotel-turned-hospital after a few minutes, and Ignis led her to a small bench off to one side of the small courtyard outside the building. The fountain was bubbling happily, and there were some street performers playing music on the other side from where they were sitting. A few people were dancing to the music, and a few children were having a fun time joining in. There was a particularly cute toddler who was bobbing while clinging to her mother’s hand, and Asherah grinned at the sight. This courtyard wasn’t at all like the square, and she settled her head against Ignis’s shoulder, watching the people dancing and listening to the music. After a minute or two, Ignis nudged her gently.

“How are you doing, love?” he asked quietly.

“I’m alright,” she replied. She didn’t hesitate to answer because it was true. “This is nice. It’s not too much.” The  [ songs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iRtLF6fn7k) weren’t too much, and the people weren’t being too loud. It was just easy to handle.

“Are you certain?” Asherah nodded, a smile that he couldn’t see on her face.

“Yes. I like this. Maybe we don’t jump to the next level just yet, but this is fine.” They sat and listened for a while longer when Ignis suddenly shifted and stood up. She looked up at him in confusion. “Igs?” He held a hand out to her.

“ [ Dance ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abvVOMP4G04) with me?” he asked.

“You don’t like dancing,” she replied.

“I do when it’s with you, love,” he said with a sweet smile. “You don’t have to if it will be too much.”

“No,” Asherah said, taking his hand and getting to her feet. “No, I don’t think it will be.” They’d been there for about an hour at this point, and the children had tired and moved away to other things. The street performers had changed their tempos to slower songs, and there were already other couples dancing slowly or sitting close together. It wasn’t anything fancy, really, but she and Ignis slowly swayed next to their bench, and Asherah didn’t feel uncomfortable. She really enjoyed this, actually, getting to spend time with Ignis out of the apartment and relaxing. They hadn’t gotten to do this since they’d celebrated his birthday all those years ago. She missed their dates. When the song ended, Ignis gave her a soft kiss.

“Ready to go, love?” he asked. 

“You have to give them some gil before we go, Igs,” she insisted. “They’ve made this a lovely venture for me.”

“Very well, darling. Wait here?” She nodded, and she watched him head around the fountain to drop some gil into the case the performers had set up and exchange a few words with them. He came back to her, taking her hand in his, and the pair headed back through the many alleys back home. When they entered the apartment, Gladio was still on the couch, a different book in his hands. When he looked up, he grinned.

“You kids have fun?” he asked, though she suspected he already saw the answer on her face. Asherah smiled at him and nodded.

“It was amazing. We had a great time.”

“Good,” he replied. “Blondie’ll be here in an hour with the food.” Asherah kicked off her boots just by the front door and collapsed onto the couch next to Gladio while Ignis stepped into the bedroom, presumably to actually put away his jacket and shoes instead of throwing them around the apartment like she was. “I’m glad you had fun, Red,” Gladio said to her quietly.

“It really was amazing,” she replied. “The perfect amount. I didn’t feel on edge at all.”

“Good. I’m proud of you, ya know. We all are.”

“I know,” Asherah said, though she felt her cheeks heating up a bit. “I’m proud of me too. I needed this. I know it wasn’t actually a date, but we haven’t done anything like that since his birthday.”

“I know. It’s good you two had that time, and that you enjoyed yourself.” Asherah leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you for pushing me, Gladio. I don’t know if I’d be doing this without you and Esmerelda.” Gladio smiled, pleased at the praise.

“Anytime, Ash, you know that.”

“I do.” She jumped up and grabbed her shoes, going to put them away in their proper place and only pausing when Ignis leaned down for another kiss as she passed him. It had been a good day. She was proud of herself for her small step forward, and she couldn’t wait to tell Prompto and Esmerelda about what she’d been able to accomplish that day.


	32. Chapter 32

“So, how’ve you been?” Esmerelda asked as the two of them sipped on their tea once the boys were gone.

“Alright,” Asherah replied. “I’ve been going with Ignis to the courtyard at the fountain where people like to play music. We’ve only had to leave once when some children were being really loud.”

“That’s good progress!” Esmerelda said with a smile. “What else?” She shrugged.

“The nightmares aren’t getting better; Gladio and Ignis are getting worried.”

“Are you not sleeping again?”

“Not for very long.”

“And what about the shadows?” Asherah winced. “So, those are still things we need to work on. That’s okay.” Esmerelda gave her a kind smile. “You’re already doing so well, and your support system is definitely helping, I know that.”

“I just--I know that they’re just shadows, but I can’t help it,” Asherah said, allowing some of her frustration to filter through. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Esmerelda said. “It’s just something we’ll have to keep working on. No one expects you to bounce back quickly, Asherah.”

“I know.  _ I _ want me to, though.”

“Why?”

“I know that they don’t feel like this, but I feel like I’m a burden on them. I mean, Ignis works from here half the time, when I know he would like to be there to see what’s going on. Gladio and Prompto rework their schedules so I’m not home alone all the time. It’s just--I feel like I’m in the way of their lives.”

“We can work on those feelings,” Esmerelda said. “What do you do, when you’re here?”

“Stick around Ignis, mostly. I cook sometimes, and Gladio and I listen to the radio.”

“Why don’t you ask if there’s something you can do to help them out? A way you know that you’re taking something off of their shoulders.” Honestly, the fact that the idea hadn’t occurred to her was a bit surprising.

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“If you run out of things, you could always pick up a hobby to fill your time. Personally, I make pottery and volunteer at the hospital. You can find something you enjoy doing that will help occupy you.” Esmerelda gave her a smile. “It’s good that you know the thoughts you’re having aren’t true, Asherah. That’s good.” She smiled back.

“They’re my friends, and I’d do the same for them. I know they don’t think I’m a burden. That’s me.”

“We’ll keep working on this, okay?” Esmerelda assured her, brushing a stray lock of blonde hair out of her face. “You’ve already been making good progress these past few weeks. This is really good. Now.” She sipped her tea. “Tell me about this cat of Iris’s.” The two talked about other things, steps that Asherah could take with her nightmares and to help her sleep, as well as ways to slowly overcome the fear of shadows she was dealing with. They talked about normal things too: Iris’s recently adopted and seemingly-immortal cat, Gladio’s near disaster when he’d burnt Cup Noodles the other day, and Talcott’s birthday party two weeks before, which had been the semi-at-home test to see how she was doing with noise that had gone so well. After an hour and a half was up, Esmerelda gathered her things and left, promising to come back in two weeks but that she was always available if Asherah needed to call her. The woman hadn’t been gone two minutes when Ignis returned, Gladio following close behind him.

“How’d it go?” Gladio asked, though Ignis was the one who came over and looked her over carefully for any signs of distress.

“Good. It was good.” She gave Ignis a hug, trying to assure him that she really was alright. “We’ve got some things to talk about, but later, okay?”

“Alright, love. If you’re certain,” Ignis replied.

“Prompto called,” Gladio said, sitting on the couch and kicking his feet up on the coffee table, which Ignis gave him a sharp look for and he ignored. “Said he’d be here for your birthday next week.”

“How’s Hammerhead?” she asked, hopping up onto the kitchen counter.

“He’s keeping busy. Cindy’s got him running errands for her.” The worry that hit her must have shown on her face, because Ignis took her hand gently.

“He’s got other hunters with him, love,” Ignis assured her. “He’s safe.” She squeezed his hand perhaps a bit too tightly, but she nodded. He could take care of himself, she knew this, but he was her best friend, her family. She would probably always worry about him. But like Ignis and Gladio, he had responsibilities now, and he had to do them, even if she didn’t like them.

“Where is he?” she asked, working very hard to keep herself calm. She knew him; he was clumsy at times, but he was a good fighter. He could handle himself.

“Right now, near Longwythe,” Gladio replied. “Between Hammerhead and Galdin Quay.” Asherah nodded again. She’d gone through the town, and if he could drive, that meant he wasn’t too far away from help if he needed it. Ignis said he had other hunters with him too. He’d be fine. He would be, and then he’d come back here for her birthday. It’d be fine.

“What did you two do while Esmerelda and I talked?” she asked.

“Went to see Cid,” Gladio said while Ignis stepped around her to start gathering ingredients to make lunch. She hopped down off the counter to help, and Ignis motioned for her to start chopping up vegetables.

“And how is the old grump?” she asked.

“As grumpy as ever,” Ignis replied with a smile. “He’s got some ideas about how to update the power system in the plant, but it will take some doing.”

“If it helps keep the lights on, I’m all for it,” Asherah said, and Ignis pressed a kiss to the top of her head, an unspoken understanding in that moment.

“Iris decided to name the cat Salmon, by the way,” Gladio said, “since it’s so picky about the fish it eats.” Asherah giggled, and while Gladio and Ignis filled her in on their time out, she helped Ignis make lunch. After they ate, Gladio left to go see Cor about something, and Ignis and Asherah sat down and had a long talk about things she could do around the apartment to help her feel useful, and he promised to keep an eye out for things to occupy her. All in all, it was a fairly good day for her, and though she still had nightmares that night, Asherah counted the entire day as a win.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Darling, you don’t have to,” Ignis said from over the phone.

“He’s only right up the street,” Asherah replied. “I won’t get lost.”

“I can send Gladio or Iris to check on him if I need to.”

“I can do this much, Igs. Really, it’s fine.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes. I’ll be alright.” Ignis sighed, and she could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose. She smiled. “I can do this, Ignis,” she insisted. “Besides, you and Gladio are busy. Let me help.”

“I know, darling. I just--” he trailed off.

“You just worry about me, I know,” Asherah replied as she slipped on her jacket and pocketed her keys. “But it’s just up the street, and you haven’t heard from him in two days. I’m getting concerned too.” She locked the door behind her and headed down the narrow staircase. “If anything happens, you’ll be the first person I call, I promise.”

“If you’re certain, love.”

“I am. Love you, Igs.”

“I love you too, darling. Be safe.”

“I will.” They said goodbye, and she hung up the phone as she walked up the street in the opposite direction of the square, going to the last apartment building up against the wall of the city. Prompto’s apartment was here, tucked into a quiet corner of the street. She’d never been here, but Ignis had told her this was where he lived, and no one had heard anything from Prompto since he’d arrived in Lestallum two days ago after his hunt. Considering that Asherah’s birthday was in three days and Prompto was usually very involved with birthdays, people were understandably worried. Iris had told her when she’d visited the day before that it wasn’t uncommon for the boys to go without speaking to each other for long periods of time just because they got so busy, but that conversation always picked back up around birthdays. Since it was her first birthday since she’d arrived in Lestallum, no one would tell her what they were planning, but Asherah knew it was something. She hoped it wasn’t a party, not that she was worried about the noise. She’d actually been slowly getting better about that. Loud, sudden noise still bothered her, but continued trips to the fountain courtyard exposed her to varying degrees of noise, and she was getting better with dealing with it or being able to identify when she was getting overstimulated and leaving. Gladio had taken her to one of his favorite outdoor restaurants on the outskirts of the square, where noise was usually a bit louder, and she had only been mildly uncomfortable, but with Gladio joking and entertaining her, she was able to slowly get used to even that. 

No, it wasn’t the thought of a loud party that bothered her. Instead, she just didn’t want them to make a big deal out of her birthday. Esmerelda had talked to her about it, and they’d both decided it wasn’t because she felt she didn’t deserve it. Rather, Asherah just didn’t feel the need to make a big deal out of it. She’d promised Esmerelda that she was going to go along with it though, because Ignis was excited about whatever it was he was planning, and Gladio seemed to enjoy teasing her with the fact that he knew what it was and she didn’t. Prompto’s absence the past two days, though, had all of them worried, because he had been very involved in Talcott’s party the month before. So, Asherah was going to check on him. She already had a key for emergencies, just like she had one for Iris’s apartment and one for Cid’s apartment as well. They all had keys to each other’s homes, just in case. So, Asherah let herself into the building and slowly climbed the stairs to the floor that Prompto lived on. She knocked. “Prom? You home?” she called. There was no answer. “Prompto?” Asherah called as she knocked again. Nothing. She used her key and let herself inside, being met with a few lights left on, but no Prompto.

It was usual for lights to be left on now, even with Lestallum being safe. What was odd was how clean the apartment was. She’d known Prompto for what was officially thirteen years now, and while he wasn’t a horribly messy person when it came to his appearance, he was a bit of a wreck in his home. Once he’d moved into the room in the back of Mrs. Greenwich and had his own space, it was clear that he had a tendency to leave a mess for a week or two before cleaning up. This apartment though, it was spotless. There wasn’t a speck of dust; nothing was out of place. He hadn’t even hung up any pictures on the walls! It looked like a showroom, waiting for someone to move in. But she knew that was Prompto’s jacket hanging on the coat rack. If that hadn’t been here, she would have worried she’d walked into the wrong apartment somehow. “Prompto?” She walked further into the apartment, looking around. Nothing in the entire living area showed that someone lived here. It was eerie. The hallway light was on, and she headed down, looking into the first room to find the storage closet and the other door to be his bedroom. Here, Asherah froze in the doorway.

This room looked like it was lived in. Clothes piled up in the desk chair; shoes kicked off next to the bed; the bed itself unmade; it felt like Prompto’s bedroom. However, what took her breath away was the walls. She stared at hundreds of pictures, all pinned up almost to the point of overlapping, taking up nearly an entire wall and melting onto the next wall from the corner. When she got closer to them, she realized it was pictures of her and the boys over the years. Here was Noctis’s birthday party, when she’d met them all for the first time; the  [ boys ](https://www.deviantart.com/nightyswolf/art/Wandering-Worlds-776576009) the one time Noctis had convinced them all to dress up for a convention; that was a picture of  [ Noctis and a dog ](https://www.deviantart.com/nightyswolf/art/Whenever-688003114) she assumed to be Pryna, as she’d only ever seen Umbra the one time at the park in Insomnia. A picture she had taken with Prompto’s camera of  [ Gladio’s birthday party ](https://www.deviantart.com/nightyswolf/art/Happy-Birthmas-729586868) before the fall of Insomnia;  [ Noctis and Iris ](https://www.deviantart.com/nightyswolf/art/Piggyback-746881006) taken somewhere on their road trip; the  [ boys ](https://www.deviantart.com/nightyswolf/art/03-24-Roadtrip-718252203) in front of the Regalia, the car King Regis had given Noctis;  [ Gladio and Noctis ](https://www.deviantart.com/nightyswolf/art/14-24-Solace-720058079) at what must have been a campsite; a picture of all the  [ boys ](https://www.deviantart.com/nightyswolf/art/Royal-Retinue-747518482) somewhere in Insomnia that she hadn’t been there for;  [ Ignis and Noctis ](https://www.deviantart.com/nightyswolf/art/Never-Forget-710611836) somewhere; all of these pictures and more lined the walls, creating a visual timeline of their lives together. She didn’t even realize she was crying until something tickled her nose and dripped off. “Oh, Prompto,” she whispered into the quiet of the bedroom. Not one single picture didn’t feature Noctis or relate to him in some way, she noticed. The others came and went, but all of them were of Prompto’s best friend, and she knew exactly what this wall was. Shaking herself, she found herself with only the last door to check, and it stood closed, with the light on. She knocked, just in case. “Prompto?”

No response, and she carefully opened the door, only to gasp and throw it open. “Prompto!” she exclaimed, finding him lying on the floor, curled up on the bathmat. She shook him slightly, and he flopped for just a moment before he sat up, eyes wild. “Prom, it’s me!” Asherah said, blocking his hands from hitting her face as he flailed in disorientation. “It’s me!” He took several breaths before realizing it was her.

“Ash? What’re you doing here?” he asked.

“What’re  _ you _ doing  _ here _ ?” she echoed. “Prom, you’re sleeping on the bathroom floor. You’re freezing!”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Asherah repeated. “Prompto Argentum, if I didn’t love you so much, I’d slap you silly!” She pulled him to his feet and moved him into the bedroom, throwing a hoodie at him and shaking her head. “I can’t even--what were you thinking? No, wait, don’t answer that.” She flapped her hand at him. “Get into something warm, put on actual pants and not those shorts you insist on wearing. I’ll make you something hot to drink.”

“Ash, I--”

“Hold on, just--just hold on. I’m too freaked out to deal with whatever the explanation is. Just--give me a second, okay? Get yourself situated.”

“Okay.” Prompto relented with a sigh, and Asherah went out into the kitchen, nearly devastated when she saw how little he had in his cabinets and refrigerator. She was glad that Ignis’s obsession and firm belief in tea had filtered down into at least one box in everybody’s apartment in case he needed something to drink. While she got the small kettle going, Asherah took several deep breaths. Prompto would explain, and she knew him too well to have him lie to her. She knew all his tells. They’d deal with whatever was going on. That memorial to his life with Noctis wasn’t the healthiest coping mechanism, but it was also a very beautiful sight, especially since so many of their times together had been immortalized in these pictures. She was more deeply worried about finding him asleep in the bathroom, chilled to the bone from sleeping in the cold room in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts. Noctis had always been the one to fall asleep in strange places; Prompto was almost always begging to sleep somewhere comfortable. He has his creature comforts he liked, and somewhere comfortable to sleep was one of them. To find him on the hard floor of the bathroom was disconcerting, to say the least. Once the tea was made, she brought the mug to Prompto, who was sitting on his bed wrapped up in blankets and a jacket. Asherah sat down on the other end of the bed and watched him as he sipped it. The color had returned to his cheeks somewhat, and she waited patiently for him to explain himself. “I didn’t mean to,” he said. “I slept all day the other day, since the hunt was far away and I was tired. When I got up yesterday, I guess I was just more tired than I thought. Really, you don’t have to worry, Ash.”

“What about the living space?” she asked.

“I go back and forth between here and Hammerhead so often that I’ve just haven’t had time to decorate, ya know?”

“And the pictures?” Prompto sighed a bit.

“Ignis said that Noctis would be back, but none of us know when that is. Sometimes,” He paused to scratch at his neck. “Sometimes it gets hard to remember that he was really here, ya know? So I just--” He threw out an arm towards the wall of pictures. “--I made sure I’d remember.”

“You still miss him,” she said gently.

“Well, yeah,” Prompto admitted. “He’s my best friend.”

“I know, Prom,” Asherah said. “We all miss him.”

“But you got to spend more time with him.”

“I mean, yes but no? For the first few cycles, we were inseparable. Then, we went our separate ways for a lot of the time. There were a lot of people there, Prom. We traded off teams a whole bunch.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “Prom, we all died so often, it got to the point that we didn’t stop to mourn. So, please don’t think that the time was as wonderful as it might seem.” She reached over and squeezed his knee slightly. “I do miss him, though. I know that Igs and Gladio do too.”

“It’s just hard. I miss him.”

“I know, Prom. But let’s at least avoid you falling asleep on the floor of the bathroom so I don’t have to come looking for you to dissuade Ignis’s fears and we can miss him together, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“And I’m telling Iris to bring over some of her art to hang on your walls. It’s just sad, Prom.”

“Okay.”

“Now walk me through these pictures. I haven’t seen half of these, and you promised to show me all your pictures.” Prompto laughed.

“Whatever you say, Ash.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Ash gets triggered in the second half of this chapter, so just please take care of yourself in deciding if you wanna read it.

Asherah had been in Lestallum for six months, according to Ignis, and she felt that she had been making good progress. She had some calming bedtime routines that helped fight off the nightmares, and she wasn’t jumping at every shadow anymore. While the square with all its noise and people could still overwhelm her, wearing headphones or good earbuds without having anything playing in them was helping her keep calm and relaxed. She’d even been able to go to the edge of the square by herself to meet Ignis, Iris, and Gladio for lunch! Asherah had been very proud of herself for that. She felt so certain of herself, in fact, that she got up the nerve to ask Gladio for a request. They headed up to the roof for one of their “Ignis isn’t allowed” conversations, and she broached the topic to him then. “I want to start training again,” she told him, and Gladio looked mildly surprised.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“I don’t think I’d be able to go out with you on hunts or anything, but--” Asherah paused, getting her words together. “I still feel helpless sometimes. All of you can go out and, if something happens, defend yourself. I used to be able to do that. What happens when Noctis comes back and I have to stay behind because I’m too scared to leave the lights of Lestallum?”

“Red, ya don’t have to come with us when that happens,” Gladio said.

“I know that,” she insisted, “but he’s my friend too. I may not have any official title or be anyone important, but he’s my friend, and you four might be the only family I have left. I want to be able to go with you to fight for our home. I  _ want _ to do that.”

“We don’t think you won’t be able to defend yourself,” Gladio replied. “You’ve proven you can fight.”

“I’ve been on the defensive for long enough, Gladio,” Asherah said, “and I’m not asking that you come at me with your greatsword or anything. Frankly, I just want to get back in shape. I’ve done nothing but sit and walk since I got here. And I trust you to push me just far enough without babying me.” Gladio took a deep breath and looked to be lost in thought for a minute.

“I’ll help you get in shape,” he agreed, “but ya have to talk to Ignis about your plan. He won’t be happy about you coming back to Insomnia with us.”

“Maybe I won’t, when the time comes,” she conceded. “I want to, but maybe I just won’t be able to. But this is something I want to do anyway.”

“Alright, Red,” Gladio said, “we start tomorrow morning.”

“Aye, captain,” she said with a smile. Ignis, understandably, wasn’t quite thrilled with her plans of joining them whenever Noctis came back, but he supported her want to get back into fighting condition anyway. There was an old dance studio that had been converted into a gym of sorts for any hunters or remaining Crownsguard and Kingsglaive that needed a place to exercise or spar. She and Gladio spent two hours a day there, exercising, training, and running through various forms to help her gain her strength back. When Prompto was in town, he sometimes joined them, and Ignis sometimes came along as well. Esmerelda spent many a session helping her make sure she was doing this for the right reasons, and Asherah found running through forms with Gladio in the early morning, with nothing but the sound of their clothes rustling and breathing around them, to be a very calming thing for her. It was so grounding that when Gladio was out on hunts or runs, she’d ask Ignis to go with her instead, just to keep that calm. 

On the morning of her eighth month in Lestallum, Ignis led her through the streets to one of the outdoor restaurants that was closer to the interior of the square, and they talked about everything she had been doing, how she was coping, and what all she felt she needed to work on. They agreed that Asherah was getting much better with her nightmares and sounds, but that her overstimulation was still something they would work on. Ignis offered to begin to spar with her, but she gently refused. “I love you, Igs, and I know you love me, but you smother sometimes. I’m going to ask Iris to spar for now. She’s just as good as any of the rest of you, and I trust her. I know you’ll hold back a lot because you don’t want to hurt me.” Ignis didn’t look happy about it, but he nodded.

“You’re right, love. I would like to one day be able to spar with you, as I’ve never seen you fight, but I  _ would _ hold back.” She reached across the table and held his hand.

“I know. Maybe in the future. Just not now.” They smiled and turned their conversation to other things. Prompto came to visit that next week, and it was a good thing he did. Both Gladio and Ignis got called out of Lestallum to deal with some things that Cor needed done. The evening before they left, Asherah was curled up in Ignis’s lap, shaking and her mind racing as she dealt with Ignis being in harm’s way and out of her reach for an extended period of time.

“I’ll come right back, love,” Ignis assured her.

“I know.”

“Gladio and I will watch each other’s backs.”

“I know.”

“I promise I’ll be careful.”

“I know.”

“I’ll come home to you, I promise.” Asherah nodded against his neck, but it wasn’t enough to calm her down. “I’ll call you,” Ignis said, “and I’ll make sure both Gladio and I check in with you.”

“Just--hurry back,” she pleaded. “I can’t lose you, Igs.”

“You won’t, darling, I promise.” The next morning found them in the nearly-same position, but Asherah had dragged Gladio into the hug too.

“Be careful, please.”

“We will, Red,” Gladio said, squeezing her gently but soundly.

“Come back to me.” They left soon after, Gladio giving her another hug and Ignis giving her a kiss before turning down the hallway and going down the stairs. Prompto appeared in the apartment not two minutes later, distracting her from her internal panic with bright smiles and boundless energy. They watched a few movies, and he talked to her about Cindy and the goings-on in Hammerhead, as well as about Iris’s cat Salmon and Talcott’s various jobs that had him running hither, thither, and yon for at least three different people at any time (not that the boy was complaining). He was able to keep her grounded for a time, but as the hour grew later and later with no word from Ignis or Gladio, Asherah could feel the panic amping up again. Prompto tried his best to help her stay calm by doing breathing exercises with her, as well as sitting as close as physically possible, but she just couldn’t calm down. When her phone finally rang, both of them jumped, and Prompto had his gun out before she could even think. She sprang for her phone, her hands shaking as she pressed the green button on the screen. “Hello?”

“Are you alright, love?” Ignis’s calm voice replied, and she nearly sagged in relief, Prompto catching her easily.

“I--no, no I wasn’t until you called.”

“I’m sorry, darling,” he said. “We’ve only just set up camp for the night.”

“Are you at one of the Havens?”

“Yes. Gladio’s just set up the tent.”

“Hey, Red,” Gladio’s voice called from farther away.

“Tell him hello for me,” Asherah replied. Ignis relayed the message before he put the phone on speaker. “Prompto’s here,” she said.

“Heyaz,” the blond piped up from where he was sitting next to her at the table.

“I’m glad you’ve had company all day, love,” Ignis said. “Thank you, Prompto.”

“Aw, don’t worry about it,” he said, waving his hands even though the others couldn’t see it. “It’s been too long since I was here anyway.”

“How did your hunt go? Are you both alright?” Asherah asked.

“We’re fine,” Gladio said. “They never knew what hit ‘em.”

“It was hardly that easy, but we’re both unharmed, love,” Ignis amended. “What have the two of you done?”

“Nothing much,” Prompto said, his leg jittering as he talked. “Just watched TV and talked.”

“I made lunch,” Asherah added.

“Well, guess we don’t have to send Cor after you after all,” Gladio teased, and Asherah rolled her eyes, feeling her heart rate come down with every passing minute. They talked for a while longer, and Gladio and Prompto eventually gave the couple privacy. Asherah went to bed, lying on Ignis’s bed just so he didn’t feel so far away.

“Are you going to try to sleep now, love?” Ignis asked.

“I’ll try,” she said. “I can’t promise anything.”

“If you need anything, Prompto’s staying over, remember?”

“I remember. And Iris is just up the street. I know.” He sighed.

“I’m proud of you, darling, but I miss you terribly.” She smiled, though he couldn’t see it.

“I miss you too, Igs.” For a moment, they fell silent. “Igs?”

“Yes, love?”

“Talk to me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course, darling.” He started on a story about something that had happened the first time the four of them had entered Lestallum and gotten horribly lost in the maze-like town, and she was asleep before even five minutes had passed. When he and Gladio got back the next evening, Asherah and Ignis didn’t let go of each other for a solid hour, but no one teased them for it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ignis, I want to go with you on your next hunt.” If she had said that to anyone other than Ignis, she would have promptly been covered with the coffee he was drinking. As it was, she just had to promptly make sure that he was able to breathe from how hard he choked. She laughed just a little bit. “Are you okay?” Asherah asked with a smile as she patted him on the back.

“Darling, are you certain you want to do that?” he said as he cleared his throat. She nodded.

“Between you, Gladio, Iris, and Marshall Leonis, I think I’m ready.” In the four months since Ignis and Gladio had gone out on their first hunt together since she’d returned to Lestallum, she’d worked tirelessly to get herself back into fighting shape. Ignis had gifted her with a pair of his daggers that Cid had upgraded. They looked very similar to the pair that she had used in the other world, and muscle memory proved that she was more skilled than she had thought. Both Ignis and Iris were hard-pressed to stand against her when they were sparring. Gladio and the marshall were of the same mind, helping her with her footwork to keep her speed up, since she wasn’t as strong as either of them, but she was faster, faster even than Prompto once she dedicated herself to it. “I can’t stay here anymore, just waiting for all of you to come back.” 

It had been a year since she’d first walked into Lestallum, and she did sometimes have rough days or weeks when her nightmares would keep her up for days on end or she would sometimes have to make a quick retreat when the market got particularly loud, but she felt stable in a way she hadn’t in a very long time. In a late-night talk with Ignis, Asherah had learned that Noctis was supposed to come back within the next year, and she stood by her decision to be ready to help him take back their home. Ignis told her that one of the Oracle’s dogs, Pryna, had shown him the endless night back when they’d been in Altissia, and it was this knowledge that had led him to the choices he’d made, both in Altissia, in Gralea, and since Noctis had entered the Crystal. She wouldn’t be left behind when they went back to Insomnia. Asherah had made her decision. She hadn’t been there when they’d needed her once before; she wouldn’t do that again. 

“Are you certain, darling?” Ignis asked again. Again, Asherah nodded. “I’ll have to speak to Cor about it,” he said, running a hand through his hair and straightening his glasses. “He’s in charge of all of that.”

“Thank you, Ignis,” she said, giving him a hug.

“You’ll tell me the minute you feel uneasy?”

“Yes. I promise. I’ll let you know the second I need to get out of there.” Within two weeks, Cor had found a hunt that, hopefully, wouldn’t be too difficult, but that didn’t matter, because Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto were all going with her on this one. She’d be lucky if she got even one hit in, honestly. They were being sent out to gather some equipment from the Meldacio Hunter base out near the Vesperpool, about a three hour drive. They all piled into a truck, and Ignis drove them away from Lestallum, the headlights lighting up the way. Asherah was nervous, the darkness pressing in on all sides except for the light given off from the car. However, her determination to see this through just had her pressing a bit closer to Prompto in the backseat. He seemed to understand, playing a game on his phone to distract her. As they drove through the countryside, she could see daemons on either side of the street, though they got off of the road thanks to the headlights that Cindy had installed on the vehicles. The drive was uneventful otherwise. Asherah was grateful that the boys were there to keep her focused. Ignis kept giving her concerned looks in the rearview mirror, but she was determined to get through this hunt. She gave him a smile each time.

“So, what’re we huntin’ again?” Gladio asked from the front seat.

“There is a pack of imps that have been causing issues with those who are trying to gather crystal shards around the old ruins,” Ignis replied. “Cor wants us to take care of them, as well as gather the necessary equipment.”

“Wait, those ruins Aranea helped us clear out?” Prompto asked. “Aw man, Ash, wait’ll you see it! It’s so cool!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! There’s this part that actually goes under the lake, and you can see all the fish and such swimming above you!”

“Hopefully, we won’t actually have to go inside the ruins,” Ignis said. “If you’ll recall, we sorely needed Aranea’s help then, and we were hard-pressed even with her assistance.”

“Yeah, but we’re better than that, now! And we’ve got the big guy here to throw his muscle around!” Prompto looked actually really excited to show her these ruins.

“Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, Ignis,” Asherah said calmly.

“We have no way of knowing what types of daemons are down there, love,” he replied.

“I thought you said hunters were going down there for crystals? Wouldn’t they know?”

“They haven’t been able to. I have no intention of entering those ruins unless strictly necessary, and that is final.” The car fell silent, and Asherah watched Prompto visibly deflate.

“Perhaps another time,” she offered quietly, patting his shoulder. “Did you not take any pictures while you were down there?”

“Yeah, but the lighting got messed up when I took ‘em, so it doesn’t look nearly as good as the real thing.”

“Maybe when we don’t have other pressing matters, okay?” He nodded, giving her a small smile.

“Sure thing, Ash.” Ignis stopped the car at the hunter’s base, which felt more like a fort than a town with all of the fencing and people walking with guns. Prompto pulled her out of the car to show her around while Ignis and Gladio stocked up on supplies, introducing her to a few of the local hunters, including Dave, who was a long-time friend of theirs.

“It’s good to finally put a name to the face,” Dave said with a smile. “They talked about you a lot.”

“Lovely to meet you,” Asherah replied. “I’d love to stay and trade stories, because I’m sure you have some, but I’m pretty sure Ignis will lock me down if we don’t get back to the car.”

“Of course. Y’all be safe out there.”

“We will!” she called back as she and Prompto hurried back across the street to where Ignis and Gladio were waiting. “Ready!” Asherah said, scrambling into the car with Prompto close behind.

“Did you enjoy your romp about?” Oh, Ignis was still mad. This didn’t bode well.

“I got to meet Dave. He seems lovely,” she answered. “And I appreciate the chance to stretch my legs after that long drive.”

“Let’s go, Iggy,” Prompto said. Without replying, they pulled through the small town and headed out into the darkness again. They sat in stiff silence, and Asherah clenched her hands into fists to keep from playing with her nails. She hadn’t fought a single daemon since she’d arrived in Hammerhead, and that was about a year ago. She still had a lot of scars, both mental and physical, from that endless fighting. But she had her boys with her now, well, almost all of them, and they had her back. Nothing bad would happen. They would be fine. Ignis stopped the car next to a faintly glowing giant rock. “A Haven,” Prompto explained quietly. “They aren’t as strong as they used to be, but we can rest here if we need to before going back to town.”

“I’ve never seen one before,” she said, reaching out a hand to touch the stone, which was cool to the touch but smooth. 

“Ready?” Gladio asked.

“Yep!” Prompto replied, and Asherah straightened herself up, nodding at him. As a group, they slowly skirted the edge of the giant lake, their shoes sinking slightly in the mud, but they were mostly quiet. With every step, Asherah felt her heart rate climb just a little bit. The only problem was she wasn’t sure if it was adrenaline or nerves. Gladio gave a quiet whistle from where he led the group, and they all came to a halt. From the dim light of the small glow stick he had strapped to himself, he made a motion that Ignis and Prompto were to circle from the left while he and Asherah went to the right. With a series of nods, they split up, though Asherah could still make out the glow sticks the other two had from where she was following Gladio. 

It was all going surprisingly well until a Bomb daemon appeared. She actively tried to warn Gladio, seeing the faint purple glow from the corner of her eye, but two things went very wrong one after the other. First, the daemon attacked, and her muscles locked up as lightning coursed through her. Second, she literally froze up. She wanted to move, to defend herself, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t even scream. Perhaps the sound of her daggers splashing to the ground alerted Gladio to a problem, or maybe he was just that experienced, but between one moment and the next, she couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, her mind trapped in the endless nights and the endless silence and the pressing loneliness, all lit up by the unearthly glow of daemons.

When she was finally able to claw her way back to awareness, she was in the back of the car again, only Ignis wasn’t driving this time. There was a funny taste in her mouth, and she felt the distinctive feeling of wearing wet clothes. “Igs?” she asked, and she was shocked to find it so hard to move her tongue.

“Asherah, darling, are you with me?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” she managed.

“Don’t worry, love, we’re on our way back. Just take deep breaths for me, alright?” She was already doing that, wasn’t she? What had happened? He had that controlled panic tone to his voice. She knew him too well to ignore it.

“Wha’ happenth?” Asherah questioned, though again, her mouth refused to cooperate.

“Later, love.”

“Is she okay?” Prompto’s voice asked from presumably the front seat.

“She’s awake.” Awake? Had she fallen asleep? It didn’t feel like it.

“We’re almost there.” That was Gladio. He sounded tense.

“Just take deep breaths for me, alright darling?” Ignis said, his gloved hands holding her face. She stared into those deep green eyes she loved so much and had the presence of mind to wonder why they were swirling before she passed out.

When Asherah woke up again, she felt like her mouth had been stuffed with cotton covered in the lemonade Noctis and Prompto had once made that had way too much sugar and not nearly enough lemons and was sickly sweet. On top of that, she felt like Gladio had slammed her head into a wall, it was pounding so much. “Asherah? Darling?” Ignis’s quiet voice said from nearby. She blinked, trying to clear the fuzziness from her vision.

“Igs?”

“Right here, love,” he replied, and he appeared over her, leaning down and blocking out the light from wherever they were. “How are you feeling?”

“Like Gladio body-slammed me right after making me drink Prompto’s lemonade.” Ignis winced a little bit in sympathy.

“That would be the potion we gave you,” Ignis said, “and the headache is the lasting effect of the Confusion spell you were hit with.”

“Gladio and Prompto?”

“They’re fine. Just a few scrapes, nothing that won’t heal.” Asherah sat up and found herself in a caravan, and she could see the forms of Gladio and Prompto sleeping on the pull-out bed where the table usually is.

“What happened?”

“There were more than imps nearby,” Ignis said. “I should have planned for it. Royal Chickatrices have been living there for years, and with all the noise from the fighting, they would have come to investigate.”

“Giant chicks?” Asherah asked in confusion.

“After the daemon attacked you, the imps arrived, and the Chickatrices came soon after. We were able to finish the hunt, but I will have to inform Cor that hunters will need to go elsewhere for crystals to protect the wildlife.”

“It’s--” She took a deep breath, blinking back tears. “Don’t blame yourself. I froze. I wasn’t as ready as I thought, and I saw that glow, and I froze. It’s not your fault.”

“Froze? Darling, you would have killed the Chickatrices if they hadn’t placed a status effect on you.” Asherah snapped her eyes up to him in confusion.

“What?”

“I’ve never seen anyone move as quickly as you did,” Ignis replied. “You had the imps handled faster than any of us could manage while we were all dealing with the Bombs.”

“I--I did?” She was genuinely confused. She didn’t remember any of that. She just remembered the all-consuming panic that had coursed through her. “I don’t--I don’t remember any of that.”

“I don’t know how to explain it, love. It was quite a sight to see. I’ve never seen anyone fight like that.”

“Firion and Zidane taught me,” she replied, looking down at her hands. “And Cecil. I guess I fight like they do. But Ignis, I don’t  _ remember _ fighting. I remember seeing the daemon, trying to warn Gladio, and then I was stuck in memories. I don’t--how could I have fought at all?”

“Perhaps your body acted while your mind was otherwise occupied. I did think it strange that you weren’t talking to any of us.” She didn’t answer, trying to make sense of it in her mind. “Try to get some rest, love. We will leave for Lestallum in the morning.” He started to stand, but she reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Stay with me? Please?” Asherah asked.

“Of course, love.” Ignis sat down next to her, looping his arm around her and holding her close while she rested her head on his chest. “Sleep well, darling.”

“Goodnight, Igs.”


	34. Chapter 34

As best she and Esmerelda could figure out, Asherah had dissociated slightly, but all her time spent fighting had her body on autopilot, and she did what she had to do to protect herself. Her body knew what to do without her mind telling her. For that, Asherah sent thanks to her friends who had helped her learn how to fight in the other world with patience and support. That being said, no one was eager for her to go back on hunts, least of all Ignis, but Asherah sat him down and insisted that if Noctis really was coming back next year, she needed to be ready. “I was off guard, Ignis,” she said. “I won’t be the more I confront them. I won’t go off alone, and I won’t take the lead, but I  _ have _ to do this. I  _ need _ to do this.”

“Darling, I don’t want you hurt,” Ignis replied.

“I know, and I appreciate you looking out for me, but what will you do when Noctis comes back? We’ve already talked about this, baby, years and years ago. I know you love me, and I know that you want to keep me safe, but now we know that I can protect myself, even better than I remember being able to. You swore an oath to protect Noctis, and he’s your brother in everything but blood. We agreed that you would always protect Noctis, and then me. But I can protect myself now, Igs. And I’m coming with you to Insomnia when Noctis returns. You can’t keep me holed up here in Lestallum, and I won’t be left behind again.”

“Just--” Ignis adjusted his glasses, his nervous tick, and he took a deep, calming breath. “Wait for a little while? I need, I  _ have _ to know you’re okay. Train with Iris and Cor a little while longer, please?” She conceded, compromising as they always had.

“Two weeks. I’ll stay here in Lestallum for two weeks, okay?” Ignis nodded before giving her a kiss and hugging her. Shortly afterwards, he had to go meet up with Holly, Cid, and Cor about something going on at the power plant, and she was left to her own devices, which most consisted of knitting a scarf for Talcott to give to him when he next came through Lestallum. Lucis continued to get colder, and she wanted him to have more than the cactuar statues he kept on his dashboard to remind him of his family. Gladio knocked on the doorframe, leaning against it and crossing his arms.

“How’d he take it?”

“About like you’d expect,” Asherah replied. “You heard?”

“Yeah, and gotta say, I’m with Iggy on this one. Don’t like the idea of you out huntin’.”

“I have no intentions of going off on my own, if that helps you. I’ve spent enough of my life wandering around in the darkness alone. The last thing I want to do is go through that again.”

“It does help. Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.”

“Yeah, well, Iris goes out on hunts alone, and don’t think I don’t know about that. She’s your baby sister, and you deal just fine.”

“Yeah, I didn’t like her doing it either.” Asherah sighed slightly.

“You can’t protect everyone all the time, Gladio, but I promise I’m not trying to put myself directly in harm’s way. I just want to be able to fight with Noctis to take back our home.”

“Lotta good that’s gonna do if the Six have their way,” Gladio muttered angrily, and Asherah put down her knitting.

“Huh? What do the Six have to do with it? Noctis has to fight Ardyn to bring back the sun, right?” Gladio looked up at her, and she visibly watched the color drain from his face.

“Iggy didn’t tell you,” he said, and Asherah stood up, dread knotting in her gut.

“He didn’t tell me what?”

“Sit back down, Red,” Gladio instructed, and she did so, but it did nothing to help her prepare for what Gladio told her. He explained everything that Ignis had seen from Pryna, about the darkness once Noctis entered the Crystal, and how Noctis  _ would _ defeat Ardyn but that the price of victory would be his own life, and only then would the light return. By the end of it, Asherah was crying but also shaking in anger. When Gladio finally stopped talking, she couldn’t sit still any longer.

“We’re going running,” she stated, and Gladio said nothing, only got up to get his exercise clothes on. He didn’t make her speak the entire time they headed to the gym, and he only kept an eye on her while they ran laps, her going full-speed for a few laps before falling into a more controlled pace. Gladio didn’t push her, only waited. He followed her to the sparring area, and he let her come at him with a fire she had forgotten she could possess. By the time she had exhausted herself, the crying had stopped, but the anger was still there. “It’s not happening,” she finally said, her teeth clenched. “I don’t care who they are, they’re wrong.”

“Iggy’s looked for other options, Red,” Gladio replied in a resigned tone that said he’d done his own looking. “He, Prompto, and Talcott spent weeks searching the ruins of Accordo and Niflheim, but they didn’t find anything. They even went to some of the royal tombs. There’s nothing.”

“And you’re okay with that? Knowing that all your time as Shield, all that training you did, was for nothing?”

“Not for nothing,” Gladio said. “I’ve protected him from lots of stuff, stuff that should’ve killed him. This is--damn it, Red, you think I’m really okay with it? Hell no I’m not, but what choice do I have?” Asherah sighed, shaking her head and looking up at the ceiling.

“There has to be another way; there just has to be. He can’t just--he can’t come back just to die. I’d rather the sun never shine again than have him die to not see what he brought about.”

“If you can find it, I’ll go with it,” he said. “You reacted better than I did.”

“Did you punch a wall?” she asked.

“Yeah. Iggy fixed it before anyone saw it.” She smiled.

“He’s always doing that, isn’t he? Fixing our messes?”

“Has ever since we were kids.”

“And now he’s trying to fix the Astrals’ mess.” Asherah sighed again. “We’ll think of something. I’ll talk to Cor about it. He knows more about this sort of thing than Ignis.”

“You don’t like talking to him, though.”

“Hey, I’m still giving him a hard time for thinking that I was plotting to kill Noct. He hasn’t made up for that yet.”

“That was like fifteen years ago, Red.”

“Uh huh. He made me cry. He isn’t getting off that easy.” Gladio chuckled, and she smiled at still being able to make him laugh, but her mind was otherwise occupied. How could they keep Noctis from having to die? There had to be a way; there just had to be.


	35. Chapter 35

Asherah let herself into Prompto’s apartment, locking the door behind her. It had taken a bi of conniving to convince Ignis that she was just going to take a long walk and find somewhere new to sit and think, but she needed to have a conversation without him interrupting, and he never came to Prompto’s apartment. Settling down on the couch, she called the blond. “Hey, Ash!” He greeted, his face lighting up on the screen.

“Hey, Prom,” she replied. “You got a bit?”

“Sure! What’s up?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about the Astral’s plan for Noctis?” His smile dropped off of his face, and he shifted uncomfortably. 

“Iggy didn’t want to overwhelm you, not when you’ve been doing so well.”

“Yeah, well, I had to find out from Gladio that one of my friends is doomed to die for a world he’s always fought to save, and frankly I’m furious.” Prompto sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“We looked for answers, Ash,” he said. “There’s nothing. We can’t find any other way.”

“Gladio said that you went with Talcott and Ignis to Niflheim. Surely you found something there? I mean, Ardyn lived there for how many years? Surely he left some type of clue.” At the mention of the country to the west of Lucis, Prompto flinched.

“We went all through that place. Nothing but daemons and weak MTs. We didn’t find anything, Ash. Don’t you think that we would have said something if we had? You know that Iggy likes to plan for everything. There wasn’t anything there. All the bases we could get access into, even some we shouldn’t have been able to get into, and there was nothing here. They just cared about overthrowing Lucis and Accordo.” Asherah looked at him carefully.

“Prom, there’s something you’re not telling me. Your nose is doing that thing.” Prompto flinched again.

“It’s nothing, promise. Just bad memories, ya know? It’s a creepy place.”

“Prom. It’s me, remember? The only person who knows you better is Noct.”

“It’s nothing, Ash, really.” She sighed. He was doing that thing when he was hiding something where he talked with his hands more.

“Answer me this: is the thing you’re hiding hurting you? Like, physically, are you in danger or hurting because of it?”

“No.”

“Do Gladio and Ignis know?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll wait for you to trust me enough to tell me, but I won’t like it,” she conceded. Prompto seemed to slump just a little bit more.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” he said carefully. “I’m just--it will change a lot.”

“Probably not,” she said, leaning back on the couch and crossing her legs. “I mean, need I remind you of the Great Debacle of Tenth Grade?”  _ That _ got Prompto to smile.

“You promised you wouldn’t mention that again!”

“Prompto, it was single handedly the worst course of events to watch. I mean, red wine all over Ignis’s new suit, mud on Noctis’s carpet, pretty sure Gladio ended up with mac’n’cheese in his hair, and I have never in my life seen such a disarray of project materials. And I had to just sit there and watch it all happen.”

“I apologized!”

“And yet, the image of it lives on my memory. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Ignis make that face again.” Prompto chuckled and shook his head a bit, but she continued on. “Prom, you’re my best friend. Unless you’ve done something truly horrible, I don’t think I’ll think differently of you.” His face fell again.

“It’s--I know that.” She gave him a smile.

“Then, you tell me when you’re ready, okay? If Ignis or Gladio don’t think bad of you for it, then I’m like 1,000% sure I won’t either. So you just tell me when you feel ready, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now, I know you don’t think that you found anything in all the places you guys have gone, but I wanna hear everything, okay? All the information, anything you can remember. Ignis doesn’t know that I know, and we’re gonna talk about it, but tell me everything, okay?”

“I can try.” For what felt like hours, he relayed as much information as he could, about everything they had learned about the Astrals, the bit they knew about the Crystal and the prophecy, the tiniest amount that they had learned about Ardyn. Everything he’d learned about the Starscourge and the daemons, but he was right, it wasn’t a great deal of knowledge. They knew that Ardyn was a Lucis Caelum, the brother of the Founder King Somnus, and that he was connected in some way to the Starscourge and the darkness that covered all of Eos. They knew that the Astrals demanded that the Chosen King, Noctis, give his life to bring back the light; Noctis had to be in the Crystal to absorb enough power to take on Ardyn. It really wasn’t a lot. “See?” Prompto said once he finished. “We didn’t find anything useful. And we looked, Ash, really we did.”

“I know,” Asherah replied, staring at one of the paintings Iris had put on Prompto’s walls to give the place some life. “None of you would give up like that.” She sighed. “If only we could find some other way to get information. We’re going off of like two thousand years of translations and other stuff. The library in Tenebrae would have been the best place to look.”

“But the Empire burned that when they took over,” Prompto said, and they both sighed.

“We’ll think of something,” she said finally. “If I have to tear Ardyn apart with my bare hands to keep Noct alive, I’ll do it.”

“We’ll be there backing you up for it, too.” She smiled.

“I know.” For a while, they sat in silence, lost in thought.

“Ash?”

“Hm?”

“I’ll be there tomorrow. We can talk then.”

“Okay.” They said goodbye, and Asherah headed back to the apartment, beating both Gladio and Ignis home, so she started on dinner before either of them got a chance to try to do it themselves. Over dinner, the pair filled her in on their day, and Gladio kept kicking her under the table and giving her pointed looks that clearly indicated he expected her to talk to Ignis about what she now knew. She often responded by kicking him back and ignoring his looks. He wasn’t the boss of her, and she would do it in her own way. She wasn’t especially tired, so after helping Gladio do the dishes (they rebelled against Ignis’s power and told him to get a shower instead), she sprawled out on the couch with one of the books she had borrowed from Gladio to read while the radio played quietly. Gladio gave her another of his looks; she didn’t even have to look directly at him over the book to know he was giving her the look. “Quit that,” she said. “I’ll talk to him. You’re forcing me. Worse than those old ladies who live by the hospital.”

“Edna is a harmless old bird.”

“Who gossips worse than Iris when she was in junior high. You’re nosy.” Gladio grunted.

“Don’t want ya to put it off.”

“I wasn’t planning on it. Don’t worry; I’m not letting him get away with it.” This time, Gladio huffed a short laugh.

“Good. I’ll be in my room.”

“Eavesdropping, no doubt.”

“Love you too, Red.” She snorted, tossing the throw pillow at him, which he easily caught and tossed back. “Night.”

“Night.” Ignis appeared in the doorway not ten minutes later, his hair slightly messy from where he had towel-dried it.

“Asherah, love, are you not going to bed?”

“Not sleepy. And I wanted to talk to you.”

“What about?” She looked at him over the edge of the book and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Gladio told me something interesting yesterday, and I’m going to be honest, I could have outdone Ifrit himself in temper.” Ignis looked intrigued but concerned now. 

“What was it, love?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that Noctis saving the world would mean he has to die?” Ignis froze. She’d only see him do that one other time, and it was when she’d told him she loved him for the first time. “Because here I was making all these plans about what we could do once we save Eos, and then Gladio tells me that the Six have this half-baked plan to use Noctis’s death to end the Starscourge and bring back the light. And I didn’t think he’d lie to me, but you had told me about all this weeks ago, and I think I’d remember you telling me that my friend and your brother had to die to save us.” Ignis pushed up his glasses, taking a moment to gather himself.

“It wasn’t my intention to deceive you,” he said carefully. “I merely wanted to continue to see you happy.”

“Ignis, Noctis is my family. How am I supposed to be excited to go back to Insomnia when I know that it would be marching him to his death? I’ve been looking forward to it, getting to do things with all of you once it’s safe to travel again!”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis apologized. “Really, love, I just wanted you to hold onto that joy for a little longer.” She shook her head and sat up, placing the book off to the side.

“Ignis, you can’t keep things like this from me, not now. I know that you just want to protect me and keep me safe, but this? I need to know.”

“I will not do such a thing again.” She believed him.

“Is there anything else you’ve been keeping from me?”

“No, dearest. Nothing comes to mind.”

“Oh, so it wasn’t you who left a puddle of water in the bathroom this morning? That I stepped in?” Ignis’s lips twitched.

“Well, besides that. I apologize. Gladio was particularly eager to get going this morning.” She giggled and got to her feet.

“You’re forgiven, I suppose. But!” She held up a finger that stopped him in his tracks from where he was trying to give her a hug. “But, you have to do laundry for the rest of the week to make it up to me.” He hummed and nodded.

“An agreeable punishment, dearest.” She allowed him to give her a hug after that and kissed his cheek. All was forgiven, even if she wasn’t going to tell him just how determined she was to find a solution to save Noctis from his fate.


	36. Chapter 36

“Iris said so, Prom. We gotta,” Ash said from around the stack of crates she was carrying.

“But we haven’t done anything wrong! Why do we have to do it?” Prompto whined.

“Because she left for a hunt this morning, and she relies on these fabrics to make her wares.”

“Ugh, you sound like Ignis.” She laughed.

“Thank you, I’ll take that as a compliment. Besides, we’re just leaving them at her apartment. It could be worse.”

“How? How could it possibly be worse?”

“We could have more crates.”

“How’re we even gonna get inside?” Prompto asked.

“I have a key,” she replied. “Now would you quit whining and help get the door?”

“I’m gonna drop something!”

“Brace it against the wall!”

“Ash!” There was a terrible moment when she really thought he was going to drop all the crates on the ground, but he managed to catch them at the very last moment, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Prompto, you’re a mess, but I love you.”

“I know,” he replied, shooting her a wide grin as they headed into Iris’s apartment. They left the crates of fabric and various other items just inside Iris’s door, like she’d asked, and then they headed to Prompto’s apartment so Asherah could make them lunch. Gladio had left for a supply run with Talcott that morning, and Ignis was helping Cid and Holly at the power plant for the day. She and Prompto had spent the last few hours running errands for people, and now they were starving, hot (which was impressive with how cold it normally was these days), and tired.

“So, how’s Cindy?”

“Fine. You should see the way she runs the place, Ash. It’s amazing.”

“You sure you’re not just in awe of her?”

“I mean, maybe a little?” Asherah nudged him with her elbow while they climbed the stairs to his place. “She’s pretty amazing, Ash. I couldn’t do everything she’s doing.”

“I’m certain you could if you really tried, but it takes special people in special times to prove it. Now, talk to me, mister, while I make that curry you like so much.” Prompto settled at his kitchen table. The story he told her was one as harrowing as her own experiences in Niflheim had been. To learn that her best friend, her brother, her bright sunshine, had once been a clone intended for a life of pain and misery--it sent shivers all through her she couldn’t get rid of. Of getting separated from Ignis and Talcott in a snowstorm and getting captured by the remnants of an empire falling quickly to their own pride. Of Ardyn taunting him with answers about things he’d always wondered. The endless hallways and the things he’d had to do to survive. Of Aranea (who she still had yet to meet but looked forward to), who talked sense into him and helped him to infiltrate a base and leave it in ruins. Of meeting his maker, literally, and killing him. Of narrowly escaping Ardyn in the snow only because the man had lost interest and disappeared. When Prompto pulled back his wristbands that he’d worn ever since she’d met him, she stared at the thick black lines on the back of his wrist and wished she had been there to get a few hits in on her own.

“So, yeah, I’m an MT,” Prompto said, refusing to look at her and picking at the green curry she’d placed in front of him halfway through the story. “Apparently, Cor was the one who got me out, and he helped me get adopted.” She continued to stare at his wrist, holding his hand with her left and reaching out carefully with her right. They were just lines. Anyone looking at them wouldn’t have known exactly what it meant, but with context, she understood why Prompto had chosen to hide them all his life. She ran her fingers over them lightly. There were no bumps or ridges, but Prompto had said that his wrist had opened locked doors with ease. But they were just there.

“You’re not an MT,” she said quietly but firmly. “You’re Prompto, my best friend, my brother, my sunshine. You love chocobos and curry, and you make me smile so easily. You annoy Gladio and play pranks on Ignis, and you’re the only person I know who can beat me in racing games. You see the beauty in so many things, and your pictures show it. I don’t care where you were born or the circumstances around it. I don’t even care that you were adopted. You’re my family, you understand?” Prompto was crying, tears trickling silently down his face, but he nodded. “I don’t care about any of that, Prom. I know Ignis and Gladio don’t, and Noct won’t either. Maybe you’re my best friend, but you’re his _bestest_ friend. The first person to see _him_ , and not the prince.” Prompto was crying harder now, hitching breaths and sniffles. “And if he does, for some reason, have an issue with it, I’ll knock sense into him. You’re my brother, Prompto, and I love you just the way you are.” The pair hugged tightly, and she had to reheat the curry for him, but there was a weight off of his shoulders from that day on, and she was glad that she could take that burden from him.

Now, if only Noctis would be able to show his friend that he felt the same way and they could enjoy the sunlight together, everything would be perfect.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Left!” Ignis shouted, and she ducked away to the left just in time for a dagger to hurl into the daemon she’d been fighting. Her own daggers crackled with electricity as she lunged at the goblin jumping around. The air sizzled at how much lightning magic she and Ignis were using, and she felt like her hair was standing on end, but she couldn’t focus. The magic was making her feel just this side of crazed. She couldn’t sit still. Asherah jumped from daemon to daemon, feeling almost as if she were warping like Noctis. She turned to search for her next target and saw a tall ronin approaching from behind Ignis.

“Down!” she called, and Ignis dropped into a crouch just as she jumped over him, her lance extended and sizzling with fire as she stabbed the daemon in the chest. With a screech, it staggered backwards, and Ignis caught it up in a circle of fire, running around it and setting the wispy robes it had aflame. With a final roar, it disappeared into purple smoke, and the area fell silent.

“Are you hurt?” Ignis asked, and she shook her head, looking around for any other daemons that might be trying for a sneak attack. They’d been here scouting for supplies and happened upon a small group of daemons, but the pair worked together easily after months of fighting. When no other daemons appeared, she turned to Ignis and smiled.

“I’m fine. Are you?”

“Indeed. Shall we head back?”

“Yep. Did you get everything?”

“Safely in the Armiger,” he replied. The pair set off the way they’d come, keeping an eye out for daemons but mostly at ease. When they got back to the road, Asherah hopped into the passenger seat and sighed at the comfortable seats.

“Home, Igs.”

“Certainly, love. Might I be able to convince you to join me in making dinner when we arrive?”

“Dinner? Surely it’s lunchtime?”

“Afraid not.” Asherah shook her head. 

“Well, either that was shorter or longer than I thought it was, but yes, I will gladly help you cook.” It would be several hours back to Lestallum, but the successful hunt made Asherah relaxed. “Any idea what Cid wants all this stuff for anyway?”

“He’s working on other ways to generate power for the city besides crystals, since they’re getting harder and harder to find. He hopes that these old parts can help him with that.” Asherah hummed and nodded, leaning against the door and watching Ignis as he drove. They made small talk as they drove, discussing things they needed to get from the market and who was going to tell Gladio that he really needed to take a break from hunts again. Things were going smoothly until Ignis suddenly slammed on the brakes.

“Bloody hell!” he shouted, and Asherah had to catch herself on the dash, her heart racing as adrenaline coursed through her.

“What? What is it?” Ignis was out of the car without reply, and she jumped out after him. “Ignis, what is it?” He was standing in the light of the headlights, and Asherah came around the door to see him looking down at a dog, which was sitting there calmly as if they hadn’t almost hit it. “Ignis?”

“It’s Umbra,” he replied, kneeling down in front of the dog.

“Umbra? One of Lady Lunafreya’s dogs?”

“One of the Messengers.” Ignis was whispering, as if he was afraid that speaking loudly would scare the dog away. “Is it time?” he asked. Umbra barked, wagging his tail.

“Ignis?” Asherah asked, coming to stand behind him, keeping one eye on their surroundings. It wasn’t safe to stop out on the road like this, but maybe it was Umbra that was keeping them away because there was no sign of any daemons.

“It’s time,” he replied, and Asherah’s breath caught in her throat. “Noct’s coming back.”

“Where? When? Right now? Where is he?” she asked. Umbra whined, before looking back the way they’d come.

“Darling, get my notebook.” She hurried back to the car and pulled out the small black notebook Ignis took everywhere with him. Asherah brought it back, and Ignis scrawled something in it before ripping out the page, folding it, and handing it over to Umbra.

“We’ll meet again,” he said, and Umbra took the paper in his mouth before running off.

“Igs?” Asherah asked, her heart racing with a combination of eagerness and nervousness.

“I said that we would be waiting in Hammerhead.”

“We have to tell the others.”

“We will. Let’s get back to Lestallum to gather supplies, and then we shall be off.”

“Okay.” Neither of them moved. The weight of everything hit them suddenly. It was time.

The Chosen King was coming to bring back the light.

More importantly, Noctis’s death march had begun.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asherah couldn’t sit still. There wasn’t enough to do in Hammerhead, and she had too much energy. She took to running laps around the compound with Gladio or Prompto just to work off the extra energy. When she was sitting still, her legs were bouncing or she was tapping on something rapidly. Her mind was working in overdrive. All her free time had been wrapped up in coming up with a way to save Noctis, but she hadn’t been able to come up with one, and it was time. Between the sudden deadline she was faced with and getting to see her friend, who she hadn’t seen since they had fought the dragon in the other world, Asherah was a bit of a mess. Luckily, the boys seemed to be in similar states. The biggest excitement was when [Ravus Nox Fleuret](https://pin.it/RPZ7c1V) appeared. Asherah had seen the brother of the Oracle in the news many times, but he looked much different, especially with ten years since she’d last seen him on tv. Ignis spoke to him in hushed tones off to one side of the diner while she, Prompto, and Gladio looked on. “How come I’ve never met him?” she asked.

“Same reason you’ve never met Aranea,” Prompto said. “People don’t trust people associated with the Empire, even after all this time. They go on hunts and such in other parts of Lucis and don’t go to Lestallum.”

“Even if he’s the family of the Oracle, he obeyed the Empire’s command for a long time,” Gladio continued. “Those who remember that time don’t trust him.”

“And Aranea for the same reasons, even though she helped a bunch of people escape Tenebrae when the Empire burned it,” Prompto added. Asherah nodded, taking in the man who made Ignis look normal-sized. She remembered the metal arm, but what surprised her was the sword that was strapped to his hip.

“Gladio, is that--”

“King Regis’s sword,” he replied with a nod. “He’s been carrying it all these years to give it to Noctis when he returns it.

“But why does he have it?” she pushed. “Why?”

“He was there during the attack on Insomnia.” Asherah gasped, memories of seeing the king lying in a pool of his and his best friend’s blood and begging her to make sure his son knew how much he loved him flooding back.

“He must have left right before I arrived,” she said. “I can’t--”

“He wouldn’t have helped back then, Red,” Gladio said, all three still staring at the tall, silver-haired man talking with their fourth member. “He was still under the Empire’s thumb, trying to protect his sister.”

“Still, all this time--”

“He’s worked hard to redeem himself,” Prompto said. “We were worried about him for a long time, but he got better.”

“Then I won’t be the reason he gets worse,” Asherah said, just as Ignis and Ravus turned to join them. Asherah stood and gave a small bow.

“Lord Fleuret” she greeted.

“Ravus, please,” he insisted. “It’s an honor to finally meet you, Miss Iluka. I’ve heard a great deal about you.”

“All good things, I hope,” she said, giving Ignis a look that said she was teasing him, and he smiled. “And please, call me Asherah. We’re going to be friends, I’m certain.”

“I’m afraid I won’t be staying long,” Ravus replied, rubbing at his beard-covered chin.

“Oh?”

“I’m going to Insomnia.”

“Alone?” Gladio asked, a concerned tone in his voice that no one would have caught if the small group didn’t know him so well.

“The Oracle has always been to go before the Chosen King’s path. In Luna’s absence, I intend to do her task for her.”

“Are you sure?” Prompto asked. Ravus nodded, and Asherah gave him a smile.

“Stay tonight, at least. I’m certain you’ve had a long journey, and you’re no good to anyone tired.”

“I hadn’t planned on--”

“I insist,” Asherah said. “Frankly, Ravus, you don’t have a choice.”

“She means it,” Prompto said with a smile.

“Don’t care who you are or where you come from,” she said, already enjoying the look that was coming over the taller-man’s face, “I won’t let someone go into battle exhausted. Now, what would you like to eat? I may not be as skilled as Ignis, but I can’t sit still any longer and need to do something.”

“Whatever is easiest for you, really,” Ravus said, caving quickly.

“No, pick something.”

“She’s serious,” Gladio said, clearly enjoying this back and forth.

“I wouldn’t want to--”

“You’re not a bother. Don’t make me ask again.” He fell silent, looking sufficiently scolded, which was hilarious, considering she’d only met him five minutes ago and was considerably taller than her, while also carrying a robotic arm and could easily deal with her if he wanted to.

“It’s been quite some time since I’ve been able to eat fish,” he finally admitted.

“Fish it is! Come on, boys. Keep me company while I work.” They must have looked hilarious, Asherah walking ahead of four grown men, all following behind like obedient ducklings. The caravan was a bit of a squeeze, but they managed it if Gladio sat on a chair in the hallway to the back bedroom. At Asherah’s prompting, they all played cards while she cooked, Prompto playing for her when she was busy at the stove. It led to lots of table-talk and teasing, and she was pleased that Ravus seemed to loosen up and relax in the middle of it all. When Gladio won, again, they all exclaimed and threw cards at him, which he only laughed at. Over dinner, they chatted about their companions, mainly Aranea, whom Ravus had worked with recently on a hunt, and they traded stories about their lives. In the morning, Asherah was the one who caught Ravus trying to sneak out. “Leaving without saying goodbye?” she asked, leaning against one of the trucks as he tiptoed down the stairs, which was hilarious to see.

“I thought it best if I left without fanfare,” he replied, ducking his head a bit. Asherah tsked at him, coming to stand in front of him.

“Be careful,” she replied. “I know we’ve only just met, but I was serious about us being friends. I would be very upset if something happened to you because you were reckless.” The man looked honestly touched.

“Thank you,” he said, sounding a bit choked up. “I--it has been a long time since someone has cared about my well-being. I will do my best to stay out of harm’s way. I promise.”

“Good. Then we shall meet again in Insomnia.” He nodded, gave her a small bow, and left. Now, all that was left was Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravus—https://pin.it/RPZ7c1V
> 
> Y’all I swear I didn’t mean for Ash to adopt another boy but here we are she did it herself😂


	37. Chapter 37

“Ash!” Prompto yelled, and she spun around from where she was helping Cindy store some boxes in the garage.

“Go,” Cindy urged her, and Asherah came out of the door just in time to see Talcott’s truck pull up. She ran to Ignis’s side and took his hand in excitement.

“It’s him, isn’t it?” she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Yes,” Ignis replied. “Talcott called not long ago to say that he had found Noct on the road from Galdin Quay and was bringing him here.” She squeezed his hand happily.

“He’s home.” The truck came to a stop, and Talcott jumped out, but no one greeted him, for once. Instead, they were all blinking against the light of the headlights and focused at the other side of the truck. The door opened, and a familiar pair of black boots hit the ground. While the others were content to stay where they were, Asherah wasn’t so inclined. “Noct!” she exclaimed, running to him and grabbing him a tight hug.

“Ash,” he breathed, and he nearly sagged against her. It’d been so long since she’d seen him. It hadn’t been since they were fighting the dragon that she’d seen him, and who knew exactly how long since she’d come back to Eos that had been. “Are you okay?”

“Now that you’re here,” she replied. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

“Me too.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and he didn’t even pretend to cringe, to his credit. She stepped back and saw the beard he had, and he was already so different, grown up since she’d seen him. Then again, she had too.

“Welcome home,” she said, smiling at him happily.

“Thank you,” he replied, and then she spun around and grinned at the three men standing in the light of the headlights still. “Hey,” Noctis greeted, walking towards them.

“Hey? That’s all you have to say? After all this time?” Gladio said, shoving his shoulder playfully.

“Noct, it’s you! It’s really you!” Prompto said happily, grabbing his friend in a hug that Noctis returned immediately.

“Is it? I hadn’t realized,” he teased, and Asherah rolled her eyes.

“Boys,” she said under her breath, but Gladio kicked her foot lightly. He’d heard her.

“Well, well, you certainly kept us waiting,” Ignis said. Noctis let go of Prompto and walked up, putting a hand on Ignis’s shoulder.

“Not like I wanted to. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

“Then let’s head inside.” They started to head to the diner, but Asherah cleared her throat, and they all turned around, looking at her in confusion.

“You boys really wanna have this talk in the middle of Tucker and Connor bickering about guns again?” she asked. Tucker and Connor were brothers who bickered almost as much as Noctis and Gladio once had, and they were  _ always _ in the diner.

“She has a good point,” Prompto said.

“Perhaps we should make use of the caravan, then,” Ignis suggested.

“Sounds good,” Noctis agreed, and they all piled in; Asherah and Ignis worked together to make enough food for all of them while the others sat at the table. “So, you know?” Noctis asked, and they all nodded.

“I was the last to find out,” Asherah replied. “Against Ignis’s best attempts to keep me blissfully ignorant on the matter.”

“I did apologize, love,” he said, and she winked at him. She was just teasing.

“Then you know that I have to do this,” Noctis said. “It’s the only way to deal with Ardyn once and for all.”

“Surely after all this time in the Crystal, it won’t be difficult,” Ignis said. Suddenly, as if Titan himself had punched her in the stomach, Asherah had an idea.

“That’s it!” she exclaimed, startling all of them.

“What?” Prompto asked, while Gladio handed him a napkin to wipe off the potatoes that had flown onto him when he jumped.

“The Crystal! Six, why didn’t I think of that before?” she continued, her mind working a mile a minute.

“What?” Prompto asked again.

“Noctis, the Crystal,” she said, spinning on him, feeling like she had a few days before when she and Ignis had been fighting daemons and the electricity wouldn’t let her sit still.

“What about it?”

“The other world: what were we fighting for?” Noctis was quick on the uptake, as always.

“Crystals.”

“Maybe you don’t have to fight Ardyn alone! If we can get in touch with Materia or Spiritus, maybe they can bring everyone here to help out!”

“Do you think that would work?”

“Noct, we cut a dragon clean in half. Even if all of Spiritus’s warriors stayed where they were, I know we could do it!” Noctis got to his feet, and the pair grabbed hands while they talked a mile a minute.

“How would it work, though? Materia summoned us, not the other way around.”

“You’ve got connections to the Astrals, and they were in the other world helping us fight. Surely they would know. Ask Ramuh. He was always kind.”

“Gentiana,” Noctis said suddenly.

“Who?”

“She’s been helping Luna’s family for years. She’s actually Shiva. I can talk to her.”

“Do you think she would help?” Asherah asked.

“I can ask.”

“Someone wanna fill me in on what’s going on here?” Gladio asked.

“In a minute, Gladio,” Asherah said, flapping a hand at him. “Can you summon her? Will that wipe you out?” Her eyes never left Noctis, and the light in his eyes reminded her of when they were playing video games together and he was doing really well in a dungeon.

“Not for long,” he replied. No sooner had he said it than there was a knock on the door of the camper. Ignis opened the door, and a woman stepped inside. She had thick, black hair, and was dressed in white and black robes. Her face was very kind, and for the first time since she’d found out about Noctis’s fate, Asherah felt hope. Maybe this would work.

“You wanted to speak to me, Chosen King?” she asked.

“Gentiana,” Prompto said in surprise.

“Can you get us to Materia?” Noctis asked.

“Why would you want to speak to her?” Gentiana replied.

“We want her to call our allies here,” Asherah spoke up, coming to stand next to Noctis. “We think that we can defeat Ardyn with their help so that Noctis doesn’t have to die.”

“Like you did with the great dragon,” Gentiana said.

“Yes,” Noctis answered with a nod. A small smile pulled up the corners of the woman’s lips.

“I will do what I can.”

“Dude, you can’t leave!” Prompto exclaimed. “You just got back!”

“We’ll come right back,” Noctis assured him. “We just have to talk to her.”

“Either she’ll agree or she won’t,” Asherah added. “We brought peace back to her world by defeating the dragon that was trying to destroy it, so she owes us for all the time we gave her.”

“I must admit I’m not entirely comfortable with this course of action,” Ignis added.

“Too late,” Noctis said, and the three looked around in shock as they stood in the bright blue room that Asherah had awoken in so many times before. It sent her reeling for a moment before she and Noctis grinned at each other. There, floating and surrounded in a shimmering light, was Materia.

“What are you doing here?” she asked in surprise. “I didn’t summon you!”

“No, but we have a request,” Asherah said.

“What do you seek?”

“We want you to summon the Warriors again, to help me banish the darkness from our home,” Noctis replied.

“You wish for me to summon them against their will again? When they worked so hard to not have to return?”

“They’re our friends,” Asherah replied. “They would help us if we needed it.”

“If it makes you feel better, give them the option before you bring them here,” Noctis said, his head held high. “I wouldn’t force anyone to return if they didn’t want to. But this is the least you could do for the time that we gave you.”

“It won’t be easy,” Materia said. “I’m already so busy in the battles.”

“If you do this for me, I will forgive you for the things you put us through,” Noctis said, and he really sounded like a king there. Materia’s face got a strange look on it, and she fell silent.

“You’ve changed since you were last here,” she commented after a long time of silence. Asherah glanced behind them to see Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto looking around in awe of the tower they were in. “Very well, I will do this for you. All Warriors will have the chance to refuse before coming here.” Noctis gave her a small bow of thanks before turning and walking back to their friends. 

“You three okay?” Asherah asked.

“What is this place?” Ignis asked.

“This is where we fought for all that time, before I arrived back in Eos and Noctis in the Crystal,” Asherah explained.

“The world doesn’t have a name, but a lot happened here,” Noctis said.

“We found each other right over there,” Asherah said, pointing to an area off to their left. “I thought he was dead; he thought I was dead. There were tears.”

“Ash!” Noctis exclaimed, but there was a smile on his face.

“What? Crying isn’t a weakness. I know I’ve heard Igs tell you that before.”

“I most certainly have,” Ignis replied.

“Look at this view!” Prompto said in excitement, looking out the window.

“It’s all desert around here, but there’s mountains out to the east, a jungle to the north, swamps to the west, and ocean to the south,” Asherah explained. “Remember the field with the castle, Noct?”

“Thought we’d never convince Bartz and Zidane to leave,” he replied with a smile.

“All those flowers made Firion smile,” she added, grinning.

“Hey!” a voice called, and Asherah spun around.

“Zidane!” she greeted, and the blonde jumped over to her, the pair embracing.

“Look at you! What happened to your hair?”

“It grew out a bunch, and I haven’t had the time to dye it,” Asherah replied.

“And Noct, the beard!” Noctis chuckled.

“It’s been a while,” he said. Zidane grinned.

“Materia says you need help?” he asked.

“Yeah, but we’ll wait until everyone has a chance to show up,” Noctis replied.

“He’s got a tail,” Prompto whispered to Gladio, but Asherah overheard and snorted.

“Zidane, this is Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis,” she introduced. “Boys, this is Zidane.”

“Pleasure,” Zidane greeted, bowing a bit. “Ash, is that--”

“Yup.”

“Man, no wonder you missed him so much!” Ignis turned the color of a Lucian tomato, and Gladio nearly fell over laughing.

“Zidane!” Asherah gasped, slapping him on the shoulder, but he didn’t look at all repentant. She looked over at Ignis, and the pair shared a quiet smile between them.

“Causing trouble already?” a quiet voice spoke up, and they looked up to see Cloud leaning against the window like he and Squall always did.

“You know me!” Zidane said with a smile. “Good to see you, Cloud!”

“Quit bein’ edgy and come say hello!” Asherah said.

“No thanks.”

“Fine. Boys, that’s Cloud. He’s gonna make Gladio’s sword look like a dagger.”

“Excuse me?” Gladio sputtered.

“I said what I said.” One by one, their friends arrived. The only ones who didn’t return were Lightning and Shantotto, but Lightning sent a message from Materia saying she wished them luck while Shantotto simply said no (which was fair, honestly). With all the introductions taken care of, they began to outline their plan. Noctis would weaken Ardyn; it was his fight after all. However, when the time finally came, they would all attack, much like they had with the dragon, and wipe him from existence. 

“Do you think that will work?” Terra asked.

“We hope so,” Asherah replied. “Nothing’s for certain, but it’s the only shot we have.”

“For now, you can all stay here, and we’ll send Gentiana for you when it’s time,” Noctis said.

“We will wait eagerly until then,” Warrior of Light said. “The best of luck and favor to you.” Firion and Cecil stepped up to Asherah after everyone was done explaining the plan.

“So, are you okay now?” Firion asked.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” she replied. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’ve got Ignis to look after me.”

“He seems to care about you a great deal,” Cecil said.

“He does. Sometimes too much, but I’m alright. Thank you both for being willing to come help us, though.”

“Of course,” Cecil answered. “Noctis is our friend; if we can keep him from having to give his life to save your world, we would gladly come.”

“Heads up!” Tidus shouted, and with the reflexes from dealing with him for years, Asherah leapt into the air and kicked the ball back to him with perfect aim.

“Rude!” she yelled back.

“Sorry!”

“It’s time that you return,” Gentiana’s calm voice said, and the group from Lucis turned to see her standing behind them.

“We’ll see you soon,” Asherah said over her shoulder, and Cecil and Firion gave nods before she was standing back in the caravan, surrounded by her boys again.

“Well, that was certainly an enlightening experience,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Ash! That thing you did with the ball! That was so cool!” Prompto gushed.

“Years of getting hit in the head, Prom. Years.” Noctis chuckled. He’d been on the receiving end of a few stray kicks too.

“They’re a colorful bunch, that’s for sure,” Gladio said, shaking his head and grinning.

“They grow on you,” Asherah said with a smile. “I think you’d get along with Y’shtola and Cecil, if you had the time to talk to them.”

“Which one was Cecil?” Prompto asked.

“The one in white armor I was talking to at the end. Firion was the one in blue. He and Zidane were the ones who taught me how to fight. Everyone else added on later. Y’shtola and Terra taught me magic; Cloud, Squall, Bartz, Cecil, Noct, and Warren taught me swords. So on and so forth.”

“What about the kid?”

“Onion Knight? Don’t call him that,” Noctis said with a smile. “He’ll slice you up faster than any daemon will.”

“He’s feisty,” Asherah added with a nod. “They’re good people, though.”

“We can count on them,” Noctis said.

“Well, I’m certainly glad we have a back-up plan,” Ignis said. “Now, I think it best that we all turn in for the night so that we are well-rested for the journey tomorrow.” One by one, they all got ready for bed, and even though it was a tight squeeze, they all climbed onto the bed in the back of the caravan. No one wanted to be far from the others, just in case this ended up being one of their last nights together.

Noctis was finally home, and maybe, just maybe, they could save him.


	38. Chapter 38

Asherah sat in the plastic chairs outside the caravan the next day while the boys stocked up on potions and elixirs and the like. She was letting them have some time to themselves while she texted Iris giving her updates about everything.

_ Irissistible _ : _ have you left yet? _

_ Me: No. The boys are getting ready. _ _   
_ _ You know how Igs is, always ready _ _   
_ _ for anything. _

_ Irissistible: lol that’s true _

_ Irissistible: you’ll be careful, right? _

_ Me: I’m always careful _

_ Me: Besides, like Ignis would let _ _   
_ _ me be in danger _

_ Irissistible: lol he wouldn’t. _

“Ash!” She looked up from her phone to see Gladio waving her over.

_ Me: your brother is calling me. _

_ Me: Gtg. Be safe. _

_ Irissistible: You too. _

Asherah got up and walked over to the boys, who were all standing outside the diner in a circle. “Are we leaving?” she asked.

“It’s a long trek ahead of us,” Ignis replied.

“Well, let’s go,” she said, taking Ignis’s hand and smiling. She had hope that their plan would work. She didn’t see a reason why it wouldn’t. She hoped it would; losing Noctis forever, that was a future she didn’t want. They’d grown up together; they’d become family; they’d fought together for years; he was her brother, they were her brothers, her family, her safe havens. Losing Noctis would break them, all of them. She really hoped that their plan would work.

“Do we really have to walk all the way to the Crown City?” Prompto asked as they looked at the gate of Hammerhead, their last barrier between themselves and their home.

“No,” Ignis replied. “Talcott will drive us as far as the checkpoint. Then, we must continue on alone.”

“We’re gonna camp at the haven over the bay first, though,” Gladio said.

“Ooh, camping!” Asherah said with a smile. “I never got to camp with you guys before!”

“It’s nothing exciting,” Noctis said, giving her a rueful smile. She waved him off.

“It’s a new experience for me. Let me have my fun.”

“You won’t be saying that when there’s not enough room for us in the tent,” Prompto teased.

“Nah. I’ll use you as a pillow,” she shot back. She was glad that they were all teasing and joking around. If this plan went wrong, they would lose the one person they had all missed dearly the past several years. Asherah shook herself, not wanting to think about that reality. The idea had every reason to work.

“Nah, he’s all bony,” Noctis said. “You’d do better sleeping on Gladio.”

“And sleep with a rock as a pillow?” Asherah shot back. “No thank you.”

“It’s what happens when you’re all muscle,” Prompto said, ducking away from Gladio’s playful punch.

“The unfortunate plight of being a big, mean Shield,” Asherah teased, hiding behind Ignis, who sighed very deeply at their antics. He had no room to be frustrated. She hadn’t had this much fun in months, if not years.

“This big mean Shield has saved your ass enough times because of those muscles,” Gladio replied with a smirk.

“And we’re all very thankful,” she said, patting his arm and smiling.

“Your Majesty!” Talcott greeted as he came around the edge of the truck, giving Noctis a small bow. “I’m ready to leave whenever you are.”

“Thanks, Talcott,” Noctis replied. “We’re ready.” They all climbed up into the back of the truck, and they watched the lights of Hammerhead disappear into the gloom of the darkness.

“How far from here to the city?” Asherah asked.

“About two hours,” Ignis replied. “Though it may be more if the daemons interfere.”

“I dunno, Iggy,” Prompto said from where he was looking out the back of the truck, “I’m not seeing any around.”

“Did Ravus take care of  _ all _ of them?” Asherah suggested.

“If he did, he might not be in the best shape,” Gladio said with a shake of his head.

“It wouldn’t do to keep him waiting for much longer,” Ignis said. “Once we have rested for the night, I suggest we head to the Crown City with all haste.”

“Right,” Noctis agreed. The rest of the trip to the checkpoint was quiet; for all that they had to catch up on, no one seemed able to speak. Asherah rested her head on Ignis’s shoulder and just enjoyed being with her boys again. Finally, Talcott pulled off onto a dirt road, and they clattered along for a bit longer before he came to a stop.

“Here we are!” he called, and they all jumped out, coming around the front of the vehicle to wave goodbye to Talcott before the boys led her up a ramshackle path that she assumed led to the haven they were supposed to stay at. Here, smaller daemons were plentiful, and it was obvious that Ravus hadn’t come this way, if he was clearing out the daemons for them. Still, the five of them worked together, and their progress, though slowed, was still good. Finally, they came upon a grassy path that led up a slight incline. All at once, Asherah found herself on a plateau, and she could hear the sound of waves somewhere nearby.

“Are we over the river?” she asked in amazement.

“Yeah,” Prompto replied, pointing out past the edge of the cliff into the darkness, “Insomnia’s right over there.”

“Not like you could see much of it before, though,” Gladio rumbled as he set about getting the camping gear assembled, “what with the walls in the way.”

“Any view is a good view when seen with friends,” Asherah replied, tossing a small pebble at him that bounced off his shoulder.

“That’s deep,” Noctis said with a smile.

“Y’shtola said it once,” she answered, and the pair grinned.

“Was that before or after you knocked Cloud over the edge?”

“Hey! That was an accident, and you know it!”

“It still happened, and you dodged the question,” he teased.

“It was after, okay? But he was back up in like three jumps!” she protested. “He was fine! I apologized.” Noctis shook his head with a smile.

“It still happened, and the look on your face--”

“He was still scary back then! I was terrified he’d kill me before Garland could!” Noctis laughed, helping Gladio set up the chairs around the fire Ignis started. Asherah rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him, but he didn’t look the least bit ashamed. She heard the telltale clicks of Prompto’s camera, but she didn’t mind. “Like you didn’t have the exact same reaction when Shantotto scolded you about your magic,” she retorted.

“That woman was scarier than anyone,” Noctis replied. “ _ Cloud _ was scared of her.”

“ _ Lightning _ was scared of her, and that’s more impressive,” Asherah pointed out.

“How did she scold him about his magic?” Prompto asked.

“Oh, it wasn’t as powerful as hers, and she wanted to teach him how to ‘do it right,’” she answered. “It was painful to watch him deal with that. But his face was hilarious.”

“Thanks, Ash. Really loving your support here,” Noctis said.

“Always and forever, Noct.”

“If you two are quite done,” Ignis said, “perhaps you could assist Gladio with the tent.”

“I got it, Iggy,” Gladio rumbled from behind the tent.

“I gotcha, big guy!” Prompto said, bounding over to help hold the tent up so he could hammer in the stakes. Asherah left Noctis to sit in the chairs in front of the fire and headed over to where Ignis had set up his cooking supplies.

“What’re you making?” she asked.

“It’s a surprise,” he said, smiling at her. “Would you like to help?”

“You know I would love nothing more, Igs.”

“Go ahead and chop those peppers for me?” They worked together seamlessly, and the air was filled with talking and laughter, and if Asherah ignored everything else, it really felt like they were just out on a camping trip, the five of them, having a normal night around the campfire. But she couldn’t ignore everything else, the way Prompto was nearly hanging onto Noctis’s every word, the pair sitting shoulder to shoulder, the constant glances Gladio made when Noctis wasn’t looking, memorizing his every move, the quiet way Ignis listened, absorbing every syllable and committing it to his heart. Even she couldn’t escape it, working hard to make jokes and enjoying the fact that she still had the ability to make Noctis laugh while also remembering every single second of how happy she felt right now. The boys all settled into silence after they were done eating, and Asherah quietly took all the plates and set to washing them in the small sink. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop, sensing that Noctis’s words were meant for his brothers who had been through so much with him than for her, but she was tearing up all the same. Prompto was sniffling; Gladio was wiping at his face; Ignis was still and quiet; Noctis was quivering. When everything was put away, Asherah quietly dumped out the water over the edge of the cliff before ushering the boys to bed.

“We’d best get some sleep,” she said. “We’re gonna need it.” They all piled in, and it was a tight squeeze, but she snuggled in between Ignis and Prompto. However, one arm reached out past the blond to grab onto Noctis’s jacket, and Ignis was doing the same, taking ahold of Noctis’s arm from where it rested, his fingers hooked lightly in Prompto’s glove. If nothing else, they had this one night, where all of them were just themselves. Just before she fell asleep, she heard Noctis’s quiet voice.

“I love you guys. Thank you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Asherah felt uncomfortable in the coat she was wearing. When Iris had presented to her just before they left Lestallum for Hammerhead, she hadn’t wanted to take it, but Ignis insisted that Noctis would want her to wear it. The Kingsglaive coat felt like it should be on somebody else, but when she’d tried to protest and wear her normal hooded coat, Noctis had proven Ignis right. “Maybe you didn’t take an oath,” he said, “but you’re a part of my retinue just as much as they are. Please.” So, she’d conceded, and she was pleased to find that it was warm, fighting off the chill that was always in the air. When they stepped past the open gates of Insomnia, Asherah gasped. She had only seen the brief glimpse of the city before Henri had betrayed her and dragged her back into the Citadel, but it was obvious that it had been so much worse than she’d thought, not to mention the damage that ten years of daemons running amok had brought on her home.

“Ready, guys?” Noctis asked. They all nodded. As they walked through the city, Asherah couldn’t help but remember their lives there.

“Look, there’s Mitzi’s parents’ shop,” she said, pointing to a small store that had its front door hanging open. Later on, Prompto spoke up.

“Gladio nearly wrecked right there,” he said with a grin, pointing to a traffic pole that was tilted at a forty-five degree angle.

“Dad almost killed me that day,” Gladio said, smiling fondly at the memory. They could map out their lives as they made it through the streets.

“Look, there’s that cafe you liked, Specs!”

“How many hours did you spend in that park, Blondie?”

“Do you remember having a picnic there, love?”

“Noct broke the streetlight there by warping once.”

“Iris took me shopping in that mall.”

“Hey, there’s the old arcade!”

“Gladio, remember going to see that movie with us over there?”

“There’s my old apartment.”

“Darling, isn’t this the flower shop you liked so much?”

“Hey, Noct, that’s where those girls tried to corner ya, remember?”

On and on the memories went, and when they finally reached the Citadel gates, they stopped.

“Finally here,” Noctis said.

“It’s been a long time coming,” Ignis added.

“Home at last,” Asherah said, taking Ignis’s hand and squeezing it.

“Ready, Noct?” Prompto asked, and he nodded, pushing open the gates. They passed the guard stations and made their way up to the front steps, where the boys had waved to her as they left for Altissia all those years ago. When they had left, King Regis, Lord Clarus, and Cor had all stood on the stairs, watching them go. Now, the only one there to greet them was Ravus.

“You good?” Gladio called as they walked up the stairs.

“Fine, thank you,” Ravus replied, though Asherah noticed how he was favoring his left leg. She cracked a potion over him, and he gave her a grateful nod. He turned to Noctis, drawing King Regis’s sword from his hip. “Highness,” he said, bowing slightly, “I have waited many years to give this to you. I should have done it long ago, but it is an honor to welcome you home.”

“Ravus,” Noctis said, reaching out and taking his father’s sword from the other man, “thank you, for keeping it safe.”

“Of course,” Ravus replied, stepping off to the side.

“Are you hurt?” Asherah asked, looking him over again. “Anything else you're hiding? You did promise.” Ravus gave her a smile and shook his head.

“No, I’m not hurt anywhere else, I promise.”

“Good, then you can join us in the fight,” Gladio said.

“The Oracle’s job is to prepare the way,” Ravus replied with a shake of his head. “I have only carried out the last of my sister’s roles. This is the Chosen King’s fight.”

“He’s right,” Noctis said. “Thank you, Ravus.” He nodded to Noctis before bowing.

“You’re most welcome, Majesty.”

“Be careful,” Asherah said as the boys headed up the steps. “Don’t do anything reckless. You can rest in the underground passage just outside the gate. There are beds there.”

“I will do that. Thank you, Asherah.” She smiled.

“I meant what I said,” she answered, “I want us to be friends. You better be there when I get back.”

“I will do my best.” With that, she turned and hurried up the stairs after her boys. Noctis pushed open the front doors, and Asherah was surprised to see all the lights on.

“It’s all lit up,” Prompto said in surprise.

“He’s waiting on us,” Noctis said with an angry tone to his voice.

“He wants this as bad as we do,” Gladio said as they walked through the main entrance to the hallway.

“It’s time to take it all back,” Ignis said with a tone of finality. The walk through the halls of the Citadel was quiet. It was unnerving, really. For as long as Asherah could remember, there was almost always noise in the Citadel. Servants doing their jobs, the sound of guards patrolling, people talking outside in the gardens, always noise of some kind. Now, it was silent. Not a single sound besides their own footsteps on the floors. They passed through the waiting area outside the throne room, and Noctis took a moment to look around. They didn’t begrudge him that time. This was his home, after all. Finally, they stopped outside the throne room doors, and Noctis was about to push open the doors when he paused and turned around.

“Hey, Prompto, can I take a look at your photos?” he asked.

“Uh, sure,” he said, pulling out his album with the sparkles of the Armiger.

“I just need one,” Noctis said, “to take with me.”

“Oh, sure. Take whichever one you want,” Prompto said, and they all huddled around to watch Noctis flip through the book. Their lives since Prompto had first met Noctis were saved here. The pictures from Noctis’s birthday party when she’d met them all for the first time made her smile. They were so young. There was light in their eyes she hadn’t seen truly since she’d first appeared back in their lives in Hammerhead and Lestallum. Noctis flipped through every single picture, taking the time to look it over and memorize them all. Finally, he went back to one that honestly surprised Asherah. It was a picture that Prompto had taken the night of their graduation, when they’d all come to her room and kept her company, even though Gladio had gotten sick from it. They were all watching a movie, sitting on her couch-turned-bed with her lying on Ignis while Noctis and Prompto pressed up against her and Gladio sprawled out at the foot of the bed. The glow from the television lit up their faces, but they were all happy. Noctis looked seconds away from nodding off, and Gladio was right behind him, and she and Ignis were wrapped up in the blanket cocoon she had lived in when she was sick. Prompto had taken the pictures while all of them were focused on the movie, but just looking at it now made her feel cozy and content. This was them. They relied on each other, and they teased, and they joked, and they did all the other things that friends do, but they were a family too. Noctis picked that one and gently pulled it from its sleeve. “That’s the one? No backsies?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah,” Noctis said, smiling at it fondly before putting it in the pocket of his suit, right over his heart. “Let’s go.” It was time to take back their home.


	39. Chapter 39

Ardyn sat on the throne, but he sat like the villain of a video game, casually and with an air of aloofness. “So, the Chosen King has returned after all,” he said. The sight of the man who had tortured her for a month while her friends were oblivious might have made Asherah cower once before, but now, she had her family with her, and she knew how to fight back. She was ready to see Noctis on that throne, not this purple-haired freak.

“Off my chair, jester,” Noctis said. “The king sits there.”

“So eager to die, are we?”

“Let’s finish this.” With a flick of Ardyn’s wrist, purple and black clouds rushed towards them. Asherah threw up her hands, stepping in front of the boys. A barrier appeared around them, and the magic hit the sphere before disappearing.

“Oh? What’s this?” Ardyn asked, meeting Asherah’s eyes through the barrier she held firm. “Why, pet, it’s so wonderful to see you again!” She only glared at him. “And here I thought you’d learned your lesson about getting involved in my plans.” She continued to glare. One can only be around Squall and Lightning for so long before you learn how to keep a straight face, no matter what. There was a whoosh, and Noctis disappeared, leaving a trail of sparkles in his wake. Ardyn dodged to the right, and Noctis appeared where he had been standing. “Noct, surely you would let it be a fair fight?” Ardyn said with disdain.

“A king is more than just himself,” Noctis replied. “No one can run a country on their own.”

“The Chosen King, defying fate,” Ardyn said, seeming impressed. “We may be more alike than I thought.”

“He’s nothing like you!” Prompto sneered, and Asherah allowed herself to grin at that.

“Ready?” she asked the three standing behind her.

“Yup,” Gladio said, hefting his greatsword onto his shoulder.

“You betcha!” Prompto declared, his gun in his hands.

“Now,” Ignis replied, and the barrier dropped just as Noctis flung an ice spell at Ardyn. With the chill in the air, Prompto unleashed a hail of bullets, and Asherah ducked off to the side, twirling her daggers with practiced ease. Ignis’s lance pierced Ardyn’s arm with surprising accuracy before he was flung backwards. Gladio caught him and made sure he was steady while Noctis charged, his father’s sword held high. Asherah worked on healing for the moment, keeping everyone safe and strong enough. They allowed Ardyn to corner them back into the path leading back to the waiting area, Asherah throwing up her barrier again.

“Noct,” she said, and behind Ardyn’s head, the Crystal glowed a faint blue. 

“On three,” he replied, and she grinned, her dagger twirling in one of her hands. “One.” Gladio hefted his greatsword. “Two.” Prompto pulled out one of his souped-up machines, and it whirred ominously. “Three!” Asherah thrust the barrier forward, knocking Ardyn back. Prompto fired his machine, and a great force began to pull Ardyn towards the Crystal. Gladio’s sword caught him and shoved him up into the air, and Noctis warped, knocking him back into the Crystal from where it was suspended above the throne. There was a bright flash, and Asherah found herself standing on nothing, purples and blues and yellows shimmering around them. She blinked, and all their allies were standing around them, Ardyn staggering to his feet a bit away. Y’shtola was casting a healing spell on Ignis, who had gotten banged up a little bit, but everyone else was standing, watching the man who was suddenly oozing black and whose face had taken on a daemon-like appearance.

“So, this is how you would end it?” he asked.

“It’s over, Ardyn,” Noctis said. “Be at peace.” Ardyn smirked, though it did not look at all sane.

“You first, Noct.”

“Now!” Noctis commanded, and, as one, their band attacked. The air inside what Asherah could only assume was the Crystal was already filled with magic, but with Terra and Y’shtola, it was alive with it, both healing magic and elemental magic creating a sparkling sheen. Squall, Warrior of Light, Cecil, Vaan, and Noctis were slashing at Ardyn, who was doing his best to bat away at them. Prompto and Firion attacked with bullets and arrows. Zidane, Onion Knight, Tidus, Bartz, Asherah, and Ignis jumped in and out of the fray, quickly getting in hits and backing away to view their next attacks. Gladio and Cloud were just as brutal in their attacks, people often jumping out of the way to avoid getting hit with their greatswords. Suddenly, there was a rumbling, and for a moment, everyone, even Ardyn, stopped moving. Giant, glowing blue forms appeared around them.

“The Lucii,” Ignis said in amazement.

“Look!” Asherah exclaimed, tugging on his arm and pointing to the form that appeared beside Noctis. “It’s King Regis!” Indeed it was, looking younger than he had appeared since Asherah was at least thirteen, and he was smiling proudly at his son.

“Whoa,” Zidane said in amazement. “Is this normal for your world?”

“Not in the slightest,” Ignis replied. Y’shtola took the distraction as a moment to make sure everyone was healed, and Asherah hadn’t even realized she was leaning on her right foot until her left foot felt better. She sent a grateful nod to the woman, who nodded back with a smile.

“Enough of this!” Ardyn shouted, surrounding himself in a cloud of darkness. They all attacked again, coming at him from all sides, refusing to let him focus on one target. The Lucii seemed to lend the warriors their strength. Asherah felt like she could run from Ravatogh to Insomnia and back and not get tired. The frenzy seemed to affect everyone, as they all moved faster and faster, picking up speed and strength. Finally, Ardyn was staggering, and they all stood much like they had when the dragon had attacked in the other world.

“Now!” Noctis called, and Asherah, Terra, and Y’shtola all cast as powerful a spell as they could, fixing Ardyn in place. Arrows, bullets, swords, and daggers all flashed past them as the others attacked with vigor, and she was nearly certain she saw some of the Lucii throw in hits of their own. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and Asherah looked behind her, only to gasp in shock. Lady Lunafreya stood behind her, a yellow glow surrounding her as she smiled.

“Ready?” she asked, and Asherah nodded in amazement. The power of the magic suddenly amplified, and just as it felt too much to handle, the spell was let loose, whiting out her vision for several seconds. When she was able to see again, nothing remained of Ardyn, not even a scrap of fabric. All at once, the strength seemed to leave her, and Asherah dropped onto the non-existent floor.

_ You have done well, King of Light, _ a deep voice said, and no one could tell which of the Lucii said it.  _ Go, and be at peace. _ One by one, the large, blue forms disappeared, until only King Regis was left. Noctis said something quietly to him, and his father nodded, before he too disappeared. Gentle hands were suddenly at her shoulders, and Asherah turned to see Terra smiling at her.

“We did it!” she said, bouncing on her toes. Terra helped her to her feet, and Y’shtola’s cool magic washed over her, though Asherah felt tired still. 

“Is everyone alright?” she asked.

“Nothing that won’t wash off!” Tidus said with a smile.

“Truly, it was a battle to be remembered,” Warrior of Light said.

“Oh, come on Warren,” Asherah said with a teasing smile, “don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy fighting with all of us again.”

“I most assuredly did.”

“Yeah, it was great to see everybody again!” Bartz said, grinning happily. Everyone (except for the usual suspects, see: Cloud and Squall) began to talk and congratulate themselves and check over one another. A cool hand grabbed her wrist gently, and she turned to see Ignis smiling at her, tears in his eyes.

“Aw, Igs, what’s the matter?” she asked softly. “We won.”

“I didn’t dare to hope we would,” he replied. “This is--Asherah, darling, you saved us.” She smiled.

“ _ We _ saved us,” she insisted.

“Now kiss!” Zidane shouted suddenly, and it was only his fast reflexes that had him dodging away from the dagger that flew his way. 

“Leave them alone, Zidane,” Firion scolded. “You just miss your Garnet.”

“Indeed,” Cecil added. “Perhaps you’re just jealous.”

“Jealous? Me? Nah! I’m happy for them!”

“The pink cheeks tell me different!” Bartz teased.

“Wait, I forgot Zidane had a girlfriend!” Vaan exclaimed. “He’s always flirting with Terra!”

“Whoa, man, not cool!” Tidus said, and Asherah rolled her eyes at Ignis, who was hiding a smile behind his hand.

“Do you see what I put up with for  _ eons _ ?” she whispered.

“They do seem a lively bunch.” Onion Knight chose not to join in on the teasing at Zidane’s expense, sticking close to Terra as he always had to make sure she was safe. Gladio seemed to be talking with Squall and Cloud about something, and Y’shtola had found her way over to them too. Warrior of Light was watching all of them quietly, ever keeping an eye on his fellow warriors. Prompto suddenly appeared at Asherah’s elbow.

“Prom?” she asked.

“Look,” he said, and he nodded over towards where Noctis was standing away from the group. He and Lady Lunafreya seemed to be having a conversation of sorts, but they weren’t talking to each other.

“Who are they talking to?” she asked Prompto. “There’s no one there.”

“Best not to question, love,” Ignis said. “I’m sure Noct will tell us later.”

“Warriors of Light, it is time that you return from whence you came,” Gentiana’s voice said suddenly. “Say your farewells quickly.” Asherah let go of Ignis’s hand and stepped towards her friends.

“Thank you all so much,” she said, since Noctis was still talking to someone with Lady Lunafreya and hadn’t seemed to hear Gentiana’s words. “I cannot thank you enough for your help. If you ever need anything and there’s a way I can help, please, just ask. I’m sure Noctis would say the same, but he has a kingdom he has to run.” There was a ripple of laughter. “If this truly is goodbye, then I speak for my family and I and say we value your friendship. I’ll never forget you. Any of you.” 

“Nor we, you,” Warrior of Light said, speaking for all of them as he so often did. “May your future be bright and filled with peace.” Within one blink and the next, and only Firion remained. Perhaps Gentiana had sensed her friendship with the man and allowed her a moment with him specifically. Asherah hurried to hug him tightly.

“Thank you for everything, Firion,” she said sincerely, squeezing him as hard as she could. “I couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

“I will forever value our friendship, Asherah,” he replied, hugging her just as tightly. “Our time together will always have a special place in my heart.” She stepped back and waved, and then he was gone as well. Asherah turned to check on Noctis, but the world spun around her and she blacked out.

Asherah awoke to something stabbing her in the back. She groaned and tried to roll over but was met with cold that shocked her awake. Blinking her eyes open, she squinted in the bright light, finding herself sitting on the floor in the throne room. Suddenly, everything rushed back to her, and she spun around to find Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio all sprawled out on the stairs leading up to the throne, while Noctis was leaning on the throne, seemingly asleep as well. What surprised her was Lady Lunafreya, who was knelt in front of Noctis, her head resting on his lap. “Guys!” she exclaimed in excitement. “Wake up!” The light was filtering in from a hole in the wall of the throne room, but it could only mean one thing. “Guys!” She shook Ignis, and he was soon awake and as eager as she was. One by one, everyone woke up, and no one asked how Lady Lunafreya was here. Instead, they all rushed out like children to a playground through the Citadel and down to the front steps, where they were met with the oranges and yellows and reds and purples of the sunrise as the darkness was chased away. Asherah was crying; it was the most beautiful sunrise she’d ever seen for a thousand different reasons, and she clung onto Ignis as she watched it, and he held her tightly, resting his head on hers. Prompto was hugging himself, and she reached out an arm for him. “C’mere, Prom,” she said, and he launched at her, joining the hug. Then, he seemed to remember that Noctis was here, and he jumped at his best friend, who laughed and caught him easily while looping the other arm around Lady Lunafreya.

“What about me?” Gladio grumbled.

“I’ll hug you, ya big softie,” Asherah said, pulling him into her hug with Ignis, and Gladio only pretended to protest. They stared into the sunrise until their eyes were strained and sore.

“We did it,” Prompto said in amazement.

“Yeah,” Noctis said, a smile on his face. Suddenly, Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio all went stiff, and Asherah got worried for all of three seconds before they all relaxed again. Suddenly, the stillness was broken by things clattering and causing all kinds of noise. She looked down to see greatswords, guns, potions, and fishing lures, among other things, all tumbling down the front steps of the Citadel, and she started laughing. The others soon followed her, and Asherah had to sit down to keep from falling over.

“The Armiger?” she finally asked when she caught her breath.

“It’s gone,” Noctis said, still chuckling.

“I thought you had a tackle box!”

“I got lazy.” That sent them all laughing again, and the sound was beautiful in the morning light. Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps, and when they looked, they saw Ravus walking up the steps, though he froze about twenty steps down from them. His voice was clear in the quiet.

“Luna?”

“Ravus!” she exclaimed, and the siblings met in the middle of the distance between them, hugging each other tightly, Ravus weeping, though no one would call him on it. Asherah chose to start picking up the lures, but she stopped when she noticed everything that was scattered on the steps.

“Gladio, how many greatswords do you  _ have _ ?” The answer was twenty.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached part 1 of the ending everyone! The next chapter will be the very last chapter, which will be updated just after this one goes up!
> 
> Thank you so much for your kind words! I really enjoyed writing this and giving our boys the love and happiness they deserve!

Suffice to say, they spent way too much time scrambling up and down the front steps of the Citadel, picking up everything that had been in there thanks to at least fifteen years of three to four people using it to keep things safe. Everything from clothes and fishing lures to ingredients, curatives, and weapons was littered around the steps from where they had fallen. Noctis did his best to explain everything, as well as he could, which took up a lot of their time while they were gathering items. It might have gone faster, but Ravus and Lunafreya were basically forced to sit off to the side and rest. Ravus still looked dead on his feet after fighting off daemons on his own, and getting his sister back, who had been considered dead for ten years, had him looking slightly more of a mess, so the Lucians allowed the siblings to sit and reconnect while still listening to Noctis do his best. “It’s all gone,” he said. “The Crystal, the Armiger, all of it.”

“The Six?” Ignis asked.

“I--I don’t know,” Noctis replied from where he was in charge of putting all his fishing supplies in its proper place in the section of the Citadel steps they’d designated “Noct’s Things.”

“I mean, Shiva got us back here,” Asherah said with a shrug. “Maybe they’re still around?”

“I’m down for not finding out,” Gladio said, hefting his greatswords and Ignis’s lances over to the area for “Weapons,” where several of Noctis’s swords and Prompto’s machines and guns were already set down. “Not like they’ve done us many favors over the years.”

“No kidding,” Prompto chimed in, helping Ignis carry his cooking supplies off to yet another area of the steps.

“I, for one, wouldn’t mind if they went back to sleep and never woke up again,” Ignis added. Asherah smiled and shook her head slightly.

“As long as they leave us alone, I’m okay,” she said. “No more meddling.”

“They won’t,” Lady Lunafreya said, suddenly joining the conversation. “It’s all over now: the Scourge, the Crystal. It’s just us. The Six will go back to sleep, for good this time.” For a long moment, no one said a thing.

“Good,” Gladio finally said, and that was that. They went about in silence for a little while, sorting out the absolute mess of things that the boys had stockpiled over the years. Finally, though, Ravus had apparently had enough of waiting.

“How is this possible?” he asked, looking between his sister and Noctis.

“She was never dead,” Noctis replied. “She was in the Crystal this whole time.” There was a very loud clatter as Asherah dropped the pans she was holding in surprise, turning to stare at Noctis, who looked as if he had just told her he wanted her to make brownies for dessert. 

“Ardyn wanted to kill me,” Lunafreya explained, and they all knew that, “and he would have stopped at nothing to make sure that happened. Gentiana pulled me into the Crystal soon after Altissia, and I’ve been waiting there until now.”

“I found her while I was inside,” Noctis continued. “We talked about a lot, and then, when Ash came up with her plan, it gave the both of us hope. After we dealt with Ardyn, Gentiana talked to us about what would change here on Eos, and then she sent us all out.”

“Oh, so that was Gentiana you were talking to,” Prompto said. “We couldn’t see her.”

“Only Bahamut was strong enough to appear in the Crystal,” Lunafreya said. “The others could only speak and come in and out.” 

“Well, I for one am grateful for her intervention, if it means that we are all together again,” Ignis said, and again, that was that. What else could they say? It was the truth. When they finally had everything organized to Ignis’s satisfaction, all seven of them sat on the steps and looked out at the sun shining over the city. It was quiet, peaceful, and though much of the city lay in ruins, some of the tallest buildings were still standing, and the sunlight reflecting off of the windows and metalwork just made a beautiful scene. No one said anything, and really, the only sound was Prompto taking a few pictures until even that stopped. They all sat next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, and enjoyed the sunlight.

The silence continued until they heard voices faintly in the distance, and as one, they all stood up, looking around to see where the noise was coming from. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, people appeared in the gates of the Citadel.

“Wait, is that--?” Prompto said.

“Gladdy!” Iris’s voice echoed over the area between them, and the two siblings sprinted towards each other, meeting at the very base of the steps in a hug. 

“Guys!” Talcott called, and in a very rare moment of raw emotion, he ran up the stairs and collided with Asherah and Prompto in a hug.

“Hi, Talcott,” Asherah greeted, holding him tightly.

“Good to see ya, buddy,” Prompto added. Marshall Leonis made his way up the stairs as well, and everyone turned to where he was, falling silent out of respect for the man who, even in his older years, carried the air that demanded respect.

“Cor,” Noctis greeted, dipping his head a bit.

“Highness,” the marshall replied as he returned the bow, “it’s good to see you again.”

“Yeah, you too.” Today was full of surprises, because Cor pulled Noctis into a hug, and Asherah grabbed onto Ignis’s arm to keep herself from interrupting the moment. Cor whispered something to Noctis that had the younger man gasping, before the two hugged tightly once more and stepped back. No one mentioned the tears shining in Noctis’s eyes.

“Is it over?” Iris asked as she came up the stairs to all of them.

“Yeah!” Prompto said with a smile. “We did it!” The whole group cheered, even Ravus, and they all settled down on the steps again, their small group continuing to grow, as they watched the sun climb higher and higher into the sky.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Asherah said.

“Forgot what it felt like to be warm,” Gladio said, and Asherah was beginning to feel hot in her Kingsglaive coat and boots.

“Kinda hard to see the city like this, though,” Prompto added.

“We’ll fix it,” Noctis said resolutely. “Things will be different now.”

“We’ll be with you every step of the way,” Ignis assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder firmly. Noctis hummed and nodded, and no one said anything more until Gladio stood to his feet and stretched.

“I dunno about you guys, but I’m starvin’.”

“I’ll see what I can whip up,” Ignis replied, getting up and heading over to the area they’d placed all the food in.

“What is all this stuff?” Iris asked, looking at the organized chaos around them. 

“This, Iris, is nearly sixteen years of things tossed into the Armiger for convenience,” Asherah said with a chuckle.

“Now, they’re gonna have to carry everything like the rest of us,” Cor said, a smirk on his face.

“How will they survive?” Iris laughed.

“We can hear you, ya know!” Prompto shouted from where he was helping Ignis unpack some of the food.

“Good!” the girls shouted back, and they laughed.

“We’ll have to let Cid and Cindy know that everyone’s okay,” Talcott said as they settled around the cooking area to eat. “The cell towers out here haven’t worked in years, even before the Long Night, so they don’t know exactly what’s going on.”

“I’ll tell them when I head back,” Iris said.

“Leaving so soon?” Gladio asked.

“Just to get some stuff from the apartment. We’re gonna be staying here for a long time, aren’t we? There’s lots of work to do.”

“She’s right,” Asherah agreed. “Insomnia’s got a long way to go before people can live here again safely.”

“They can stay in the Citadel until then,” Noctis said from where he was sitting pressed between Prompto and Lunafreya. “It doesn’t seem to have much damage, and there’s lots of room.”

“It would be nice to have its halls full of life again,” Ignis commented.

“The more the merrier, right?” Prompto said with a laugh.

“Right,” Noctis said, and they all fell into planning how they were going to rebuild their homes, sitting on the front steps of the Citadel while they ate and enjoyed the sunlight.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Asherah hadn’t been this tired in a very long time. Things never slowed down in the Crown City before, but now they seemed to be rushed for an entirely different reason. She scurried through the halls of the Citadel, dodging people and writing furiously in her notepad as she went. “Prompto!” she called, and the blond appeared at her elbow in an instant. 

“Yeah?”

“Did Talcott get in touch with Dave about that lumber?”

“Yeah. A hunter’s bringing it in tomorrow afternoon.”

“And what about those farmers from Lestallum? Were they able to get their farms up and running again?”

“Some of them are still struggling, but Gladio sent a few people out to help them,” he replied, hurrying along after her through the halls. “Iris is bringing some of the people from the power plant to help Cid get the grid up and running again too.”

“Good. We’ll need those cell towers soon. Talcott’s truck needs new tires from all the running around he’s doing.”

“Ash!” Gladio’s voice bellowed, and she and Prompto ground to a halt, looking down another hallway to see the Shield coming towards them. “Luna wants you out by the East Wing.”

“Okay, I’m going. Prompto, take that list over to Cor, will you? He wanted it for something.”

“Sure thing.” Prompto was gone in a flash, taking off down the hall. They all knew better than to keep the marshall waiting.

“Where’s Luna?” Asherah asked Gladio.

“By that big tree near the stairs. They’ve got a stand set up out there.”

“On my way. Thanks, Gladio. Did you eat lunch? The kitchens are up and running again.”

“I had something earlier. Just came to get ya.” The pair parted ways, and Asherah only paused for a moment to catch her breath. She’d been going non-stop trying to help everything stay organized. Between getting the power grid up and running, making sure there was enough food for all the people who had moved back into the city, navigating what supplies were needed where, and taking care of her family, who had a tendency to run themselves to the bone, she hadn’t had a chance to catch her breath in the week since the sun had come back. Everyone was busy, and they stayed busy. Asherah had fairly collapsed into bed every night since that first day, after she had helped Ignis clean up the dust in his rooms. He didn’t like her being on the entire other end of the Citadel anymore, and instead chose to sleep on the couch while she got his bed (something they had bickered about on more than one occasion, but they were both stubborn).

“Luna!” Asherah called as she hurried down the steps in the East Wing.

“Here!” Luna called back, and Asherah spotted her towering brother before finding the former Oracle. They had set up a lost and found booth, of sorts. Lots of people had been separated over the past ten years, whether from the Empire or from the Long Night (as people were calling it). Luna, ever the tender heart for those in need, had set up a process for people to give everything they knew about their missing loved ones, and she and Ravus, along with a few hunters and remaining Crownsguard members, sent out as wide a net as possible in order to find any survivors. Asherah had placed her grandparents on the list, hoping that somehow, someway, they had been able to survive, but no one had heard anything yet. Ignis had placed his uncle as well, but only because Noctis had asked about him. Asherah had never met the elder Lord Scientia. He was often locked up in Council meetings or off doing something, and from what she understood, Ignis and his uncle didn’t get along and hadn’t for years. There was a reason that Ignis lived in the Citadel and not in his family home that was less than a mile from where Gladio had lived.

“What did you need me for?” Asherah asked, coming to stand next to her.

“You worked with the kitchen staff, didn’t you?” Luna questioned, and Asherah nodded.

“Yeah, I did. For most of my life. Why do you ask?”

“There’s some people who came by earlier looking for family, and they said that they worked in the Citadel kitchens. I thought maybe you might be able to help find them.”

“I can certainly try.” The two poured over the lists, Asherah pointing out names that she knew and recognized from those that she didn’t, and they were able to at least identify people with positions. It was a starting point, at least. “When Cid gets the power grid up, we can probably have someone announce all this over the radio so people can hear that they’re being looked for,” Asherah suggested.

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Luna said with a smile. “Thank you so much, Asherah.”

“You’re most welcome. Do you need anything else? I was supposed to go help Dave and some of the hunters out near the main square later today, but they can go on without me if they need to.”

“No, that was all. Thank you so much!” With a wave, Asherah hurried out the gates towards the main section of town. Her day was filled with running errands and following instructions, calling out people’s names, and checking up on people. By the time she sat down for dinner with Ignis in his apartment, she was ready to drop from exhaustion.

“You look exhausted, love,” Ignis said gently.

“I could fall asleep right here,” she replied. “You look tired too.”

“It’s been a rough week for all of us.”

“But we’re already making good progress,” Asherah pointed out. “The Glaive have already started making plans for tearing down buildings, and the supplies from Lestallum should get here tomorrow. And Luna’s plans for reuniting families seems to be going pretty well, at least with Ravus hovering over her shoulder all the time.”

“He is a bit protective, isn’t he?” Ignis said with a smile.

“Just a little. No more than you.” She nudged him with her elbow, and he chuckled. For the next two weeks, it was just more of the same, running all over the place and never slowing down. Cid got the power grid up and running, and more people flooded to the Crown City to help rebuild. Slowly but surely, people began moving out of Lestallum into the other towns, and with the cell towers back up and running, they were already getting reports from Accordo about how the country across the sea was faring. Noctis was doing his absolute best to help out wherever he could, with Cor and Ignis backing him up in ways to handle the political side of things, even though that wasn’t the main focus yet. It soon would be, though, and they wanted to be prepared when it was. About a month after the sun had returned, the “inner circle” was exhausted. Funnily enough, it was Cor who demanded that people take a break.

“You’re no good to anyone if you’re too tired to think,” he said at their impromptu meeting in the area outside the throne room one morning. “Take some time and catch your breath. All of you.” No one felt comfortable abandoning the city to the care of just Cor, Dave, and Cid, though. Instead, they took shifts, of a sort. For one week, Noctis and Luna got to disappear, in a sense. No one could bother them, unless it was an actual emergency. The next week, Iris, Gladio, and Prompto took off. Then, Talcott, Cindy, and Cor got a break. Dave and Cid went next, and Ignis and Asherah were the very last ones to step away from the Citadel for a chance to rest up. However, she’d already made plans with Ignis about what they were going to do. The morning of their break, they climbed into one of the cars that Cid and Cindy had gotten back into working order and drove north of Insomnia. They went through twisted roads that were in terrible condition after years of neglect and passed overgrown forests until they pulled into an old, tired town that looked rather pitiful, despite the sun shining through the trees overhead. Ignis pulled the car to a halt in front of a low house, and Asherah sprung out of the passenger seat, though she went no farther than the front of the car, where she stopped and stared at the house full of broken windows, not a single sign of life.

“Are you ready, love?” Ignis asked, taking her hand gently.

“No,” she answered, “but I have to do this. I just--I have to.” The pair walked up to the front door, and Asherah let herself inside. “O baachan? O jiichan?” she called into the darkened house. There was no response. She hadn’t expected one. If someone were here, they would have met them at the door. “Hello?” She went through the entire house, but everything was where it should be, somehow untouched despite the ten years of darkness. Besides the broken windows and dust everywhere, the house looked just as it had the last time she’d been up for a visit.

“Did they leave a note, perhaps?” Ignis suggested.

“I don’t--wait!” She turned and ran out of the house, Ignis hot on her heels. She stopped in the garden, right by a large rock that was at the top of the fountain housed there. She pushed on one part of the fountain, and a section of it popped open. “There’s something here!” Asherah exclaimed, pulling out a small metal box and opening it.

“You didn’t tell me this was here,” Ignis said, looking at the hole in amazement.

“It was for emergencies only, a remnant of my great-great grandfather’s time in the military,” she replied. “He had it made specially to leave messages during times of danger.” Inside the box was a folded piece of paper, written in her grandmother’s handwriting. Asherah read the paper quickly, hope blooming in her chest. “They left for the mountain,” she told Ignis. “There was a storm shelter built up there after an avalanche buried the town many years ago. I’m supposed to look for them there. Ignis, come on!”

“Love, we can’t possibly go climbing a mountain unprepared,” he said, though he was following her back to the car.

“I know where the path is. We’ll be fine. C’mon, Igs!” He drove out of town down the small road she pointed him to, and an old, overgrown path appeared just at the end where they ran out of road at the edge of a cliff. Asherah wanted to sprint up the path, she was so eager, but Ignis reminded her that it would be better for all involved if they paced themselves. It wasn’t a very long climb, at least not by the types of distances they had walked in their respective adventures, but it was full of zig-zags that had to be carefully navigated. Finally, they reached an hole in the mountainside that led down to a thick, heavy metal door. Asherah tried the handle and found it unlocked, and the hinges didn’t make a sound when she pushed the door open.

“Someone has been taking very good care of those hinges,” Ignis commented.

“Someone must be here, then!” she replied, grabbing his hand and hurrying down into the mountain. The lights were lit, giving them a clear path through the tunnels. There wasn’t a single sign of life until they rounded a corner and came face to face with the point of a sword.

“Who are you?” a rough voice asked.

“Asherah Iluka,” she answered, raising her hands to show she meant no harm.

“Ignis Scientia,” Ignis added from behind her.

“How did you find this place?”

“I’m looking for my grandparents,” Asherah said. “Hiro and Mei. They left me a note in the fountain of our family home.”

“Asherah?” a voice called, and she looked behind the man to see a familiar face appear from around the corner.

“Mitzi?” Asherah said in surprise.

“It is you!” Mitzi exclaimed, running past the man and catching Asherah in a tight hug. Asherah was shocked, but she hugged the other woman back just as tightly. “I can’t believe it’s you! It’s been so long, and after everything, I thought--You’re alive! I can’t believe it!”

“Mitzi, how are you here? You were back in Insomnia. How--?”

“A whole bunch of us used the tunnels to get out of the city, and we just got lucky, I guess. Romus, put down the sword; they’re friends!” The man lowered his sword, putting it back in its place at his side. Mitzi was grinning ear to ear, and she pulled Asherah by the hand down through the tunnels. “Come on, you have to meet everyone!”

“Mitzi, my grandparents--”

“Just wait,” Mitzi assured her, and Asherah felt Ignis take her other hand, following behind them closely. She led them further through the twists and turns until they arrived in a large cavern that was lit completely by lamps and utility lights. There were makeshift houses lining the walls of the cavern, turning the cavern into a maze of alleys and shacks. Asherah was stunned, halting in her tracks.

“How many people are here?” she murmured.

“There looks to be at least fifty dwellings,” Ignis replied from where he stood next to her.

“Come on!” Mitzi insisted, pulling her along. They passed people doing all sorts of things, and she ducked into a smaller tunnel, where tunnels had been dug out of the rock to make room for more private rooms to live in. Finally, they arrived at a small tunnel, and Mitzi knocked on the piece of wood that had been hung up on the wall next to a curtain.

“Come in!” a voice called, and Mitzi pulled the curtain back, revealing another living space.

“We have guests!” Mitzi said happily, and Asherah burst into tears when she stepped inside.

“O baachan!” she exclaimed, and she was pulled into her grandmother’s comforting embrace, just as strong and loving as it had always been.

“Oh, my sweet girl,” Mei said, holding her close, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“You’re okay,” Asherah whimpered, pressing her face into her grandmother’s shoulder. “I was so worried that--”

“We’re fine, Asherah-chan. We’re right here.” Her grandfather joined the hug, and Asherah was at peace.

“You found us, darling girl,” Hiro said, his voice tight with emotion. “We’ve prayed you would.”

“I was so worried,” Asherah replied, “but you’re here. I love you so much. I’ve missed you so much.” For a long time, the three of them just held each other, crying and reassuring one other. Then, her grandmother looked up.

“Get over here, young man, as if you aren’t part of this family,” she said, and Asherah looked up at Ignis through her tears, a smile on her face. Ignis was looking at the hand that Mei had extended, and he gave her a fond smile before joining the group hug, and the four of them huddled together in the tiny home that had been hewn from the rock. Somehow, Asherah had never been more at peace.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of the ending! Make sure you check out part 1 so you don’t get confused!
> 
> Thank you all once again for coming on this journey with me!❤️❤️

The procession that came into Insomnia four days later was a sight to see. Though Ignis was driving the car they had taken, the car was followed by people walking with whatever they could carry or drag along in the carts they had fashioned together. As her grandparents explained to Asherah and Ignis, and later to the rest of the group, they hadn’t known that the sun came back. They didn’t dare leave their cavernous home, since they would be ambushed by daemons most often. Instead, they had just done their best to grow whatever they could with lamps and the small fish farms that they had somehow managed to maintain in the cave lakes. When the community heard about the efforts to restore the Crown City, however, many wanted to take the trip back and lend a hand. Not everyone, of course. The small children wouldn’t be much help until the biggest stuff was done. They did move back down into the small town that Asherah’s grandparents had lived in. Now, though, they had come back to Insomnia with Asherah and Ignis to be close to their granddaughter and her amassed family. In an unsurprising turn of events, the person most excited was Prompto, who nearly fell over when Mei yelled out “Prompto Argentum!” in the middle of the Citadel and startled so badly he tripped over nothing. She fussed over the blond for several minutes, and he blushed horribly, stumbling over his words and eyes leaking tears like rivers but also holding onto her hands with both of his own and smiling. Asherah stood off to the side with Ignis, hugging his arm happily.

“We’ll be okay, won’t we Igs?” she asked him with a grin.

“Oh, most certainly, darling,” he replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

After that break that wasn’t really a break, everyone fell back into working, though they tried to meet up for breakfast in the morning, per O baachan’s orders. It was safe to say that she was going to make sure that they all took care of themselves, even Cor (which was a sight to see, her grandmother bossing around Marshall Leonis while he only replied “Yes, ma’am” and obeyed). Luna was absolutely enraptured with the new additions to their group, and the two siblings joined Mei’s list of people to fuss over, and Asherah had caught her grandfather sitting off in a corner somewhere talking with Ravus many times. She was glad to see that the man was finally able to get some good role models in his life.

Five months passed in the blink of an eye, and they had several buildings that were suitable for living in, so people began to slowly move out of the Citadel and out into the city. Hospitals were officially reopened, and markets started appearing every Saturday morning for people to peruse at their leisure. With the calm settling in and the continued communication between Lestallum, Meldaccio, Insomnia, and Accordo, it felt like a new era really was beginning. So, it was to Asherah’s great surprise one cool morning while she was sitting on the front steps of the Citadel, watching the sunrise, when a woman appeared literally in front of her, an Imperial dropship floating high in the air above them. She was instantly on guard, her daggers slipping into her hands in place of the tea mug she dropped onto the stairs. “Whoa, easy there,” the woman said, standing up and shaking her hair out of the helmet she wore. “I’m a friend.” Asherah looked at her in confusion.

“Who are you?”

“Aranea,” she replied. “Former Commodore of the Empire.”

“Oh!” Asherah exclaimed, putting her daggers back in their places and relaxing her stance. “The boys told me about you. It’s nice to meet you.” She held out her hand for Aranea to shake. “Though, I will say, appearing with an Empire ship might make people nervous.”

“She’s served me all these years, I’m not getting rid of her now,” Aranea replied. “We’ve met once before, you know.” Asherah tilted her head, looking her over.

“Oh!” It hit her like a charging garula. “You were on the ship! Back in Altissia!” Aranea nodded.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get back to help you.”

“It’s okay,” Asherah assured her, waving off the apology. “It all turned out alright. Are you here to see Noctis? We’ll all be having breakfast soon. You’re welcome to join us.”

“Among other things, yeah,” Aranea replied, following her back into the Citadel. Aranea’s presence prompted a joyful reunion in their little group, but it also meant that Noctis, Cor, Gladio, and Ignis rushed through breakfast a bit to talk about whatever it was that Aranea needed, as she was responsible for flying supplies out to the people in Accordo to help with the recovery effort there. Luna, Asherah, Ravus, Iris, and Prompto headed out into the town to see what progress was being made and where they could help out. Aranea’s appearances were sporadic at best and unpredictable at worst, but it always meant that breakfast was a bit more rushed than before.

At the end of month seven, when the heat of summer had sunk in like a too-thick blanket, the pressures of a different kind started to surface. Before all of this horribleness had started, the people of Eos had been promised a wedding. They had learned that their bride and groom had been killed, and then they were alive, and then they were dead again, and now they were alive once more, and with hope and a future gleaming brightly, the people were beginning to search for that stability again. Asherah, when she heard the first whisperings, immediately pulled Noctis and Luna into a room in the Citadel. “Look, we’ll all back whatever you decide,” she said once she’d told them what she’d heard, “but don’t feel forced. The people can deal with whatever happens for a little longer.” The couple looked at each other, having a quiet conversation, before Noctis spoke for the both of them.

“We’ll do it. Because we’ve waited long enough, not because they want us to.” Asherah grinned and gave them tight hugs.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” By the middle of summer, the streets of Insomnia were filled like they hadn’t since before the invasion all those years ago. There were white streamers hung wherever they could be reached, and there were flowers in full bloom lining the streets. Music could be heard anywhere in the city, and the crowds made it nearly impossible to travel. Asherah was dressed up in the nicest clothes they could find, fixed up by herself, Iris, and O baachan. Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio were dressed up in their Kingsglaive uniforms, and everyone was cleaner than they had been in months (not because they didn’t bathe, but because they were always working). As the only other person currently in the city with any kind of actual authority, Cor was the official of the ceremony, and to say that it was a bit awkward was putting it lightly, since most of the records about how to actually have a wedding had been lost during the Long Night, so it was cobbled together from everyone’s collective memories. Luna in her dress and Noctis in his suit made up for it, though, and the decorations that filled the Throne Room allowed for people to see that they were trying to make it as official as possible. There were white streamers and sylleblossoms everywhere, and white chairs filled the room, and the Citadel bells were ringing happily, and the atmosphere was joyful, yet peaceful. 

After the ceremony, Noctis and Luna walked out to the front steps of the Citadel, waving and smiling while standing arm-in-arm, and the people cheered and clapped and whistled. The city fell into celebration, music and dancing and feasting all over the slowly-recovering city. As for the “Inner Circle,” they all enjoyed the same festivities in the Citadel’s main ballroom. Asherah felt as if she didn’t stand still for hours, dancing with Ignis, Prompto, even Gladio (who was very light on his feet for a man who claimed not to dance) and O jiichan. Even Talcott, precious boy that he still was, shyly asked her for a dance, and she enjoyed herself thoroughly. She and Iris spun around in circles, and to her great surprise, Noctis even asked her for a dance, and the pair grinned and whispered jokes to each other as only the best of friends can do. When she fairly collapsed into her seat at the main table, Ignis pressed a glass full of water into her hand, and Asherah only just managed not to gulp the entire thing. “Are you enjoying yourself, love?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah,” she answered, grinning at him. “Need a break, though.”

“You have been dancing for quite some time,” Ignis observed.

“People keep asking, and who am I to turn down a dance with family? Give me a minute, and I’ll drag you back out there.”

“I look forward to it, love.” Prompto fell into his seat next to her, and he looked just as flushed as she did, but for an entirely different reason.

“What did you do?” Asherah asked as Prompto held his sides, laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his chair.

“Ezma just made Cor choke on his wine,” he said. Asherah’s eyes widened, and she craned her neck around to find the marshall and the elderly woman who was an acquaintance of the boys from during their adventures.

“Where? Why?”

“You don’t wanna know, Ash, but lemme tell ya, it was  _ glorious _ .”

“I believe you.” She giggled to herself, and true to her word, she caught Ignis’s hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor again once she caught her breath. During one of the moments when she wasn’t dancing, Asherah stood off to one side of the room, talking with Aranea and Holly about this and that, when she caught Ignis sneaking out of the ballroom. Excusing herself from the two women, she slipped out after him, worried that something was wrong. She was surprised to see him heading back to the throne room, and she caught up with him on silent feet, though he didn’t startle when she touched his shoulder. “What’s up?” she asked. “Is something wrong?”

“Noct and Luna aren’t in the ballroom anymore. I wanted to make sure all is well,” Ignis replied.

“Igs, it’s their wedding day,” she said. “Maybe they left on purpose.”

“Still, I’d like to know they are at least safe.” Asherah was almost certain they’d be on the end of one of Noctis’s rare angry glares, but she would admit it was unlike Luna to just leave without making sure someone knew where she was, especially since Ravus was still nervous about her being out of his sight for too long (though he was getting better). The door to the throne room was cracked open, and Asherah let Ignis look in first. His shoulders sagged, and she looked at his face to see a fond smile there.

“And?” she whispered, poking him in the shoulder.

“See for yourself, love,” he replied, stepping aside to let her peek inside. What she saw warmed her heart. Noctis and Luna were sitting on the throne, Luna with her head resting on the arm of the throne as Noctis reclined against the side, resting his head on his fist. The pair seemed to be sound asleep, and she smiled warmly at them before slipping away from the door and pulling Ignis along with her.

“The kids are safe, Igs. Let’s go back to the party.”

“Would you be agreeable to going somewhere else, first?” he asked. She raised an eyebrow at him, but she nodded.

“Better hurry, though. Gladio was relying on you to get through this party, and you and I both know it.”

“We won’t be long.” Ignis led her through the halls to his new office in the office specifically for the King’s Hand. It was a beautiful room, filled with old bookshelves and gorgeous woodwork, with the modern touch that Ignis had added to it on his own when they were rebuilding. The windows overlooked the central garden, providing a beautiful view of the large fountain sparkling in the sun. She stood where he left her, right in front of the windows, and she watched him pull something out of one of his desk drawers before returning to her side.

“What are you planning, Ignis?” Asherah asked with a rueful smile.

“Something I should have done a very long time ago,” he replied, taking her hand and gently pushing something onto her finger. When she looked down, she gasped. A gold ring, with a diamond-shaped emerald and four tiny diamonds at each of the points, was sitting on her finger.

“Ignis,” she breathed.

“Many years ago, I asked you to wait for me, love,” Ignis said, near-whispering even though they were right in front of each other. “This was much longer than I had hoped to make you wait, but I don’t wish to delay any longer.” 

“Yes, yes!” Asherah said, tears prickling in her eyes as she nodded eagerly at him. “Oh, Ignis, of course!” She jumped up to hug him, pulling him down just slightly, and he looped his arms around her tightly, kissing her temple.

“I understand if you wish to wait a little longer, until Noct and Luna have time to--”

“Hush, you’re thinking too much, Igs,” she said breathlessly. “When we’re ready, just like always. But I’m ready now, just so you know.”

“I as well, darling.”

“Maybe next week, once things have calmed down. You know how Iris and Luna are.”

“That would be best.”

“Remember, Gladio called dibs on best man.” Ignis chuckled and pulled back just slightly, pressing their foreheads together and smiling at her.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” In the quiet of Ignis’s office, as he gave her a gentle kiss that was both a promise and a hope for the future, Asherah could not remember ever being happier in her life. That changed a week and a half later, when Noctis sniffled his way through marrying two of his best friends in the Citadel’s private gardens behind the kitchens. And then again when she got to cuddle with Ignis in his bed whenever she wanted during their honeymoon. And then again when their son came into the world. But she would always remember and treasure that day in his office as the moment when the Golden Era, as the people called it, truly became part of her life. Many, many years later, when she was a mother and an aunt many times over, Asherah pulled Ignis into his home office away from the noise of their nieces, nephews, son, and daughter playing while their brothers and sisters laughed and joked over them and forced him to dance with her for a moment. “What is it, love?” he asked in a whisper, not wanting them to be found out just yet in the quiet moment they had carved out for themselves.

“Dance with me,” she said, pulling out her phone and fiddling on it.

“Now?”

“Yes, now, Ignis,” Asherah teased, smiling at him. He merely pushed aside one of the chairs to make room for them while she started the  [ song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vv2DSmy3Tro) , and they swayed for the most part. It wasn’t until the song was nearly over that she whispered to him again. “We’re gonna need to get Akari’s things out of storage.”

“Hm?” he asked, leaning back slightly to look at her in confusion. It took him a second, but he suddenly broke out into a wide smile. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she answered, nodding happily. Ignis kissed her soundly before pulling her out of the office and down to their family to share the good news, and amid all the cheers and hugs and kisses and loudness, their eyes found each other’s, as they had for years, and Asherah had to change the happiest moment in her life once again, when she stared into those bright emerald eyes she loved so much. She was happy and with her family, those she loved the most in all of Eos, even while Prompto, Noctis, Ravus, and Gladio were bickering, yet again, about who was going to be the favorite uncle of this newest addition (it turned out to be Cor, and all four of them were furious about it).

Even with all that they had to weather together, they were her family, her boys, her sisters and brothers; it had brought them here, to this moment in her living room, their children running around their feet and causing a ruckus, and she loved all of them. And wasn’t that the most important part? She thought so.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want to see my reference pics, because I used SO many of them when I was writing this and I'll post them/links to them if anyone's curious.


End file.
